Jejak Bulan Di Atas Air
by blackpapillon
Summary: AU Side story 3 - Neji. Tuhan, kumohon jangan berikan yang aneh-aneh lagi padaku. Perasaan ini juga sudah cukup membuatku kerepotan!
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

_I don't own Naruto. Naruto and all authorized characters & trademarks belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_Chapter __**1**__ : Prelude_

.

.

.

.

Selamat datang di kekaisaran Konoha.

Di tempat ini kau akan menemukan kekaisaran kecil dengan pemandangan yang luar biasa indah. Kau akan disambut oleh burung-burung aneka warna, berkicau di setiap sudut hutan. Ada juga kawanan angsa di pinggir danau, dan juga para tupai serta kelinci hutan kecokelatan yang berubah menjadi seputih salju begitu masuk musim dingin.

Saat ini, kami sedang dalam suasana musim semi, dan angin sejuk akan selalu mengelilingimu. Sambutan hangat dari para penduduk juga akan kau dapatkan, dan juga jangan lupakan puteri kaisar yang ramah...

Tunggu, tunggu.

Saat ini, puteri itu masih tertidur lelap.

"Sakura-hime!" teriak Ino keras sambil membuka pintu ruangan besar itu. Di sana, di salah satu sisi kamar, di atas tempat tidur yang besar, seorang gadis tertidur lelap. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah jambu berantakan, begitu juga dengan selimutnya yang sudah tertendang entah ke mana. Bahkan yukata yang dipakainya pun berantakan. Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ampun," Katanya sambil berdecak, "Sepertinya kita harus menyiramnya dengan air."

"I-Ino-chan," seorang gadis lain muncul di belakangnya, rambutnya berwarna biru gelap dan berkimono putih, senada dengan warna matanya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya dengan gelisah. "Jangan, kalau kau lakukan itu pada Sakura-hime, kau akan..."

"Ha, maksudmu, kita akan dimarahi?" potong Ino cepat. Gadis itu mengangguk. Ino tertawa. "Aduh, Hinata-chan. Kau ingat, kan?" dengan gemas Ino mencubit pipi Hinata, sehingga gadis itu meringis. "Kita semua 'kan berteman sejak kecil," Ino berjalan ke washtafel, mengambil baskom dan mengisinya dengan air. "Jadi..."

**BYUUUUURRRR!**

"Kita tak akan dimarahi hanya karena ini. Ya, kan?"

Ino nyengir, sambil mengedikkan bahu, melihat Sakura yang (akhirnya) terbangun gelagapan, dengan wajah tak karuan: antara kesal, kaget, mengantuk, marah, dan shock. Tubuhnya basah kuyup dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, bahkan kasur yang ia tiduri pun ikut kena getahnya. Hinata melompat mundur, wajahnya antara geli dan ketakutan.

"Ino... kau..."

.

Dan selanjutnya, itu cerita lain.

.

"Baiklah, Ino, senang sekali ya... kau bisa membuatku basah seperti ini," kata Sakura, sedikit ketus, sambil mengenakan Kimono berwarna merah marun, dibantu oleh Hinata.

Ino yang sedang menyisiri rambut Sakura mencibir. "Tapi, gara-gara itu 'kan kau jadi bangun dan pergi mandi, Sakura." Kata gadis berambut pirang itu, "Coba, kalau tidak begitu, kapan kau akan bangun?"

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar itu. Hinata juga terkikik geli. Yang dikatakan dayangnya itu memang benar. Tadi malam ia tidur sangat larut... kalau tak mau dibilang sudah pagi. "Memangnya, apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata. Namun sekejap kemudian ia tampak begitu panik. "E-eh, maksudku, aku..."

Sakura tertawa. "Yah, begitulah, Hinata," ucapnya sambil mematut diri di depan cermin, "Tadi malam, aku..."

"Kau berkencan dengan bulan lagi, kan?" kata Ino gemas. "Ampun, Sakura! Kau ini selalu saja... kalau kau mau meneropong Bulan, dan langit atau sebagainya itu... tidak perlu terlalu lama, kan?" katanya. Ia menunjuk ke arah beranda di mana sebuah teleskop terletak. "Toh, setiap malam bentuk mereka begitu-begitu saja..."

"Aaah, lagi-lagi kau mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku sudah bosan," komentar Sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Kau tak akan mengerti, betapa menyenangkannya saat kau mengamati perubahan langit dari waktu ke waktu." Ia mengencangkan obi kimononya, lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Hinata, begini cukup, kan? Sudah terlihat rapi?"

Hinata mengangguk sambil mengambil beberapa buah penghias rambut. "Tapi, kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu, Sakura-chan... Jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit." Kata gadis itu, memasangkan sebuah hiasan berbentuk bunga Sakura ke rambut Sakura.

"Oke, oke."

"Dia tak akan mempan kalau hanya dinasihati seperti itu," Ino mendengus sebal. Dibukanya jendela sehingga sinar matahari masuk dengan bebas ke kamar itu. "Lagipula, kenapa sih kau begitu senang mengamati bulan?"

Sakura tertawa sambil berjalan keluar kamar, "Tuh, kan, kau tak akan bisa mengerti!" katanya, berlalu dari ruangan itu. Senyum tipis muncul dari bibirnya.

_Segala hal pasti memiliki kenangan di baliknya, kan?_

Pagi di istana memang selalu ramai. Setiap pagi, ratusan orang sibuk melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Hampir dua ratus orang yang hidup dan bekerja di istana ini. Belum lagi mess untuk pasukan shinobi di belakangnya. Penuh dengan para ninja yang bertugas sebagai tentara, terbagi menjadi beberapa pasukan, yang siap menyerang kapanpun diperintahkan.

Dari istana terdapat akses langsung untuk pergi ke kompleks tempat tinggal para shinobi itu, sekaligus menjadi tempat latihan mereka. Sekitar seribu orang bekerja di sana, dan lima ratusan orang ninja yang masih belum menikah tinggal pula di sana. Dan seluruh shinobi itu dipimpin oleh lima orang pemimpin pasukan yang masih muda.

Sakura berjalan ke beranda di pinggir lapangan tempat berlatih para shinobi. Masih pukul tujuh pagi, namun suasana di sana sudah agak ramai. Padahal, biasanya latihan bersama baru dimulai pukul sembilan pagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino, melongok lebih dekat. Hinata mengedikkan bahu. "Aneh sekali, masih pagi sudah banyak orang..."

"Aaa," kata Hinata setelah memperhatikan situasi sebentar, "Tampaknya sedang ada yang berlatih... tapi, siapa? Kupikir, kalau Cuma shinobi biasa, tidak akan seramai ini."

"Latihan bertarung, maksudmu?" tanya Sakura. Hinata mengangguk. Ia berhenti berjalan, lalu ikut melihat ke arah lapangan yang penuh sesak dengan para shinobi. Ada empat orang yang sedang berlatih, masing-masing berpasangan. Sakura mengenalinya sebagai empat dari lima pemimpin pasukan.

"Ne-Neji-Niisan!" seru Hinata saat menyadari siapa yang sedang berlatih itu. yang dipanggil berpaling dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah gadis berambut pendek itu.

* * *

**_to be continued._****

* * *

**

edited; menghapus authors' note (karena ANnya labil. hahaha)

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**


	2. Chapter 2: The Warriors

_I don't own Naruto. Naruto and all authorized characters & trademarks belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_

_**Last Chapter**_

"_Latihan bertarung, maksudmu?" tanya Sakura. Hinata mengangguk. Ia berhenti berjalan, lalu ikut melihat ke arah lapangan yang penuh sesak dengan para shinobi. Ada empat orang yang sedang berlatih, masing-masing berpasangan. Sakura mengenalinya sebagai empat dari lima pemimpin pasukan._

"_Ne-Neji-Niisan!" seru Hinata saat menyadari siapa yang sedang berlatih itu. yang dipanggil berpaling dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah gadis berambut pendek itu._

.

.

.

.

_Chapter __**2**__: The Warriors_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Ne-Neji-Niisan!" seru Hinata saat menyadari siapa yang sedang berlatih itu. yang dipanggil berpaling dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah gadis berambut pendek itu.

Hyuuga Neji adalah seorang lelaki berpostur tinggi dan berambut kecokelatan yang panjangnya mencapai punggung. Ia adalah orang yang sangat serius dan berdedikasi pada seluruh tugas yang dibebankan padanya. Karena itulah, ia dipercaya sebagai pemimpin pasukan Elang, sebuah nama yang diberikan oleh kaisar karena pemimpinnya memiliki mata yang setajam elang, sehingga siapapun musuhnya tak akan luput dari serangannya. Pasukannya sangat diunggulkan dalam pertahanan, karena pertahanan pasukan itu sungguh kuat, nyaris tak bercacat, didukung oleh kemampuan mata khusus yang dimiliki pemimpinnya.

Neji dikenal sebagai pribadi yang serius, dingin, bahkan sedikit kaku. Namun, ada segelintir orang yang tahu, bahwa ia sangat menyayangi dan bersikap lembut pada adik sepupunya, Hyuuga Hinata. Saat ini pun, begitu ia melihat Hinata, ia langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menghampiri adik sepupunya itu.

"Aa, Hinata. Apa kau hari ini akan menginap di istana? Atau akan pulang ke rumah?" tanya Neji, sembari berjalan mendekati gadis-gadis itu. "Kalau kau mau pulang, aku akan menjemputmu nanti saat matahari terbenam."

Hinata tersenyum malu, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-tidak, Neji-niisan, terima kasih," kata Hinata. "Ha-hari ini aku akan menginap lagi di istana. Mungkin aku baru akan pulang ke rumah hari Sabtu..."

"Oh, sayang sekali." kata Neji. "Ah. Selamat pagi, Sakura-hime." Katanya sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Terima kasih sudah membantu saya dan keluarga Hyuuga, terutama Hinata."

Sakura tersenyum, menganggukkan kepala. "Ya, sama-sama, aku juga berterima kasih atas bantuanmu kepada keluarga kaisar." Jawabnya. "Hinata akan menginap bersamaku hari ini... tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Ya. Saya tidak keberatan." Jawab Neji cepat. "Baiklah, saya permisi..."

"**SA-KU-RA-CHAAAAAN**!" terdengar teriakan keras dari arah sebaliknya, membuat semua yang ada di situ menoleh. Seorang anak lelaki—err, seorang _lelaki _berambut pirang mencolok, dengan mata birunya, melonjak-lonjak kegirangan, lalu berlari menghampiri mereka. "Tumben sekali kau mengunjungi kami yang sedang berlatih, eh, Sakura-chan? Bukankah biasanya kau bangun lebih siang? Iya, kan, Ino-chan?"

Ino mengangguk mengiyakan, membuat wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya, lalu memukul pelan bahu lelaki itu. "Aduh, dasar kau ini, Naruto," ujar Sakura, "Jangan mengejekku, aku juga bisa bangun pagi..."

Uzumaki Naruto. Pemimpin 'pasukan Harimau', begitulah kata kaisar memberi julukan. Pasukan yang sesuai namanya, bergerak berkelompok, memburu sasarannya dengan gelombang pasukan berseragam jingga, dan menyerang tanpa ampun.

'Acuan' Naruto yang terkenal di antara para anggota pasukannya adalah, "Pertahanan yang paling baik adalah menyerang." Dan ini sudah terbukti. Ciri khas dari pasukannya adalah gerakannya yang menyerang bertubi-tubi, sehingga sering diletakkan di garis depan. Ditambah dengan pembawaan sang pemimpin yang selalu ceria dan penggembira, rasanya pasukan ini selalu diliputi dengan keceriaan.

"Oke, oke, maaf, Sakura-chan... oh, selamat pagi, Hinata-chan! Kimonomu hari ini motifnya bagus, ya!" sapanya riang, sambil melakukan gerakan menghormat ala tentara, membuat Sakura dan Ino tertawa.

Wajah Hinata mendadak berubah semerah kepiting rebus. "A...aku... ano—aku... aku harus pergi, Sakura-hime... maaf, aku permisi!" gadis itu berlari masuk ke ruangan dalam, tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari rambutnya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aku tak mengerti," katanya heran, "Aku hanya menyapanya..." ujarnya, lalu melongok ke tanah dan memungut sesuatu yang jatuh. "Ah, sepertinya hiasan rambut ini miliknya... o-o-i, Hinata-chan! Hiasan rambutmuu!" teriaknya. Namun yang dipanggil malah terus berlari ke dalam.

Sakura tak dapat menahan senyum. "Percuma, Naruto. Dia tak akan kembali ke sini," kata gadis itu. Naruto menatap Sakura tak mengerti. "Lebih baik kau kembalikan saja padanya nanti."

Naruto mengangguk. "Oke, mungkin nanti sore...**ADUH**!" satu lemparan botol air mengenai kepalanya, membuat teriakannya menggema. Dia mengaduh mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena, lalu berteriak keras, "APAAN, SIH!"

"Berikan hiasan rambut itu padaku," Kata Neji bengis, "Biar aku yang memberikannya nanti. Kalau kau yang memberikannya, Cuma akan membuat hiasan rambut itu rusak saja. Kau kan ceroboh."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Neji. "Apa yang kau katakan, BODOH? Aku akan menjaga barang milik orang lain, tentu saja! Pokoknya aku yang akan mengembalikannya—aku janji, tanpa cacat _sedikit_ pun, tuan besar!" katanya menyindir.

Tensi darah Neji langsung naik. "Apa? Kau, berani-beraninya..."

Naruto menjulurkan lidah. Baru saja mereka akan memulai pertarungan baru, sebuah lemparan botol lagi mengenai kepalanya, membuat lelaki berambut pirang itu berteriak lagi.

"Bukan Sakura-chan, tapi 'Sakura-hime', Naruto," komentar seseorang berambut hitam yang ada di belakangnya sambil tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa, "Kau ini juga harus belajar menghargai orang lain, dong." Kata lelaki itu. "Lagipula, sampai kapan pertarungan kita ditunda?"

Naruto Cuma nyengir pada lelaki berambut pendek dan berpakaian biru itu.

"Brengsek kau."

Pemimpin pasukan Angin—begitulah nama yang diberikan kaisar—Sai. Orang yang selalu tersenyum, tapi penuh perhitungan. Seluruh gerakannya dilakukan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, namun mantap dan akurat. Pasukannya bagai gerombolan kelelawar yang melakukan segalanya dengan gelombang suara khusus sehingga gerakannya nyaris tak terdeteksi. Gerakannya pun secepat angin, tanpa bekas, namun meninggalkan akibat yang luar biasa. Pasukan ini biasa diletakkan sebagai pasukan intel, bergerak secara gerilya.

Begitu juga dengan pribadinya. Jarang berbicara, bijaksana, ramah, namun terselimuti kabut misteri yang tebal.

"Selamat pagi, Sai," sapa Sakura ramah, "Terima kasih ya, kau mau mengingatkan Naruto... tapi, tidak usah kasar begitu, deh. Toh, aku lebih senang dipanggil dengan panggilan itu..."

Sai tersenyum, lalu membungkuk penuh hormat. "Baiklah. Maafkan atas ketidaksopananku tadi, Sakura-Hime."

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah. "Dasar, kau ini memang gemar menyindir..."

"Oke, hentikan pertengkaran tak penting kalian, dan biarkan kita kembali melanjutkan latihan." Kata seseorang dengan rambut berkuncir tinggi. Ia mengayun-ayunkan papan shogi yang dipegangnya dengan tak sabar. "Aku ingin cepat selesai berlatih dan kembali bermain shogi."

Ino mencibir melihat sosok itu. "Dasar pemalas, terus saja bermain shogi sampai rambutmu beruban! Apanya yang latihan, he? Kau 'kan Cuma memilih menjadi wasit hari ini, dan terus duduk santai sambil minum teh, kan! Dasar kakek-kakek..."

"Cih," lelaki itu mendengus. Ia mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. "Perempuan macam kau ini memang merepotkan... lagipula, menjadi wasit maupun bermain shogi itu 'kan juga termasuk latihanku—mengasah otak."

Ino mencibir lagi.

Nara Shikamaru, pemimpin pasukan Bayangan. Disebut pasukan Bayangan karena pasukan ini memang bergerak di balik layar, menyebar di empat pasukan yang lain, menjadi ahli strategi. Kemampuan otak Shikamaru memang luar biasa, sehingga kejeniusannya dalam pembuatan strategi patut diperhitungkan. Memang, dari luar dia terlihat pemalas dan hobinya hanya minum teh, merokok sambil bermain Igo atau shogi; namun di situlah letak kekuatannya. Bisa dibilang, dialah penggerak utama seluruh pasukan. Biarpun masing-masing pemimpin pasukan memiliki keunggulan dalam menyerang, juga bertahan, namun tanpa tambahan strategi dari Shikamaru, sudah pasti semuanya akan berantakan. Ia juga dapat menyesuaikan strategi dengan pribadi masing-masing pasukan. Pembawaannya memang pesimis, namun dia memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-hime," sapa Shikamaru sambil memutar-mutar rokoknya. "Anda meninjau latihan kami?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak, tidak—aku hanya lewat saja. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang sedang kalian lakukan."

"Begitulah," jawab Shikamaru malas, "Seperti yang anda lihat, kami sedang mengadakan latihan pagi. Dan karena menurutku latihan pukul tujuh merepotkan, jadi aku memilih menjadi wasit hari ini... lagipula, aku 'kan jadi bisa melihat kelemahan-kelemahan mereka."

"Hey! Jangan bersikap _seakan-akan _kau ini _pemimpinnya,_ bodoh!" kata Naruto keras. "_Aku_-lah yang paling menonjol di sini, tahu!"

Shikamaru mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan malas. "Oke, oke. Baiklah, lebih baik kita lanjutkan lagi latihannya sebelum makin runyam. Alau tidak..." Shikamaru mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah seorang lelaki lain, dengan wajah yang kelihatannya sedikit sebal. "Dia bisa marah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk latihan sendiri." _Dan aku harus ikut berlatih menggantikannya nanti, _Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Oi, Hyuuga Neji!" teriak lelaki berambut hitam legam itu, "Kau niat berlatih atau tidak?" tanyanya kesal, sembari mengambil sebotol air minum dan meminumnya sampai habis. Neji menoleh.

"Ah, sori, Sasuke. Baiklah... kita mulai lagi?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Tanpa menyapa sedikit pun, ia langsung melanjutkan latihannya dengan Neji. Sakura menarik napas. Namun ia menatap lelaki itu lekat-lekat, sosoknya tak lepas dari mata hijaunya. Sai melihat gelagat itu.

"Sasuke-san. Kau tidak menyapa Sakura-hime?"

Sebuah tendangan dari Hyuuga Neji berhasil mengenai bahu lelaki itu. Dia mendengus kesal karena latihannya kembali terganggu. Ditatapnya Sai dan Sakura bergantian. Lalu tatapannya berhenti pada gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia membungkukkan badannya. Hanya sedikit saja.

"Selamat pagi."

Sasuke berbalik dan menyerang Neji lagi. Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia mendesah pelan. "Maaf, Sakura-hime. Dia..."

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum. "Baiklah, kupikir sudah saatnya aku menemui ayah dan ibu," kata gadis itu tiba-tiba, "Ayo kita pergi, Ino."

Dan Sakura pun berlalu tanpa menoleh lagi.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemimpin pasukan yang terakhir, pasukan Malam. Pasukan ini memiliki keunggulan serangan cepat dan daya rusak yang berbahaya. Kemampuan pertahanannya juga kuat, hampir setara dengan pasukan Elang, namun masih lebih lemah dibanding pasukan pimpinan Hyuuga Neji itu. Namun, daya serangnya bisa dibilang memiliki keunggulan yang sama dengan pasukan Harimau milik Naruto. Hal ini dikarenakan kombinasi insting sang pemimpin yang bagus. Terlebih, pembawaannya yang sedikit tenang, membuat hal itu mempengaruhi kondisi pasukan yang dipimpinnya. Berbeda dengan Naruto—kadang, ia bisa saja menghancurkan strategi karena keasyikan ingin menyerang apapun—sedangkan Sasuke, dia melakukan segalanya dengan cermat dan penuh perhitungan. Namun, kadang emosinya yang naik bisa mengakibatkan kecerobohan.

Karakternya juga yang membuat pasukannya dijuluki seperti itu. ia segelap malam, berkelebat, dengan serangan yang menakjubkan. Juga dingin, serius, dan tak segan-segan memberontak bila ada yang tak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Dan dia adalah orang yang diam-diam diperhatikan secara khusus oleh sang puteri.

Sakura melangkah di lorong dengan langkah yang panjang dan cepat. Ino mengikuti di belakangnya, tergopoh-gopoh. "Sakura-hime!" teriaknya, hampir tak sanggup mengejar, "Bisakah kau memperlambat jalanmu sedikit?"

Sakura berhenti mendadak mendengar perkataan Ino. Ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya. "Ah... ya, ya. Maafkan aku..."

"Dia itu cowok aneh," komentar Ino sambil berkacak pinggang. "Setidaknya, seharusnya dia menyapamu secara formal, bukan? Heran, apa sih yang ada di pikirannya? Sedikit rasa hormat atau kesopanan saja tidak punya! Dia dibesarkan dengan cara apa, sih..."

"Yah, kau tahu, 'kan. Dia dibesarkan di istana, memang... tapi dia sama sekali tidak mau membuka diri." Kata Sakura lesu.

Ino tersenyum seakan-akan sudah mengetahui semuanya. "Baiklah, kita akan punya waktu privat hari ini," katanya sambil menepuk bahu Sakura, "Oke, Sakura? Kurasa sebaiknya hari ini kita harus membatalkan kegiatanmu hari ini..."

"Mungkin begitu," Kata Sakura pelan.

Ino menatap gadis itu. "Sebaiknya kau diam dulu di kamarmu, dan nanti malam, kami semua akan menemanimu di sini. Bagaimana?" Ia berbalik, menoleh ke arah lapangan, "HAH, COWOK BRENGSEK!"teriaknya keras-keras.

Sakura tertawa geli. "Terima kasih."

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya. Udara hangat musim semi menerpa wajahnya. Rasanya perasaannya sedikit enak. Dia duduk di kursi, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atasnya. Diliriknya teleskopnya di beranda. Dan lamunannya pun terbang entah ke mana.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Dan anak itu telah tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki... seorang _pria._

_Dan mungkin dia sudah melupakan aku._

Sakura masih ingat saat terjadi huru-hara besar-besaran di ibu kota. Ia baru berusia sembilan tahun saat itu. Ia tak begitu mengerti. Ayah dan ibunya mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat yang menjadi daerah tempat tinggal Klan Uchiha. Terjadi pembantaian seluruh anggota klan itu, namun tak diketahui pembantaian itu dilakukan oleh siapa.

Dan di sanalah untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke di sana. Ia terselimuti darah, darah yang begitu pekat, hingga nyaris kehitaman. Betapapun ia dikelilingi oleh orang yang ingin membersihkan tubuhnya, ataupun memeluknya, ia akan menghindar. Keadaan begitu penuh dengan hiruk-pikuk. Tim medis berseliweran, mengangkuti jasad-jasad yang sudah tak bernyawa, tak satupun lagi yang hidup. Hanya anak itu yang ada, berdiri di tengah lapangan yang berwarna merah, dengan tatapan kosong, tubuh dibasahi oleh darah, entah itu darahnya atau bukan. Namun satu yang Sakura ingat dengan pasti.

Saat itu, matanya bercahaya semerah darah.

Yang ia tahu, setelah itu ayahnya memutuskan untuk merawat anak itu di bawah penanganan seorang menterinya. Sasuke tumbuh dan besar di istana, namun di sisi yang berbeda dengan Sakura. Sakura tak pernah tahu di mana Sasuke tinggal, karena istana begitu luas. Mereka jarang bertemu, hanya sekilas saja, saat ada acara-acara kekaisaran atau apapun. Sakura begitu penasaran dengan keberadaan anak itu. selalu dicarinya anak lelaki itu, apakah hari itu dia ada atau tidak. Apakah hari itu dia berlatih di lapangan barat, lapangan yang paling dekat dengan kamarnya.

Saat itulah perasaannya sedikit demi sedikit tumbuh, semakin lama semakin kuat, meskipun lelaki itu tak pernah lagi memperhatikannya.

* * *

_**to be continued**_**

* * *

**

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**


	3. Chapter 3: Mimpi Siang Hari

_I don't own Naruto. Naruto and all authorized characters & trademarks belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_

_**Last Chapter...**_

"_Dia itu cowok aneh," komentar Ino sambil berkacak pinggang. "Setidaknya, seharusnya dia menyapamu secara formal, bukan? Heran, apa sih yang ada di pikirannya? Sedikit rasa hormat atau kesopanan saja tidak punya! Dia dibesarkan dengan cara apa, sih..."_

"Yah, kau tahu, 'kan. Dia dibesarkan di istana, memang... tapi dia sama sekali tidak mau membuka diri." Kata Sakura lesu.

_Ino tersenyum seakan-akan sudah mengetahui semuanya. "Baiklah, kita akan punya waktu privat hari ini," katanya sambil menepuk bahu Sakura, "Oke, Sakura? Kurasa sebaiknya hari ini kita harus membatalkan kegiatanmu hari ini..."_

"_Mungkin begitu," Kata Sakura pelan._

.

.

.

_Chapter __**3 **__: Mimpi Siang Hari_

.

.

.

Sakura tak pernah menyukai pesta.

Yah, bagus kalau pesta itu adalah pesta untuk anak-anak; yang harus ia hadiri adalah pesta untuk orang dewasa.

Ruangan besar itu begitu gemerlapan dengan cahaya lampu dan lilin. Seluruh ruangan itu bercahaya karena kain-kain emas dan perak yang menutupi dinding-dinding. Ruangan itu dihiasi bunga sesuai musim di setiap sudut, bahkan di sekeliling pilar yang ada di ruangan itu dikelilingi oleh tanaman bersulur. Sulur-sulurnya melingkar indah di setiap pilar putih itu. Hampir seribu orang ada di sana, menghadiri pesta besar yang diadakan kaisar malam itu. Yang diundang adalah para pejabat tinggi, menteri-menteri, petinggi militer, dan juga duta-duta dari negara lain. Mereka berkumpul, menjadi banyak kelompok kecil, saling mengobrol—kalau tak bisa dibilang membicarakan orang lain. Tangan-tangan mereka terangkat untuk bersulang. Berkali-kali mereka mengangkat piala minum yang mereka pegang, bersulang untuk kaisar. Para pelayan hilir mudik membawakan nampan-nampan berisi makanan dan minuman yang sepertinya tidak akan habis-habis.

Dan di salah satu sisi ruangan itu, terdapat singgasana besar berbalut beludru biru tua dan berlapis emas, di mana ia, kaisar, dan permaisuri duduk di sana. Kedua orangtuanya sepertinya hampir-hampir melupakan kehadirannya, karena sedari tadi mereka terus bicara dan berjabat tangan dengan para tamu. Namun, saat ia mau pergi keluar, ia dihalangi. Ia harus terus duduk di sana.

"Sakura-chan, sabarlah dulu sebentar, ya? Acara ini akan segera selesai, kok." Bisik ibunya di antara kesibukannya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Anggukan pasrah.

Hari itu ia memakai kimono yang sangat indah. Kimono itu dibuatkan khusus untuknya oleh penjahit istana, dan baru jadi sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Kainnya pun didapatkan dari seorang saudagar Tiongkok yang datang berkunjung, sebagai hadiah khusus untuknya. Tenunannya begitu rapi dan bersulam benang perak di setiap incinya. Namun ia tak menyukainya. Menurutnya kimono itu terlalu berat. Usianya baru sepuluh tahun, tahu! Sepuluh tahun! Ia hanya dapat tersenyum—senyum palsu. Tak ada yang mau mengerti bahwa tubuhnya capek, ia ingin istirahat.

_Di mana anak itu?_

Matanya mencari-cari ke sekeliling ruangan besar itu. tak ada. Sekilas ia melihat warna hitam yang sama dengan warna rambutnya—namun, bukan. Sakura menarik napas panjang. Sudah setahun sejak ayahnya membawa anak itu ke istana, dan entah bagaimana keberadaannya begitu menarik perhatian Sakura. Sayang sekali istana ini begitu luas—bahkan gadis itu sampai saat ini belum bisa menghapal ruangan-ruangan istana. Dayangnya, Ino, pernah bilang bahwa anak lelaki itu juga tinggal di istana bersama paman menteri; namun tak pernah sekalipun ia menemukan tempat tinggal anak itu.

Tak ada yang istimewa dari anak lelaki itu, selain matanya yang hitam legam, sehitam warna rambutnya. Namun, sekali waktu, Sakura pernah mendapati mata anak itu berubah menjadi semerah darah, semerah darah yang waktu itu membalut tubuhnya.

Sakura menatap ke arah jendela. Bulan begitu indah malam ini. Bulan purnama. Cahayanya memantul di atas air kolam di depan istana, membuat kolam itu berpendar indah. Ia menatap kolam, merasa kasihan dengan dirinya sendiri. Malam begitu indah dan ia hanya dapat terkurung di dalam pesta sialan ini. Bagus sekali.

Ia melihat keadaan sekeliling kolam. Ada semak-semak perdu di sekelilingnya, bergoyang sedikit ke kanan dan ke kiri, tertiup angin malam. Beberapa kunang-kunang terbang mengelilingi tanaman-tanaman, membuat tanaman itu tampak memiliki buah yang bercahaya. Dan di sebelah kolam itu, seorang anak lelaki memandangnya lurus dengan matanya yang bercahaya kehitaman. Di tangannya bertengger seekor burung.

_Tunggu._

Sakura berlari begitu cepat. Ia nyaris tersandung. Ia berputar lewat pintu belakang, menabrak seorang penjaga. Ia berharap tak akan ada yang mengejarnya. Sedikit lagi. Ia sampai di kolam itu. mereka saling berseberangan.

"Uchiha."

Anak itu diam. Hanya menatapnya.

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. "Kau tak bersama paman menteri?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tak suka banyak orang."

Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia melintasi jembatan di atas kolam itu. kini mereka berada di sisi yang sama. "Aku juga," kata Sakura. "Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kabur. Dan untunglah aku melihatmu di sini!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tak dapat menjawab.

"Eh... aku—bukan, maksudku...Oh.. bulan tampak indah hari ini, ya?" kata Sakura, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke. "Aku juga melihat bulan dari dalam—hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar."

"Bulan yang terlihat dari sini besar sekali, ya... cantik sekali." komentar Sakura. Ia melihat ke arah burung yang masih bertengger di tangan Sasuke. "Oh, burung apa itu?"

Anak lelaki itu tampak sedikit bersemangat.

"Ini burung gagak." Ia memperlihatkan burung hitam itu pada Sakura. "Para ninja menggunakannya untuk saling berkirim pesan di malam hari. Suatu hari, aku juga akan melakukannya," kata Sasuke.

"Oh, ya? Apa kau ingin menjadi ninja juga?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin menjadi seperti orang tuaku dan kakakku." Kata Sasuke. Mendadak suaranya mengecil. "Mereka ninja yang hebat. Sayang sekali akau hanya bisa bertemu dengan kakak enam bulan sekali."

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Kau ini puteri kaisar itu, kan?" tanya Sasuke cepat. "Kenapa kau tak masuk ke dalam?"

"A... aku... ya, sudah kubilang... aku merasa tak nyaman. Aku malas bersama orang tuaku," jawab Sakura. "Mereka hanya membicarakan hal yang tak aku mengerti."

Tiba-tiba anak lelaki itu berbalik. "Itu memang sudah tugasmu, kan?" katanya agak ketus. "Tugasmu sebagai seorang puteri, adalah mempersiapkan diri. Suatu saat kau akan menjadi penerus mereka."

"Tapi aku tak begitu menyukainya. Aku tak ingin menjadi penerus mereka! Semua hal ini terasa menyebalkan!" bela Sakura. Anak lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" sambar anak itu cepat. "Pergi? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau hanya mengeluh, kabur tanpa berusaha mengerti. Dan satu hal lagi," kata Sasuke, langkahnya mulai menjauh. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur masih memiliki orang tua."

Sakura baru menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Mendadak lidahnya kelu.

"Maaf. Aku... aku..."

"Sudah cukup." Kata Sasuke cepat. "Kau memang puteri yang manja seperti yang dibicarakan banyak orang."

Mata Sakura mengejap terbuka. Sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya. Sudah sore. Rupanya ia tertidur begitu lama. Ia bangkit dari sofa yang tadi ditidurinya, lalu mengambil air minum di sudut kamar.

Rasanya ia seperti memimpikan masa lalu. Ya, masa lalu saat ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Saat itu, ia begitu menyesal. Dan sejak itu pula anak itu sama sekali tak bicara lagi padanya. Mereka hanya saling membuang muka. Sakura menarik napas. Padahal, baru sekali waktu itu pula mereka bisa saling bicara. Memang, Sakura tahu ia diasuh oleh siapa. Sakura tahu bahwa anak itu memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang diasuh di negara berbeda pasca pembantaian itu. Namun hanya itu yang ia tahu.

_Ya, bagus. Dan kau menghancurkannya, Sakura._

Namun, ia juga merasa bersyukur telah bertemu dengan Sasuke saat itu. Ia belajar bisa menerima takdirnya—sebagai seorang puteri. Ia mau mendampingi orang tuanya. Ia bisa lebih sabar, tidak manja dan rewel. Ia mau mempelajari urusan-urusan kenegaraan, sesuatu yang dulu sama sekali tak ingin ia pelajari. Di samping itu, ia juga menemukan kesenangan baru: mengamati langit. Ia menjadi begitu menyukai antariksa. Ia menyukai saat-saat bulan berubah purnama dan rasi bintang yang berubah setiap musimnya. Ia belajar mensyukuri keadaannya.

Dan satu lagi, ia belajar menyayangi orang tuanya.

Entah itu harus disebut momen paling tidak menyenangkan atau momen yang patut ia syukuri. Tapi yang jelas, ia tak pernah bicara lagi dengan Sasuke secara lebih _pribadi_. Bertahun-tahun setelah itu, saat usianya genap lima belas tahun, ia bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Namun sosoknya sudah begitu berubah. Anak kecil yang dulu memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong, kini berdiri dengan gagah sebagai salah satu prajurit.

Empat tahun setelah itu, ia diangkat menjadi seorang pemimpin pasukan. Intensitas pertemuan mereka sedikit meningkat, setiap pertemuan rutin militer dengan Kaisar. Tapi, sifatnya tak berubah: tetap dingin.

**Tok, Tok, Tok.**

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Sakura bergegas membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan. "Ya, silakan masuk!"

Pintu bergeser terbuka. Hinata masuk dan membungkuk. "Sakura-hime, ada tamu untuk anda."

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura.

Ino masuk sambil menarik seorang gadis, rambutnya kecokelatan dan berpakaian merah jambu, tersenyum saat melihat Sakura. "Aku datang, Sakura-chan!"

Wajah Sakura berubah-ubah antara kaget dan senang.

"TENTEN!"

* * *

**_to be continued

* * *

_  
**

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**


	4. Chapter 4: Wanita dan Para Pria

* * *

_**Last Chapter...**_

"_Tugasmu sebagai seorang puteri, adalah mempersiapkan diri. Suatu saat kau akan menjadi penerus mereka."_

"_Tapi aku tak begitu menyukainya. Aku tak ingin menjadi penerus mereka! Semua hal ini terasa menyebalkan!" _

"_Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Pergi? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau hanya mengeluh, kabur tanpa berusaha mengerti. Dan satu hal lagi, Seharusnya kau bersyukur masih memiliki orang tua."_

"_Maaf. Aku... aku..."_

"_Sudah cukup. Kau memang puteri yang manja seperti yang dibicarakan banyak orang."_

* * *

**- Jejak Bulan Di Atas Air -**

_Chapter __**4 **__: Perempuan… dan Para Pria_

* * *

**By Blackpapillon**

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"TENTEN!" teriak Sakura keras, dan dia langsung menghambur ke arah gadis itu, membuat Tenten hampir terjatuh. Tenten tertawa melihat sikap Sakura itu. "Tenten! Kau datang? Kapan kau datang? Bagaimana? Apa kau akan menginap? Berapa lama? Ah, apa paman juga datang ke sini? Tapi, bukankah sedang tidak ada rapat kekaisaran?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Tawa Tenten terdengar lagi, membuat Sakura jadi malu karena terlalu semangat. "Oke, oke—aduh! Kau semangat sekali, Sakura-chan," kata Tenten sambil membimbing gadis itu ke sofa. "Tadi pagi, Ino dan Hinata mengirim pesan padaku dan memintaku untuk datang. Aku datang hanya dengan pengawalku, namun tadi dia sudah kuminta pulang dan datang menjemput lagi lusa. Kebetulan sekali, aku juga ingin melihat keadaan latihan para prajurit shinobi."

"Sudah kuduga kau akan senang, Sakura!" kata Ino ceria sambil membawakan nampan berisi teh, "Kita sudah lama tak berkumpul begini. Ya, kan, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Untunglah aku menginap di sini hari ini."

"Oh?" Tenten menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Memangnya, kakak sepupumu—maksudku, Hyuuga Neji pulang ke rumah hari ini?" tanyanya, Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Haaa, kau pasti sebal, ya, Tenten? Sayang sekali, Neji akan pulang saat matahari terbenam! Padahal kau datang ke sini juga untuk bertemu dia, kan?" goda Ino.

Wajah Tenten terasa panas, mendadak warnanya berubah merah. "Apa, aku 'kan ke sini untuk bertemu dengan Sakura-chan! Iya, kan, Sakura?" Ia mencoba mencari pembenaran sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tertawa geli. "Ya, boleh saja kok, kalau kau memang ingin bertemu dengan Neji," ujarnya, "Aku tahu kau selalu memperhatikan dia. Ya, kan?"

Wajah Tenten semakin merah. Ia menahan ekspresinya sekuatnya. Namun tetap saja wajahnya itu sudah merona. "Eh? Ak-aku... cuma menganggap dia hebat... dia begitu bertanggung jawab... lalu, dia juga sangat berwibawa...itu saja."

"Sudahlah, sudahlah," kata Ino cepat, "mengaku sajalah. Lagipula Hinata pasti tidak akan keberatan kalau Tenten menjadi kakak iparnya. Betul, kan, Hinata?"

Hinata juga ikut tertawa. "Iya, aku juga akan senang kalau Tenten mau jadi kakak iparku." Ujarnya, ikut menggoda.

Tenten benar-benar salah tingkah sekarang. "Sudah cukup!" Teriaknya dengan wajah yang terlhat begitu malu, "Aku... yah, aku memang memperhatikannya... tapi, dia 'kan sama sekali tidak melihat aku." Katanya sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

Puteri perdana menteri itu sekarang terlihat berbeda sekali dari biasanya. Sejak dulu, dia memang sudah menjadi panutan dan sahabat Sakura. Gadis itu lebih tua setahun dari mereka semua, namun persahabatan di antara mereka sudah terjalin bahkan sejak mereka masih kecil. Di kalangan umum, gadis berambut cokelat itu berperan sebagai kakak bagi Sakura. Sikapnya pun selalu tenang, tegas, dan dewasa. Ini merupakan hal tambahan yang membuat Sakura begitu berusaha menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang puteri—selain saat ia ditampik oleh Sasuke dulu. Meskipun dari luar tampak tenang, gadis ini selalu berubah saat bicara dengan teman-temannya.

Dan Hyuuga Neji—ya, jenderal muda itu—akhir-akhir ini seperti menarik perhatiannya. Dan hal itu pula yang akhir-akhir ini disadari oleh para sahabatnya.

"Wah, wah, kalau begitu kau juga senasib dengan Sakura, Tenten," Kata Ino sambil duduk di sebelah mereka, "Dia juga 'kan tiap hari harus bertahan dengan perlakuan lelaki itu padanya. Cuma bedanya, yang kau incar sekarang ini _sister complex._" Komentarnya sambil mendelik ke arah Hinata.

"Ma-maaf! Aku, bukan maksudku... tapi..." Tiba-tiba Hinata jadi merasa serba salah. Tenten, Ino, dan Sakura tertawa melihat sikap gadis itu.

"Ah! Hinata, tak perlu dianggap serius! Kamu ini..." Tenten tersenyum simpul. "Lagipula... aku ingin melihat latihan mereka... karena aku tak pernah dibolehkan oleh ayah untuk menjadi seorang kunoichi." Sahut Tenten pelan.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu, Tenten?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. "Kau benar-benar mau menjadi seorang kunoichi?" tanyanya.

"Sebetulnya, itu yang benar-benar kuinginkan," Kata Tenten. "Tapi... kau tahu, kan? Ayah sama sekali tidak mengizinkanku."

"Jelas saja tidak boleh, bodoh! Kau 'kan anak seorang perdana menteri!" teriak Ino gemas, "Kau masih tidak mensyukuri semua itu? Seluruh anak gadis di negeri ini ingin menjadi puteri bangsawan seperti kau, tahu!"

"Tapi... aku benar-benar menginginkannya!" Katanya cepat, "Aku tak dapat mengerti. Apakah kita tak boleh menjadi seorang kunoichi hanya karena kita adalah seorang puteri bangsawan? Kita juga harus bisa melindungi diri sendiri, kan?"

"Ya, tapi..."

Hal inilah yang paling menonjol dari Tenten: keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang kunoichi—alias ninja wanita. Meskipun ia bertindak sebagai pengayom di antara mereka, namun sifatnyalah yang paling tomboi. Sejak kecil ia gemar memain-mainkan senjata milik ayahnya, atau para prajurit saat ia sedang mengunjungi mereka latihan. Impiannya mungkin begitu sederhana bagi para perempuan biasa—menjadi seorang kunoichi. Namun posisinya sebagai puteri perdana menteri menghalangi keinginannya itu. Bagi para wanita kalangan biasa, malah diwajibkan untuk menguasai dasar-dasar jurus ninja. Bagi yang memang berminat, mereka dapat melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Namun, bagi puteri seorang bangsawan, jalan itu sudah tertutup. Satu-satunya bela diri—entah apa itu bisa disebut bela diri atau bukan—hanyalah memanah. Yah, dan mungkin, aikido.

"Ah, sudahlah! Hari ini kita berkumpul di sini untuk menghibur Sakura. Iya, 'kan, Sakura-chan?" Tenten mengedipkan mata. "Kau masih pusing? Atau kesal? Atau… stres?"

"Jangan berlebihan," ucap Sakura sambil tertawa geli. Dilemparnya bantal yang dipegangnya ke arah Tenten sehingga gadis itu menjerit menghindar. "Mungkin aku sedang agak kurang enak badan. Yang jelas sikapnya pagi tadi membuat mood jadi jelek." Kata Sakura.

"Kurasa sifatnya memang sudah jelek," komentar Ino sambil mengambil kue yang tadi disiapkannya sendiri. Uh, emmbicarakan para cowok memang selalu membuatnya lapar.

"Ku-kurasa… menurutku, itu bisa saja karena masa lalunya… keluarganya dibantai secara kejam." Kata Hinata, mencoba memebela. "Karena, kalau dipikir, benar juga, kan? Orang yang dibantai keluarganya mungkin akan berusaha menutup diri karena kehilangan kepercayaan pada orang lain."

"Kau juga dulu meninjau ke sana, kan, Sakura?" tanya Tenten. "Sayang sekali waktu itu aku tidak boleh ikut… hanya keluarga kaisar yang datang secara pribadi. Bagaimana keadaan saat itu?" tanya gadis itu penasaran.

Sakura terdiam. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang megah. Lalu pandangannya menerawang. "Menakutkan."

"Eh?"

* * *

"Menakutkan," komentar Sakura sekali lagi. "Kau tahu, lapangan itu benar-benar penuh percikan darah. Dan yang hidup hanya dia… kalau dipikir, pantas saja kalau ia selalu menutup hatinya." Ujarnya. Ia tak tahu ekspresi apa yang terlihat dari wajah lelaki itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Hatinya miris. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan bila dalam satu hari, ia kehilangan SELURUH keluarganya. Ya, seluruh. Yang tersisa hanya satu orang…

sejak awal, ia juga memang sudah berpikir, anak itu bukan orang biasa. Bukan orang seperti dirinya yang senantiasa dikelilingi hadiah-hadiah dan ratusan dayang yang siap melayaninya.

Dia adalah seorang anak kecil yang terlalu cepat dewasa.

"—Tapi kakaknya juga masih hidup, kan? Sakura? Sakura?" Ino menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan muka sahabatnya itu. Sakura segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Eh… ya, apa?"

"Yang tersisa dua orang, kan? Dia dan kakaknya? Tapi, mengapa kau bilang, dia hanya sendirian, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura berpikir lagi sebentar. "Ah, ya. Dia memang hanya sendirian saat itu. Karena kakaknya sudah dilatih untuk menjadi duta khusus militer di Suna, ingat?" kata Sakura. "Kakaknya orang yang jenius. Saat itu ia tak ada di tempat kejadian, sehingga dia selamat."

"Tapi ada yang aneh," kening Tenten terlihat berkerut, "Itachi tidak mati… mungkin itu bisa sedikit dimengerti, mengingat saat itu ia sedang tak ada di tempat. Tapi, mengapa Sasuke yang juga ada di sana masih hidup?"

"Ah, benar juga. Tapi aku tak bisa begitu mengerti alasan itu." Kata Sakura. "Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali… kurasa, semua orang juga pasti tak mau membuka lembaran masa lalu yang kelam."

"Kudengar dari beberapa dayang di kementerian, sikap Sasuke pada orang tua angkatnya juga dingin. Maksudku, dia memang menghormati keduanya, namun ia sama sekali tak suka bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri. Kurasa ia hanya bercerita pada kakaknya." Kata Hinata.

"Oh, ya? Apa mereka sangat dekat? Maksudku, Itachi 'kan hanya datang sesekali ke negara ini..." kata Tenten.

"Kurasa, satu kata yang paling tepat untuk Sakura saat ini hanyalah 'berjuang'!" Kata Ino, setengah menggoda. Wajah Sakura bersemu merah lagi. "Biarpun kau kesal padanya, kau menyukainya, kan, Sakuraaa?"

Sakura sedikit tersenyum kali ini. Jemarinya memain-mainkan ujung furisode merah yang ia pakai. "Justru itu yang membuat dia menyebalkan!"

Semuanya tertawa bersama. Ino semakin gencar. "Eh, memang apa sih yang kau lihat dari cowok macam dia? Aku sama sekali tak bisa mengerti. Saat aku pertama melihatnya, aku memang langsung tertarik—maksudku, dia memang tampan, tapi saat aku tahu seperti apa sifatnya, aku langsung kesal…"

Sakura tersipu lagi kali ini. Dipeluknya bantal besar yang dipegangnya. "Kurasa, aku mengagumi caranya menyelesaikan berbagai masalah di dalam lingkungan kekaisaran." Katanya pelan. "Kau tahu, sikapnya memang dingin, tapi dia selalu mengambil tindakan yang tepat. Dan lagi…" ia menarik napas panjang, "Ada satu hal yang membuatku jadi sangat memperhatikannya. Begitulah."

"Ah, laki-laki memang sulit dimengerti, ya?" kata Tenten sambil tertawa. "Kau juga, Hinata-chan. Kupikir orang yang seberisik Naruto tak akan membuat seorang gadis pun tertarik, namun kau bisa melihat sisi positif dari dia, ya?" goda Tenten.

Wajah Hinata yang tadi terlihat tenang, kini berubah merah semerah apel. Ia mulai berkeringat dingin. "A-ano—maksudmu apa, Tenten-chan…?"

"Aaaah, Hinata ini lucuuu, yaaa!" sorak Ino gemas sambil mencubit Hinata—lagi-lagi—dan membuat gadis itu menjerit. "Berterus teranglah, kita ini 'kan sama-sama perempuan! Iya, kan!" katanya sambil meminum tehnya dengan semangat.

Hinata tersenyum malu. "Eh… dia bersemangat… lalu… dia… selalu bersemangat dalam mengerjakan segala hal… dan dia… eh… ano… selalu ceria… em…" ditariknya bantal dari tangan Ino, dan ia langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya ke sana sambil menjerit, "Sudahlah, sudahlah!"

Tawa gadis-gadis itu terdengar lagi. Sakura menghapus air matanya yang muncul karena tertawa. "Menyukai seseorang itu 'kan wajar, Hinata?" kata Sakura sambil mengusap punggung gadis itu. "Naruto itu memang orang yang baik."

"Hanya saja, aku tidak begitu menyukainya karena dia gemar menghancurkan barang-barang," komentar Ino. "Kemarin ia menyusup lagi ke dapur sampai membuat para dayang memarahinya, dan pada akhirnya dia kabur setelah memecahkan beberapa cawan untuk minum teh. Dasar bocah!" gerutu gadis berambut pirang itu. Sakura dan Tenten tertawa lagi.

"Kurasa kau akan kerepotan kalau sudah menikah dengan dia, ya, Hinata?" Tenten ikut angkat bicara. Hinata makin salah tingkah.

"Ka-kalian semuaaa! Kenapa aku—aku harus—harus meni..."

Hinata hampir pingsan saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ino yang tertawa paling keras. "Menikah, eh?" tanyanya bersemangat, "Siapapun yang punya orang yang disukai pasti ingin menikah dengannya. Kau juga, kan, Tenten?" ia menoleh ke arah Tenten yang terkesiap, "Kau juga pasti punya 'bayangan' dengan Neji?"

"Apaan, sih, Ino!" protes Tenten dengan wajah yang ikut merona, "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku? Lebih baik kau tanya pada Sakura!"

Sakura ikut menghindar. "Dan kenapa harus aku?" bantahnya. "Sedari tadi, yang belum cerita kan... cuma kau, Ino!" tunjuknya ke arah Ino.

Ino menatap mereka dengan penuh percaya diri. "Oke, aku!" katanya cepat. "Kalian pikir, aku punya seseorang yang aku sukai?"

Mereka bertiga menggeleng.

"Bagus!" sahut Ino lagi. "Kalian harus bisa menebaknya dahulu, itu sudah pasti! Aku tak akan cerita sebelum kalian bisa menebaknya!"

serentak tiga buah bantal langsung terlempar ke arah Ino, yang langsung refleks menghindar sambil tertawa. Mereka berkejaran di kamar itu—menaiki kasur, kursi, dan apapun yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"**IIIIIINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"**

Sakura tertawa begitu keras, hatinya terasa lega sekarang. Ah, teman memang selalu dapat diandalkan. Dalam keadaan apapun... dan mereka menghilangkan segala perasaan resah dan tak enakmu begitu saja.

Ia menatap ke sisi lain istana. Bangunan di hadapannya masih terang benderang. Ia tahu ruangan itu adalah markas besar para tentara—dan sekarang ia mulai berandai-andai, apa yang tengah terjadi di sana.

Pandangannya sayu ke arah jendela. Langit malam tengah melukis pemandangan berbintang.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**-**

_**-Untuk kenyamanan membaca, saya sarankan agar membaca dengan ukuran ¾... hhe-**_

Aku kurang puas dengan chapter ini... tapi, inilah usaha terbaik yang sudah kulakukan untuk menggambarkan obrolan antar cewek. Jadi kutulis to-the-point saja, deh. Nah! Untuk chapter depan, akan mulai muncul konflik. Entah itu harus disebut konflik atau tidak, tapi yang jelas sudah masuk ke cerita utama. Masih akan muncul tokoh lain. Dan masih banyak pairing lain menunggu anda! Hohoho! maap ya atas jalan cerita yang lambat inih...

Nah, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Jangan lupa meninggalkan review, ya! Aku menerima kritik, saran, bahkan tips—yang tentu saja akan membantuku membuat fanfic yang lebih baik. Dan **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK-BANYAK-BANYAK** buat semua yang sudah mereview! Tambah lagi dong, reviewnyah! _–dijitak, deh- _

Terakhir... –_ngiklan-_ **BACA JUGA PENPIK SAYA YANG LAIN!** Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahooooo! _-dicekek tali rafia-_

Silakan beritahu pendapat kalian lewat review!

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Pertemuan

* * *

_**Last Chapter...**_

"_Kau tahu, sikapnya memang dingin, tapi dia selalu mengambil tindakan yang tepat. Dan lagi, ada satu hal yang membuatku jadi sangat memperhatikannya. Begitulah."_

"_Ah, laki-laki memang sulit dimengerti, ya?"_

"_Menyukai seseorang itu 'kan wajar, Hinata?" _

"_Naruto itu memang orang yang baik."_

"_Kalian pikir, aku punya seseorang yang aku sukai?"_

* * *

**- Jejak Bulan Di Atas Air –**

_Chapter __**5 **__: Pertemuan_

* * *

**By Blackpapillon**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Malam sudah larut. Bulan bersinar terang di langit, bulat sempurna membentuk purnama. Cahayanya bersinar keperakan. Malam yang sunyi. Hanya sekilas terdengar suara burung malam berbunyi.

Istana kekaisaran tampak lengang. Hanya para shinobi penjaga yang berkeliling di sekitar pagar istana, berjaga bergantian. Jika kita masuk pun, halaman istana sunyi. Pun departemen-departemen yang berkantor di istana, sepi. Ruang utama yang berisi singgasana kaisar pun tenang.

Namun, di suatu bangunan yang digunakan sebagai markas besar para shinobi, keadaan yang terjadi sungguh berbanding terbalik. Ruangan itu terang-benderang dengan cahaya lampu. Puluhan pegawai membereskan kursi-kursi dan meja serta tumpukan berkas. Malam itu akan diadakan rapat penting. Beberapa shinobi duduk di depan ruangan itu, sambil menunggu ruangan itu dibereskan.

"Sudah kubilang, melihat wajah kaisar jenggot setiap hari juga tidak baik," ujar Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya, "Aku lapar."

"Sebetulnya, kalau kau mau makan roti, di sana ada mesin penjual otomatis, kan." Komentar Shikamaru sambil menyalakan rokoknya. "Kau pasti Cuma ingin makan ramen." Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, dan mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Naruto hanya nyengir lebar mendengan kata-kata Shikamaru itu.

"Aku ingin pulang. Kukira hari ini aku bisa pulang, tapi ternyata tidak." Kata Neji malas. "Setiap hari rapat seperti ini, dan topik yang dibahas setiap hari sama saja. Kubilang tak usah ragu-ragu, tapi keputusan rapat masih belum didapatkan juga." Ia menarik napas panjang.

"Sepertinya kaisar masih ragu dalam mengambil langkah," kata Sasuke yang juga berada di situ, "Yah, tapi bisa dimengerti. Melakukan aliansi dengan pihak Suna butuh banyak pertimbangan." ujar Sasuke sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Sudah tiga puluh menit ia terus berada di tempat itu, dan karena latihan tadi, tubuhnya jadi pegal-pegal. Beberapa hari ini pekerjaannya begitu melelahkan. Ia sebetulnya ingin istirahat barang sejenak saja.

"Kuharap kakakmu bisa sedikit menjernihkan pikiran Kaisar, Sasuke." Kata Sai sambil menyeruput kopinya. "Bagaimana kabarnya di sana? Apa penempatan wakil di sana juga belum bisa menunjukkan bahwa kedua negara ini sudah beraliansi?"

"Dia duta yang bersifat sementara. Kita tidak punya kantor kedutaan di sana. Sifatnya hanya misi diplomatik tidak tetap sehingga persahabatan antara Konoha-Suna masih patut dipertanyakan," kata Sasuke. "Lagipula, keberadaannya di sana betul-betul hanya berfungsi sebagai pemecah masalah. Kuharap perundingan terakhirnya nanti bisa menghasilkan keputusan yang baik."

"Semoga saja," kata Neji. "Bagaimanapun kita dan pihak Suna harus bekerjasama, kupikir begitu."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Shikamaru, eh?" tanya Naruto sambil menyikut Shikamaru, "Ada ide? Aku ingin cepat menyelesaikan segala hal ini dan makan ramen dengan tenang di kedai Ichiraku." Kata Naruto.

Shikamaru hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, 'merepotkan'. Naruto hanya tertawa getir mendengarnya. Ia meraba saku celananya dan menyadari ada sesuatu di sana.

Hiasan rambut Hinata.

Naruto jadi panik—takut Neji memergokinya. Yah, karena kalau ketahuan, pasti Neji akan mengomelinya karena tidak langsung mengembalikan barang milik orang lain—milik Hinata, pula. Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bagus. Tampaknya Neji sedang sibuk dengan hal lain...

Seketika, keinginannya makan ramen menghilang, digantikan dengan harapan ia bisa bertemu dengan Hinata dan memberikan hiasan rambut itu padanya—sebelum Neji tahu dan membuatnya babak belur.

"Kaisar telah tiba!" Terdengar suara seorang shinobi. Dan obrolan kecil mereka langsung terhenti begitu saja.

* * *

"Ah, selamat pagi, kalian semuaaa!" sorak Naruto riang sambil melambaikan tangannya ke segala arah ruang ganti pagi itu.

"Selamat pagi." Hanya Sai yang membalas salam anak itu, karena masing-masing sepertinya sedang tidak _mood _untuk membalasnya. "Setelah rapat semalam, kau sepertinya semangat sekali?"

"Begitulah," kata Naruto riang. Langkah-langkahnya panjang dan ringan—nyaris melompat, malah. "Kurasa aku senang karena akhirnya rapat-rapat sialan itu berakhir juga."

"Berakhir apanya? Jangan bodoh," kata Shikamaru. "Maksudmu, libur dua hari untuk rapat, kan? Hari Kamis nanti kita masih harus mengadakan rapat terakhir untuk putusan duta. Kakakmu juga akan datang 'kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Untunglah akhirnya selesai juga. Tapi bisa kupastikan kita juga pasti akan mengirim duta dari pihak militer. Kurasa kau harus mengirimi kakakmu itu sedikit pesan pendek. Hanya untuk sekedar konfirmasi… atau mungkin mencari tahu siapa yang akan dikirimkan ke Konoha." tanya Neji.

"Kurasa begitu. Jadi, tadi malam begitu selesai rapat, aku langsung mengiriminya pesan." Kata Sasuke pendek. "Ada selentingan yang beredar, duta yang akan dikirimkan oleh pihak Suna itu wanita."

"Apa? Wanita?" Shikamaru menatap Sasuke tak percaya, dengan ekspresi malas. "Luar biasa. Wanita itu 'kan merepotkan."

"Yah, itu 'kan baru gosip…"

"Lagipula kalau kau pasti akan selalu menganggap apapun merepotkan." Kata Neji. Shikamaru hanya sedikit nyengir.

"Yah! Tapi paling tidak aku bisa makan ramen di Ichiraku, kan? Paman ramen juga pasti sudah kangen padaku, ha-ha-ha!" teriak Naruto dengan ekspresi orang yang baru saja mendapatkan anugerah yang begitu besar… _-apa, yah?-_

"Kangen… maksudmu, untuk membayar hutang-hutangmu, kan?" komentar Sasuke yang sedang memakai sepatunya. Wajah Naruto langsung berubah murka.

"Apa maksudmu, heh, bandot?"

"Kubilang, kau banyak hutang."

"Ulang sekali lagi!"

"_Kau-ba-nyak-hu-tang_." Ulang Sasuke, lambat dan jelas, dengan penekanan di tiap suku katanya, plus senyum licik merendahkan.

Cukup sudah. Naruto berdiri dengan posisi memasang kuda-kuda—entah untuk jurus apa. Sasuke masih dengan sikap tenangnya, namun dengan pandangan yang jelas-jelas menantang. Topik yang dipertengkarkan benar-benar kadang bahkan tidak layak untuk dipermasalahkan. Naruto memang kekanak-kanakan, semua orang tahu itu. Tapi Sasuke? Kelihatannya sikap tenang lelaki itu hanya berubah beringas pada Naruto—beringas yang tampak seperti anak kecil. Anak kecil yang bertengkar memperebutkan permen. Semua sudah menarik napas stres—kapan kiranya pertengkaran tak penting di antara mereka berdua akan berakhir.

Sepertinya, tidak. Mereka harus menunggu gunung Everest meletus dulu… tunggu, sejak kapan gunung Everest dikenal sebagai gunung berapi?

"DASAR KAU SIAL—"

**BRAK!** Sebuah papan shogi melayang di antara mereka berdua, dan dengan sukses membuat Sasuke dan Naruto melompat mundur. Papan itu menabrak dinding dan langsung tewas di tempat. Semua tatapan mengarah ke arah papan shogi itu bermula. Shikamaru menarik napas panjang, dengan kuapan lebar mengiringi ucapannya.

"Hentikan tindakan bodoh kalian, dan segera pergi ke lapangan barat."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Lalu membuang muka.

"CIH!"

* * *

"Sakura, selamat pagi!" kata Tenten cerah melihat mata Sakura yang akhirnya terbuka. "Hari ini mereka latihan lagi 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita lihat mereka?"

"Uuuhh… Tenten, kau semangat sekali! Aku bahkan baru bangun." Sakura menggosok-gosok matanya yang berair karena ia masih mengantuk. Disibaknya kelambu tempat tidurnya. Pagi musim semi yang cerah, seperti biasanya. Sinar matahari masuk dengan bebas ke kamar itu. Ia bangkit perlahan dan merapikan yukatanya. "Kita pergi hanya berdua?"

Tenten menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja tidak! Ino dan Hinata memang sudah bangun sejak subuh tadi karena mereka harus membantu pekerjaan istana, namun Hinata sudah agak bebas. Sepertinya dia yang akan mendampingi kita kali ini."

"Baguslah." Sakura menguap kembali. "Memang Ino sedang apa?"

"Ia pergi ke kota mengatur pesanan makanan dan sebagainya," kata Tenten. "Sepertinya akan ada pesta. Kau tahu sesuatu, Sakura-chan?"

"Yaaah… mungkin pesta menyambut musim semi?" jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Hinata menyambut mereka berdua di ujung lorong. "Selamat pagi, Sakura-Hime, Tenten-chan," sapanya sambil membungkuk. "Hari ini, kalian akan meninjau latihan para shinobi lagi?"

"Begitulah. Tapi, Tenten yang minta, sih…" kata Sakura setengah mengejek. Wajah Tenten memerah lagi, membuat Hinata dan Sakura tertawa geli. Mereka berjalan menyusuri beranda yang memanjang. Di sampingnya, langsung bersisian dengan lapangan barat, tempat para Shinobi berlatih. Dari sana, gadis-gadis itu dapat melihat Shikamaru yang sedang memberikan instruksi.

"Baiklah." Shikamaru menepukkan tangannya. "Kita semua akan kembali berpasangan kali ini untuk melakukan sparring. Tapi, sebelumnya, untuk kalian, termasuk aku, para pemimpin pasukan, harap memberikan instruksi berlatih dan kita akan mulai berlatih setelah itu."

Kumpulan itu bubar dan mulai menyebar. Shikamaru kembali berkutat dengan anggota pasukannya. Memberi instruksi pada mereka untuk mulai latihan bertarung. Meskipun mereka bertindak sebagai pengatur strategi, namun setidaknya, mereka harus unggul dalam hal fisik juga. Neji memberikan serangkaian gerakan pemanasan dan melanjutkan latihannya dengan praktek menghitung jarak antara kita dan musuh di lapangan—agar keakuratan serangan tetap terjaga.

Naruto tampak bermain-main, namun memberikan beberapa serangan beruntun pada anak buahnya dengan beberapa kagebunshin-nya dan sesi latihan mereka langsung berubah menjadi arena pertarungan brutal sampai akhirnya Sai harus turun tangan menghentikan pertarungan itu. Sedangkan Sai sendiri sudah membiarkan anggota pasukannya berlatih dengan segala rupa sarana yang ada di sana.

"Lihat mereka, tampaknya latihan kali ini akan repot!" kata Tenten saat melihat Sai ribut membereskan ulah Naruto. "Sudah lama akau tak melihat latihan mereka. Lucu juga, ya…"

"Tampaknya ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya Naruto berbuat begitu." Ujar Sakura, juga menahan tawa. "Itu memang sifatnya. Membuat ramai suasana, kalau itu bisa dibilang 'meramaikan'…" ia tertawa lagi.

Hinata tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya berkali-kali menggelengkan kepala. Namun sesuatu tiba-tiba mengejutkannya. Terdengar suara kibasan sayap yang begitu keras. "Kyaaa, Sakura-hime! Di sebelahmu…!"

Sakura menoleh. Dalam sekejap mata, pandangannya menangkap siluet seekor burung.

Refleks, diulurkannya tangannya. Burung besar itu nyaris terkait dengan ujung lengan kimononya, namun untunglah itu tak terjadi. Sepertinya burung itu cukup terlatih. Gerakannya anggun dan mendarat di tangan Sakura dengan perlahan agar tak membuat tangan gadis itu terluka—namun, yah, karena Sakura sama sekali tak memakai pelindung apapun, toh cengkeraman kuku burung itu tetap melukai jarinya.

"Bu-burung apa itu?" tanya Hinata, segera bersembunyi di belakang punggung Tenten.

Tenten meneliti burung itu sejenak. "Sepertinya ini… sejenis elang, benar kan, Sakura?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepala. "Elang punggung hitam," jawabnya memastikan. Memang terlihat sebagai elang. Kepakan sayapnya pun nyaris tak terdengar, kecuali saat ia akan mendarat tadi sehingga Hinata mendengarnya. Tubuhnya tegak dan cukup besar, terawat dan terlatih. Warnanya seputih salju, dengan warna abu kehitaman di bagian punggungnya. Di kakinya terikat sebuah surat. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tahu burung ini! Ini salah satu burung pengantar pesan istana, kan?"

"O, ya?" tanya Tenten. "Tapi, milik siapa?" tanyanya heran. "Dan burung itu langsung hinggap di tanganmu."

mereka mengedikkan bahu. Sakura yang jadi menyukai burung itu mengusap pelan bulu-bulu putihnya yang lembut. Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian itu langsung datang menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-hime. Apa yang terjadi pagi ini?"

"Oh! Shikamaru, selamat pagi," kata Sakura cepat. "Burung ini tiba-tiba saja mendekati kami. Apa kau tahu ini milik siapa?" tanya Sakura.

Shikamaru menatap burung itu dengan teliti. Lalu tersadar. "Lho? Ini, kan…"

* * *

Sasuke hanya memberikan instruksi untuk melakukan latihan bertarung, dengan pengawasan darinya selama beberapa belas menit. Ia memberitahu kekurangan-kekurangan mereka secara langsung tanpa basa-basi. Namun, yah, kata-katanya memang benar. Pemimpin satu ini memang tegas dan tak suka basa-basi. Ia tak terus menjaga latihan anak-anak buahnya, melainkan menatap ke arah langit biru yang luas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji.

"Burung pengantar pesanku belum datang." Kata Sasuke. "Seharusnya dia tiba hari ini, kan?"

"Mungkin ada beberapa halangan?" Neji memberi opsi alasan.

"Aku menanyakan beberapa hal lain selain yang kau bilang tadi itu." Kata Sasuke. "Semoga saja tidak disadap seseorang."

Neji tak bertanya tentang isi pesan itu lebih lanjut. Mungkin itu masalah pribadi. "masalah mengenai kemunculan negara baru memang kadang menyulitkan, ya. Tampaknya pihak Konoha maupun Suna langsung kocar-kacir begitu mendengar kemunculan gerakan pembentukan negara baru di daerah utara." Ia menoleh ke arah istana, berharap semoga ada Hinata di sana. Tak hanya Hinata yang ia lihat. "Tunggu, Sasuke. Kurasa itu… burung pengantar pesanmu, kan? Mengapa burung itu ada di tangan Sakura-hime?"

Sasuke menoleh. Dan terkesiap.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

.

Baiklah, kawan-kawan tercinta sekalian. Aku mencoba menetapkan panjang per chapter, sekitar 5-8 halaman. Nah, sekarang sudah masuk halaman ke-8 HVS A4. Jadi, aku potong dulu sampai di sini. Tapi, aku paling suka bagian ini! Kyaaa! _–lho?-_

Iyah. Bayangkanlah suasana musim semi di beranda istana Jepang zaman dulu, dan seorang wanita berkimono _junihitoe _(kimono zaman Heian yang 12 lapis… wew) mengulurkan tangannya, lalu seekor elang hinggap di sana. Emang lukisan?? –_ditabok microwave—emang bisa yah mikrowep dipake nabok?-_

Ehem. Inilah konflik yang ingin aku sajikan kepada anda semua. Simpel, sih. Aku malas mikir yang susah-susah, soalnya. Toh genrenya romance, heheh… tapi, aku tetap memerhatikan jalannya konflik ini, kok. Sebentar lagi, Gaara dan Itachi _-namamu akan selalu hiduup daalam sanubaariikuuu…-_ akan segera muncul… hayo siapa di sana yang nungguin Gaara ama Itachi? Tapi mungkin kemunculan Gaara bakalan agak sedikit lebih lambat daripada Itachi… gomen… secara Gaara juga termasuk tokoh lumayan penting _–wink-_ Hmmm… burung pengantar pesan? Kayak Harpot aja, yah… **:)**

Eniwei, aku masih tetap membutuhkan kritik, saran, dan tips dari kalian. Jangan ragu berpendapat dalam review! aku sangat menghargainya, agar aku dapat menulis fanfic yang lebih baik…

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang telah memberikan review… makasih banyak… terus tambah ripiunya yah… biar dapet poin… entar dikasih pahala deh… _-digetok-_

**Azumi Uchiha, .Hoshi.na-chan, .Bulanbiru., Hatake gHee, M4yuraa, Karupin69, Reikahikaru, MelissaasTenten, Sora Aburame, Miyu201, Faika Araifa, Hikari.Pink-Violin, Uchiha Yuki-chan, Inuzumaki Helen, Yozora Ageha, AeroRange, … **dan semua pembaca yang ngga ngereview… tetap terima kasih…

Terima kasih atas reviewnya… terus bantu aku dalam proses pembuatan fic ini, yah… kayanya bakalan panjang sih… mungkin…

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Bayangan Malam

_**Last Chapter…**_

"_Kyaaa, Sakura-hime! Di sebelahmu…!"_

"_Bu-burung apa itu?"_

"_Sepertinya ini… sejenis elang, benar kan, Sakura?"_

"_Tunggu, Sasuke. Kurasa itu… burung pengantar pesanmu, kan? Mengapa burung itu ada di tangan Sakura-hime?"_

* * *

**- Jejak Bulan Di Atas Air -**

_Chapter __**6**__ : Bayangan Malam_

* * *

**By Blackpapillon**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Neji. Di beranda istana, ia dapat melihat tiga orang gadis dan seorang laki-laki. Shikamaru. Dan yang paling aneh, di tangan salah satu gadis itu bertengger seekor burung… elangnya?

Bagaimana mungkin burung itu bisa ada di sana? Semestinya ia langsung datang padanya—sebagai pemiliknya, tentu saja. Dalam hati ia mengutuk si burung karena kebodohan burung itu. Dan parahnya, burung itu hinggap di tangan seorang puteri. Puteri tunggal kaisar, pula. Tanpa pelindung... dan pasti tangan gadis itu terluka. Cepat dipakainya sarung tangannya.

Bergegas ia berlari ke arah tempat itu. Neji mengikutinya. Shikamaru juga sudah memberi tanda agar mereka mendekat. Dan berhubung Naruto adalah tipe orang yang selalu ingin tahu, dia menarik Sai dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya, meninggalkan berbagai kekacauan di belakang…

"Elang ini milik siapa?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja datang. "Elang ini milik Sasuke." Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke dan Neji telah sampai ke dekat mereka. Sasuke, untuk sekali itu, terlihat agak merasa tak enak juga. Sekalipun ia tetap mencoba mempertahankan ekspresinya yang tetap sedingin es.

Tapi mungkin, sekali ini es itu nampak sedikit mencair.

"Sakura-hime. Kurasa elang milikku mengganggu anda." Kata lelaki itu. Sakura agak menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang hampir berubah warna. Berharap degup jantungnya tak terdengar.

"Ti…tidak apa-apa. Aku… aku juga menyukai elang ini." Ia menelan ludah, mencoba mendapatkan wibawanya kembali. "Jadi burung ini milikmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Perlahan diulurkannya tangannya. Elang itu segera berpindah tangan. Diambilnya surat yang terikat di kaki elang itu. "Dasar burung bodoh." Ia berbisik agak marah pada burung itu. Tak ada yang mendengarnya—selain dia dan si burung. Untung saja.

"Maafkan kelakuan burung ini. Dia akan kulatih lagi nanti."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak! Tidak, sungguh, tak apa-apa! Aku menyukai elang itu… warna dan bentuknya amat cantik. Sungguh. Lagipula, ia begitu jinak. Ia hinggap di tanganku dengan perlahan-lahan," kata Sakura. "Dia burung yang tahu sopan-santun."

Mata hijaunya seperti tenggelam dalam kedalaman hitamnya mata bening Sasuke. Tangan lelaki itu terulur lagi. Namun kali ini bukan untuk si elang yang sekarang hinggap tanpa dosa di pohon sebelah beranda. Disentuhnya lengan Sakura yang tadi dihinggapi elang itu. Dan memeriksa luka gores yang ada di sana dengan teliti.

"Tapi, tangan anda jadi terluka. Bukan begitu?" kata Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura tak bicara apa-apa. Hanya 'eh' kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Namun ia bicara juga. "Aku bisa obati sendiri. Tak apa-apa, sungguh…"

Lelaki itu menggeleng. Ia mengambil botol kecil yang tergantung di celananya. Cairan bening yang ada di dalamnya ia oleskan ke luka gores Sakura—yang sepertinya agak dalam juga. Ia juga mengambil sehelai kain dari sakunya dan membalut luka itu dengan sigap. Semua tak ada yang berkata-kata melihat tindakan itu.

"Paling tidak, luka itu sudah steril sekarang." Ucap Sasuke, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Saya permisi."

Dia pergi begitu saja, kembali melatih anak buahnya. Wajah Sakura tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Tampaknya ia malu sekaligus senang. Naruto sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha, Sakura-chan? Tampaknya kamu senang, bukan? Diperlakukan begitu oleh si Teme! Kurasa, dia bisa bersikap baik juga…" tawa Naruto. Dan ia segera menerima tatapan tajam yang seakan-akan bersuara, 'bicaralah-lebih-sopan' dari Tenten. "Ups."

Naruto segera menoleh ke arah lain, dan dilihatnya Hinata yang masih bersembunyi di balik punggung Tenten. "Hinata-chan? Mengapa kau ada di situ?"

"Kurasa tadi dia ketakutan akan elang… begitu, kan, Hinata?" Tenten tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja teringat akan sesuatu. Ia mengambil hiasan rambut Hinata yang sedari kemarin sudah ada di saku celananya. Diberikannya pada Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ini, Hinata! Maaf, ya! Kemarin kau menjatuhkan ini, namun kau langsung masuk ke dalam… apa kau mencarinya? Karena aku baru mengembalikannya hari ini…"

Hinata begitu kaget, hingga ia hanya bisa diam. Melihat sikap Hinata, Naruto malah heran dan mengambil tangan Hinata, lalu meletakkan hiasan rambut itu di tangan gadis berambut biru itu, "Ini, Hinata-chan! Kukembalikan!"

Tubuh Hinata lemas saking malunya. Tenten segera menopang tubuh gadis itu dan berbisik, "Jangan lemah begitu, dong! Ayo, ucapkan terima kasih!" kata Tenten cepat.

"A-ano… Aku—eh… eto—maksudku…" Hinata terbata, menundukkan kepala, wajahnya memerah; sementara Naruto menunggu di bawah, masih tersenyum, menunggu kata-kata yang akan Hinata ucapkan.

"Te-teri-terima kasih banyak… Naruto… kun." Katanya dengan suara yang kecil.

Senyum Naruto makin lebar. "Ng! Sama-sama, Hinata-chan!" katanya senang. "Lain kali, kau harus lebih teliti, ya! Jangan dijatuhkan lagi!" katanya riang.

"Oh… begitu?" terdengar desisan-super-menyeramkan di belakang Naruto.

Naruto langsung melonjak kaget. "**HIIIIII?!**"

Dia berbalik perlahan dan melihat Hyuuga Neji di belakangnya dengan wajah bengisnya yang 10**x** lipat lebih seram daripada biasanya.

"Dan sebaiknya kau harus belajar untuk mengembalikan barang orang tepat waktu… begitu, kan, Naruto?"

"E-eh. Iya! Iya! Iya!" kata Naruto, mulai panik. "Tapi, menunda sehari itu biasanya wajaar, kaaaan!"

"Hmm… ini beda urusan, tahu."

"Apa bedanya? Ini soal mengembalikan barang hilang!"

"Ne-Neji-niisan, hentikan!" kata Hinata tiba-tiba. "Bagaimanapun… Na-Naruto-kun sudah membantuku! Seharusnya kau tak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu!"

Neji menghentikan geraknya. "Menurutmu begitu?"

Tenten tertawa. "Menurutku, kau agak berlebihan. Begitu, bukan, tuan Hyuuga?" katanya. "Kurasa sebaiknya kau membiarkan adikmu agak bebas sedikit. Dia juga sudah dewasa, bukan?"

Neji mendengus. "Dewasa? Begitulah, tapi aku tak mungkin membiarkannya bersama dengan anak-ingusan macam ini." Tudingnya ke arah Naruto.

"He, kenapa kau bisa sembarangan menuduh begitu?" bentak Naruto—kembali mendapatkan keberaniannya?

"Dewasa tidak hanya dilihat dari hal-hal kecil yang mungkin sedang anda pikirkan sekarang, tuan," kata Tenten lembut, "Sebaiknya anda perhatikan saja dari kejauhan dan anda akan begitu kaget saat menyadari adik anda sudah begitu dewasa."

Neji mengernyitkan dahi.

Tenten menarik napas. "Oke, oke, tuan-tuan, selesaikanlah perkelahian ini di sana dan biarkan kami, para wanita, pergi," kata Tenten. Ia menoleh ke arah Neji dan tersenyum manis. "Kurasa kau harus membiarkan adik manismu ini dewasa, tuan Hyuuga. Mari…"

Mereka berjalan ke dalam Istana, membiarkan Sakura berdiri sendirian di sana, bersama Neji yang tampak agak kebingungan.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Sakura-hime, namun izinkan saya bertanya." Kata Neji sambil menatap sosok gadis berambut cokelat yang semakin jauh itu. "Gadis itu… Tenten-sama, bukan?"

"Ya. Bukankah kau sering melihatnya di berbagai acara kenegaraan, Neji-san?" tanya Sakura. "Ada yang aneh?"

Neji hanya menggeleng. "Tidak. Maaf sudah mengganggu anda, saya permisi."

Biarpun ia menggeleng, sebenarnya ada perasaan penasaran juga dalam hatinya. Seorang gadis, puteri perdana menteri yang bicara padanya dengan agak sarkastik…

Terus terang, baru hari itu mereka berbicara langsung. Dan kesan pertamanya?

Gadis yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sikap gadis itu seakan mau menantangnya.

* * *

"Kaisar telah tiba!" Shinobi itu mengumumkan.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menyambut kedatangan kaisar dengan membungkuk hormat. Kaisar tersenyum, lalu mengangkat tangan meminta semua untuk duduk kembali.

"Baiklah." Ia berdehem sebentar. "Aku minta maaf karena beberapa hari ini terus meminta kalian berkumpul, jadi aku janji hari ini adalah yang terakhir. Hari ini kita akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan duta kita di Suna. Betul, Itachi?" Ia menoleh ke arah Itachi sambil tersenyum. "Kuharap kau tidak akan mengecewakanku. Bagaimana hasil perundinganmu dengan pihak sana?"

Itachi meminum tehnya sedikit, lalu berdiri dan berkata dengan nada tenang dan percaya diri. "Perundingan kemarin memang agak sulit, namun akhirnya kami bisa mencapai kesepakatan. Sebagai tanda kerjasama, mereka akan mengirimkan tiga orang perwakilan tetap, begitu pula sebaliknya dengan kita."

Kakashi menguap, "Kalau begitu, siapa yang akan kita kirimkan? Aku tidak yakin mereka betul-betul mau bekerja sama dengan kita—huaaaaheemmm..."

"Ssst!" tegur Shizune sambil menyodok tulang rusuk Kakashi, "Bicaralah yang benar!"

"Aku bicara dengan benar," sahut Kakashi malas sambil mengucek matanya, "Aku hanya menguap..."

Kaisar terkekeh geli melihat tingkah shinobi berambut keperakan itu. "Aku sudah memikirkan kemungkinan itu sebelumnya, dan sepertinya Suna akan mengirimkan orang-orang dari kalangan militer." Kata lelaki tua itu. "Jadi, aku ingin pihak kita mengirimkan orang dari pihak militer juga. Shikamaru, aku menyerahkan pemilihan orang-orang itu padamu." Ia menatap Shikamaru yang sedang menyalakan rokoknya yang kelima, "Kuharap kau memilih orang yang tepat." Ada nada tekanan dalam suaranya.

Shikamaru mengangguk cepat.

"Apa saya bisa langsung memberitahu siapa saja yang saya calonkan?"

"Oh?" Kaisar mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau langsung memberikan usulan?"

Dia mengangguk lagi. "Ada tiga orang, bukan? Yang saya usulkan adalah Shino dari klan Aburame, Kiba dari klan Inuzuka, dan Chouji dari klan Akimichi. Tiga orang. Seperti yang mereka minta."

"Atas dasar apa kau mengajukan mereka?"

"Mereka sudah terlatih. Satu angkatan dengan saya, Naruto, Sasuke dan yang lain," Shikamaru berkata tegas. "Saya mempercayai kemampuan mereka dan masing-masing juga memiliki ciri khas berupa jutsu yang tak dimiliki klan lain. Dengan kata lain, jutsu ciri khas klan."

"Bagus." Wajah tua itu kembali tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Ada yang tidak setuju?"

Hening. Kaisar tersenyum lagi dan menepukkan tangannya sekali. "Baiklah, kuanggap itu sebagai tanda setuju. Untunglah kita tidak menemui kendala kali ini, sehingga kita bisa selesai lebih cepat. Kalian tahu? Sudah beberapa hari ini pundakku pegal karena terus duduk di kursi keras ini—" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk kursinya. Ia terkekeh lagi. "Dan satu hal lagi. Untuk dua orang Uchiha yang ada di ruangan ini," kata Kaisar.

Itachi dan Sasuke menoleh.

"Hati-hatilah."

.

* * *

"Aniki, kau akan pergi lagi ke Suna?"

"Begitulah." Kata Itachi sambil memain-mainkan dedaunan pohon yang menjulur di atas kepalanya. Ia berputar di atas cabang pohon, membuat tubuhnya berputar-putar di pohon besar itu. "Kau tahu, tugasku sebagai duta di sana. Di luar duta yang baru saja diusulkan tadi, tentu saja."

Hutan belakang istana memang selalu sepi. Pohon-pohonnya besar-besar, daun-daunnya rimbun sehingga membuat hutan itu tampak gelap. Nmaun, bila pagi hari, pemandangan yang ada di situ sungguh menakjubkan. Sinar matahari akan menembus dari sela-sela pohon, sehingga menimbulkan garis-garis cahaya yang sangat indah. Namun jarang ada yang bisa melihatnya. Jarang ada yang masuk sana, selain jam-jam latihan. Alasannya mudah ditebak: medannya memang dirancang untuk berlatih, sehingga tidak dapat dipakai untuk bersantai. Namun tempat ini adalah tempat favorit Itachi dan Sasuke untuk mengobrol.

Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang bermain dengan burung pengantar pesannya, "Ada hal penting yang harus kau sampaikan?"

"Kaisar bilang pada kita untuk berhati-hati." Kata Sasuke pelan. "Apa mungkin hal ini ada hubungannya dengan yang sudah membantai klan Uchiha? Karena kau sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaanku di surat itu."

Itachi terdiam.

"Aku belum tahu pasti." Kata Itachi akhirnya. "Tapi ada indikasi mengarah ke sana. Aku akan memberitahumu lagi nanti. Jangan bergerak sendirian, oke?" lelaki itu mengultimatum. "Lebih baik kau santai saja dulu dan carilah perempuan. Kau tahu, namamu sangat terkenal di antara para kunoichi, mengapa tidak kau manfaatkan saja?" nada suaranya aneh, terkesan menahan tawa. Dan BLUG—sebuah batu kena telak mengenai kepalanya.

"Hei!"

"Itu balasanku karena sudah mengataiku yang tidak-tidak." Gerutu Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi. "Aku pergi!" katanya ketus, dan segera menghilang di balik pepohonan. Itachi tak berkomentar apa-apa.

_Ah, menggoda adik sendiri sungguh hal yang menarik._

Sejak kecil mereka memang hidup nyaris terpisah. Itachi sering kali pergi dari Konoha ke Suna dan sebaliknya, terus begitu, untuk menjalani pelatihan sebagai perwakilan khusus dari Konoha. Sejak kecil, Itachi telah terpilih untuk mengemban tugas itu di masa mendatang. dan memang itulah yang terjadi, bukan?

Biarpun terpisah, ia tetap memerhatikan sang adik. Mereka jarang bertemu, tapi paling tidak selalu menyempatkan diri mengobrol. Karena hanya mereka anggota klan yang masih tersisa. Bagi Itachi, sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya untuk tetap memerhatikan perkembangan adik lelaki satu-satunya itu…

Termasuk mengawasi siapa gadis yang berhasil mencuri perhatian adiknya itu… meskipun sampai saat ini ia belum menemukannya.

* * *

Sakura membuka jendela kamarnya. Udara malam langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Ia memakai mantelnya dan berjalan ke beranda. Saatnya meneropong lagi kali ini. Langit sangat cerah dan bersih. Sama sekali tak berawan. Hari ini saat tepat untuk melihat planet-planet. Ia duduk di beranda. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat kain yang terlipat di atas meja.

Sekejap wajahnya berubah merah lagi. Ia melihat sapu tangan yang baru saja bersihkan itu. Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru dengan sulaman benang putih di sisi-sisinya, membentuk ukiran halus huruf U dan S. Tadi warna biru itu sedikit buram oleh darah. Namun sekarang sudah bersih kembali.

Sakura menatap saputangan itu lama. Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang hanya sekejap saja. Namun sungguh sangat berarti baginya. Perlahan dilipatnya kembali.

_Aku harus segera mengembalikannya._

Ia kembali menatap langit. Diambilnya teropongnya dan mengintip sang langit dari sana. Benar. Langit tampak luar biasa. Ia dapat melihat beberapa konstelasi di beberapa sudut langit. Bahkan ada planet yang terlihat. Bercahaya kekuningan. Indah sekali.

Terdengar suara gemerisik dedaunan. Sakura menoleh. Ia sedikit ketakutan. Tapi… bagaimana mungkin ada orang asing yang menyusup? Penjagaan di sini begitu ketat. _Ah, mungkin hanya seorang pengawal yang berjaga, _batinnya dalam hati.

Namun suara gemerisik itu begitu keras. Dari pepohonan di samping kamarnya! Ia mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Terdengar suara benturan keras dan suara benda jatuh.

Detik berikutnya, ada sesuatu yang jatuh ke atas lantai kayu beranda itu… seekor elang putih berpunggung hitam.

Sakura kaget. Namun sedetik kemudian langsung memburu. _Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah itu elang milik Sasuke?_ Diambilnya hewan yang terlihat melemah itu dengan hati-hati. Terdengar suara kuakan kecil dari paruhnya.

Astaga… ada warna merah di sayapnya. Sayapnya terluka!

Detik berikutnya, dedaunan itu terbuka. Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam berdiri dengan wajah antara kaget melihat Sakura—dan kaget melihat keadaan si elang. Mereka berdua berpandangan.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**TERKUTUKLAH UJIAN AKHIR SEMESTER!! HAIYYYAAAAHHHHH!!**_–gara2 UAS sepertinya virus HIATUS mulai menggoda… hiks…-_ga bisa baca penpik lagi sekarang! cuma bisa posting, hiks... dan SEJARAH itu soalnya begitu MENGGILA...

dan buat **Melissaastenten**, iyah ada tuh reviewernya... kenapa?

**Omong-omong soal kostum. **Aku membuat fic ini sambil membayangkan visualisasinya di kepala. Untuk para tokoh wanita, mereka memang memakai kimono, berbagai bentuk dan warna, jadi tak masalah. Mereka tetap kelihatan anggun di dalam kepalaku **:)**.

Tapi, untuk kostum para pria, agak sulit. Contohnya, Sasuke. Terus terang aku nggak suka kostum 'berpita' a la Sasuke sekarang. Dia bukan tipe yang tukang pamer dada plus perut **X)** , jadi aku membayangkannya mengenakan 'baju khas Uchiha'-nya yang biasa. Baju hitam berkerah tinggi, lengan panjang. Dan celana panjang. Tetap plus ikat kepala, toh di sini mereka masih ninja Konoha. Singkatnya, aku suka retro Sasuke!

Untuk Naruto, kostum oranye-nya itu sudah pas. Keren soalnya. Shikamaru juga sudah pas. Lebih rapi. Kalo Shino sama Kiba mah, ngga perlu ditanya… terutama Kiba, tambah ganteng aja dia… **XP **. Kakashi dan Shizune juga tetap. Untuk kaisar, bayangkanlah beliau mengenakan Hakama dan Kimono plus haori dengan lambang keluarga di sana. Haha, aku males ah mikirin lambang keluarganya… heheheh. Itachi juga pake kostum a la Uchiha. Biar keliatan muda sedikit –_lho?- _Neji juga aku pakaikan kostum biasa (di dalam imajinasi kepala tentunya), Cuma lengannya agak dipendekin sedikit… dan potongan celana agak dilurusin… jadi dia kelihatan lebih tinggi. Lho, kok malah ngomongin fashion ya? Tapi itu penting lho buat aku, biar visualisasi adegan lebih kelihatan… _apaaaa, cobaaa? _Oh iya, untuk Gaara… kostum sekarang juga udah cukup kok… abis dia mah dari sononya uda ganteng… ga kaya Sasuke yang masih harus didandanin… huh! **X) X)**

Tentu saja aku masih membutuhkan review dari kalian agar aku bisa menulis lebih baik lagi! Juga terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah mereview… terharuuu **:) **maap aku belun bisa baca penpik author yang lain... mesti nunggu waktu santai... susaaah banget nyarinya... hiks.

Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca.

**Blackpapillon**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Shirochan

_**Last Chapter…**_

"_Tapi, tangan anda jadi terluka. Bukan begitu?"_

"_Te-teri-terima kasih banyak… Naruto… kun."_

"_Kaisar bilang pada kita untuk berhati-hati."_

"_Lebih baik kau santai saja dulu dan carilah perempuan. Kau tahu, namamu sangat terkenal di antara para kunoichi, mengapa tidak kau manfaatkan saja?"_

* * *

**- Jejak Bulan Di Atas Air -**

_Chapter __**7**__ : Shiro-chan_

* * *

**By Blackpapillon**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Sasuke?" Sakura menatap lelaki itu dengan heran, sang elang masih ada di pangkuannya; "Mengapa elang ini bisa ada di sini? Apa kau…"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Maaf." Katanya pelan. "Elang ini tadi kabur dariku dan ia terbang ke arah sini—hingga ia menabrak cabang pohon itu." Ia mengarahkan jarinya ke arah pohon besar di samping kamar Sakura. "Sepertinya aku mengganggu anda lagi."

Ekspresi heran Sakura berubah menjadi tawa kecil. "Tidak, tidak!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya saja, lucu sekali… elang seperti dia ini menabrak pohon sampai sayapnya luka…" Ia melirik burung itu. Burung itu jatuh tepat ke beranda. _Untunglah ia tidak jatuh ke air_, pikir Sakura. Sebab, antara beranda dan halaman istana dibatasi oleh parit yang cukup lebar—dirancang seperti sungai kecil yang mengelilingi istana. Dan di sana berdiri pohon Sakura besar yang dahan-dahannya menjulur sampai kamarnya. Burung itu menabrak pohon tersebut.

"Yah, mungkin dia ingin menemui anda." Komentar Sasuke, membuat Sakura tertawa lagi. "Biar kubawa dan kuobati. Sudah dua kali dia melakukan kesalahan seperti ini."

Sakura tersenyum. "Tapi aku menyukai burung ini," kata Sakura. "Biarkan aku yang mengobatinya. Bagaimana?"

"Hah?" wajah Sasuke berubah heran, "Anda?"

"Eh, jangan remehkan aku," kata Sakura cepat, "begini-begini aku sempat diajarkan oleh Tsunade-shishou soal beberapa metode penyembuhan. Lagipula aku menyukai burung itu," ujarnya. Memang, dulu dia sempat diajarkan beberapa metode penyembuhan oleh tabib istana itu. Meskipun itu cerita saat ia berusia 15 tahun, sih…

"Itu akan merepotkan anda."

Sakura menggeleng lagi. "Kubilang tidak apa." Ia menatap Sasuke tajam. Sebetulnya, daripada _tajam_, lebih pantas disebut memohon. Sasuke hampir saja tersenyum melihat ekspresi lucu gadis itu.

"Dan daripada kau terus berdiri di situ, bagaimana kalau kau ikut mengawasi burung ini saja?" tanya Sakura.

Sesaat Sasuke tampak ragu. Setidaknya, ia masih punya rasa hormat. Yang benar saja. Kalau ia salah langkah, bisa saja penjaga akan mengusirnya keluar.

Tapi, bukankah _puteri _yang meminta?

_Sudahlah. _Ia menghilang dalam sekejap dari pandangan Sakura, dan muncul lagi di sebelah gadis itu, membuat gadis itu kaget. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Sakura meneliti keadaan burung malang itu. "Tidak terlalu parah. Tunggulah sebentar di sini, aku akan segera kembali." Sakura bangkit dan mengambil kotak kecil dari dalam lemarinya. Lalu membalut luka burung itu dengan cermat. "Anggap saja ini sebagai balas budi karena kau sudah membalut lenganku tadi."

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya memperhatikan gerakan cepat gadis itu dalam membalut. Ia melihat keadaan sekeliling. Ada sebuah teleskop di sebelahnya. Dan di belakangnya, ada sebuah rak kecil berisi buku-buku tentang antariksa dan kenegaraan. Dilihat dari keadaannya, buku itu pastilah sering dibaca.

"…Kau sedang mengamati langit?" tanya Sasuke, tanpa sadar menggunakan kata 'kau'.

Sakura menghentikan pekerjaannya. Wajahnya merona sedikit. "Be-begitulah." Katanya, lalu kembali menyibukkan diri. "Aku mulai menyukai langit sejak berusia sepuluh tahun… dan hari ini, langit begitu cerah."

Ada rasa penasaran menyelinap dalam hatinya. _Duh, apa mungkin ia ingat?_

Sasuke mengintip sedikit melalui teleskop itu. "Betul juga." Katanya saat melihat langit, "Ada beberapa bintang besar terlihat. Bintang biduk. Orion… Cygnus. Apa aku tidak salah lihat?"

"Eh?" gadis itu terkejut. "Kau tahu? di mana?" tanya Sakura. "Apa kau juga mengamati langit?"

"Mengamati langit?" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang baru saja menyelesaikan pembalutan dan membiarkan burung itu di sebuah kotak, "Aku memang kadang melakukan pengamatan, tetapi hanya sedikit. Dan akhir-akhir ini semakin jarang karena kesibukan." Kata Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura tampak bersinar karena senang. "Tapi kau tahu soal konstelasi itu," Kata gadis itu gembira, "Berarti kau tahu banyak?"

Lelaki itu tampak jengah. "Tahu… tidak juga. Tapi aku tahu beberapa. Yang mudah saja…" kata Sasuke, matanya kini terkonsentrasi pada langit. "Konstelasi yang tadi kusebutkan 'kan sebetulnya bisa ditemukan dengan mata telanjang." Katanya agak merendah.

Sakura mengambil alih teleskop itu dan mengintip. "Banyak bintang yang muncul malam ini… dan aku bisa melihat beberapa planet!" katanya senang. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Itulah yang kusukai dari langit. Mereka selalu menyajikan pemandangan berbeda setiap harinya. Betul, kan?"

Sasuke menatap gadis yang sedang tersenyum itu. Lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Begitulah." Ia melirik buku-buku di sebelahnya. "Dan di sela-sela membaca buku tentang langit… kau juga membaca buku-buku tentang kenegaraan." Ia mengambil salah satu buku itu. Sebuah buku konfusianisme. _Rupanya dia belajar sampai ke berbagai aliran juga_. "Kurasa kau sudah berubah menjadi puteri yang begitu memikirkan rakyatnya."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Sakura berhenti meneropong dan menatap Sasuke dalam diam. Dalam sekejap wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi semerah apel. _Mungkinkah…_

"E…eh… menurutmu… begitu? Sasuke…"

"Ya." Sasuke mengangguk tegas. "Dulu kau memang dikenal sebagai puteri yang manja, tapi rupanya seiring dengan bertambahnya umur kau melakukan berbagai perubahan." Kata Sasuke.

"...Terima kasih..."

Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Ya, itulah Sasuke. Orang yang sangat berterus terang.

Cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Eh… ehm… mungkin kau bisa membawa si burung ini sekarang—eh, kau tidak memberinya nama?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Nama? Kami jarang memberi nama—kecuali Naruto yang menamai burungnya _Naruto Junior_—dasar…"

Sakura tertawa. "Nama membantumu kalau memanggil seseorang, bukan?" katanya. Disentuhnya pelan burung itu. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memberinya nama Shiro… iya, kan, Shiro-chan?" Sakura tersenyum.

"Hei! Kenapa Shiro-chan?"

"Karena warnanya putih. Begitu, 'kan?" Kata Sakura cuek.

"Ya, tapi kenapa harus _–chan_?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. Lucu juga melihat lelaki itu agak keberatan. Entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa tak begitu takut pada Sasuke. "Karena lucu." Tandasnya riang. "Nah, karena malam sudah semakin larut, sebaiknya anda pulang ke mes dan membawa Shiro-chan sekarang, tuan. Oke?" Kata Sakura jenaka. "Oh, ya... ini," Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kimononya. "Terima kasih atas saputanganmu tadi pagi, Uchiha-san..."

Sasuke menatap gadis itu. Ia menganggukkan kepala, mengambil sapu tangan itu dalam diam. Lalu dalam sekejap menghilang, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Sakura tak berkata apa-apa. Dadanya hampir meledak karena senang.

Malam ini adalah malam yang agak berbeda daripada biasanya.

* * *

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Sai begitu Sasuke membuka pintu. "Rapat 'kan sudah selesai sedari tadi."

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Ia meletakkan beberapa gulungan di atas kursi. Ia melirik sekeliling. Naruto tampak sudah teler di atas sofa. Sasuke mendengus. Sepertinya, begitu pulang rapat, anak itu langsung makan ramen dan ketiduran, karena ia melihat beberapa bungkus bekas ramen instan di atas meja.

Kelima jenderal itu memang masih muda. Karena itu kaisar memutuskan bahwa kelima orang ini harus tinggal bersama dalam suatu rumah. Seharusnya mereka diberi fasilitas rumah sendiri-sendiri dalam lingkungan istana. Namun, karena usia mereka masih muda, kaisar ingin mereka lebih banyak belajar bertoleransi. Memang, mereka tinggal di rumah dengan fasilitas yang cukup mewah, tidak seperti para prajurit yang harus tinggal di barak-barak. Mereka juga diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah keluarga mereka secara berkala. Seperti Neji yang rutin pulang dua minggu sekali.

"Yaaa. Ada urusan sedikit." Jawab Sasuke pendek, langsung mengganti pakaiannya. "Oh ya, hari ini aku tidak akan tidur disini. Aku mau tidur di tempat orang tuaku."

"Baiklah." Kata Sai. "Sudah lama juga kau tidak pulang ke rumah orang tuamu, ya?"

"Oh, ya?" Sasuke menjawab tanpa berpikir.

"Ya," Kata Sai. "Untunglah Itachi datang. Sudah lama juga dia tidak pulang. Masalahnya, kau hanya pulang kalau ada Itachi."

"Hm."

Sai hanya menghela napas panjang.

* * *

Siang itu terasa teduh. Ino dan Hinata bersantai di ruang istirahat para dayang. Di sana juga ada Tenten—yang sedang menghabiskan waktu karena Sakura sedang tidak ada di sana. Ruangan itu ada di sebelah timur istana, berseberangan dengan tempat tinggal para anggota keluarga kerajaan. Ruangan itu juga berdekatan dengan mes tentara.

Meskipun tempatnya berdekatan, namun 'aura' yang ada di sana sangat berbeda. Ruangan istirahat para dayang adalah bagian dari sebuah bangunan besar yang memang diperuntukkan untuk tempat tinggal para gadis-gadis itu. interiornya rapi, dengan hiasan-hiasan bunga dan lukisan di beberapa tempat. Sedangkan mes tentara? Meskipun sama-sama berbentuk bangunan bertatami, tapi keadaannya sungguh berbeda. Lebih berantakan. Yah, dasar laki-laki. Para kunoichi tidak mendapat tempat tinggal khusus. Mereka diperbolehkan tinggal di rumah masing-masing, atau menyewa kamar di dekat istana. Dan semua itu dibiayai oleh kaisar dengan beberapa ketentuan.

Kedua tempat itu dibatasi dengan sebuah taman mungil. Tempat favorit untuk para dayang yang memiliki kekasih dari kalangan shinobi untuk berduaan. Bahkan ada legenda di sana yang mengatakan, bila kau berciuman di atas jembatan yang ada di taman itu saat bulan purnama, kau akan bahagia. Tapi tidak jelas juga sih, bahagia atas hal apa. Lagipula legenda itu Cuma beredar di kalangan dayang saja. Dayang yang sedang dimabuk asmara, khususnya.

"Hah? Jadi kau bilang begitu? Hahahahaahaha!" terdengar tawa Ino di ruangan itu, membuat wajah Tenten merengut.

"Tenten-chan, tidak apa-apa, kok. Neji-niisan tidak akan membencimu..." Kata Hinata, mengusap punggung Tenten, mencoba menghiburnya.

Wajah Tenten malah semakin muram. "Sepertinya aku ini aneh," gumamnya pelan. "Saat tadi berteu dia, sebetulnya aku ingin bicara padanya seperti biasa, tapi..." dia menghela napas panjang, "Yang keluar malah kata-kata yang terdengar agak kasar seperti itu."

"Agak kasar?" Ino menatap Tenten dengan pandangan heran, "Apa? Menurutku itu biasa saja, kok. Ah, tapi kalau dengan orang yang kita sukai, rasanya mungkin agak berbeda, mungkin, ya?"

"A...a...aku juga kadang-kadang sering melakukan kesalahan itu," kata Hinata tiba-tiba, "Kadang-kadang, kata-kata yang menurut orang lain terdengar biasa, bagi kita akan menimbulkan perasaan berbeda kalau kita katakan pada orang yang kita sukai. Ya, kan?" Hinata tersenyum kecil.

Ino tersenyum lebar, lalu mencubit pipi gadis itu, "Waaah maksudmu, kamu yang mendadak jadi _sangat _malu-malu kalau bertemu Naruto? Ya, kaaan, Hinataaaa?" goda Ino keras-keras, hingga wajah Hinata berwarna kemerahan. Dia menunduk dan mengangguk malu.

"A...aku ingin menghilangkan hal itu... rasanya aku jadi kelihatan bodoh..." keluh Hinata.

"Wah, kalian berdua memang tampaknya sedang bingung gara-gara cowok, ya," komentar Ino melihat dua sahabatnya itu. "Kurang kerjaan sekali."

Tenten merengut lagi. "Kamu bilang begitu, suatu saat kau akan kena batunya, lho, Ino."

"Ha ha ha!" Tawa Ino kembali membahana. "Apanya? Aku memperhatikan banyaaaaak sekali lelaki di daerah istana ini, tapi belum ada yang menarik perhatianku." Ia memandang ke arah mes tentara yang bagian depannya sedang dipenuhi para shinobi yang sedang beristirahat. "Apalagi lelaki yang bersifat seperti si Shikamaru... hiii, kalau dia begitu terus, bisa-bisa dia tak dapat pacar."

"Sebelum mengkhawatirkan orang lain, lebih baik kamu mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri," Kata Tenten. "Kamu juga punya resiko jadi perawan tua kalau begitu terus."

Ino menoleh ke arah Tenten, menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Aaaapaaaa? Umurku sembilan belas, tahu! Sembilan belas! Bukannya kamu yang paling tua, umur dua puluh masih mengejar-ngejar cinta orang!" semburnya.

Wajah Tenten berubah merah. "Me...mengejar-ngejar? Kau pikir aku ini perempuan macam apa..."

"SUDAH, SUDAH!" potong Hinata cepat, mengakhiri debat mulut mereka. "Kalian ini apa-apaan, sih?"

"Huh." Ino menarik napas. "Mungkin kita semua memang sedang kurang kerjaan, siang bolong begini malah duduk-duduk saja di ruang istirahat."

"Memangnya kalian sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, Ino, Hinata?" tanya Tenten. "Kalian berdua 'kan dayang. Mengapa bisa santai-santai di sini?"

"Pekerjaan kami 'kan sudah selesai dari pagi. Lagipula sebetulnya tugas utama kami adalah menjadi dayang pribadi Sakura." Jawab Ino. "Kalau begitu, ngapain kamu, yang anak pejabat malah ikut-ikutan di sini?"

Mereka bertiga tertawa.

"Eeh, memangnya Sakura sedang apa, sih?" tanya Tenten. "Apa sedang ada kegiatan di luar? Tapi kalau begitu seharusnya 'kan aku juga ikut..."

"Em... Sakura-chan sedang latihan _chanōyu _di ruangan sebelah selatan," jawab Hinata. "Sepertinya untuk menyambut tamu penting dari Suna, frekuensi latihannya diperbanyak."

"Oooh..." Tenten mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Jangan Cuma 'oh' dan 'oh' saja," kata Ino sebal. "kau juga seharusnya sedang berada di sana, tuan puteri?"

"Malas, ah." Kata Tenten. "Aku 'kan datang ke sini untuk beristirahat. Masa' sampai di sini aku harus berlatih lagi? Di rumah juga aku sudah berlatih, kan... setiap hari sampai badanku pegal. Lagipula, untuk menyambut tamu penting... pasti dia yang akan disuruh melakukannya, 'kan? jadi puteri memang capek." Komentarnya sambil merebahkan badan di atas tatami.

"Iya... semoga saja Sakura-chan tidak sakit..." kata Hinata.

"Ah, omong-omong, kemarin juga aku berangkat untuk itu. Belanja untuk membeli bahan-bahan _cha kaiseki_." Kata Ino. "Kepala dayang menyuruhku mencari ikan kakap merah yang paling bagus. Uuuh, aku sampai harus berkeliling-keliling seluruh toko ikan."

"Oh, ya? Jadi kemarin kau belanja untuk _chanōyu, _ya? Memangnya, kapan upacaranya akan diadakan?" tanya Tenten. "Dan untuk apa?"

Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Mana kutahu. Tanya saja pada para shinobi itu. yang aku tahu, upacaranya akan diadakan hari minggu ini. Undangannya belum diberikan, ya?" tanyanya.

Tenten mengangguk.

Siang hari di musim semi sungguh menyenangkan. Angin tetap bertiup sejuk, dan cuacanya hangat. Tidak terlalu panas, juga tidak dingin. Bunga-bunga bermekaran di tiap sudut istana. Bunga-bunga Sakura juga mulai mekar penuh, meniupkan kelopak-kelopak bunganya kemana-mana. Sungguh sayang untuk dilewatkan. _Jadi, kenapa aku harus mengurung diri? _Pikir Tenten. Ia menatap para shinobi yang sedang berkumpul bersama beberapa kunoichi di seberang sana.

Ingin rasanya ia ikut bersama mereka, ikut berlatih. Tapi, mana mungkin?

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Nah. Jadi, aku mencoba mengajak kalian menelusuri seluk-beluk istana, tempat-tempat yang ada di sana dan kegiatan yang berlangsung. Setting sentral dalam cerita ini adalah istana, jadi aku ingin mengajak kalian perlahan-lahan. Lagipula, yang beginian 'kan harus dinikmati secara tenang dan damai... **:) **tapi, jadinya laju cerita ini benar-benar lambat. Hahaha.

Oh ya, virus HIATUS sepertinya mulai menggodaku. Soalnya, selama ulangan umum, aku berhenti menulis dan selama itu ide lain bermunculan dalam kepala. Termasuk ide untuk membuat fanfic multichapter baru. Huaaaa, kita lihat saja apakah aka nada postingan fic baru dari aku atau tidak. Ceritanya terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Dan AU lagi. Cuma yang ini agak-agak mirip drama Korea dengan sinetronisasi di sana-sini, hehehe…

Dan mohon maaf untuk yang menunggu Gaara. Tadinya Gaara akan muncul di chapter ini, tapi terpaksa kumundurkan jadwalnya. Maaf, ya. Tapi, InsyaAllah ia akan mendapat porsi agak banyak. Karena dia juga termasuk tokoh penting.

Maaf juga kalau ada review yang tidak di-reply atau terlambat di-reply, itu karena keterbatasanku dalam menggunakan internet. Waktunya sangat dibatasi. Maaf sekali, ya…

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah mereview—khususnya buat **moony**-san yang menjelaskan perbedaan antara _steril _dan _bersih_, **:)** terima kasih banyak! Doakan dan terus beri aku review yang akan bisa membantuku membuat fanfic yang lebih baik, yaaa... aku sangat menghargai kritik, saran dan tips dari kalian. Senangnyaaaa, reviewnya banyak... semua itu benar-benar penambah semangat menulis! Serius! **X)**

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Tamu

_**Last Chapter...**_

"_Kurasa kau sudah berubah menjadi puteri yang begitu memikirkan rakyatnya."_

"_...Terima kasih..."_

"_Untunglah Itachi datang. Sudah lama juga dia tidak pulang. Masalahnya, kau hanya pulang kalau ada Itachi."_

"_Kadang-kadang, kata-kata yang menurut orang lain terdengar biasa, bagi kita akan menimbulkan perasaan berbeda kalau kita katakan pada orang yang kita sukai. Ya, kan?"_

* * *

**- Jejak Bulan Di Atas Air -**

_Chapter __**8**__ : Tamu_

* * *

**By Blackpapillon**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Upacara minum teh—atau biasa disebut _chanoyu_ atau _sado_, memang benar-benar membuat pegal, itu bukan sekedar rekaan. Bayangkan saja. Kau harus duduk dengan posisi tertentu selama berjam-jam. Minimal, empat puluh lima menit. Itu kalau ruangan minum tehnya hanya berukuran empat setengah tatami—yang berarti, tamunya hanya sedikit.

Tapi, melakukan upacara minum teh di sebuah _washitsu_ yangberukuran berkali-kali lipat dari itu tentu sangat melelahkan. Dan hal inilah yang harus dilakukan oleh Sakura saat ini. Berlatih menuang teh, mengelap cawan, dan sebagainya. Kakinya sudah mengeluh kesemutan. Namun, _iemoto_ yang mengajarinya kali ini agak sedikit galak. Jadi dia tak berani membantah.

Menurut Sakura sendiri, sebetulnya melakukan upacara minum teh itu tidak penting. Iya, kan? Mengapa setelah minum dari cawan, cawan harus diputar tiga kali? Mengapa cawan harus dilap dengan _chakin_—bukan _fukusa_, padahal mereka sama-sama kain? Dan mengapa setiap tatami jumlah langkahnya harus sama?

Mengapa minum teh saja harus ada upacaranya? Padahal, kalau mau minum teh, ya minum teh saja.

Tapi, ayah dan ibunya sudah membebankan tugas ini padanya. Menyambut tamu penting dari Suna! Ya, biasanya tugas ini dilakukan oleh permaisuri sendiri, tapi karena menurut permaisuri, usianya sudah cukup dewasa, jadi dia boleh melakukannya sendiri.

Aaah, membosankan...

Sakura hampir saja menguap. Untung saja dapat ditahannya. Ia mengingat-ingat nasihat ibunya waktu pertama kali harus berlatih. Sejak kecil, ia sudah diharuskan berlatih upacara minum teh, ikebana, juga bermain koto dan shamisen. Nyaris seperti geisha saja.

Ia melihat sekilas ke luar. Burung-burung gereja hinggap di beranda, lalu terbang lagi. Omong-omong soal burung, ia jadi teringat pada Shiro-chan. _Bagaimana keadaannya, ya? Semoga saja Sasuke akan merawatnya dengan baik._ Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ah, pasti burung itu akan sehat kembali. Tapi, ia ingin menengoknya... _Apa nanti aku datang saja ke sana, ya? Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa?_

"Sakura-hime. Ada yang sedang Anda pikirkan?" terdengar suara iemoto dengan nada yang agak meninggi.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Jantung Sakura berdegup. Wajahnya memerah. "Eee... ma...maaf, bila Anda kurang berkenan..."

"Baiklah." Wanita setengah baya itu mengangguk. "Kali ini saya maafkan. Tapi besok, jangan dilakukan lagi. Karena acaranya akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi. Tolong anda ulangi, Sakura-Hime."

"Ba... baik."

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya. Kembali duduk dalam posisi _Seiza_, dan bersiap melakukannya sekali lagi.

* * *

Ah, akhirnya latihan selesai! Sakura meluruskan kakinya begitu sang iemoto keluar dari ruangan itu. kakinya pegal sekali. Dipikir-pikir, barangkali rasa pegal yang dirasakan para shinobi puluhan kali lipat dibanding yang ia rasakan sekarang. Perlahan ia bangkit dan mengenakan geta-nya, lalu berjalan ke tempat kandang burung-burung pengantar pesan. Ia ingin mengetahui keadaan Shiro-chan hari ini. Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Sakura berjingkat melewati beranda yang lengang, lalu melewati sebuah taman di depan bangunan itu. Ia berjalan ke arah mes tentara. Tapi, di pintu gerbang, ia tidak terus masuk, melainkan berputar ke kanan. Di sana terdapat lapangan besar, di mana ratusan burung hinggap di sana untuk makan. Di sisinya, ada deretan kandang burung berjajar, berbagai ukuran, mulai dari kecil hingga besar. Namun tetap terlihat rapi. Berbagai jenis burung dilatih di sana untuk mengantar pesan dan menjadi semacam asisten bagi para ninja. Ada burung merpati, dara, gagak, elang, sampai burung hantu. Burung itu sering dilepas, karena meskipun mereka dilepas, mereka akan kembali lagi ke sana. Kakinya menyusuri deretan kandang burung itu, mencari di mana kira-kira Shiro-chan. Namun sepertinya ia tak usah repot-repot mencari.

Karena Sasuke sudah ada di sana.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan Shiro-chan?" Tanya Sakura sambil berjalan menghampiri pria itu.

Sasuke menoleh, tampak kaget. "Dia baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah. Boleh aku melihatnya?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk dan mengeluarkan elang putih itu dari kandangnya. Kemarin, elang putih itu tampak begitu mengkhawatirkan. Tapi keadaan elang itu sekarang sudah tampak jauh lebih baik. Meskipun sayapnya masih terbalut perban dan bengkok sedikit.

"Aku agak khawatir mengenai keadaannya, jadi aku datang lagi ke sini." Kata Sakura sambil mengusap bulu-bulu putih elang itu. Sayapnya tampak sudah terbalut perban baru. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan, Shiro-chan?" Tanya gadis itu dengan ekspresi jenaka. Burung itu merespon dengan mematuk lembut tangannya. "Bagus. Sepertinya keadaanmu semakin baik."

Ia mengangkat wajahnya. "Kalau tak ada Shiro-chan, dengan burung yang mana kau mengirimkan pesan?" Tanya Sakura. "Setiap hari pasti ada pesan yang harus diantarkan, bukan?"

"Banyak burung pengantar pesan di sini. Tak hanya dia yang aku punya. Mash ada seekor burung gagak, jadi aku menggunakan dia." Jelas Sasuke. "Tapi, waktu tempuh jadi agak lambat karena elang ini lebih cepat."

"Begitu." Mata hijau Sakura kembali menatap burung elang itu. "Cepatlah sembuh, Shiro-chan. Tuanmu sangat membutuhkanmu." Kata Sakura lembut. Burung itu bersuara kuk pelan dan kembali asyik sendiri. Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah laku burung itu.

Ia menoleh ke sekeliling, tampak mencari-cari. "Kau ke sini sendirian?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mengapa?" Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan heran. "Seharusnya kau datang diiringi banyak dayangmu itu."

Sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Aku ke sini sendirian. Kurasa ayah juga mengizinkanku pergi di lingkungan istana sendiri." Kata Sakura. "Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Shiro-chan saja, karena itu untuk apa aku mengajak mereka?"

"Yah." Sasuke tak berkomentar lagi soal itu. "Apa kau tidak ada kesibukan lain? Kupikir acara penyambutan para tamu dari Suna tinggal beberapa hari lagi."

"Begitulah!" Kata Sakura. "Tadi aku baru saja berlatih untuk upacara minum teh."

"Begitu." Hanya itu komentar Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. Pria itu memang jarang bicara. Namun, Sakura tahu, Sasuke mendengarkan kata-katanya. Ia tak seperti orang yang gemar menambahkan celetukan-celetukan tak jelas, namun tak tahu apa topik pembicaraannya.

"Hari sudah sore." Kata Sasuke. "Meskipun di lingkungan istana sekalipun, seharusnya kau ditemani paling tidak seorang. Lebih baik kau segera pulang."

"Eh? Tapi aku masih ingin melihat Shiro-chan…"

"Tidak." Kalimat Sakura terputus oleh ucapan Sasuke. "sudah sore. Lebih baik kau segera kembali ke istana. Jangan berada di mes tentara seperti ini sendirian. Kalau mau melihat keadaannya, kau bisa datang lagi besok." Dia menatap Sakura. "Akan kuantar kau ke tempat para dayang. Tempatnya cukup dekat dari sini, bukan?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, tak usah mengantarku. Aku bisa ke sana sendiri…"

"Aku bertanggung jawab mengantar_mu_ karena kau ingin melihat elang milikku." Kata Sasuke tegas. "Karena itu, lebih baik Anda mengikuti kata-kataku dan membiarkan aku mengantar Anda sampai ke tempat peristirahatan para dayang, Sakura-hime."

Tangan pria itu terulur, membuat Sakura tak kuasa menolak. Diikutinya langkah-langkah panjang lelaki itu, berjalan kembali ke arah tempat peristirahatan para dayang.

Kadang Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti sifat Sasuke. Apakah dia seorang pria yang baik, ataukan tidak sopan dan sedikit pemberontak—sifatnya sungguh tak dapat ditebak. Sekali waktu ia merasa bingung, sekali waktu ia merasa senang hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Sekali waktu, pipinya bersemu merah hanya karena sedikit omongannya. Namun kadang ia juga takut melihat pria itu karena wajahnya yang selalu dingin.

Ia tak mengerti... atau _belum_ mengerti. Itu hanya soal waktu.

.

* * *

"Sakura lama sekali," ujar Tenten.

"Tentu saja. Latihannya pasti lebih panjang karena acara nanti adalah menyambut Duta dari Suna. Itu acara yang sangat penting, bukan? Terlebih karena baru kali ini kita menempatkan perwakilan secara resmi." Kata Ino. "Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba, ya? Apa kaisar berubah pikiran?" komentarnya.

Hinata tak berkata apa-apa. Ia mengambil bantal duduk dan memeluknya, melihat jauh ke arah taman yang bunga-bunganya masih mekar. Sekelebat sosok yang sudah sangat ia kenal menghentikan pikirannya yang mulai melamun. "...Ino-chan," kata Hinata, "Siapa itu? Itu seperti Sakura-chan... ya?"

Ino menoleh. Menyipitkan mata. Meneliti. Dan...

"Saaaakuraaa?" terdengar teriakan heran dari Ino saat melihat Sakura berjalan ke arah mereka dengan seseorang… yang tak-lain-dan-tak-bukan adalah Sasuke. Gadis berambut pirang itu sampai terbangun dari posisinya yang sedang berbaring di atas tatami. "Hei, latihanmu sudah selesai?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Begitulah. Dan Uchiha-san berbaik hati mengantarku ke sini." Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Terima kasih banyak."

Tak ada suara dari shinobi berambut hitam itu. Hanya anggukan kecil, dan seperti sebelumnya ia langsung menghilang bersama dengan angin. Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata terbengong-bengong. Sekejap tampak bingung. Dan berikutnya, Ino yang sadar akan apa yang terjadi lebih dulu langsung menarik Sakura. "Sakura, kau hebat!" Ia menarik tangan gadis itu, memintanya duduk. "Apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau bisa membuat cowok-es itu mengantarmu kemari?"

Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia tak menjawab, malah menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Hei, Sakura! Ayolah, ceritakan pada kami. Apa yang terjadi? Kau sihir dia—atau apa?"

"Eh… kami… kami Cuma bertemu di sana…" kata Sakura. Namun jawaban itu masih tak membuat sahabatnya puas. "Kau hebat juga! Gerak cepat! Setelah kejadian kemarin, sepertinya kalian jadi tambah dekat mendadak, ya?" Tanya Ino gencar. Sakura menggeleng.

"Kurasa itu bagus, Sakura… baiklah! Sedikit agresif ternyata membantu majunya hubungan percintaan…" gumam Tenten, mendadak menyemangati diri sendiri. Hinata yang diam saja hanya menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan heran—plus wajah yang memerah, tentunya. Seorang gadis seperti Tenten bicara masalah 'agresif' dalam percintaan.

.

Yang cocok bicara hal seperti itu… mungkin Ino.

.

"Eh, Sakura! bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa diantarkan dia ke sini?" Tanya Ino lagi.

Sakura menatap teman-temannya bergantian. Bergelut dalam hatinya apakah ia bercerita atau tidak soal kejadian tadi malam. Kejadian kemarin, meskipun sederhana—telah membawanya pada sedikit kemajuan, sebetulnya. Setidaknya ia jadi lebih mudah mengobrol dengan lelaki itu. Selangkah lebih dekat. Karena itu ia menganggapnya sebagai suatu momen yang berharga. Sebetulnya ia ingin menyimpannya sendiri. Tapi, mendengar saran teman-temannya juga ia pikir sebagai suatu hal yang penting.

_Ah._

"Tak ada apa-apa!" Sakura menggeleng cepat, membuat teman-temannya semakin penasaran.

_Biarlah ini kusimpan sendiri saja._

* * *

Pagi itu, Sakura bangun dengan semangat. Ia ingin mengunjungi Shiro-chan lagi nanti. Digantinya pakaiannya. Hari ini para dayang akan sibuk mempersiapkan acara penyambutan duta dari Suna. Karena itu sepertinya ia harus melakukan beberapa hal sendirian. Namun itu tak masalah baginya.

.

"Baiklah, aku kembali lagi, Shiro-chan!" sapa Sakura pagi itu. Cuaca cerah—meskipun agak sedikit berawan. Dan hari ini ia datang lagi. Sama seperti kemarin, perban burung elang itu sudah diganti dengan baik. Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke merawat peliharaannya dengan baik, rupanya. "Rupanya kau dirawat dengan baik. Senang melihatmu tampak sehat."

"…Kau datang lagi." Terdengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar.

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Sasuke. "Selamat pagi, Uchiha-san. Boleh 'kan aku datang lagi untuk menjenguk?"

"Lagi-lagi kau datang sendirian."

"Tapi ini 'kan pagi hari, jadi tidak apa-apa." Kilah Sakura.

"Hm."

Sakura tertawa.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling lapangan itu. Puluhan Shinobi memulai kegiatan pagi mereka dengan mengurus burung-burung pengantar pesannya. Mereka membuka kandang-kandang itu satu per satu, membiarkan puluhan jenis burung beterbangan keluar dan hinggap di lapangan di mana pakannya sudah ditebarkan. Lapangan itu tampak begitu penuh dengan kawanan burung. Tak hanya burung milik tentara, melainkan juga burung liar yang juga ikut tertarik. Udara pagi berhembus segar. Cahaya matahari pagi mnembus sela-sela dedaunan pohon yang tinggi, membuat garis-garis sinar indah yang tampak oleh mata.

Beberapa shinobi menyapanya, membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat; beberapa bertanya-tanya mengapa putri kaisar bisa berada di situ pagi-pagi sekali.

"Tidak sibuk?" tanya Sasuke. "Bukankah acaranya besok?"

"Hari ini waktunya beristirahat dan rileks." Jawab Sakura ringan. "Karena besok aku-lah yang akan melakukan upacara minum tehnya."

"Kurasa kakiku akan pegal."

Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi malas Sasuke. "Tapi kau akan datang, kan?" ujarnya, memandang Sasuke penuh harap.

Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu, lama. Salah satu kebiasaan jelek Sasuke adalah kadang ia suka bolos dari beberapa acara istana. Terlebih acara penyambutan-penyambutan atau pesta semacam ini. Sebenarnya, ia juga punya sedikit rencana untuk datang terlambat saja. Menurutnya, daripada menghadiri acara semacam itu, lebih baik ia tidur saja di mes. Atau berlatih sendirian. Atau… yah, bahkan mengurus elang miliknya masih jauh lebih baik dibanding menghadiri acara protokoler dan pesta-pesta yang membuat mengantuk.

Tapi, kali ini...

"Ya." Jawabnya akhirnya.

Senyum gadis itu _mungkin_ berhasil meluluhkannya.

* * *

.

Istana memang sedari dulu sudah tampak megah. Selain megah, ukurannya luar bisa besar, dengan hiasan-hiasan yang mewah. Namun karena akan ada tamu dari negara tetangga, istana kali ini tampak kelihatan lebih 'wah' daripada biasanya. Kain-kain transparan berwarna perak dan emas melingkari pilar-pilar, karangan bunga dipasang di setiap sudut. Kadang-kadang harumnya agak menyesakkan hidung. Taman-taman yang ada di istana diatata ulang. Patung-patungnya diganti, lampu-lampu yang mati diganti baru, bahkan ikan-ikan yang ada di kolam tampak 'baru' alias diganti. Dayang-dayang yang biasanya berseragam _Tsukesage _atau _Tsumugi_—kimono yang bahannya ringan dan cocok dipakai bekerja, kali ini memakai _Iromuji_—atau kimono semi formal yang berwarna biru muda. Mereka hilir-mudik membawa penganan, juga menyambut tamu-tamu penting yang datang satu per satu.

Di depan istana, keluarga kaisar telah siap di sana. Menyambut tamu penting yang baru saja tiba. Tiga orang berjalan masuk ke dalam wilayah istana. Kaisar tersenyum kebapakan menyambut mereka—bagaimanapun, ketiganya masih sangat muda. Mungkin seusia Sakura.

"Selamat datang di kekaisaran kami." Kata Kaisar. "Kalian bertiga dipersilakan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Lalu silakan masuk ke ruang minum teh."

Seorang gadis maju. Lalu membungkukkan kepalanya hormat. "Nama saya Temari. Senang berkenalan dengan anda semua."

"Kankurou. Senang berkenalan." Seorang lelaki dengan tampilan aneh—dan sepertinya menggendong benda aneh pula—maju. Sakura agak sedikit berjengit melihat lelaki itu, tapi sepertinya lelaki itu tak berbahaya. Begitulah. Lalu, seorang pria lagi maju. Anggota terakhir. Matanya tajam, rambutnya berwarna kemerahan.

Wajah yang dingin.

"Gaara."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

**Sorry for the long update!** Maaaafff, beribu maaaaaffff... bukan maksutkuuuu... aku terserang Writer's block yang agak kronis. Susaaaaaah banget menuliskan chapter ini! Akhirnya, aku menuliskan beberapa adegan yang sudah terpikir di kepala, jadi baru ditambahin sedikit-sedikit. Hufff, tokoh semakin bnayak, jadi mungkin kelanjutannya akan agak sedikit tersendat-sendat. Doakan semoga lancar, ya! Oh ya, soal fanfic baru yang aku katakan di chapter sebelumnya, sedang dalam proses. Dan saat penulisan ini kena block, aku malah punya ide buat fanfic baru itu, deh **:) **jadi chapter ini juga mungkin kurang memuaskan..

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang telah memberi review. Aku membutuhkan review kalian semua sebagai penyemangat—hehehe. Aku selalu menunggu kritik, saran, dan juga tip dari kalian. Sabarlah untuk menunggu chapter berikutnya, yaaa...

Oh iya, ikut join Forum untuk fanficcer Indo, yuk! _ngiklan..._ alamatnya: **www.infantrum.co.nr**. Oke!

Terima Kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**

* * *


	9. Side Story: Dewasa Itu

* * *

**- Jejak Bulan Di Atas Air -**

_**Side Story**__ : __Dewasa Itu…_

* * *

**By Blackpapillon**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Neji memang bukan tipe orang yang gemar mengumbar perasaannya terhadap orang lain. 'perasaan' di sini, berarti benar-benar seluruh perasaannya. Apa yang sedang ia rasakan dalam hatinya.

Dan sudah beberapa hari ini ia bingung. Spot favoritnya saat sedang berpikir adalah sebuah kursi malas panjang di dekat jendela, dan sudah beberapa hari ini ia terus duduk di sana, merenung; tak memedulikan tatapan heran teman-temannya.

"_Kurasa sebaiknya kau membiarkan adikmu agak bebas sedikit. Dia juga sudah dewasa, bukan?"_

"_Dewasa tidak hanya dilihat dari hal-hal kecil yang mungkin sedang anda pikirkan sekarang, tuan__. __Sebaiknya anda perhatikan saja dari kejauhan dan anda akan begitu kaget saat menyadari adik anda sudah begitu dewasa."_

Bingung. Bagaimana mungkin pernyataan dari seorang gadis bisa membuat otaknya kalut begini? Beberapa hari ini, ia nyaris hanya memikirkan hal itu saja. Ia mengakui ia terlalu melindungi Hinata. Itu semata-mata karena ayah Hinata-lah yang menitipkan Hinata kepadanya, karena mereka bekerja di lingkungan yang sama.

Apa benar dia terlalu overprotektif?

Dia tahu, Hinata sudah dewasa. Sembilan belas tahun. Bahkan menurut beberapa anggota keluarganya, Hinata sudah dalam usia yang cukup untuk menikah. Hal itu juga sudah menjadi pertimbangannya. Karena itu, ia akan menjaga Hinata dengan sebaik-baiknya. Jangan sampai Hinata mendapatkan lelaki yang payah untuk menjadi pasangannya! _Pokoknya, langkahi dulu mayatku…_ oke, itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, pokoknya, begitulah kira-kira.

Ia sudah melakukan hal yang terbaik…kan?

"_Dewasa tidak hanya dilihat dari hal-hal kecil yang mungkin sedang anda pikirkan sekarang, tuan.__"_

Kata-kata gadis itu kembali muncul di pikirannya. Benar-benar mengganggu. _Hal-hal kecil yang aku pikirkan? Pikir semacam apa?_ Dewasa… dewasa memang tidak hanya dilihat dari umur. Tanggung jawab, inisiatif dan kepedulian juga salah satu bentuk kedewasaan. Heh, tentu saja dia tahu. Lalu bagaimana cara mencapai kedewasaan itu?

_Bagaimana cara Hinata menggapai kedewasaannya?_

Neji membelalakkan mata. Seakan-akan ada sebuah bola lampu yang mendadak menyala terang di dalam kepalanya. Pencerahan. Jawaban. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berpikir, bahwa kata-kata gadis berambut cokelat itu ada benarnya… sebenarnya, mungkin ialah yang belum dewasa. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, lalu meregangkan tubuhnya.

_Kau seharusnya memberinya sedikit tanggung jawab, bodoh._

.

Yaaa, mungkin mulai besok ia akan mencoba sedikit menahan diri…

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Yak! Kemarin aku terkena block. Parah sekali. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menulis apapun. Aku sudah duduk di depan komputer selama hampir tiga puluh menit, tapi tak ada ide yang muncul. Karena hambur listrik, kumatikan komputer dan menulis di buku. Sama saja. Parah.

Karena itu, untuk pemanasan, aku menulis _side story _ini. Tapi cerita ini juga masih berkesinambungan dengan jalannya cerita, lho. Kupikir, jangan sampai berhenti menulis sama sekali. Dan mohon maaf untuk yang kurang puas dengan chapter kemarin. (Maaf yah, **gHee**-san… kemarin aku memang buru-buru dan mulai terserang gejala block. Jadi kehilangan _feel-_nya. Hiks)

_Chapter _berikutnya akan segera muncul, kok. Sabar, ya… terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah memberikan review. Semua itu sangaaaat berarti. Karena itu, jangan bosan untuk memberikan kritik dan saran supaya fic yang kubuat semakin baik, ya!

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**

* * *


	10. Chapter 9: Jeda

**AN **Apanya yang _'segera'_? huweee… maafkan kebodohan author ini… karena ngga konsisten, ngga tepat waktu, tata bahasanya ngaco, salah ketik, EYDnya eror dan sebagainya… mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya!

* * *

_**Last Chapter...**_

"_Hei, Sakura! Ayolah, ceritakan pada kami. Apa yang terjadi? Kau sihir dia—atau apa?"_

"_Tak ada apa-apa!"_

"_Karena besok aku-lah yang akan melakukan upacara minum tehnya."_

"_Kau akan datang, kan?"_

"…_Ya."_

* * *

**- Jejak Bulan Di Atas Air -**

_Chapter __**9**__ : __Jeda_

* * *

**By Blackpapillon**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

.

"Gaara."

Suasana istana hari itu begitu cerah, ramai, dan meriah. Wajah-wajah semua orang bahagia dan ceria. Baik keluarga kaisar, para pegawai maupun tamu-tamu yang datang, semua tampak cerah. Namun orang itu nampaknya tidak terpengaruh dengan suasana di sekitarnya. Wajahnya tetap dingin dan kaku, tampak seperti bongkahan es aneh di tengah padang bunga.

Sakura kenal wajah yang sedingin itu; salah satunya Sasuke. Ah, menurutnya Neji juga begitu.

Namun dia… _berbeda_.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya, diam-diam meneliti figur pria yang sekarang sedang ada di hadapannya, membungkuk hormat dan maju untuk berjabat tangan dengan kaisar. Tanpa sadar matanya mengikuti garis-garis wajah lelaki itu dengan teliti. Rambut merah yang tampak aneh. Wajahnya sebetulnya cukup tampan, tapi lingkaran hitam di matanya membuat lelaki itu tampak berbeda.

Ada banyak keanehan yang ada di dalam diri lelaki itu, namun Sakura tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Penampilan fisiknya agak berbeda. Jelas. Namun, sepertinya ada rangkaian aura aneh yang membuat gadis itu ingin memerhatikannya…

"…Sakura! Kau harus segera masuk ke _washitsu_. Upacara minum teh akan segera dimulai!"

Sakura nyaris saja terlonjak. Untung dapat ditahannya. "Hei, kau ini kenapa? Ayo cepat. Segera bersiap-siap, nanti aku yang akan membimbing para tamu ke sana!" kata gadis yang memanggilnya itu—Ino.

"A…apa? O-oh, ya. Baik." Sakura segera tergopoh-gopoh memasuki _washitsu_ itu. Ino memandang Sakura dengan wajah aneh—antara heran dan kaget. Baginya, sikap Sakura tadi terlihat seperti Hinata saja.

_Ya sudahlah. _Ino angkat bahu, dan pergi ke taman di depan washitsu untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Menjadi pembimbing tamu di acara ini, tentulah ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian—hei, siapa tahu ada cowok yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan lagi, mereka semua pastinya orang penting. Sudah pasti ia akan ikut menjadi kalangan orang-orang penting juga. Sambil menyelam minum air. Tentu saja tidak pakai acara tenggelam. _Heh, tugas semacam ini memang cocok untukku, si cantik-dan-seksi, Yamanaka Ino!_

* * *

_Washitsu_ tempat pelaksanaan upacara minum teh itu, berbeda dari tempat latihan Sakura yang biasanya. Ruangan itu juga memang sudah berukuran cukup besar, namun demi menyambut tamu, Kaisar mempersiapkan ruangan yang sungguh spektakuler. Ruangan itu bersifat semi-terbuka dengan taman yang mengelilinginya. Bangunan itu terletak di atas kolam yang berisi ikan koi berwarna jingga dan putih cerah. Taman ditanami dengan bunga-bunga musim semi, dihiasi beberapa ornamen batu dan lentera, serta patung-patung cantik berbentuk burung bangau.

Sebelum mengikuti ritual upacara minum teh, para tamu akan dipersilakan menunggu di taman itu. Itulah mengapa di taman itu banyak tersedia bangku-bangku kayu maupun batu. Semua tamu dapat duduk sambil mengobrol, sambil menikmati hidangan yang disediakan oleh para dayang istana.

"Kusangka kau tidak tertarik dengan acara semacam ini." Kata Shikamaru sambil meminum tehnya.

Sasuke mendelik. Sebetulnya, ia memang tidak tertarik. Bayangkan. Hari ini ia harus memakai pakaian yang agak ganjil—pakaian yang jarang dipakai dalam kesehariannya, karena ia lebih suka pakaian yang praktis. Hari ini ia memakai _Montsuki_ dan _Hakama _berwarna biru tua dengan lambang keluarga—_kamon_—di bagian depannya. Ia agak sebal juga karena tatapan orang-orang yang melihat lambang yang terpampang di _montsuki_-nya. _Oke, aku dari keluarga Uchiha yang habis dibantai itu. Ada protes?_

Tapi, mengapa hari ini dia pergi, ya? Ia sendiri bahkan sedang tak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya hari ini. Diliriknya _washitsu _yang masih sepi.

"Ternyata kau tertarik juga, eh? Kau tak akan menyesal. Rasa pegal yang kau dapatkan sebanding dengan makanan yang nanti akan kita makan—hmmm…" celetuk Naruto di sebelahnya, dengan air liur yang mendadak terbit. "eh, tapi, kira-kira akan jadi selama apa, ya?" tanyanya. "kalau sampai empat jam sih, mungkin malamnya aku akan sibuk mencari koyo penghilang rasa sakit."

"Kau tak usah sibuk mencari-cari, Naruto-kun. Aku punya banyak," Kata Sai—lengkap dengan senyum-tanpa-dosa-nya. "mungkin upacara seperti ini akan memakan waktu lebih dari empat jam. Karena tamu yang datang banyak sekali. Sekalipun memakai asisten, tetap saja akan berjalan lama."

Naruto nyaris pingsan begitu mendengar kata-kata Sai itu.

"Dasar bodoh. Makanya, jangan hanya memikirkan makanan saja," kata Shikamaru. "Ngomong-ngomong, Neji, kau kenapa?" Ia menoleh ke arah Neji, yang sedari tadi diam saja; hanya memandangi tanaman-tanaman di hadapannya.

Neji tersentak dari lamunannya. "Eh? Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Shikamaru mengernyitkan kening. Tak biasanya seorang Hyuuga Neji bersikap seperti itu. _Yaaah, selama tidak merepotkan, tidak apa-apa, sih._

"Sakura-chan akan jadi pelaksana upacara minum tehnya, kan?" kata Naruto sambil mengamati _washitsu _yang masih dipersiapkan. "aku juga melihat Ino-chan di sana… tapi aku tidak melihat Hinata-chan—" _ups. _Naruto seketika menoleh ke arah Neji—takut tiba-tiba bom di kepala orang itu meledak. "—E-eh, Neji, maksudku bukan yang aneh-aneh, lho… "

Neji menatap Naruto dengan pandangan aneh. "Jangan bodoh. Memangnya kau akan melakukan apa?"

Dan dia kembali sibuk dengan 'renungan'nya sendiri.

Giliran Naruto dan yang lainnya menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan super-aneh. Naruto bahkan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. "Dia kenapa, sih?" tanya Naruto. Yang lain mengedikkan bahu.

_Ah, rupanya tak hanya Sasuke yang terkena virus 'tumben' hari ini, sepertinya Neji juga terkena…_

* * *

"Selamat siang," terdengar suara wanita menyapa mereka.

Para pemuda itu mendongak. Dan agak tertegun melihat wanita yang memakai _iromuji _berwarna ungu itu. Wanita itu berambut panjang kecokelatan, panjangnya mencapai punggung dengan sedikit hiasan rambut cantik yang menyemat bagian pinggiran rambutnya.

Sai-lah yang pertama kali mengenali gadis itu. "Eh… Tenten-sama? Selamat siang…"

"Ah, senangnya, ada yang menyapa," ucap Tenten setengah menyindir, "karena kalian diam saja saat kusapa."

"Bukan begitu, tapi..." Naruto garuk-garuk kepala melihat penampilan Tenten siang itu, "aku nyaris tidak bisa mengenalimu, Tenten-chan! Hari ini kau berbeda sekali…" katanya sambil agak nyengir.

"Eh, maksudmu ini?" Tenten memegang rambutnya yang hari itu terurai panjang—hanya sedikit rambut di bagian belakang yang dibuat menjadi cepolan kecil. Memang gaya yang berbeda daripada biasanya, sekaligus membuat gadis itu tampak terlihat anggun. "aku ingin membuat sedikit perubahan hari ini. Ada yang aneh?"

"Heee? Tidak, tidak aneh. Kau terlihat cantik, Tenten-chan!" puji Naruto.

Tenten nyengir mendengarnya. "Terima kasih."

Tenten melihat sekelilingnya. Tampaknya hanya Sai dan Naruto yang menanggapinya—yang lain sedang sibuk dengan urusan sendiri, sepertinya. Sasuke orangnya memang tidak mau diganggu. Apalagi dia tidak begitu menyukai keramaian. Dari tadi, dia Cuma duduk diam dan sesekali bicara dengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru sudah duduk menyandar ke tiang kayu yang ada dan tampak terkantuk-kantuk.

Gadis itu menoleh dan melihat Neji di sudut bangku paling ujung. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dan kini ia jadi merasa sedikit malu juga mengucapkan hal-hal semacam itu—meskipun seperti kata Ino dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain, hal itu sebenarnya tidak masalah. Tapi tetap sajarasanya berbeda, bukan?

"Hyu… Hyuuga-san?" hati-hati ia mendekati lelaki yang kelihatannya sedang sibuk sendiri itu.

Neji menghentikan lamunannya dan menoleh ke arah yang memanggilnya, "Ah, Tenten-sama. Selamat siang."

Wajah Tenten memerah. Entah, tapi rasanya ia merasa malu saat lelaki itu masih memanggilnya dengan bahasa dan tata krama sopan. gadis itu tertunduk malu dalam diam, sedangkan Neji yang memang tidak merasakan apa-apa juga diam saja. Namun mata Neji terbelalak saat tiba-tiba saja gadis yang kedudukannya lebih tinggi darinya itu membungkukkan tubuh di hadapannya…

.

"Maafkan aku!"

.

.

* * *

Kali ini, Neji benar-benar tersadar dari lamunannya—atau dia berpikir dia sudah mulai tertidur dan sedang bermimpi. Nyaris saja ia mencubit tangannya karena tak percaya, tapi toh dia tidak ketiduran. Berarti ini nyata. Padahal terjadi dalam mimpi saja, hal ini sudah menjadi hal yang menakjubkan. Seorang puteri perdana menteri yang membungkuk meminta maaf padanya, di hadapan orang banyak dalam acara besar kerajaan… bisa-bisa ini jadi berita.

Sejujurnya, pria itu agak jengah juga melihat puluhan pasang mata yang mulai memperhatikan mereka, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Tak hanya itu. Shikamaru yang tadi terlihat masih terkantuk-kantuk antara sadar dan tidak, sekarang sudah bangun total dan melihat mereka karena ingin tahu yang terjadi. Sai dan Naruto juga menoleh ke arah mereka—yah, Naruto 'kan orangnya memang selalu ingin tahu. Tapi, bahkan seorang Sasuke yang biasanya cuek dan tampak tak tertarik pada hal apapun kecuali pekerjaan, kali ini tampak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

Ya, Neji sendiri juga bingung. Sebetulnya, gadis itu ingin meminta maaf untuk apa? Apa yang membuatnya merasa melakukan kesalahan sehingga harus meminta maaf? Padahal mereka juga jarang bertemu. Pertemuan mereka yang terakhir, seingatnya, adalah saat latihan pagi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tunggu, Tenten-sama. Saya mohon, angkat kepala anda," katanya dengan hati-hati. Karena kini rasanya benar-benar canggung. Tapi dalam hati ia juga bernapas lega karena tatapan para tamu tak mengarah kepada mereka lagi. "apa yang membuat anda meminta maaf kepada saya?"

Tenten perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dengan perasaan tak karuan kali ini—sepertinya ia sudah membuat kesalahan baru, menjadikan mereka objek perhatian orang-orang. _Dasar Tenten bodoh, _umpatnya dalam hati. Untunglah ia masih mampu berkata-kata, "karena aku mungkin sempat membuat anda tersinggung, Hyuuga-san," katanya lirih, "mohon maafkan aku."

Neji mengerutkan kening. Sejenak tampak berpikir. Ditatapnya gadis berkimono ungu itu. Tampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, segaris senyum tipis muncul dari wajahnya—meskipun hanya untuk sekilas saja.

"Maksud anda, saat latihan pagi waktu itu…?"

Tenten mengangguk dalam diam. Sudah tidak membungkukkan badan, tapi masih menundukkan kepala.

Neji menarik napas, mengumpulkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya dalam hati. Menurutnya, apa yang dikatakan Tenten waktu itu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Meski memang ia sempat agak tersindir saat pertama kali mendengarnya. (Awalnya) kata-kata gadis itu terasa seperti menghujat sikapnya yang menurut pria itu sendiri sudah benar. Bukankah kakak laki-laki harus melindungi adik perempuannya? Begitulah menurutnya. Meskipun Hinata memang bukan adik kandung, tetapi adik sepupu. Dan lagi itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak kecil.

Namun, meskipun ia pada awalnya menolak, tapi dalam hati kecilnya ia membenarkan kata-kata gadis itu. Meskipun ia sendiri menolak. Tapi ada bagian kecil dalam hatinya yang membenarkan. Ia saja yang tak mau mengakuinya. Saat ia sadar dari kebodohannya, ia memerhatikan Hinata dengan lebih teliti. Setiap hari juga sudah seperti itu, tapi ia mencoba melihat dengan pandangan yang agak berbeda. Mencoba memandang dari sisi lain.

Mau tak mau kenyataan itu terpampang di kepalanya; bahwa adiknya, Hyuuga Hinata, _benar-benar _sudah berusia sembilan belas tahun. Belum waktunya mengikuti upacara kedewasaan, sih—masih setahun lagi. Tapi sudah besar. Bukan lagi Hinata yang harus ia awasi kemana-mana. Karena Hinata sekarang juga sepertinya sudah punya orang yang ia sukai… Pria itu juga harus menerima kenyataan pahit, sekarang orang yang selalu diperhatikan gadis itu bukan dia; tapi rekan kerjanya yang bolot-polos-bodoh-dan-tidak peka, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Menurutku, itu bukan kesalahan," gaya bahasa Neji berubah menjadi agak kasual kali ini, "karena yang dikatakan olehmu semua itu benar."

Wajah gadis itu malah berubah menjadi lebih merah lagi—tapi Neji tak memedulikannya, atau tepatnya, tidak menyadari.

"Mungkin akulah yang selama ini berbuat kesalahan," kata Neji. Kalimat-kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya mulai terdengar bijak, "kau benar. Malah aku seharusnya berterima kasih atas kata-katamu itu. Karena kata-katamu, aku jadi mengetahui beberapa hal yang mungkin selama ini pura-pura tak kulihat."

Tenten perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, "…kau tak marah?"

"Eh—" wajah lelaki itu agak berubah, "mungkin, dalam beberapa saat, ya… tapi aku berpikir lagi dan menemukan bahwa hampir seluruh perkataanmu benar. Aku tak bisa marah padamu, tentu saja. Apa yang membuatmu mengira aku tersinggung?"

Wajah gadis itu kembali merah lagi, "karena kupikir kata-kataku kemarin terlalu kasar."

Neji menggeleng, "Kenapa aku harus marah karena kata-kata yang benar?"

Wajah gadis itu kali ini berubah cerah. Tiba-tiba terdengar panggilan dari arah _washitsu. _Sudah waktunya upacara minum teh dimulai. "Terima kasih banyak, Hyuuga-san," katanya senang sambil membenahi kimononya , "Terima kasih banyak… kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Selamat siang."

Gadis itu berlalu dari hadapan mereka, menghilang ke arah _washitsu_. Sudah tak ada lagi tamu yang memerhatikan mereka, namun tidak bagi Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke—karena sedari tadi mereka memerhatikan percakapan Neji dan Tenten.

"Uwaaaaaah… ternyata bisa ada kejadian seperti itu," komentar Naruto, setengah meledek.

"Neji bisa berkata seperti itu pada wanita…" kata Sai setengah berbisik, "...ini momen penting. Betul, tidak?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan.

Shikamaru menyeringai, "mungkin benar."

Sasuke melirik Neji yang mulai tampak salah tingkah, sekali ini muncul senyum licik dari bibirnya, "boleh juga kau, Hyuuga."

Neji tersenyum masam, dengan ekspresi aneh yang merupakan campuran dari tersinggung, kesal, malu, dan bingung. Cepat-cepat ia membalikkan badan, dan berjalan ke arah _washitsu_, "Jangan berisik." katanya ketus, "lebih baik sekarang kita pergi. Upacaranya akan segera dimulai."

Teman-temannya saling berpandangan, namun menyiratkan suatu hal yang sama.

_Hyuuga Neji sedang merasa malu._

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

.

**MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFF!!**

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan munculnya chapter 9… padahal sudah disela oleh side story. Tapi tetap saja lama. Dasar payah, payah! _–menggetokdirisendiri- _aku bahkan nyaris ngga punya waktu untuk membalas review-review yang masuk! Padahal aku liburan ngga kemana-mana… bener-bener payah, payah… aku terlalu asik main sama adik… maklum dia ngga tinggal serumah sama aku… jadi kangennn…

Terima kasih BANYAK buat semua review yang masuk, baik sesama author maupun yang masuk sebagai anon. Aku sangat berterima kasih. Ternyata yang baca nih penpik banyak… _-terharu-_ karena itu, merupakan kesalahanku kalau aku tidak bisa menulis dengan tepat waktu. Dan teirma kasih, TERIMA KASIH untuk segala kritik dan saran yang masuk. Benar-benar berguna… meskipun mungkin masih ada kesalahan yang terdapat di chapter ini. yup... terima kasih banyak saya haturken kepada **Hatake gHee **atas kritiknya di chapter yang lalu.

Terima kasih juga untuk **Hime-Baka** yang sudah memberikan ide… terima kasih! Tunggu saja kelanjutannya, ya… meskipun mungkin update akan jadi agak lama. Sekarang aku kelas tiga, siap-siap UAN nih! Jadi maaf yang sebesar-besarnya… abis saia ngebet masup FSRD ITB (AMIIIIN). Pokonya, makasih banget untuk semua yang mau baca, yang ngereview... untuk yg nge-review pake anonymous... yup, daftar aja ke ... register, en kamu harus punya alamat imel... ditunggu penpiknya, makasih udah baca nih cerita! dan buat neng **Sora Aburame**... kamu mau NejiTen? baca penpik saia yang _Tarian Ilalang _juga yah _-dibabuk-_

makasi buat semuanyaaaa.. yang udah ngeripiu en nyemangatin... semoga chapter berikut bisa lancar!! amin!!

terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**

* * *


	11. Chapter 10: Intrik

**AN **_bagian upacara minum tehnya sendiri saya skip… karena setelah dicoba ditampilkan malah terlalu bertele-tele. Jadi langsung aja yah. _

_**Warning**__**! Gaara **__&__** Temari **__(mulai)__** OOC**_

* * *

_**Last Chapter…**_

"_Ngomong-ngomong, Neji, kau kenapa?"_

"_Maafkan aku!"_

"_apa yang membuat anda meminta maaf kepada saya?"_

"_karena kupikir kata-kataku kemarin terlalu kasar."_

"_Kenapa aku harus marah karena kata-kata yang benar?"_

* * *

**- Jejak Bulan Di Atas Air -**

_Chapter __**10**__ : __Intrik_

* * *

**By Blackpapillon**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

.

.

Daerah utara adalah wilayah yang sangat dingin. Di musim semi pun angin tetap berhembus kencang dan dingin. Hanya hujan yang menggantikan salju di musim semi. Dan di daerah paling ujung—sebuah hutan dengan pohon yang besar-besar, berada tersembunyi di balik gunung. Di ujungnya terdapat sebuah tebing. Sebuah pintu besar aneh terpampang di dinding sebuah tebing batu yang terjal. Angin berhembus kencang—nyaris bagaikan topan, namun pintu besi itu sama sekali tak bergeming.

Begitu juga dengan obor-obor yang dipasang di dinding bagian dalam. Di balik pintu besi itu terdapat lorong-lorong serupa gua, dengan dinding yang bercahaya keemasan karena api. Ada pintu-pintu besi lagi dengan ukiran di permukaannya. Pintu yang sangat besar terpatri di ujung lorong, yang merupakan pintu menuju ruangan besar di baliknya. Tak akan ada yang tahu di balik pintu besi di luar terdapat ruangan sebesar ini. Sebelumnya tebing ini adalah gua yang dipakai semasa perang dulu, namun kini perang sudah berakhir. Pintu itu tersegel selama puluhan tahun dan tak terjamah lagi. Tak ada lagi yang memedulikan gua itu. Siapapun tak akan menyadari gua itu diam-diam telah dibuka segelnya dan ada yang meninggali tempat itu sekarang.

Tak akan ada yang menyadari ada kehidupan di dalam gua itu.

"Para duta itu sudah datang?"

"Ya, tuan."

"Apa kita mesti bergerak sekarang, tuan?"

Lelaki yang duduk di kursi itu tersenyum dingin. Diangkatnya gelas anggurnya tinggi-tinggi. "Tidak perlu," kata pria itu ogah-ogahan.

Orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu mengernyitkan dahi.

"Eh?"

Pria itu tak bergeming dari kursi kebesarannya.

"Santailah saja dulu. Tapi bila tiba waktunya… kau," dia mengangkat jemarinya dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah seseorang yang berdiri di paling pojok—sedari tadi minum dengan diam-diam dari gelasnya, "majulah dengan hati-hati. Tapi tidak sekarang." Desis orang yang disebut 'tuan' itu.

Orang itu menganggukkan kepala dengan takzim.

"Baik."

_Tak perlu buru-buru dalam mengambil langkah…_

.

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kehadiran anda semua," kata Sakura memberi salam penutup. Teh telah selesai disajikan. Baik teh utama maupun teh penutup. Makanan sudah selesai diedarkan dan para tamu sudah dapat rileks. Ia pun dapat berbaur dengan para tamu. Beberapa orang masih berada di dalam _washitsu, _namun sebagian besar sudah berada di luar, kembali menikmati keindahan taman. Sakura bangkit dan keluar dari _washitsu_. Ada orang yang ingin kita temui.

Gadis itu berjalan mengelilingi taman, melihat tamu-tamu yang datang, sesekali memberi salam—eh, tidak, berkali-kali—sampai pegal rasanya. Seorang tamu pria dengan model rambut aneh dan pakaian terusan hijau dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki bahkan mencoba menjabat tangannya keras-keras (untung para penjaga langsung menghalangi orang itu). Sakura berjalan dengan agak buru-buru, sampai akhirnya…

BUG

…menabrak seorang pria.

.

Sakura mundur secara refleks. "Maaf, aku melihat sembarangan hingga menabrak anda…"

"Tak apa-apa," lelaki itu berkata lirih; nyaris seperti desisan, "untunglah minuman ini tidak tumpah."

Sakura perlahan mendongakkan kepala. Sejenak tampak kaget dan langsung terkesiap. Namun ia dapat menjaga ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ga…Gaara-san."

Gaara sama sekali tak tersenyum. Namun bukan berarti dia kesal, karena wajahnya juga tidak menunjukkan ekspresi bengis. Tangannya memegang cawan teh yang miring, namun tertahan oleh selaput aneh berwarna kuning. Sakura segera berbalik. "Permisi!" katanya cepat, dan ia langsung berjalan melewatinya. Ia melihat ke arah pojok taman dan melihat orang yang dicari.

Gaara menatap gadis yang pergi buru-buru itu dalam diam.

* * *

"Selamat siang," katanya, "terima kasih kalian sudah datang."

"Tentu saja aku datang, Sakura-chan!" sorak Naruto riang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura yang berjalan ke arahnya, "makanannya enak, tapi durasinya sebaiknya jangan terlalu lama, ya? Kakiku pegal dan kesemutan…" katanya sambil setengah berbisik.

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku juga menganggap itu terlalu lama," sahut Sakura, membuat Naruto nyengir lebar. Sakura beralih kepada seorang pria yang sedang meminum tehnya dengan tenang, bersandar pada dinding. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Terima kasih karena kau mau datang, Sasuke-san," kata Sakura memberi salam. Pria itu menoleh.

"Terima kasih juga karena aku sudah diundang," jawab Sasuke, "dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel seperti itu, membuat kuping gerah saja."

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba memanas—lagi-lagi—membuat gadis itu kesulitan menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul dari wajahnya.

"Lalu, Sasuke-sa—"

"Begitu saja cukup," potong Sasuke tegas.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Namun akhirnya Sakura tersenyum.

.

"Baiklah, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap gadis itu sebentar, namun kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, seakan-akan tak ingin gadis itu melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Terdengar sedikit suara tawa Sakura, membuat pria itu kembali menoleh dan mendengus agak kesal. Sakura kembali tersenyum. "Apa upacara minum teh tadi cukup lama?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Sasuke menoleh, "lama kenapa?"

"Karena Naruto menganggap upacara tadi sangat lama sampai membuat kakinya pegal," jawab Sakura, "tapi tak hanya dia yang beranggapan begitu. Aku pun beranggapan sama. Tadi aku takut tak dapat melakukannya dengan lancar karena durasinya terlalu lama…"

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pilar, tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Namun ia menatap wajah gadis itu, lama, sampai akhirnya ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik."

.

.

Gadis itu merasakan wajahnya berubah warna.

"Oh, ya? Terima kasih."

* * *

Di belakang mereka, Naruto menyemburkan minumannya sampai tumpah ke pakaian dengan gaya yang berlebihan. "S-s-sasuke," Naruto berbisik gemetar dengan ekspresi nyaris tak percaya, "Sasuke baru saja memuji orang, kau dengar, Sai?"

Sai melirik Naruto yang berdiri di sebelahnya—tanpa sedikit pun bersimpati untuk membantu Naruto yang kebasahan—lalu Sasuke yang masih mengobrol dengan tuan puteri mereka. _NarutoSasukeNarutoSasukeNarutoSasukeNarutoSasuke—_

Berikutnya, lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Ya, bagus, kan? Sedikit perubahan baginya. Itu bagus."

Tatapan Naruto berubah aneh ke arah Sai, bagaikan kakek-kakek melihat keadaan _comiket _yang penuh dengan _otaku_. Sulit sekali memang menjelaskan fenomena alam luar biasa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu pada orang (sok) baik dan terus tersenyum dengan wajah-tanpa-dosa seperti ini—_sepertinya malahan mungkin dia yang lebih dingin,_ pikir Naruto agak menggerutu.

"...sepertinya kau sama sekali tak mengerti hal bernama 'emosi manusia', ya, Sai... aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau kau nanti menikah dan punya anak."

Sai tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "apa? Aku masih bisa peduli pada orang lain, kok."

"Oh, ya?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke, lalu ke arah Sai dan kemudian mencibir. "Lebih baik aku mencari Hinata, di mana dia, ya? Eeeh, tapi aku untuk apa aku mencari dia? Aaah, sudahlaaah!" ia mulai menggerundel sendirian.

.

.

_benar, kok!_

* * *

"Selamat siang, Sakura-hime," sapa seseorang, memotong percakapan Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis berpakaian putih yang sedang memainkan kipas mungil yang dipegangnya. "Terima kasih atas tehnya. Anda sangat pandai meraciknya," kata wanita itu.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya senang, "Sama-sama, Temari-san," jawabnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Oh, ya… Temari-san, ini salah satu dari kelima jenderal Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia pemimpin pasukan malam… kurasa kalian tadi belum sempat berkenalan?"

Temari menatap Sasuke dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, lalu tersenyum anggun. "Ya, aku memang sedang akan memberi salam pada para jenderal pasukan ini karena tadi kami hanya sempat bertatap mata… salam kenal, Uchiha-san. Dari kabar yang kudengar, kelima Jenderal Konoha masih berusia sangat muda… namun tak kukira semuda ini. Sekitar… sembilan belas, atau dua puluh tahun, mungkin?" kata Temari, menebak-nebak, sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke menatap wanita itu tajam.

"Tahun ini dua puluh tahun."

"Oh," wanita itu tersenyum mendengarnya, "berarti kau seusia dengan adikku. Ya 'kan, Gaara?" ia menoleh ke arah pria yang sedang berdiri diam di belakangnya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, pria berambut merah itu mendengus dan mencibir.

"Adikmu?" tanya Sasuke agak sangsi, "kalian kakak-beradik?"

"Yup, tentu saja. Aku belum menerangkan kalau kami bertiga kakak beradik, ya?" wanita itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan tak sabar, "Kalian sebaiknya juga saling kenal, karena kalian mirip…… Baiklah, aku mau memberi salam para pemimpin pasukan yang lain dulu," katanya sambil melenggang pergi.

Sakura hanya angkat bahu. "Oh ya, Gaara-san… maafkan aku ya, atas kejadian tadi," kata Sakura.

Graara mengangguk, "kau 'kan tadi sudah minta maaf."

"Tapi rasanya aku masih merasa tidak enak padamu," kata Sakura, "tapi syukurlah kalau kau tak merasa terganggu!" ujarnya riang. Sasuke mengernyitkan kening, tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Memangnya, apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh… tadi tanpa sengaja aku menabrak Gaara-san saat menuju kemari," jelas Sakura. "Aku lega Gaara-san tidak tersinggung, karena aku tadi hanya minta maaf sekenanya."

"Oh."

Sepi lagi.

"Emmm…" Sakura menggigit bibir, mencoba mencari topik yang cocok untuk mereka bertiga, "Gaara-san, apa kau tadi merasa kalau upacaranya terlalu lama?" tanyanya mendadak.

Sasuke mendelik. "Kau menanyakan hal itu pada semua orang?"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum nakal, "aku hanya ingin tahu apakah ada orang yang berpikiran sama denganku, tak masalah kalau dia tak ingin mengatakan jawabannya. Karena sama seperti Temari-san, aku juga menganggap kalau kalian—" mendadak Sakura menghentikan ucapannya di tengah jalan.

Alis Sasuke terangkat tak mangerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Ti… tidak, kok. Ah… Sasuke, aku pergi ke tempat ayah dulu. Gaara-san juga, permisi…" Sakura membungkukkan badannya sedikit, lalu bergegas pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Gaara yang memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan heran. Sakura jadi merasa canggung berada di antara mereka. Atmosfernya jadi terasa berbeda. Ia segera pergi ke tempat di mana kaisar berada.

Sakura melirik kedua sosok (yang tampaknya masih saling diam) itu dari jauh, hanya sekilas. Nyaris saja ia meneruskan kalimatnya tadi. Ya, dalam hatinya, ia menyetujui kata-kata Temari, bahwa mereka berdua ada kemiripan satu sama lain. Tentu saja bukan dalam masalah penampilan, karena dari luar mereka benar-benar berbeda. Tapi ada hal yang entah kenapa memunculkan aura kemiripan dari mereka.

Setelah ini, mungkin akan ada sesuatu.

* * *

"Salam kenal, aku Temari. Kita tadi memang sudah bertemu, tapi kita belum saling memperkenalkan diri."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Lalu tersenyum lebar. "Tentu, tentu! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Kau bisa panggil aku Naruto!" jawab Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "aku pemimpin pasukan Harimau!"

Temari menganggukkan kepala, "apa kalian semua seumur? Kelihatannya semua jenderal Konoha sebaya," ujarnya.

"He? Oh, ya, ya—umur kami rata-rata sembilan belas-dua puluhan. Tapi Neji paling tua di antara kami, usianya dua puluh satu tahun. Tahun ini aku dua puluh tahun, begitu juga Sasuke dan Sai. Sedangkan Shikamaru sudah dua puluh tahun." jelas Naruto. Ia berpaling ke arah teman-temannya dan memanggil mereka. "Hei, kalian! Ke sini juga, dong!"

Sai bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mendekati wanita itu. "Namaku Sai. Senang bertemu denganmu, aku pemimpin pasukan angin."

Temari menoleh ke arah Neji yang sedang membaca buku. "Kau pasti Hyuuga Neji. Aku dapat mengenalimu dari matamu."

Neji menghentikan kegiatannya. Memperhatikan gadis itu sejenak, lalu menjawabnya dengan jawaban singkat, "Ya. Aku pemimpin pasukan Elang."

"Ah... sepertinya nama-nama pasukan kalian tidak berhubungan satu sama lain, ya?" komentar Temari.

"Begitulah," jawab Sai. "Itu bukan nama resmi. Kaisar saja yang gemar menyebut kami dengan sebutan seperti itu. Katanya agar mudah dibedakan. Dalam kenyataannya, di atas kertas pasukan kami tidak memiliki nama, hanya disebut berdasarkan pemimpinnya saja. Tapi sepertinya rakyat juga gemar menyebut kami dengan nama itu."

"Ya... kami sempat berdialog dengan mereka sebantar dalam perjalanan ke sini, dan rakyat heboh sekali membicarakan kalian."

"Eh, Eh? Mereka bicara tentang aku? Aku? Apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya Naruto, mendadak bersemangat. Temari tersenyum melihatnya. Sedangkan Neji sudah mencibir.

_Dasar mau dipuji... _tapi, dia mendengarkan juga penjelasan Temari.

"Para wanita banyak membicarakan Uchiha-san dan Hyuuga-san. Katanya mereka tampan dan berbakat," kata Temari. Dia tertawa kecil. "Tapi banyak juga yang membicarakanmu, Sai-san. Katanya kau memiliki ketenangan yang tak dimiliki pemimpin pasukan lainnya. Dan Naruto sering dibicarakan anak-anak... para orang tua juga membicarakan pemimpin pasukan yang bernama Nara Shikamaru. Eh—" wanita itu kini tampak kebingungan, tampak mencari-cari. "Aku sepertinya belum bertemu dengan pemimpin pasukan yang satu lagi?" tanya Temari.

Neji, Sai, dan Naruto saling berpandangan. Berikutnya Naruto tergelak, yang malah membuat Temari lebih bingung. Sampai akhirnya Sai berinisiatif buka suara, karena Neji memilih diam (sepertinya karena dia juga menahan tawa. _Sepertinya..._).

"Dia ada di depanmu," katanya, sambil menunjuk ke sosok pria yang sedang tertidur di bangku di hadapan Temari.

Temari terbelalak. _Orang ini? _Sosok agak kurus dengan rambut berkuncir tinggi, mata terpejam dan mengeluarkan suara dengkuran halus. Wanita itu merasa jalan pikirannya melambat. Setahunya, pasukan yang dipimpin Nara Shikamaru adalah pasukan strategi. Tadinya ia kira orang ini akan berupa orang yang serius dan berkacamata, tapi...

"Maksud kalian, _dia_?" tanyanya pada ketiga pria itu, yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan sinkron.

_Tapi dia kan sedang tidu—..._

**BUAAAKKKK**

Terdengar suara hantaman benda tumpul. Detik berikutnya, yang mereka lihat adalah gadis pirang yang baru saja memukul kepala orang itu dengan Tangannya. Temari melompat mundur karena kaget. _Ada apa lagi ini?_

"SHIKAMARUUUUU!" Teriak Ino emosi, masih dengan seragam _iromuji-_nya yang berwarna ungu, "JANGAN TIDUR DI ACARA PESTA RESMI! DASAR BODOH!"

"Ukh!" Shikamaru bangun sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kesakitan, "aku tahu, tapi kau tidak usah memukulku seperti itu, kan?" katanya sebal. "Dasar cewek bengal—"

"APA KAU BILANG?"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah," Shikamaru menguap lebar, membuat wajah gadis itu makin sewot, "perempuan memang merepotkan—" ia mengangkat lengannya dan melakukan peregangan tubuh seperti kucing, lalu melihat sekeliling. _Oh, pesta masih berlangsung._ Berarti dia baru tidur sebentar, baguslah. Namun matanya menangkap sosok yang tidak ia kenal. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya pada Temari.

Temari—masih _shock _atas keadaan yang terjadi—hanya menggumamkan nama pelan.

"Oh ya, kau duta dari Suna itu, ya?" ia menatap wanita itu sekenanya, dan langsung beralih pada Ino. "Sekarang, lebih baik kau pergi dan lanjutkan saja tugasmu, babi, dan aku akan berterima kasih kalau kau mau meninggalkan tempat ini, oke?" katanya malas. Ino menjulurkan lidah dan beranjak pergi dari situ, setelah menawarkan nampan berisi minuman kepada Naruto dan Neji.

Shikamaru menguap lagi, duduk lagi, dan berikutnya sudah mendengkur lagi. Ketiga temannya mengedikkan bahu.

Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. _Sepertinya aku sudah bertemu dengan orang yang aneh... dasar._

* * *

"Apa maksudnya..." desis Sasuke pelan, sambil memperhatikan gadis yang sekarang sedang bersama kaisar itu. Ia tak sempat menangkap maknanya, karena tadi Sakura juga tidak tuntas mengatakannya.

Gaara menyeringai.

"Mungkin, soal bahwa _katanya _kita berdua mirip?"

Mata Sasuke berubah tajam. Dia? Dia mirip dengan orang aneh berambut merah dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya itu? _Yang benar saja!_ Sasuke diam, sama sekali tak tertarik menanggapi ucapan pria berambut merah itu. Namun orang itu kembali memancing.

"Kurasa itu bisa dibilang benar, meskipun tidak seluruhnya benar."

Sasuke mendelik. "Aku sedang tak ingin mencari-cari masalah dengan orang lain."

"Aku tidak sedang mencari-cari masalah dan bukan soal itu yang aku maksud," kata Gaara tenang tanpa emosi. "Aku tahu kau sama denganku."

.

.

"..._maaf_?"

Sasuke mendongakkan kepala dan menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan ganas. Sungguh, sepertinya kehadiran orang ini di dekatnya hanya membuat emosinya naik saja. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam. Diletakkannya gelas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan tatapannya pada lelaki itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke, agak kasar kali ini.

Gaara menyeringai. Tepat sasaran. Senyum dingin jelas terpampang di wajahnya. "Aku sudah mencari tahu latar belakang tentang kalian, para pemimpin pasukan, sejak lama. Dan aku menjatuhkan pilihan padamu."

_Padaku?_

Hanya itu pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak Sasuke. Apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki aneh ini? Soal apa yang ia bicarakan?

"Aku ingin membandingkan kekuatanku dengan kekuatanmu."

Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh lelaki itu pun menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke. Berlalu dan kelihatannya kembali berbaur dengan tamu lain. Meninggalkan beberapa pertanyaan yang akhirnya dapat dijawab sendiri oleh lelaki itu.

_...berarti... bertarung._

.

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**.**

**Cuap-cuap yang kepanjangan (gapapa yah... sesekali)**

Howaaaaa... pusingpusingpusing! Hmmm... Ada banyak _event _dalam _chapter _ini, jadi saya menulis banyak dialog. Maap kalo ada yang mengharapkan tulisan saya tampil seperti biasa; banyak paragraf panjang sarat deskripsi. Karena di sini mulai muncul sedikit—_sedikiiiit _konflik, jadi saya menulisnya seperti ini karena lokasinya berpindah-pindah dari yang satu ke yang lain. _–lagian Gaara ma Sasuke ga bawel sih-_ oh iya, soal umur; bulan mereka lahir nggak usah dipedulikan. **.**

Untuk yang berharap ini akan jadi _SasuSakuGaa_... Saya sih ngga tau apakah fic ini akan berjalan ke arah situ atau tidak. Yaaa, _hint _mungkin muncul, tapi saya bakal memprosesnya secara lambat. Bisa saja sih akhirnya yang muncul (lagi-lagi) _'ai lap yu yu lap mi terus ada yang ganggu'_, tapi alurnya nggak akan kecepetan kok. karena utamanya sih saya mempersiapkan Gaara sebagai tandingnya Sasuke dalam hal karakter—bukan sebagai 'saingan cinta' _–halah-_ .

Dalam manga asli, Naruto emang ngalahin Gaara, dan hubungan mereka memang ada keterkaitan. tapi karena di sini _main-_nya Sasuke, dan ngga ada yang namanya _jinchuuriki_, ngga apa-apa kalo saya lebih mempertajam hubungan Sasuke dan Gaara 'kan? Karena menurut saya mereka mirip dalam hal karakter. Oh ya, masa lalu mereka juga sama-sama _dark_.

Fic ini sudah memasuki pertengahan cerita. Mudah-mudahan kehadiran Gaara di sini akan menjadikan _chara development_ fic ini lebih baik dan bukan hanya muncul sebagai tempelan semata. Karena terus terang saya masih kesulitan memunculkannya. Tapi, untuk yang menunggu-nunggu konflik dalam hal _romance_, Hohohoho! Temari sudah muncuuuulll! Mari kita tunggu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka! Mwahahahaha! _–ketawa setan-_

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview fic saya yang ini, baik yang cuma sesekali maupun yang setiap chapter. Tentang OOC... wadaw, namanya juga fic imajinasi, jadi saya ga menutup kemungkinan para tokoh akan jadi OOC. Tapi diusahakan ngga akan sampai kelewatan. Tenang, tenang... _–meskipun di sini Gaara jadi banyak omong banget. Hiks- _Terus, buat yang nungguin SaiIno... sambil nunggu, kamu baca _Ino's Cafe _aja yah _–digaplok-_ Dan untuk yang minta ShikaTema... silakan menunggu juga dengan tenang. **:D **semua ada waktunya muncul kok...

Jangan bosan untuk memberikan review, kritik, dan saran agar membuat perkembangan cerita ini bisa lebih baik, ok? aku akan menerima dengan senang hatiii! **:) **tapi mohon maaf juga kalau nggak di-_reply_, abisnya sekarang saya kelas tiga, waktu terbatas **T.T **Buat yang baca fic saya yang lain, seperti _Tarian Ilalang _dan _Ino's Café, _mohon maaf karena update akan sangat lambat. Baca fic saia yang _oneshot _aja yah _–dibanting tanpa ampun oleh pembaca- _

Terima kasih untuk **Hatake gHee, Azumi Uchiha, M4yura, .meL.cha.n.uchiha **_(KonoBi? Hmmm...)_, **Hazelleen, Akina Takahashi, Karupin69, Faika Araifa, Sora Aburame, Rin Kajuji, Hime-Baka, Miyu201,****.Bulanbiru., Sabaku No Ray, eye-of-blue, Yozora Ageha, M****ademoiselle**** Moony,**** .Hoshi.Na-chan, Pink-Violin, Moo-chan the authoress,**** AriaTheCheshireCat,**** Yvne-devolnueht,**** Maa-Chan-tik, X-Tee,**** Dhienn.Glocyanne,**** Uchiha Yuki-chan, Inuzumaki Helen, Aero-Dragon Warrior, Reikahikaru, Toya terumi, philip william-wammy, Cherrie Fukaya, **dan nama-nama lain yang mungkin kelupaan, mohon maap...

Okay, si Non Blekpappi ini udah cape! Silakan menunggu chapter selanjutnya!

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**

_**p.s.**__ eh, bagian apa yang paling kamu suka sepanjang kamu baca fic ini dari awal? Penasaran aja __**:)**_

* * *


	12. Chapter 11: Chikade

_**WARNING! **__**SASUGAA SAYA GANTUNG DULU! **__Giliran Sasuke yang OOC… harap maklum. Sepertinya gaya nulis saya lagi eror. Kalau chap kemaren SasuSaku kurang chemistry, mungkin karena kurang penerangan gestur ya? Sabar ya… memang sengaja saya 'tahan' dulu…_

* * *

_**Last Chapter…**_

"_Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke, agak kasar kali ini._

_Gaara menyeringai. Tepat sasaran. Senyum dingin jelas terpampang di wajahnya. "Aku sudah mencari tahu latar belakang tentang kalian, para pemimpin pasukan, sejak lama. Dan aku menjatuhkan pilihan padamu."_

Padaku?

_Hanya itu pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak Sasuke. Apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki aneh ini? Soal apa yang ia bicarakan?_

"_Aku ingin membandingkan kekuatanku dengan kekuatanmu."_

_Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh lelaki itu pun menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke. Berlalu dan kelihatannya kembali berbaur dengan tamu lain. Meninggalkan beberapa pertanyaan yang akhirnya dapat dijawab sendiri oleh lelaki itu._

...berarti... bertarung.

* * *

**- Jejak Bulan Di Atas Air -**

_Chapter __**11**__ : __Chikade_

* * *

**By Blackpapillon**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Pagi hari ini cerah. Belum ada tanda-tanda musim penghujan datang—pertanda musim semi akan berakhir—meskipun hari-hari terus berlalu. Karena itu, latihan pagi kembali dilaksanakan setelah sehari libur karena ada pesta penyambutan. Sejak pagi para prajurit yang jumlahnya ribuan itu sudah berbaris rapi di lapangan, dan seperti biasa, setelah pengarahan singkat, mereka mulai berlatih. Entah latih tanding berpasangan, atau latihan sendirian. Ada banyak sarana yang bisa dimanfaatkan di lapangan itu, mulai dari target panah sampai sejenis perangkat untuk berlatih menghindari rintangan. Selain itu, di pinggir lapangan itu banyak _dojo _yang digunakan dalam berbagai fungsi, seperti _karate, judo, naginata, _dan_ kendo._

Biasanya, di antara kelima jenderal itu, Shikamaru-lah yang paling malas, bukan? Tapi, hari ini sepertinya keempat rekannya juga sedang terkena virus malas. Mereka hanya duduk-duduk, sambil memperhatikan anak-anak buahnya yang sedang berlatih. Entah malas atau karena apa. Yang pasti, anak-anak buahnya juga tak berani protes. Shikamaru terus-menerus menguap, sementara Naruto berdiri sambil mengunyah roti, Neji duduk sambil menengadah ke langit, Sai sibuk dengan buku sketsa yang sudah lama tak disentuhnya, dan Sasuke terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu sambil bermain-main dengan elang kesayangannya.

"Aaaaahhh… hari ini kita berlatih lagi setelah kemarin berpesta," kata Naruto sambil meregangkan badannya. "Malaaaaassss…"

"Pesta itu seharusnya menyenangkan. Tapi pesta kemarin hanya membuatku mengantuk," cetus Shikamaru, sambil memperhatikan anak buahnya yang sedang berlatih.

Naruto mencibir. "Aku malah ingin ada pesta lagi. Susunan syaraf dan otakmu 'kan berbeda dari orang kebanyakan," katanya sebal. "Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana para utusan itu? Bukannya mereka berasal dari kalangan militer? Kok mereka tidak ikut berlatih bersama kita?"

"Mungkin mereka masih sibuk?" tebak Sai asal. Ia kembali mengambil buku sketsanya, lalu mencoret-coretkan sesuatu di atas kertas. Gambar yang tidak jelas. Lalu ia menguap, mengambil kertas baru dan mencoret-coret lagi.

"Sibuk apa?" tanya Naruto.

Neji tampak berpikir sebentar. Mencoba mencari penjelasan yang dinilainya dapat dimengerti oleh lelaki berambut pirang itu. "Mereka tak serta-merta datang ke sini hanya untuk berlatih saja. Peran mereka juga pasti ganda, jadi banyak tugas lain yang harus diselesaikan," kata Neji menjelaskan. "Mungkin baru beberapa hari ke depan mereka bisa ikut berlatih. Itu pun kalau mereka berminat."

"Aku tak peduli soal itu," kata Shikamaru cuek.

"Tentu saja kalian tidak perlu peduli. Karena kami akan datang sendiri ke sini," kata seseorang dari belakang. Para jenderal muda itu menoleh. Di belakang mereka, Kankurou dan Temari berdiri dengan beberapa perlengkapan aneh di tangannya.

"Oh, kalian datang rupanya."

"Tentu saja! Kami tak ingin absen berlatih meskipun sedang ada di negara lain," ujar Kankurou, "tapi sepertinya kalian malah terlihat santai. Padahal sedang ada sesuatu yang mengancam kita meskipun masih tersembunyi."

Neji menatap Kankurou sinis. "Kami juga memerhatikan hal itu. Kami tidak lepas tangan begitu saja, jangan salah."

Sasuke menyipitkan mata sambil memperhatikan dua tamu yang muncul tiba-tiba itu. Tak bertanya apa-apa, namun ia tampak mencari seseorang yang tak ada. Dan Temari menyadari gelagat itu. Wanita itu berjalan, mendekati Sasuke dan berbisik di telinganya. "Sudah kuduga. Kau mencarinya, kan?"

"Apa…?"

"Meskipun kau tak mengakuinya, kau tahu itu," desis Temari, "sayang sekali adikku tercinta sedang sibuk. Tapi aku sudah menduga kau juga akan mencarinya. Kau ingin suatu pengakuan kekuatan, kan?" kata wanita itu. Sasuke sama sekali tak diberi kesempatan untuk menjawab, karena sebelum ia dapat berkomentar, wanita itu sudah berujar lagi. "Pasti akan datang waktunya…"

Wanita itu berlalu, meninggalkan kata-kata yang tampaknya sekali itu tak dapat dicerna oleh Sasuke.

_Pengakuan kekuatan? Aku?_

Neji melirik Sasuke yang tampak kebingungan dengan dirinya sendiri. Ditepuknya bahu Sasuke sambil berkata, "Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tak biasanya kau tidak ikut latihan—meskipun kami semua sedang malas, kau pasti latihan sendirian."

Sasuke tak menoleh. Ia memberi tanda pada elang putihnya, membuat binatang besar itu bergerak sesuai dengan arahannya. Namun komentar Neji tak segera ditanggapinya. "Hanya malas saja," kata Sasuke akhirnya. Pendek dan seadanya, menandakan pria itu sedang tak dapat diajak bicara.

Neji sudah maklum.

"Kau tidak melatih mereka?" tanya Temari pada Shikamaru yang masih malas-malasan sambil meneguk tehnya, "aku jadi meragukanmu apakah _kau _benar-benar seorang jenderal. Dari pasukan ahli strategi pula…" komentar wanita itu sambil memandang Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menoleh ogah-ogahan. "Jadi kau meragukanku?" tanyanya sinis.

"Tidak kalau kau sudah menunjukkan kemampuanmu."

Shikamaru menguap lebar, membuat tensi Temari sedikit naik karena pria itu terkesan meremehkannya. "Nanti juga kau akan tahu," katanya di antara kuapannya yang lebar, "belum saatnya. Kemampuanku belum dibutuhkan…" sahut Shikamaru santai.

Temari mengernyitkan kening. Makin bingung saja dia akan pikiran kaisar tentang orang ini. Menurutnya Shikamaru sangat santai. Kemarin saja dia tertidur dengan tenangnya seakan-akan berada di rumah. Tipe orang yang pastinya akan sangat langka ditemui. _Dan juga sulit dimengerti_, batinnya. Tapi yang pasti, kaisar tak akan memilih Shikamaru sebagai jenderal bila saja dia tak punya kapasitas untuk menempati jabatan itu. Terlebih karena ahli strategi merupakan posisi yang vital dan dibutuhkan bagi pasukan inti.

Oh ya, satu lagi yang mengherankan: kenapa dia jadi memikirkan dan penasaran soal itu?

* * *

Sakura berjalan di lorong istana sendirian. Ia baru saja sarapan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sesuatu yang jarang dilakukannya, karena ia lebih suka sarapan sendiri atau dengan teman-temannya di ruangan para dayang. Lagipula kedua orang tuanya itu sangat sibuk. Meskipun Sakura mencoba meluangkan waktu, tetap saja sulit. Tapi untunglah, sejauh ini ia tak berubah benci pada mereka. Ia sudah belajar lebih banyak bersyukur selama bertahun-tahun ini.

Tapi… kadang ia lelah. Ia ingin pergi sekali saja dari rutinitas ini. Sesekali, ia ingin merasakan berlari dengan bebas di luar, tanpa harus terkungkung tembok pembatas yang tinggi. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya berbelanja di pasar, bagaimana rasanya makan di jalan atau piknik di pinggir sungai—ia begitu terkurung dalam regulasi dan protokoler. Sakura menarik napas.

"Sakura!" terdengar suara panggilan dari ujung lorong. Sakura berbalik dan tersenyum senang saat melihat Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten. Ia berjalan menghampiri mereka. Mereka bertiga tampak semangat hari ini.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura," sapa Tenten riang, "hari ini aku pulang, ya…"

"Kau pulang sekarang?" Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu muram, "kau bisa menginap di sini lagi, kan? Mengapa tidak lebih lama saja?"

Tenten tersenyum. "Aku 'kan sudah seminggu lebih di sini, Sakura. Orang tuaku sudah mengirimkan pengawal untuk menjemputku. Aku juga harus pulang ke rumahku," jelas Tenten, "kalau terlalu lama, rasanya juga tidak enak pada yang mulia."

Bibir Sakura mengerucut, membuat teman-temannya tertawa.

"Memangnya kau begitu kesepian? Tidak, kan?" Ino menyikut Sakura sambil menggodanya, "Sekarang ada Uchiha, kan? Masa' kau masih kesepian juga?"

Wajah Sakura mendadak memerah. "Hei! Kenapa kalian malah bilang begitu? Maksudku, memang di sini ada Ino dan Hinata… tapi tentu akan lebih menyenangkan kalau berempat. Mengapa kalian malah bilang begitu, sih? Aku dan Sasuke hanya…"

"_Hanya…?"_ terdengar suara Ino dengan desisan menyeramkan—membuat Hinata bersembunyi di belakang Tenten. "Kau pikir kami tidak tahu? Sepertinya kalian makin akrab saja, yaaa? Kau bahkan memanggil cowok itu dengan nama depannya. Saat pesta kemarin juga…"

"Ya, ya, ya!" Tenten membenarkan, "Hubungan kalian maju cepat dalam waktu beberapa minggu. Bagus juga. Berterima kasihlah pada elang itu, Sakura…"

"Cih," Ino mencibir ke arah Tenten, "kau juga, 'kan? Sepertinya saat pesta kemarin ada sesuatu di antara kau dengan Neji," kata gadis itu, lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata, "benar, 'kan, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, lalu tertawa kecil. "Aku memang tidak menanyakannya pada Neji-niisan, tapi sepertinya kelakuannya jadi agak aneh akhir-akhir ini," jelas Hinata, "dan dia jadi tidak terlalu overprotektif. Terima kasih, ya, Tenten-chan?" katanya separo menyindir.

Giliran wajah Tenten yang merona. "Eh, apanya… memangnya aku bilang apa… kemarin juga, aku Cuma sedikit minta maaf, kok!" bantah Tenten cepat.

"Oh! Kalau itu aku juga sudah tahu," kata Sakura—merasa ada kesempatan pas untuk menghindar dari cecaran pertanyaan sahabatnya soal dia dan Sasuke. Padahal memang tidak apa-apa, sih. Tapi juga bukan berarti tidak ada apa-apa. Karena itu, lebih baik ia menghindar dulu kali ini. "Kau meminta maaf pada Neji-san di hadapan para tamu. Tindakan yang berani juga…" komentar Sakura.

"Benar. Kurasa kata-kata Tenten-chan waktu itu mengena sekali, sampai sikapnya jadi agak berubah akhir-akhir ini," ujar Hinata. "Kurasa dia jadi lebih mempercayaiku. Aku senang sekali…" bisiknya pelan.

Ino menatap Hinata gembira. "Eh? Jadi penjagaannya padamu sudah agak melonggar, ya? Baguslah, kau bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto, kan, Hinata?" Ino menyikut Hinata, dan wajah cantik gadis itu berubah jadi semerah apel. "Dan kau juga, Tenten," ia menoleh ke arah Tenten, "Kau bisa mendekati Neji. Wah, perkembangan yang bagus sekali untuk kalian semua!" kata Ino setengah bersorak sambil menepukkan tangannya.

Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu. "Lagakmu seperti madam pencari jodoh saja, Ino," sindirnya, "lalu, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?"

Keempat gadis itu berpandangan. Di antara mereka berempat, hanya Ino-lah yang paling jarang bercerita. Meskipun ia selalu meledak-ledak, namun gadis pirang itu juga tertutup mengenai dirinya sendiri. Ino kali ini sedikit terlihat salah tingkah. Ia menremas-remas ujung kimononya, tak mengatakan apapun. Membuat Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata semakin penasaran.

"Ayo," gadis itu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah lapangan barat, "lebih baik kita melihat latihan mereka saja!" katanya cepat. Ketiga sahabatnya hanya mengedikkan bahu, lalu mengikuti gadis itu.

.

"Selamat pagi. Rupanya kalian sudah mulai berlatih lagi?" sapa Sakura pagi itu sambil menuruni tangga pendek yang ada di pinggir beranda. Naruto menoleh, dan seperti biasa, menjadi orang yang paling bahagia menyambut mereka.

"Pagi! Begitulah, Sakura-chan! Meskipun kami hari ini agak malas karena kekenyangan makan, sih…" kata Naruto riang, sambil menghampiri gadis itu. Sai yang ada di belakangnya memukul punggung Naruto.

"Hanya kau saja yang kemarin kebanyakan makan, Naruto," dia mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto sambil tersenyum, lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Pagi, Sakura-Hime. Tenten-sama, Ino-san dan Hinata-san, juga selamat pagi. Pagi ini kalian semua datang bersama?" tanyanya.

Ino mencibir. _Pertanyaan basa-basi, _pikirnya sebal. Baginya Sai terlihat tak pernah memperhatikan orang lain. Gadis itu tahu Sai memang bermaksud baik. Namun entah mengapa ia tak dapat melihat pria itu sebagai sesuatu yang positif. Dia hanya pria yang bisanya Cuma berbasa-basi tanpa bisa memahami perasaan orang lain secara lebih mendalam.

Tepatnya, dia tak begitu suka orang itu.

"Begitulah…" Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah Tenten, "Karena Tenten pulang hari ini, dia ingin berpamitan sekaligus melihat-lihat kegiatan kalian."

"Oh, kalian mau melihat kegiatan kami dari dekat secara langsung? Aku senang sekali!" sorak Naruto senang. "Ne, ne, Hinata-chan! Kalau mau, kau bisa kuantar! Sai juga, kau akan mengantar juga, kan? Ya, kan, Sai?" tambahnya dengan sorot mata penuh harapan. Hinata tampak snagat kaget tiba-tiba diajak oleh Naruto—dan membatu di tempat.

Sai mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, silakan melihat-lihat kegiatan kami. Bisa kuantar, kok. Kebetulan hari ini kami masih melakukan penyesuaian karena kemarin terlalu banyak libur—" dia tertawa kecil, "Oh ya, Sakura-hime, Uchiha-san ada di sebelah sana…" ia menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang masih diam saja di bangku pinggir lapangan, "anda tak berniat menemuinya?"

Ino membelalakkan mata sekaligus telinga—meskipun dalam kenyataannya telinga tidak bisa dibelalakkan—saat mendengar kata-kata Sai itu. Karena menurut telinganya, kata-kata itu berarti bahwa _'aku-tahu-kau-menyukai-Uchiha-san-dan-pasti-ingin-bertemu-dengannya'_. Gadis itu adalah sahabat yang baik, tentunya, dan pastinya tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini _(baca: mencari tahu apa yang mereka lakukan sehingga jadi dekat)_. Apalagi peluang ada di rekan Sasuke sendiri. Meskipun dia adalah Sai yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi, dia tak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Ditariknya lengan Sai cepat-cepat, lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura, kau bisa pergi duluan! Aku dan yang lain akan pergi bersama Naruto dan Sai, ya, kan?" Ia menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yang lain, meminta persetujuan.

Naruto nyengir, lalu meraih tangan Hinata, yang tak sempat menolak apa lagi berkomentar sambil berkata, "Ya, kalau begitu, Hinata akan bersama ku! Kami akan berkeliling-keliling! Sampai nanti, yaaa, Sakura-chan!" teriaknya sambil berjalan menjauh. Dari kejauhan lelaki itu tampak mengedipkan mata.

Sakura menunduk malu. Lalu mengangguk dan pergi ke tempat orang itu berada, meninggalkan seorang gadis berambut cokelat sendirian di pinggir lapangan. Tanpa disadarinya, sesosok pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegap dan bermata cemerlang mendekatinya.

"Padahal hari ini andalah yang akan pulang, tapi kelihatannya malah anda terlihat tak tertarik berkunjung."

Tenten memandang orang yang menghampirinya itu, lalu tersenyum. "Eh! Tidak, aku… bukan begitu, tapi…" ia menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang mulai menjauh bersama Hinata, Sai, dan Ino. "Hanya saja, jumlahnya jadi ganjil. Terlebih aku tak ingin mengganggu Naruto. Anda juga, kan, Tuan Hyuuga?" tanyanya dengan nada manis.

"Begitulah," hanya itu komentar Neji. "Anda juga mau berkeliling? Melihat-lihat keseharian tentara itu cukup menyenangkan, kok."

"Y-ya?" wajah gadis itu bertanya-tanya. Kentara sekali ia tak mengerti.

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, membuat matanya yang bening tampak agak menyipit. "Kalau denganku, jumlahnya akan jadi genap, bukan?"

.

.

* * *

"Shiro-chan, tampaknya kau sekarang sudah sehat, ya?" Kata Sakura sambil mengelus bulu putih elang itu. Burung itu tampak patuh. Ia bertengger manis di sebuah palang besi, dalam ketinggian yang bisa dicapai Sakura, dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tampak jinak.

"Syukurlah kau bisa sehat lagi, ya," ujar Sakura senang.

"Dia sepertinya benar-benar suka padamu, ya?" komentar Sasuke sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di palang itu, lengannya terlipat. "Sedari tadi dia amat sulit mengikuti instruksiku, dan begitu kau datang dia langsung patuh seakan-akan dia burung paling baik sedunia."

Sakura tertawa geli. "Begitukah? Wah, kau anak nakal, ya, Shiro," katanya lembut sambil mengusap kepala elang itu, membuat burung itu bersuara pelan. Sakura menoleh ke arah pemilik burung itu—yang tampaknya sudah menemukan kegiatan baru, bermain-main dengan burung-burung kecil yang ada di sekitar situ—dan bertanya, "Eh, Sasuke… boleh aku membiarkan burung ini hinggap di tanganku?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening. "Jangan bodoh," tanggapnya tegas, "kemarin saja tanganmu tergores. Meskipun kau memakai sarung tangan kulit, bobotnya terlalu berat untukmu."

"Yaaah…" kata Sakura dengan nada kecewa. "padahal burung yang mau jinak padaku hanya Shiro saja. Sayang sekali…" gadis itu melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan iri. "padahal kau bisa begitu mudah memancing burung-burung kecil itu hinggap di tanganmu."

Memang benar. Di tangan pria itu hinggap dua ekor burung yang sedang makan biji-bijian di telapak tangannya dengan tenang. Meskipun tangannya bergerak, burung-burung itu sama sekali tak kabur dan terbang dari situ. Sasuke menatap Sakura dari sudut matanya.

"Kalau cuma begini, kau juga bisa."

"Wah, benar?" tanya Sakura antusias. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Sasuke mendorong tangannya ke udara, membuat burung-burung itu kaget dan segera terbang menjauh. "Ulurkan tanganmu."

Gadis itu menurut, diulurkannya tangannya. Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari kantung kertas yang ada di atas bangku kayu. Sedikit biji-bijian—makanan favorit burung-burung kecil, lalu diletakkannya ke atas telapak tangan gadis itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, seekor burung mampir ke atas tangannya, memakan biji-bijian itu. Wajah Sakura berubah cerah.

Namun sekejap terbang lagi. wajah gadis itu langsung kecewa.

"Terbang lagi!" keluh Sakura, "Mengapa dia tadi bisa lama bertengger di tanganmu?"

"Begini," Sasuke mendekat, menopang tangan kanan gadis itu dengan lengannya dan memandunya sambil bergerak. Pelan sekali. Sampai akhirnya seekor burung muncul. Sakura nyaris saja berteriak kegirangan kalau saja Sasuke tak memperingatkan gadis itu. "Dia pasti akan hinggap sebentar. Kau harus tahu tanda-tandanya, saat dia akan terbang…"

Patukan burung kecil itu terasa geli di telapak tangannya, membuat Sakura tertawa kecil. "Saat dia akan terbang? Setelah itu, bagaimana?" bisik Sakura.

"Sssst—" burung mungil itu terlihat seperti akan terbang. Tepat saat burung mungil itu akan terbang dari telapak tangan Sakura, ditariknya sedikit tangan gadis itu ke bawah, membuat burung itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan kembali hinggap. Begitu terus berkali-kali. "Kalau kita halangi keseimbangannya saat dia akan bertolak, sudah pasti dia akan turun dan turun lagi. hanya itu saja…"

"Begitu…" wajah gadis itu tampak penasaran melihat fenomena kecil yang terjadi di atas telapak tangannya. Lucu sekali burung kecil itu. Akan terbang, hinggap lagi. Akan terbang, hinggap lagi. Burung mungil seukuran tepak tangannya, berwarna merah dan putih kecuali kepalanya yang berwarna hitam. Cantik sekali. "Kau tahu apa nama burung ini?"

"Namanya Chikade," ujar Sasuke. "Hanya muncul saat udara dingin. Beruntung juga kita menemukannya saat pertengahan musim semi begini."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti (dan Shiro-chan pun terlupakan). Ia tampak senang bermain-main dengan binatang mungil itu. "Manis sekali, ya, burung ini," komentarnya senang, "kalau mungil begini, pasti tidak akan melukai tanganku."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa tidak kau tangkap dan kau masukkan saja ke sangkar?" tanya Sasuke. "Toh kamu berhasil mendapatkannya."

Sakura berpikir sebentar, namun kemudian tangannya diulurkan ke udara, membuat burung mungil itu terbang kembali. Sasuke mengernyitkan kening heran melihat Sakura yang malah melepaskan burung itu.

"Mengapa kau lepaskan?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Aku tak ingin membuatnya tak bisa melihat alam bebas seperti aku."

Sasuke terdiam, merenungi kata-kata gadis itu. Baginya, kata-kata itu memiliki banyak arti. Namun Sasuke tak bisa menafsirkan apa yang dimaksud gadis itu. Karena seorang puteri pastinya selalu dapat menghirup alam bebas.

_Mengapa dia bilang, 'tidak'?_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_._

_._

**Cuap-cuap penulis**

_KENAPA CHAPTER INI JADI SEPERTI INI, HAAAAH?? GA JELAS, TAUK!__ Emangnya ini 'study tour keliling istana'?? AGGGHHHH!_

Ehh… saya lagi mau sok-sok romantis sekarang. Juga ngegombal meskipun masih belajar cara ngegombal yang baik. Hehehe… jadi mungkin _GaaSasu_ saya tahan dulu. _–sebetulnya sih gara-gara kekurangan data-_seperti yang saya bilang, Gaara mungkin tidak akan saya taruh sebagai _saingan cinta_… secara eksplisit. Kalo implisit mungkin ada, hehehe. Aduuh, gimana saya ini… katanya Gaara punya peran penting, kenapa jadi begini? Maap… maap… sekali lagi maapkan saya… semoga Gaara bisa lebih banyak muncul (juga Itachi) sehabis ini.

Jangan bosan untuk memberikan review pada cerita ini agar saya bisa terus mengembangkan cerita dan tetap bersemangat, juga agar saya bisa mengetahui apa yang masih kurang dari fic ini… jangan ragu untuk memberikan kritik dan saran yang membangun. Okeoke? Terima kasih pula untuk yang sudah memberikan review pada saya… karena bantuan kalian semua, akhirnya fic ini sudah mencapai _chapter_ 2 digit… _-terharu-_

Yang paling sulit saat pembuatan _chapter_ ini… adalah… THE **SHIKATEMA** PART!! Sial… untuk _hint pairing _lain, silakan tetap setia menunggu dan membaca!

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**

_**p.s.**__ Ada yang bisa membantu saya mengenai daftar jurus lengkap Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Sai, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, dan Shikamaru? Juga kalau ada keterangan mengenai seni pedang Musashi (lupa judul bukunya) maupun art-war-nya Sun Tzu, bahkan jurus-jurus dan istilah yang digunakan dalam taekwondo serta karate, saya akan sangat berterima kasih! Silakan e-mail dan PM saya kalau ada yang bersedia membantu. _–gimana sih… mao bikin malah kurang data. Dasar payah diriku-_ E-mail saya bisa kalian lihat di profil… terima kasih banyak sebelumnya._


	13. Chapter 12: UnSilent Night

_**AN **__Disarankan untuk melakukan save offline, karena panjang. Tapi jangan lupa review yah! –digaplok-_

* * *

_**Last Chapter…**_

"_Kalau begitu, mengapa tidak kau tangkap dan kau masukkan saja ke sangkar?" tanya Sasuke. "Toh kamu berhasil mendapatkannya."_

_Sakura berpikir sebentar, namun kemudian tangannya diulurkan ke udara, membuat burung mungil itu terbang kembali. Sasuke mengernyitkan kening heran melihat Sakura yang malah melepaskan burung itu._

"_Mengapa kau lepaskan?"_

_Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Aku tak ingin membuatnya tak bisa melihat alam bebas seperti aku."_

_Sasuke terdiam, merenungi kata-kata gadis itu. Baginya, kata-kata itu memiliki banyak arti. Namun Sasuke tak bisa menafsirkan apa yang dimaksud gadis itu. Karena seorang puteri pastinya selalu dapat menghirup alam bebas._

_Mengapa dia bilang, 'tidak'?_

* * *

**- Jejak Bulan Di Atas Air -**

_Chapter __**12**__ : __(Un)Silent Night_

* * *

**By Blackpapillon**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Temari saat melihat rombongan kecil itu menjauh. "Bukankah seharusnya ini menjadi jam latihan kalian? Kalian ini berminat tidak, sih, menjadi seorang pemimpin?"

Shikamaru menoleh dan menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan malas. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari kami, memangnya?"

Temari menarik napas, "reputasi kalian cukup bagus, dan kalian menjadi jenderal di usia muda, jadi aku cukup mengharapkan kalian," kata Temari. Ia melirik Shikamaru yang tampaknya masih anteng-anteng saja bersantai. "Kau tak takut akan ancaman serangan dari 'pasukan pembebasan'?" tanyanya kesal. Kesal juga dia. Dia sangat berharap pada mereka, dan sebagai duta dari negara lain, tugasnya yang lain juga mengobservasi kemampuan negara ini dalam menghadapi penyerangan kelompok kudeta. Tapi mengapa pemimpin yang ia temui malah bersifat seperti ini? Jangan-jangan pihak Suna harus menganalisis lagi kelayakan Konoha untuk menjadi aliansi Suna.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan kening. "Pasukan Pembebasan?"

Temari angkat bahu. "Oh, kudengar dari para penduduk di utara, itulah yang mereka katakan. Pasukan kalian belum ada yang satupun melakukan pergerakan? Kudengar sudah banyak penduduk perbatasan yang mengungsi karena rumahnya dirampok."

Shikamaru sama sekali tak menatap wanita itu. "Kami sudah menempatkan beberapa satuan di sana. Dan kami sudah punya cara sendiri."

"Dan kau masih bisa santai saja?" sambar Temari cepat. "Bagaimana dengan para penduduk sipil? Sebagai pimpinan militer kau diberi hak oleh Kaisar untuk memberikan perintah secara independen. Kau harus memperbaiki sikapmu, kau dengar. Berlakulah begini terus dan kau akan diserang secara tiba-tiba. Dasar pemalas, lebih baik aku latihan lagi…" wanita itu mengangkat senjatanya yang terlihat berbentuk seperti kipas raksasa. Namun ada yang aneh.

Kakinya tak bisa bergerak?

Dan **BRUK**, sekonyong-konyong tubuhnya terjatuh, terbaring di tanah.

Cepat wanita itu menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Dan yang ia lihat adalah Shikamaru yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan, dengan segel terpasang di tangannya. Masih berbaring di atas bangku.

"_Kagemane no jutsu_," jelas Shikamaru, seakan-akan menjawab rona penuh tanya dari wanita itu. "Kaulah yang seharusnya lebih sigap."

Temari menggeram kesal.

* * *

Oke, sekarang kita tinggalkan mereka dan mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan teman-teman mereka. Sepertinya pagi hari ini berubah menjadi darmawisata keliling wilayah para prajurit yang terdapat dalam istana.

"Eh, Hinata-chan suka memasak?" kata Naruto antusias. Hinata mengangguk pelan, malu-malu.

Ino yang mendengar percakapan mereka nyengir dan menepuk bahu gadis itu dengan suara keras. "Tentu saja! Dialah yang kelihatannya paling menikmati waktu di dapur. Ya, kan, Hinata?" Hinata menatap sahabatnya itu, lalu cepat-cepat mengangguk karena sepertinya tatapan Ino menyuruhnya berkata 'ya'.

"Wah, kalau begitu, kau pandai, dong, Hinata-chan? Apa kau bisa memasakkan ramen?" tanya Naruto.

Wajah gadis cantik itu makin bersemu. "A…aku bisa," katanya pelan.

"WOOOOOW! Kau bisa buatkan untukku, eh? Bisa tidak?" tanya lelaki pirang itu, melupakan sudah berapa tahun usianya sekarang saat mendengar kata 'ramen'.

Saat mendengar kata "ramen' sepertinya wajah Naruto jadi seratus kali bercahaya dari biasanya—membuat gadis itu makin grogi. Tapi, yah, bukan Naruto namanya kalau tak bisa memancing orang bicara—terutama tentang ramen—dan mereka langsung terlibat percakapan tentang makanan. Ino yang melihatnya cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Tenten pergi entah ke mana dan Hinata ditarik menjauh, jadi hanya tinggal dia sendiri di sini, di _dojo_ yang sedang tidak terpakai.

Oh, ada Sai juga.

"Rasanya rugi sekali kalau mereka bertemu cuma untuk membahas ramen," kata Ino sambil angkat bahu. "Padahal jarang-jarang 'kan mereka bisa mengobrol bebas seperti ini. Berduaan pula. Dasar Naruto tidak peka…" komentar Ino.

"Itulah Naruto," kata Sai yang berdiri di belakangnya, "tapi kalau dia tidak begitu, namanya bukan Naruto."

"Yaaaah," Ino angkat bahu—lagi—sambil menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan jari. "Menurutmu bagaimana, Sai?"

Sai tersenyum simpatik. "Maksudmu?"

Ino mencibir. Pria ini selalu saja begitu. Pura-pura tak tahu, padahal jelaslah dia yang paling tahu semuanya. Membuang-buang waktu saja. "Mengaku sajalah. Kau tahu perasaan Sakura dan yang lainnya, kan?"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Lalu Sai tertawa kecil. "Ya, begitulah. Perempuan itu sangat menarik. Ekspresi mereka amat mudah terbaca."

Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan tak sabar, "lalu, apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan teman-teman priamu?" tanya Ino. "Aku cuma ingin menanyakan itu."

Wajah tampan berkulit agak pucat itu menyunggingkan senyum simpatiknya lagi, membuat gadis pirang yang bersamanya jadi agak kesal karena terlalu banyak basa-basi. Memang cuma itu maksudnya ikut dengan mereka, agar bisa menanyakan hal itu pada Sai. Menurut Ino Sai tahu semuanya—termasuk pikiran para prianya, barangkali? Kalau ia bisa tahu, 'kan dia bisa kembali sedikit membantu sahabat-sahabatnya _(dan sepertinya itu cuma dorongan nafsu pada suatu hal bernama 'gosip',— sepertinya)_.

_Dan info harus didapat dari mana saja! Sekalipun dari cowok-tanpa-ekspresi ini!_

…begitulah pendapat Ino.

Namun Sai menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Kami jarang saling bercerita."

"Yaah," Ino tampak kecewa. "Kukira aku bisa mendapatkannya darimu…" keluhnya kecewa, sambil berbalik dan menatap ke luar jendela _dojo_. "Sayang sekali."

"Kau tampaknya begitu memperhatikan orang lain," kata Sai pelan. Ia terdiam, mencoba memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk bertanya. Karena dia agak penasaran juga. "Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?"

Ino menoleh, sambil membetulkan rambutnya yang terbang tertiup angin. "Mengapa kau juga bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku juga memperhatikanmu," kata Sai, membuat Ino mengernyitkan kening. "Aku tahu."

Wajah Ino memerah. "Apa yang ketahui?"

Sai tersenyum. "Kau sangat perhatian pada orang lain, juga ingin tahu tentang mereka. Namun sebetulnya itu salah satu caramu agar orang lain tak bertanya tentang dirimu, ya 'kan?" kata lelaki itu, tak peduli dengan ekspresi Ino yang tampak aneh. "Bukan kesalahan kalau kau bersikap seperti itu, namun kau juga harus berbagi pada orang lain. Bersikaplah adil."

"Kau bersikap seakan-akan kau juga bersikap seperti itu, namun tidak, bukan?" kata Ino. "Mengapa kau harus memaksaku menceritakan apa yang ada dalam hatiku? Sedangkan kau sendiri dikenal sebagai laki-laki yang paling tertutup di dunia. Apa yang kau ketahui tentang aku?" nada suara gadis itu mulai meninggi.

Sai tersenyum lagi. membuat Ino makin kesal. Lelaki itu mengambil langkah mendekatinya, hingga mereka berdua berdiri bersebelahan, menghadap jendela _dojo _yang sunyi, yang mengarah ke arah lapangan barat. Ditunjuknya sesosok laki-laki yang sedang berbaring di atas bangku kayu, sepertinya dia sedang mengobrol dengan wanita di sebelahnya.

"Soal dia."

.

.

Pandangan Ino berubah nanar. Ia menundukkan kepala. "Jangan sok tahu," katanya dengan nada agak terbata, "apa hubunganku dengan _Shikamaru_… Sai-san? Mengapa aku harus memperhatikan dia?"

"Ino," Sai menarik napas, "sayangnya aku tahu."

Sunyi. _Apa-apaan dia? Bersikap sekan dia yang paling tahu tentang aku. Bersikap seakan-akan dialah yang paling mengerti tentang aku!_

Ino mengertakkan gigi. "Kuharap kau bisa terus menjaga kesopananmu."

Tatapan pria itu sayu. "Jangan pernah berbohong…" bisiknya lamat-lamat, "kau harus memperhatikan dirimu sendiri, barulah kau dapat memberikan saran yang terbaik untuk orang lain."

_Ino, kau menyukai lelaki itu… ya, 'kan?_

* * *

"_Aku ingin membandingkan kekuatanku dengan kekuatanmu."_

_._

_._

Kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan sepasang mata indah yang bagaikan batu obsidian. Pria itu bangkit dan duduk di atas sofa yang tadi ditidurinya. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya refleks, meskipun kepalanya tidak gatal. Diliriknya jam yang bertengger manis di dinding. Pukul sepuluh malam. Hari negitu cepat berlalu. Ia bahkan nyaris tak bisa ingat apa saja yang ia lakukan hari ini, selain melakukan sesi latihan pagi yang nyaris tak berguna dan analisis data statistik para prajurit sejak siang. Dia menarik napas. Pasti ia tertidur di sini, karena seingatnya tadi ia sedang meneliti statistik anak buahnya. Diambilnya tumpukan kertas dan gulungan-gulungan di atas meja dan dirapikannya. Beberapa gelas kosong tergeletak berantakan di samping tumpukan itu.

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu setelah pesta penyambutan. Namun dia masih ingat pertemuannya dengan pria aneh bernama Gaara itu. Pertemuan yang, menurutnya, sama sekali tak menyenangkan. Juga tentang kata-kata pria yang tampaknya menantangnya itu… ia bahkan sampai memimpikan kata-kata itu. Hanya kata-katanya saja. Yaaa, siapa manusia yang bisa mengontrol mimpi?

Sasuke mengambil gelas dan meminum habis isinya. Padahal Gaara-lah yang bilang bahwa dia ingin mengukur kekuatannya dengannya. Tapi Sasuke malah tak bertemu dengannya setelah itu. Sepertinya mereka disibukkan dengan urusan diplomatik, padahal setahu Sasuke mereka berasal dari kalangan militer juga. Ya sudah. Toh ia juga tidak menantangnya duluan.

Sasuke malas pindah ke kamarnya sendiri. Karena itu ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang kerja itu. Dipejamkannya matanya, namun tidak bisa. Bayangan pohon Sakura yang melambai tertiup angin terlihat dari jendela. Membuat lelaki itu bangkit lagi, malah mengambil mantel dan keluar dari rumah yang ditempatinya bersama keempat temannya itu.

Ruangan lain sudah gelap. Perlahan Sasuke membuka pintu tanpa bersuara, lalu menutup pagar. Seorang penjaga memberi salam padanya. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi. Saat salah seorang jenderal mereka keluar dan berjalan-jalan di malam hari, berarti dia sedang tak bisa tidur…

Sasuke menghirup udara malam. Ia menyukai malam. Menurutnya malam cocok dengan dirinya. Saat ia merasa bosan, atau insomnia dadakan menyerangnya, obat yang paling manjur adalah keluar sebentar dan berjalan-jalan. Para penjaga yang berjaga malam pun tahu hal itu—sehingga mereka tak akan menyangka Sasuke sebagai penyusup. Malam adalah tempat dia bisa merasa bebas, sendirian. Meskipun akhir-akhir ini ia dapat berada di tempat ramai bersama dengan orang lain, tetap saja ia menyukai saat-saat sendirian seperti ini tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

"_Aku tak ingin membuatnya tak bisa menikmati alam bebas seperti aku…__"_

Ada tambahan; selain malam, akhir-akhir ini ia jadi menyukai pagi musim semi yang cerah.

Tiba-tiba dia jadi ingat seseorang yang sempat bertemu dengannya tadi pagi. Pria itu diam sebentar di tengah arah menuju hutan tempat latihan, lalu berbalik arah ke arah berlawanan, ke arah bangunan utama.

_Dia mungkin sedang melihat bintang lagi._

_._

_._

* * *

"Hei."

.

Sakura menengokkan kepalanya dari teleskop yang sedang dipegangnya. Lalu tersenyum saat tahu siapa orang yang muncul di depan berandanya itu. "Selamat malam, tuan jenderal," sapa gadis itu jenaka, "kurasa bukan saatnya lagi seorang jenderal ikut berjaga bersama para prajurit?" tanyanya agak menyindir.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat sikap gadis itu. "Aku menambahkan jadwal pribadi untukku sendiri," sahutnya membalas, "lagipula kurasa tak ada larangan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri di lingkungan istana pada malam hari, kecuali dia penyusup."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia merapatkan mantel yang menyelimutinya, lalu bersandar ke pagar kayu yang membatasi mereka. "Oh, ya? Aku baru tahu. Karena aku hanya bisa keluar di malam hari hanya apabila aku bersama ayah atau ibu," kata Sakura sambil menerawang ke kolam yang ada di bawahnya. Bulan sabit memantulkan bayangannya ke permukaan kolam, menimbulkan riak-riak kecil dari para ikan yang penasaran.

"Konsekuensi," ujar Sasuke sambil bersandar ke pohon terdekat. "Kedudukanmu berbeda dengan kami."

Gadis itu tersenyum pedih. "Aku tahu," katanya, "bahkan saat pergi sendirian di sore hari, aku dimarahi olehmu. Ya 'kan?" katanya, membuat Sasuke mendengus. Sakura tertawa lagi.

"Ya sudahlah," Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan, "mungkin kalau di depan kamarmu, kau masih bisa… toh tidak kemana-mana. Asal kau tahu batasnya… mungkin."

Sakura mengedikkan bahu dan menunjuk ke kolam memanjang yang ada di depan bangunan itu. "Tapi ada kolam."

"Lompat saja," kata Sasuke cuek.

Gadis itu tertawa geli. "Jadi, kau menyuruhku melompat, …Sasuke-_kun?_"

"Hanya menawarkan. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel itu."

Sakura nyengir, lalu memegang pagar kayu yang ada di hadapannya. Pagar kayu yang tak begitu tinggi. Sekalipun bahannya dari kayu, namun sangat kuat. Tingginya kira-kira sebatas pinggul gadis itu. Pagar kayu itu berlekuk indah, terbuat dari kayu berwarna kemerahan berkilap memantulkan cahaya lampu kecil di atas beranda itu.

"Kurasa kalau aku melompat aku akan menimbulkan keributan dan memanggil para penjaga ke sini, jadi kurasa sebaiknya kita mencari cara untuk pergi ke situ tanpa harus menarik perhatian orang…" gumam Sakura sambil berpikir, "ada ide?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu berjalan selangkah demi selangkah—sampai akhirnya kakinya tenggelam di dalam kolam itu sebatas betisnya. Sakura terbelalak dengan apa yang dilakukan pria itu, namun sepertinya dia sendiri tak peduli. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo."

Sakura menatap tangan yang terulur itu dengan pandangan sangsi, lalu wajah Sasuke, lalu air yang menggenang di bawah mereka. "Kau basah."

Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, jangan buat aku lebih kedinginan di dalam sini dan cepat ke sini."

Seulas senyum manis kembali muncul di bibir gadis itu. Diturutinya kata-kata Sasuke. Ia naik dan duduk di atas pagar, lalu menggenggam tangan lelaki itu dan mengayunkan tubuhnya.

Hup.

_Oke, paling tidak aku tidak perlu tercebur ke kolam dengan suara keras__—dan basah kuyup, _pikir Sakura. Tapi mengapa sepertinya hanya sedikit bagian kakinya yang tercelup ke dalam air? Otaknya bergerak cepat. Tubuh Sasuke jelas lebih tinggi darinya, dan dalam kolam itu mencapai pertengahan betisnya. Seharusnya Sakura tenggelam lebih dalam, Tapi kenapa hanya pergelangan kakinya yang basah? Lagipula ia mengapung…

Dalam keadaan begini, sepertinya nuraninya lebih cepat bereaksi.

.

_**Tentu saja mengapung, bodoh! Karena kau sedang digendong. D-i-g-e-n-d-o-n-g!**_

Eh?

_Eh._

_Eh._

_EH!_

Refleks tangannya mendekap tubuh Sasuke—yang tampaknya masih tenang-tenang saja—dan nyaris berteriak kalau saja dia tidak menyadari bahwa masalah akan menimpa mereka setelah itu kalau dia berteriak. "Sa-Sasuke, turunkan aku…" desisnya lirih, mencoba menyembunyikan derap jantungnya yang mendadak makin cepat.

Sasuke mendengarnya. Wajah gadis itu berada di atas kepalanya sekarang. Dia tak bicara apa-apa, namun berputar dan akhirnya menurunkan gadis itu di atas tanah. Dengan kaki yang hanya sedikit basah tentunya, sedangkan kakinya sendiri basah sampai mencapai lutut karena pengaruh gerakan-gerakan yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu? Apa pemandangan yang kau lihat berbeda?" tanyanya sambil beranjak keluar dari kolam itu, dan sibuk mengeringkan kakinya yang basah.

Sakura mendongak dan mencoba menguasai kembali pikirannya. Yak, pikirannya sudah kembali normal. Ia duduk di atas rumput yang dingin. "Sama seperti apa yang kulihat dari jendela, namun lebih luas," hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan Sakura, tampak seperti orang bodoh. Benar-benar, sepertinya sel-sel otaknya berubah tidak normal; hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan. "…Aku tak pernah berjalan-jalan sendirian di lingkungan istana saat malam hari."

Sasuke yang sedang memakai sepatunya kembali mendengus. "Huh, 'lebih luas'? apa kau menganggap kamarmu sendiri seperti kerangkeng? Kau berlebihan," katanya sambil menjatuhkan diri di sebelah gadis itu. Berbaring di atas rumput yang empuk.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. "Aku memang pergi kemana-mana. Dari satu wilayah ke wilayah lain, berkunjung melihat keadaan rakyat… berkeliling istana dan menghadiri pesta-pesta bersama orangtuaku…" mata hijau gadis itu menerawang jauh ke atas langit. "Ada kalanya aku bosan. Meskipun berada di luar… tetap saja aku berpikir tak bisa melihat seperti yang lainnya."

"Bosan memang sudah jadi sifat buruk manusia." Ya, hanya itu jawaban singkat dari Sasuke.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia sudah tahu, itulah jawabannya.

"Sasuke," Sakura perlahan mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh rambut hitam lelaki yang sedang berbaring itu. Lama ia tak bicara. Begitupun Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi sempat terputus. "Kau pernah merasa lelah? Atau bosan?"

.

.

Sepi.

"Kau tak pantas bertanya seperti itu padaku," kata Sasuke pelan. "Sepertinya kau yang merasa begitu."

Sakura menarik napas panjang. "Begitulah… aku capek. Rasanya ingin berhenti saja…" kata Sakura. "Bukan, bukan maksudku untuk tidak mensyukuri keadaanku yang sekarang—maksudku, ya, aku beruntung karena aku masih punya orang tua—tapi, aku… bukan, maksudku… aku ingin istirahat sedikit. Bukan, bukan istirahat yang mengharuskan aku berlibur dengan dikawal sekian puluh orang… tapi…"

Sasuke menahan senyum yang ingin muncul tiba-tiba sebisanya, tangannya terulur menutup mulut gadis yang terlihat kebingungan mengungkapkan pikirannya itu. Bisa dimengerti. Sakura pastinya sudah tahu kalau orang tua kandung Sasuke sudah tiada, dan dia mungkin tak ingin membuat suasana makin runyam dengan salah bicara.

Namun, pria itu juga sudah lebih bijaksana kali ini.

"Bicaralah apa yang ingin kau katakan," kata Sasuke, "tak usah pedulikan aku, karena kau yang mengalami semua itu. Kita berjalan di kehidupan kita sendiri-sendiri."

Sakura terdiam, tampak berpikir. Lalu sejurus kemudian tertawa. "Ya… terima kasih," katanya setelah tawanya terhenti. Pandangannya beralih ke atas. Lukisan malam amat cantik hari ini. Bulan sabit menggantung di langit bersaputkan awan kelabu. Membuat perasaannya jadi agak aneh dan campur aduk.

"Aku ingin keluar dari istana sebentar saja…" kata Sakura akhirnya, "mungkin sekarang aku sedang merasa bosan. Tapi aku ingin… keluar tanpa pengawalan. Aku ingin keluar tanpa harus diadakan pengawasan penuh atas diriku… aku merasa bebas sebentar saja."

"Tak hanya kamu yang mengalami hal itu. Semua orang juga mengalaminya. Ingin keluar dari rutinitas sehari-hari yang menjemukan dan membosankan. Jangan hanya berpikir dari sisi dirimu, berpikir juga dari sisi orang lain…" kata Sasuke, "kurasa akan banyak orang yang tak percaya kalau seorang puteri raja bosan. Menurut mereka, kau 'kan punya segalanya."

"Justru karena itu, bukan?"

"Mereka tak bisa berpikir dari sisi itu karena mereka tak memiliki apa yang kau miliki," jelas Sasuke, "bersyukurlah lagi sedikit. Anak-anak perempuan kecil di seluruh negeri ini ingin menjadi sepertimu. Mereka akan senang sekali kalau bisa menjadi sepertimu di masa yang akan datang."

Sakura mengangkat alis. "Eh? Dari mana kau tahu?"

Pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku melakukan patroli bergantian dengan yang lain," katanya mulai menjelaskan. "Dan sering sekali aku melihat anak-anak kecil yang bermain peran sebagai kita. Lucu juga melihat anak-anak perempuan kecil yang berebut ingin menjadi dirimu, atau anak-anak lelaki yang menggunakan kayu-kayu tak terpakai sebagai pedang, berperan sebagai para jenderal…" Sasuke berhenti bicara, melihat reaksi gadis itu. Sakura tampak antusias.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya manis sekali! Aku ingin melihatnya, bisa, tidak?"

"Yaaah…" Sasuke menarik napas, "agak sulit, tapi bagaimana kalau kau melakukan sedikit 'kunjungan pribadi'?" usulnya. "Kurasa kaisar akan mengizinkanmu keluar dengan pengawalan kami, dan kau bisa pergi dengan teman-temanmu."

Wajah Sakura makin cerah. "Benarkah? Aku akan segera bilang pada ayahku! Pasti ia mengizinkannya!" katanya senang. "Lalu, kita akan kemana?"

"Sesuatu yang akan membuatmu melihat hal yang berbeda," kata Sasuke berteka-teki.

"Misalnya?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu kalau kau sudah mendapatkan izinnya," ujar Sasuke sambil bangkit dari rumput yang ditidurinya. Ia membersihkan rumput-rumput yang menempel di tubuhnya, lalu menepuk bahu Sakura perlahan. "Nah, sudah larut dan aku bisa mendapatkan surat peringatan kalau ketahuan ada di sini bersamamu, jadi kembalilah ke kamar."

"Eh, tunggu!" potong Sakura, "kau belum menjelaskan padaku lebih lanjut…"

"Kau tidak bisa kembali ke kamarmu sendiri, 'kan?" sahut Sasuke tak peduli, "kau butuh bantuanku, jadi kalau kau terus bertanya, aku bisa saja membiarkanmu terus duduk di sini."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, sebal. "Oke, oke! Sekarang aku akan mengalah, tapi kau harus memberitahuku, ya!" kata Sakura kesal, "Dasar cowok menyebalkan, memanfaatkan kelemahan orang lain!" gadis itu merengut, sambil berdiri dan membersihkan kimononya dari serpihan rumput, membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hal itu yang dibutuhkan oleh tentara, tahu," katanya, "tak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan. Nah…" lelaki itu tersenyum-agak-licik dan menggendong Sakura dengan sekali gerakan—tak ada protes kali ini—dan gadis itu kembali berada di balik pagar kayu, berada di dalam kamarnya lagi. "Selamat malam dan selamat tidur, Sasuke menyeringai lagi melihat wajah Sakura yang hampir sewarna dengan rambutnya, dan langsung menghilang seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Sakura merengut, wajahnya masih merah. Ia bahkan tak sempat membalas ejekan yang dilontarkan lelaki itu. Sungguh…

.

.

_Ah, pria memang menyebalkan…_

* * *

"Anda sudah kembali," seorang penjaga menyambut kedatangan Sasuke di pagar mes mereka. "Ada panggilan untuk anda dari kaisar."

"Dari kaisar?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, "ada apa? Mengapa selarut ini?"

"Para jenderal diminta menghadap kaisar di ruangan bawah tanah," kata penjaga itu cepat, "ada panggilan darurat. Yang lain baru saja berangkat."

"Ya, tapi ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

Penjaga itu menggeleng cepat. "Saya juga tidak diberi tahu, yang pasti anda semua diminta ke sana."

Sasuke bergegas masuk ke dalam mes, mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam keprajuritan, dan bergegas berlari ke arah istana. Lucu juga, karena tadi ia baru saja kembali dari sana… hanya saja, urusannya lain. Ia masuk lewat pintu selatan, menekan relik yang terpampang di dinding, membukakan sebuah pintu yang di dalamnya terdapat tangga menuju ke arah bawah tanah. Pintu ke arah ruangan yang jarang dipakai kecuali ada hal yang sangat penting. Hatinya sedari tadi terus bertanya-tanya. Kakashi telah menunggunya di pintu masuk. Hal ini membuatnya makin bingung—karena setahunya Kakashi adalah manusia-paling-tidak-tepat-waktu sedunia.

"Kau sedikit terlambat, tapi tak apalah," kata Kakashi sambil menggiring Sasuke ke dalam. Sasuke bahkan tak diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya. Di dalam ruangan itu sudah ada kaisar dan sederetan petinggi, serta para duta dari Suna. Teman-temannya sesama pemimpin pasukan duduk di deretan kursi sebelah kanan. Naruto duduk sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang entah mengapa menempel di mulutnya saat bukan sedang waktu makan.

"Baik," Kaisar berdehem dan menepukkan tangannya, emmbuat ruangan itu hening. "baru saja ada pesan yang dibawa oleh utusan gubernur derah utara. Kuminta seluruh pemimpin pasukan bersiap. Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Sai… aku serahkan semua pada kalian. Kakashi, Asuma dan Guy, kuharap kalian bisa melakukan _backing_ bagi mereka. Bertindaklah sebagai pengalih perhatian, namun terus awasi mereka. Tsunade, persiapkan tim medis bersama Kurenai dan Shizune yang menjadi pelindung. Tak usah menurunkan seluruh pasukan, dua puluh dari masing-masing pasukan kalian sudah cukup. Yang aku butuhkan adalah kemampuan utama dari masing-masing pasukan."

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisik Sasuke pada Neji yang duduk di sebelahnya.

.

.

"Wilayah utara diserang."

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

.

**IYA, SAYA TAU!**Saya super payah karena hiatus kelamaan. Berapa lama? Saya males ngitung. Sumpah bukan mau saya. Sekolah sibuk, euy. Ini juga harus curi-curi waktu. Maklum kelas tiga, nyaris ngga ada waktu libur, hiks. Selain itu saya juga keasyikan bikin ilustrasi. Maklum baru punya _DeviantArt_ yang alamatnya **blackpapillon dot deviantart dot com** _–kampungan- _ayooo _watch _saia! _–bletak-_

Memang begitulah adanya. Ngga banyak kemajuan di chapter 12 ini. Cuma ada tambahan _fluffy-_ish dan _OOC_-ness yang luar biasa banyak. Saya kebingungan menentukan momen yang pas untuk memunculkan Gaara lagi. Santai sajaaaa… Saya cuma membiarkan semua mengalir. _–ditampol- _eh, tapi saya masih punya alur cerita, kok! Sumpaaah!

Udah deh. Saya ngga bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi selain **maaf **dan** terima kasih **untuk semua yang (mungkin) masih minat baca (dan review) cerita yang hobinya ngalor ngidul ini… lama ga maen ke FFn, banyak fic baru ya? Huah, yang masuk alert aja belum semuanya dibaca. Maafkan aku, teman-teman…

Current listening: Tatanka – Last Of The Mohicans

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**

* * *


	14. Chapter 13: Euforia

_**AN **__maap kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Saya ngga bisa bikin adegan fighting __**:( **__oh ya, ada beberapa OC di sini… persiapkan diri anda._

_**Currently listening **__Sasuke's Destiny By Toshiro Masuda_

* * *

_**Last Chapter…**_

"_Kau sedikit terlambat, tapi tak apalah," kata Kakashi sambil menggiring Sasuke ke dalam. Sasuke bahkan tak diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya. Di dalam ruangan itu sudah ada kaisar dan sederetan petinggi, serta para duta dari Suna. Teman-temannya sesama pemimpin pasukan duduk di deretan kursi sebelah kanan. Naruto duduk sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang entah mengapa menempel di mulutnya saat bukan sedang waktu makan._

"_Baik," Kaisar berdehem dan menepukkan tangannya, membuat ruangan itu hening. "baru saja ada pesan yang dibawa oleh utusan gubernur derah utara. Kuminta seluruh pemimpin pasukan bersiap. Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Sai… aku serahkan semua pada kalian. Kakashi, Asuma dan Guy, kuharap kalian bisa melakukan backing bagi mereka. Bertindaklah sebagai pengalih perhatian, namun terus awasi mereka. Tsunade, persiapkan tim medis bersama Kurenai dan Shizune yang menjadi pelindung. Tak usah menurunkan seluruh pasukan, dua puluh dari masing-masing pasukan kalian sudah cukup. Yang aku butuhkan adalah kemampuan utama dari masing-masing pasukan."_

"_Apa yang terjadi?" bisik Sasuke pada Neji yang duduk di sebelahnya._

_._

_._

"_Wilayah utara diserang."_

* * *

**- Jejak Bulan Di Atas Air -**

_Chapter __**13**__ : __Euforia_

* * *

**By Blackpapillon**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Kumohon, jangan!" teriak seorang wanita berusia setengah baya. Setengah mati ia berusaha mempertahankan seorang gadis kecil yang ada di pelukannya. Anak perempuan mungil yang wajahnya kotor oleh debu. Di belakangnya keadaan sudah kacau. Sebuah bangunan kayu tengah bermetamorfosis menjadi arang dan abu. Menyala-nyala menerangi malam. "Jangan!"

"Tak ada pilihan 'jangan', ibu," desis seseorang yang ada di hadapannya. "Hanya ada dua pilihan. Kau atau anakmu."

"Biarlah aku," wanita itu mulai meratap, "tapi, jangan lakukan apapun pada anakku!"

Orang itu menyeringai. "Kau sudah mengambil satu pilihan."

_**JLEBB**_

Malam ini, ada pesta besar yang penuh dengan kembang api.

_Kalian menyukainya? Lihatlah, saat ini kami __sedang menunjukkan eksistensi kami… sebagai manusia._

_._

_._

_Dan penguasa._

_**.**_

_**.**_

"IBUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bangun, bangun, bangun!" teriakan Naruto membahana di ruangan depan barak, "dua puluh dari tiap pasukan, semua bersiap untuk pergerakan! Bangun, ayo bangun!" lelaki berambut pirang itu terus berteriak, membuat para prajurit yang sedang tidur terjaga. Masih dengan wajah yang mengantuk, mereka bangkit dari futon-futon yang mereka pakai untuk tidur, lalu memakai seragam mereka dengan wajah yang terlihat amat penasaran.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hei, kau tahu mengapa kita dibangunkan malam-malam begini?"

"JANGAN RIBUT!" terdengar teriakan Sai. "Seratus orang yang kusebutkan sekarang, harap maju dengan seragam lengkap ke lapangan barat! Untuk prajurit lain, siapkan penjagaan ketat di sekitar istana! Beberapa orang persiapkan kuda-kuda dan persenjataan, kita tak punya banyak waktu!"

Para shinobi muda itu berhenti mengobrol, berganti dengan kesibukan persiapan. Seratus orang yang namanya disebutkan oleh Sai berbaris teratur, menuju lapangan barat dengan persenjataan lengkap. Setiap dua puluh prajurit memakai seragam yang berbeda-beda. Mereka berbaris dalam gelapnya malam, hanya sedikit cahaya lentera yang bergantung di dinding-dinding barak. Mereka terdiam, namun hati mereka bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?

Sasuke memilah-milah tumpukan senjata yang ada di lemarinya. Ia hanya membawa senjata-senjata yang kegunaannya vital saja. _Kunai _dan _shuriken _memang merupakan peralatan yang harus selalu ada, namun ia tak perlu membawanya terlalu banyak. Bagaimanapun, pasukannya bukan pasukan intelijen yang harus bergerak secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Mungkin hanya pasukan Sai yang bergerak tanpa kuda.

Diambilnya sesuatu yang ada di sudut kamarnya. Sebilah katana. Di salah satu sisinya terdapat lambang keluarga Uchiha. Dia menarik napas, lalu menggeleng. Diletakkannya kembali benda itu ke tempatnya.

_Belum saatnya untuk memakai ini…_

* * *

"Kau sudah dapat perincian dari kaisar? Siapa yang sedang berada di sana?" tanya Neji sambil memasang perlengkapannya, "sejauh ini, bagaimana keadaan di sana?"

"Kabar buruk," kata Shikamaru dengan wajah frustrasi, "aku tak mengerti mengapa info yang datang bisa terlambat. Iruka-sensei sekarang sudah hampir sampai ke utara, tapi tak bisa diketahui kapan dia akan tiba. Kita akan lakukan pengarahan singkat saja. Neji, kau maju duluan. Utamakan perlindungan pada penduduk setempat. Kalau kau sudah tiba, kau kirim pesan pada kami."

"Oke," Neji menganggukkan kepala, lalu menoleh ke arah anggota pasukannya. "Kalian! Kalau sudah siap, kita segera maju!" teriak Neji ke arah anak buahnya. Dia sendiri bergegas naik ke kudanya. Seekor kuda putih yang terlihat besar dan kuat. "Kami maju duluan."

Shikamaru mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjabat tangan sekilas. "Semoga berhasil."

Derap langkah puluhan kuda maju berpacu dengan angin yang agak tak bersahabat. Malam makin larut. Shikamaru melirik jam, sudah hampir pukul dua belas malam. Mereka harus bergerak cepat; jika tidak, fajar akan segera datang dan semua akan terlambat. "Naruto!" teriak Shikamaru, "kapan kau berangkat? Kau seharusnya segera maju mendampingi Neji!"

"Oh!" Naruto melongok dari balik barak persenjataan, "oke, oke! Sebentar! Baiklah… apa kalian sudah siap?" dia bertanya pada anak-anak buahnya yang masih sibuk. Mereka diam saja. "KALIAN SUDAH SIAP?"

"YA!"

"Bagus!" kata Naruto senang, dan ia langsung melompat naik ke kudanya yang kecokelatan. "Kyuubi, berlarilah dengan cepat, ya?" ia mengelus sayang kudanya, dan dengan satu gerakan pasukan itu pun maju, mengikuti barisan pasukan yang dipimpin Neji di depan mereka. Shikamaru menghela napas lega. Paling tidak dua pasukan sudah maju. Berikutnya adalah…

"Kau sepertinya melupakan kami," terdengar suara seseorang, membuat Shikamaru terlonjak. Temari tersenyum di belakangnya, bersama kedua adik laki-lakinya yang sudah siap dengan persenjataan lengkap. "Kami juga harus ikut. Kau lupa, ya?"

Shikamaru menyeringai. "Huh, kau memang selalu tak ingin ketinggalan. Baiklah, kau akan ikut pasukan yang mana? Semua terserah kalian."

"Aku akan ikut dengan pasukan Sai," kata Kankurou dengan suaranya yang agak serak, "kurasa _kugutsu-_ku akan berguna kalau dipakai menyelinap."

"Aku pergi dengan Uchiha Sasuke," desis Gaara di belakangnya.

"Baiklah, Sai juga sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Lebih baik kau pergi ke arah timur, ke tempat persiapan mereka. Lalu, Gaara…" Shikamaru menoleh, melihat sekeliling. _Di mana pasukannya? _"Oh, mungkin Sasuke ada di sebelah selatan, dekat barak utama. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Shikamaru pada Temari. Kedua adik wanita itu telah menghilang dari pandangan, menuju tujuannya masing-masing.

"Aku ikut denganmu."

* * *

"Sasuke, kau seharusnya pergi setelah Naruto," kata Sai saat melihat Sasuke yang masih membereskan peralatannya. "Kau belum berangkat?"

Pria itu menggeleng. Ia tampak melakukan sesuatu dengan elang putih di hadapannya. Mengaitkan perlengkapan surat-menyurat di kakinya. "Aku akan pergi sekarang dan memberikan laporan secepatnya begitu tiba."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menyusul."

"Tunggu," terdengar suara dari belakang mereka. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi melihat dua orang 'asing' yang tak biasanya ada di sana. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari menyipitkan mata curiga.

"Kami akan ikut dengan kalian, bisa, kan?" kata Kankurou.

"Pertanyaan retoris. Suka atau tidak, kami harus pergi dengan kalian, kan?" sambar Sasuke sinis. "Bagaimana perinciannya? Cepat bereskan dan kita akan segera pergi—" ia baru saja akan mengikat tali di kaki elangnya saat tiba-tiba saja burung itu melesat terbang dari hadapannya. "HEI, AKU BELUM SELESAI, BURUNG BODOH!"

Sai tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya dia sudah mengerti akan kemana dia. Biarkan sajalah," katanya saat melihat ekspresi kesal Sasuke. "Hei, jadi bagaimana keputusannya?"

"Aku senang kalian mengerti," kata Kankurou sembari menyeringai, "aku ikut dengan pasukanmu, Sai, dan Gaara akan ikut dengan Uchiha. Kurasa kalian bisa bekerja sama, bukan begitu? Lagipula Gaara-lah yang memilihmu. Ini menarik…" katanya sambil mendesis.

Sasuke membelalakkan mata mendengar nama yang barus aja disebutkan lelaki itu. Sedangkan yang disebut namanya tetap dingin seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi. _Gaara?_

"Aku akan pergi dengan _orang ini_?" tanyanya nyaris tak percaya.

"Betul."

* * *

Neji menebas ranting-ranting dan dedaunan yang menghalangi pergerakan pasukannya. Istana kerajaan berada di daerah timur. Butuh waktu agak lama untuk sampai di daerah utara, di daerah perbatasan. Tak ada apapun yang menghalangi mereka sampai sejauh ini. Kecuali mungkin… cuaca. Kabut yang tebal agak menghalangi pandangan.

"Jenderal!" teriak seorang anak buahnya di belakang, "anda sudah tahu bukan, jalan yang akan kita pilih? Ada pesan dari pasukan belakang, mereka butuh petunjuk karena tak membawa cukup alat komunikasi!"

Neji menarik napas panjang.

_Dasar si bodoh Naruto…_

"Sebentar!" Neji balas berteriak, "berhenti di sini!"

Seketika rombongan itu berhenti. Hutan begitu gelap. Setahu Neji, hanya ini jalan pintas yang dapat menghubungkan mereka dnegan wilayah utara. Wilayah utara merupakan daerah yang terbatas penduduknya. Karena medannya juga keras, hanya sedikit yang tinggal di sana, itu pun karena pengaruh kepercayaan yang mengharuskan mereka untuk tinggal di sana.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam mengganggu pandangannya. _Ada orang lain..._ Ia menarik napas panjang. Sudah saatnya untuk 'melihat dengan baik'. Dan ia tahu, karena alasan inilah pasukannya harus bergerak maju duluan. Ia memejamkan mata.

_BYAKUGAN!_

Matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan penglihatan yang tak mungkin dapat dilihat orang lain. Semua berwarna hitam dan putih. Tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Perlahan ia mencoba berkonsentrasi, di tengah kebisingan dan kegelapan.

_Satu._

_Dua._

_Tiga._

_Empat._

_Lima… tidak, empat._

Pria berambut panjang itu menjentikkan jari. Sai muncul secara tiba-tiba di sampingnya. "Sudah kuduga itu kau," kata Neji lega.

"Maaf mengagetkan," kata Sai. Ia melompat dari satu cabang ke cabang pohon lain, menyesuaikan kondisi dan kecepatan pasukan Neji yang berkuda. "Tapi hanya satu. Ya, kan? Masih ada yang lain."

"Empat puluh," desis Neji pelan. "Tolong beritahukan pada Naruto. Aku akan maju lebih dulu. Utamakan perlindungan, ingat?"

"Baiklah."

Sai bergerak mundur, membiarkan pasukan berkuda putih itu maju lebih dulu. Derap langkah kuda itu menjauh. Namun ada lagi sebarisan yang muncul. Kali ini dengan kuda-kuda yang berwarna kecokelatan. Lelaki itu menjentikkan jari. Dua puluh orang muncul dari kegelapan, dan membentuk barisan perlindungan di sekeliling pasukan berkuda cokelat itu. Di barisan terdepan, terlihat seorang pria berseragam jingga yang tampaknya merasa bersalah.

"Dasar bodoh," keluh Sai saat melihat Naruto. Ia melemparkan sebuah kotak. "Aku sudah membawa perlengkapan cadangan. Untukmu saja. Neji sudah bergerak maju duluan, jadi kami yang akan menjadi pelindung di sini."

"Oh, oke," kata Naruto lega sembari mengambil kotak itu. "Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

Sai tersenyum datar. Diambilnya sebuah kunai dari kantung kecil di kakinya, dan melemparnya ke arah belakang. Terdengar suara berkeresakan dan detik berikutnya, seseorang jatuh dari pohon itu dengan kaki yang bengkok.

"Kunaiku beracun," kata Sai singkat, "lebih baik kita bereskan dulu keadaan di sekitar sini. Menurut Neji, ada empat puluh orang yang bersembunyi," katanya setengah berbisik.

"Untuk apa dibisikkan?" teriak Naruto ceria. "SEMUANYA, MAJU!"

Sai menarik napas. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang tampaknya malah kesenangan mengetahui jumlah musuh di sekitarnya. Dua barisan kuda bertemu dengan empat puluh bayangan orang asing seperti yang dikatakan Neji, berkelebat cepat dan melemparkan kunai serta panah. Kuda-kuda mulai meringkik panik, namun bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak bisa mengatasi itu semua.

"SERANG!"

.

.

* * *

"_Di sini Hatake Kakashi."_ Terdengar suara Kakashi, _"kau sudah sampai, Sasuke?"_

Sasuke membetulkan alat komunikasi yang menempel di telinganya. "Sedikit lagi. kami melewati jalur yang berbeda dengan yang ditempuh Neji. Ada kabar dari utara, Kakashi-sensei?"

"_Wah, senangnya kau masih mau memanggilku sensei."_

"Jangan banyak basa-basi," potong Sasuke kesal, sambil terus memacu kuda hitamnya. "Kau ini pusat informasi, jadi tolong beritahukan aku bagaimana kabar dari utara sekarang."

"_Kantor gubernur masih bisa dipertahankan. Iruka sudah berada di sana, tapi dia mengutamakan pertahanan di kantor gubernur."_

"MENGAPA?!" nada suara Sasuke menggelegar, membuat pasukannya berhenti di tempat. Apa yang membuat pemimpin mereka naik darah, kira-kira? "Seharusnya utamakan dulu perlindungan terhadap wanita dan anak-anak! Bukankah kaisar meminta kami untuk…"

"_Kalau kantor gubernur jatuh lebih dulu, pasukan pembebasan bisa dipastikan akan merangsek ke pusat,__ ke istana ini," _jelas Kakashi, menahan amarah pria yang sepertinya mulai mendidih itu. _"Untuk itulah kami menyuruh kalian bergerak cepat. Tim medis sudah pergi sejak tadi, dan mereka sedang melakukan pertolongan utama."_

"………………" tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Ia mengertakkan gigi, lalu kembali memacu kudanya, sembari mendengarkan ocehan Kakashi yang terdengar sayup-sayup. Gaara mengikuti di belakangnya. Membuatnya makin sebal saja.

"_Dengar, Sasuke," _kata Kakashi, _"Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi di sana, namun pastikan untuk menahan emosimu. Utamakan perlindungan, itu pasti. Jangan terbawa emosi dahulu. Dan jangan egois. Aku tahu kau pernah kehilangan orang-orang yang penting bagimu, karena itu pikirkanlah. Saat ini kau juga punya seseorang yang harus kau lindungi di istana, bukan?"_

"Apanya…"

"_Ada keluarga kerajaan yang harus kau lindungi."_

_KLIK. _Hubungan terputus. Sasuke mendengus.

Kata-kata terakhir Kakashi benar-benar membuatnya terombang-ambing. Karena kata-kata _jounin _berambut keperakan itu bisa berarti dua makna, bukan? Tentu saja ia tak mau istana diserang. Yang benar saja. Kalau begitu, sekarang ia harus pergi secepat mungkin, dan melindungi penduduk yang ada di sana.

"Gaara, kau dan aku akan maju lebih dulu ke sana. Utamakan kecepatan."

"Oh, aku senang kau akhirnya dapat mengambil keputusan."

.

.

* * *

Ruangan bawah tanah di istana itu lengang. Hanya ada Kakashi yang sedang berayun-ayun di kursi, sembari sesekali menekan tombol-tombol aneh di hadapannya. Satu tangan kanannya memegang buku kecil bersampul kuning, berlabel _Icha-Icha Paradise_.

"Kau masih ada di sini?" tanya seseorang saat pintu itu terbuka.

Kakashi menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. "Selamat datang, pak menteri. Aku senang anda berkunjung."

Pria tua yang disebut pak menteri itu berdehem canggung. "Sepertinya kau baru saja mengadakan hubungan dengan Sasuke?"

"Begitulah, pak," jawab Kakashi. "Sepertinya dia mengkhawatirkan kondisi masyarakat di sana. Rupanya anda berhasil mendidiknya menjadi orang yang masih peduli pada orang lain."

Pria itu tersenyum. Wajah tuanya tampak mulai redup dimakan usia. Bertahun-tahun ia merawat Sasuke sejak pertama kali ia menerima anak itu dari kaisar sebagai anak angkat. Dan ia sudah menganggap Sasuke seperti anaknya sendiri. Begitupun Itachi, meskipun Itachi tidak secara langsung diasuhnya.

Namun Sasuke terlalu menutup diri. Ia dan istrinya memang sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi sebagai akibat dari trauma yang dialami anak itu, namun itu terus berlanjut hingga dewasa. Sasuke bahkan jarang mengunjunginya, apalagi sejak ia diangkat menjadi pimpinan pasukan kerajaan. Padahal mereka sama-sama tinggal di kompleks istana.

Tetapi, pria itu tetap mempercayai Sasuke.

Sekalipun Sasuke tetap memakai marga Uchiha, Sasuke adalah anaknya…

* * *

"Urus yang di sebelah sana!" teriakan Tsunade mencoba memecah keributan yang terjadi di sana. Keadaan ini lebih dari yang ia perkirakan. Bahkan senior semacam dia pun harus berhati-hati. Entah sudah berapa orang yang ia tebas dengan senjatanya. Pasukan Neji baru saja tiba, dan ia bersyukur karena cukup terbantu dengan kehadiran mereka. Karena dnegan kehadiran Neji, ia dapat lebih berkonsentrasi dengan pengobatan. "Shizune, berikan aku air!"

Shizune tergopoh-gopoh memberikan botol berisi air, yang langsung diminum habis oleh wanita itu. Peluh mulai muncul di kening Tsunade. Berkali-kali ia mengeluarkan gelombang _chakra _dari tangannya, mengalirkan aliran penyembuhan ke bagian tubuh yang terluka. Kurenai membantu sebisanya. Karena latar belakang wanita itu bukan dari dunia medis, ia berkeliling mencari orang-orang yang butuh pertolongan.

"Sial!" teriak Tsunade, "mengapa tidak habis-habis juga?!"

Kuda-kuda meringkik, menambah keributan di sana. Neji berpacu dengan kudanya, mengangkut anak-anak dan wanita yang masih tertinggal di sekitar rumah-rumah mereka yang terbakar.

"Sudah habis?" teriak Neji. "Masih ada korban yang tersisa? Setelah mengevakuasi korban di rumah yang terbakar, lanjutkan dengan rumah-rumah yang tak terbakar! Cepat!" ia memberi tanda dengan tangannya, menunjukkan arah pada anak-anak buahnya. _Sudah waktunya untuk memakai byakugan lagi._ dipasangnya segel di tangan, namun…

**DUAAAAARRRR**

Terdengar ledakan hebat dari daerah belakang. Semuanya terbengong-bengong. Evakuasi korban mendadak berhenti. Tsunade yang sejak tadi terlihat paling sibuk pun menghentikan kegiatannya. Hutan yang tadinya gelap itu berubah bercahaya, berpendar-pendar menerangi seluruh desa yang sedang berada dalam kekacauan total.

"Neji-san!" terdengar teriakan dari seorang pria berpakaian hijau. Neji mengenali orang itu.

"Rock Lee!" teriak Neji heran. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Kau 'kan pengawas wilayah barat!"

"Aku ke sini dengan Iruka-sensei! Ayo, segera pergi ke daerah yang terbakar itu! di sana ada sebuah panti asuhan!"

_Sial…_

"SELURUHNYA, MAJU KE SANA! JANGAN TERLAMBAT!"

* * *

"Huh," keluh Shikamaru, "hebat juga kalian, menghadang pasukanku di perjalanan."

Pasukan Shikamaru-lah yang berangkat paing akhir. Bersama Temari, tentunya. Dan saat ini pasukannya dihadang oleh barisan yang sama sepertinya, menunggang kuda kelabu. Ada sekitar lima puluh orang. Membuat pria itu berpikir, apa yang kira-kira sedang terjadi dengan teman-temannya sekarang. Apakah mereka juga dihadang oleh pasukan-pasukan ini?

"Kaliankah yang disebut dengan 'pasukan pembebasan'?" tanya Temari pada pasukan yang menghalangi jalan mereka itu.

"Apa? Kami tak pernah memiliki nama. Masyarakatlah yang memberi kami nama itu. tapi kami senang kalau kami disebut seperti itu. ya, 'kan, teman-teman?" pria yang berdiri paling depan itu berkata sinis, membuat teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pria besar itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Sebuah pedang yang amat besar, nyaris seperti kapak. Hanya saja kapak ini ukurannya luar biasa. Diacungkannya benda itu pada Temari.

"Wanita lebih dulu, itu aturannya."

"Jangan bercanda," desis Temari sambil menarik kipasnya, "NINPOU, KAMAITA—"

Tangan Shikamaru menghalangi wanita itu untuk bergerak. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan halangi aku!" teriak Temari gemas.

Namun Shikamaru tak peduli. Baginya, bertindak tak gegabah adalah yang paling penting. Shikamaru melihat sekelilingnya. Hutan itu gelap. Tak ada sinar sedikitpun yang masuk. Dan inilah poin kelemahannya. Sial. Sungguh sial. Dan pertarungan kali ini sepertinya akan menjadi pertarungan yang merepotkan. Dipasangnya alat komunikasinya, mencari gelombang rekan-rekannya.

"Sai. Di sini Shikamaru. Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"_Buruk. Kami tak bisa membantu kalian. Pasukan Naruto sudah maju, tapi sepertinya kami terkepung. Bagaimana di sana?"_

_KLIK. _Hubungan diputus. "Sama saja." Bisik Shikamaru. Ia meguap panjang, "Oke, jangan buang waktu. Kita lawan saja kelompok ini, bereskan secepatnya. Namun tetap beri petunjuk pada pasukan lain."

"BANYAK BICARA!" geram pria bengis itu, dan langsung melompat ke arah Temari. Temari mundur selangkah dan menyiapkan kipasnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, pasukan berkuda itu tercerai-berai, mengepung kelompok yang menyebut dirinya 'pasukan pembebasan' itu. Shikamaru memberi tanda dengan tangannya dan kepungan itu bergerak dengan tombak dan kunai di tangan.

.

.

"Aku tak terkalahkan."

.

.

_Sayang sekali… aku bukanlah pemimpinnya. Jadi percuma saja membunuhku._

"Dan sayangnya, aku tak peduli."

**CLEBB**

* * *

Sasuke terkesima melihat pemandangan di depannya. Bisa dibilang, takjub. Kobaran api menyala-nyala, menghasilkan asap hitam yang membubung tinggi ke langit. Langit kehitaman bercampur kabut asap yang menyesakkan hidung dan mata. Manusia berlari-lari, beberapa dapat ia kenal. Mengingatkannya pada kisah-kisah epik yang dia dengar dari fragmen-fragmen masa lalu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Anak-anak buahmu sudah turun," tegur Gaara di sampingnya. Sasuke terkesiap. Bergegas ia turun dari kuda hitamnya, lalu menalikan kuda itu di dekat gerbang desa yang kini nyaris tak berbentuk.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto dari jauh, "Shikamaru dan Sai belum datang! tenaga kita terbatas, jadi kau harus cepat ke sana!"

"Aku mendengarnya, bodoh!" teriak Sasuke stres, "Bagaimana keadaan sejauh ini?"

Naruto berlari-lari mendekati Sasuke dengan napas terengah. "Mereka memang ingin membuat kita terlambat sehingga menghadang setiap pasukan di tengah jalan," keluh Naruto, "desa ini sudah terbakar saat kami datang. Mereka menghalangi kita agar semakin banyak korban yang tak tertolong."

"Ukh…" Sasuke menggeram emosi. Seperti ini jadinya… daerah utara yang terkenal dingin pun bisa menjadi sepanas ini. Emosinya naik. Ia mengerti rencana mereka sekarang. Beberapa pasukan lawan yang ia lewati tadi memang mudah. Terlalu mudah. Karena sasaran mereka memang bukan untuk mengalahkan, tetapi untuk mengulur waktu. Agar mereka dapat memusnahkan desa kecil ini…

Pria itu berlari ke arah dalam desa. Yang lain sibuk di bagian depan, kalau begitu dia akan mencari ke bagian dalam. Siapa tahu masih ada yang tertinggal. Kakinya terus berlari ke arah utara jauh, menghindari hutan yang terbakar. Sudah sepi. Keributan di luar masih ada yang terdengar, namun mulai sayup-sayup. Apa ia masuk terlalu jauh?

"…tolong…"

_Eh?_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

.

Akhirnya kita sampai di chapter yang beginian. Hahaha, bosan saya bikin _fluff_. Sekali-kali ada yang ginian dong! Tapi maap kalo kurang memuaskan, ya… Untuk yang berharap _fluff_ super-romantis seperti kemarin, tenang, nanti juga ada lagi. tapi sekarang off dulu ya?

Akhirnya saya menemukan adegan yang pas untuk memasukkan pertarungan SasuGaa. Tapi jangan bayangkan pertarungan ini seperti tinju yang sudah diatur kapan dan dimana dimulainya… silakan menunggu. Gaara di sini menjadi orang yang sangat bjiaksana.

Selama membuat chapter ini, lagu-lagu yang setia menemani saya adalah lagunya Tatanka, Naw Pari, dan South America. Terutama _Last Of The Mohicans._ Wow. Tapi mulai bagian Sasuke, yang saya putar ya lagu-lagunya Toshiro Masuda. Yang bikin _Scoring_ buat Naruto…

Aduh, kasian, cewek yang muncul cuma Temari…

Eh, saya masih menunggu review, kritik, saran, dan komentar menyeluruh untuk perkembangan cerita ini… ceritanya masih panjang, lho! Ini bukan puncaknya! Kepanjangan nih saya bikin alur.

Sekali lagi, maap kalo penpik-penpik yang kalian promosiin ke saya masih belum saya ripiu juga. Mohon maap. oh iia. add FS ama YM saia, ya. hehehe.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**

_**p.s. **__OC yang muncul? Jelas, ayah angkat Sasuke. Juga mas-mas penjahat yang langsung ditusuk Shikamaru. Masih belum ketahuan namanya, nih._


	15. Chapter 14: Penggalan Kisah Lama

_**AN **__Kayaknya di ffn Indo lagi musim SasuNaru ya? Gawat __**:) **__oh iya, ada main villain di sini. Tebak siapa? Aaah, pasti ketebak deh __**:)**_ _Buat __**gHee**__-san, Sasuke memang tenang meskipun kadang suka bertindak di luar strategi. Lalu, mengapa Sasuke jadi ngga sabaran di sini? Sudah diplot kok, itu karena… -jengjengjeng- _

_**Currently listening **__Masih Toshiro Masuda. Plus Smooth City Jazz vol 2 –ga nyambung-_

* * *

_**Last Chapter…**_

_Naruto berlari-lari mendekati Sasuke dengan napas terengah. "Mereka memang ingin membuat kita terlambat sehingga menghadang setiap pasukan di tengah jalan," keluh Naruto, "desa ini sudah terbakar saat kami datang. Mereka menghalangi kita agar semakin banyak korban yang tak tertolong."_

"_Ukh…" Sasuke menggeram emosi. Seperti ini jadinya… daerah utara yang terkenal dingin pun bisa menjadi sepanas ini. Emosinya naik. Ia mengerti rencana mereka sekarang. Beberapa pasukan lawan yang ia lewati tadi memang mudah. Terlalu mudah. Karena sasaran mereka memang bukan untuk mengalahkan, tetapi untuk mengulur waktu. Agar mereka dapat memusnahkan desa kecil ini…_

_Pria itu berlari ke arah dalam desa. Yang lain sibuk di bagian depan, kalau begitu dia akan mencari ke bagian dalam. Siapa tahu masih ada yang tertinggal. Kakinya terus berlari ke arah utara jauh, menghindari hutan yang terbakar. Sudah sepi. Keributan di luar masih ada yang terdengar, namun mulai sayup-sayup. Apa ia masuk terlalu jauh?_

"…_tolong…"_

_Eh?_

* * *

**- Jejak Bulan Di Atas Air -**

_Chapter __**14**__ : __Sepenggal Kisah Lama_

* * *

**By Blackpapillon**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Kita harus cepat," kata Shikamaru sambil terus berpacu dengan kudanya, "kita sudah terlambat dari rencana yang diperkirakan." Shikamaru melirik ke arah sampingnya. ia melihat wajah masam.

"Hei, mengapa wajahmu cemberut begitu?" tanya Shikamaru, mulai kesal. Beginilah wanita. _Merepotkaaaan…_

Temari tak menjawab, hanya memacu kudanya lebih cepat lagi dan akhirnya menyuusul Shikamaru. Shikamaru membuang ludah dan menyusul wanita itu dengan kudanya, lalu bertanya sekali lagi, "Hei, kau ini kenapa?"

Wanita itu melirik Shikamaru dari sudut matanya. "Kau tak membiarkan aku membunuh orang itu tadi!" katanya kesal, "memangnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya?" sahutnya sambil menarik tali kekang kuda itu, membuat kecepatannya agak melambat. "Orang tadi itu mudah untuk dibunuh, dan meskipun tadi tak hanya ada satu orang yang menghalangi kita, kau tak membiarkan aku membunuh satu orang pun…"

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi. Kentara sekali wajahnya bingung. Setahunya, wanita akan senang kalau dilindungi; mereka akan merasa dihormati. Dan ia juga tak mau membuat wanita itu terluka. Karena hal itu tentu akan membuatnya kerepotan. Prajurit lain menurutnya bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Itulah yang tadi dipikirkannya. Tapi, mengapa reaksi Temari sungguh berbanding terbalik?

"…kau bisa terluka," katanya—tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan selain mengatakan kata-kata tolol yang biasanya hanya ia lihat sekilas di novel-novel romantis perempuan. Sial.

Wajah Temari yang kaku berubah sedikit merona, namun ia malah berubah makin kesal. "Apa katamu? 'terluka'? aku tak akan terluka hanya karena itu! Kau pikir, aku ikut denganmu hanya untuk pajangan? Aku ini kunoichi, tahu! Jangan remehkan aku, mengerti!" bentaknya keras.

Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, mendesis tak jelas dan memacu kudanya lagi. Suatu kesalahan Temari ditempatkan di dalam pasukan ini bersamanya. Menurutnya, lebih baik Temari tadi ditempatkan ke pasukan Sai saja, dan ia dapat mengikutsertakan Kankurou di pasukannya. Sayang sudah terlambat. Mengapa dia bisa memikirkan hal itu? Shikamaru tak berkata apapun lagi setelah itu, membiarkan wanita di sampingnya memacu kudanya sekencangnya. Anak buahnya tak bertanya apa-apa lagi, tapi tanpa sepengetahuannya, mereka tampak tersenyum kecil.

Reaksi wanita benar-benar bisa di luar dugaan. Ia sungguh tak mengerti!

* * *

Sasuke berhenti. Hanya dia sendirian di sini, dan tiba-tiba saja ada suara?

Pria itu sebenarnya tak mengerti. Sejak datang ke sini ia sudah merasakan perasaan yang tak seperti biasanya; aura yang tak normal. Biasanya ia begitu tenang menghadapi berbagai keadaan—meskipun ya, kadang ia suka bertindak keluar jalur, karena otaknya memang tidak sejenius Shikamaru—tapi mengapa ia begitu emosi kali ini?

Mungkin karena desa ini terbakar. Mungkin karena ia mendengar desa ini desa kecil. Mungkin karena ternyata banyak anak-anak di sini, dan dalam waktu sekejap saja manusia-manusia tak berperikemanusiaan telah merenggut nyawa keluarga anak-anak itu dengan paksa, di hadapan mereka membakar tempat tinggal mereka satu-satunya. Entahlah. Yang jelas, pembantaian massal merupakan hal yang sangat ia hindari dalam kamusnya. Juga kudeta. Juga pembunuhan. Juga anak-anak yang menderita.

Mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

Sang Uchiha berhenti di tempat. Mematung. Ada sensasi aneh mengaliri tubuhnya, terasa membuatnya sesak. Menohok tubuhnya dalam. Dingin yang menusuk. Bukan karena udara dingin; seharusnya panas karena pengaruh udara panas dari pepohonan yang terbakar. Namun ya, ada yang aneh. Sejak tadi matanya mulai sulit untuk memfokuskan pandangan, malahan siluet-siluet aneh hitam dan putih terus membayang di matanya. Ia mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa matanya masih normal.

"…tolong…"

Ia menoleh, melihat sekeliling, dan terpana melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat di hadapannya. Mungkinkah daerah ini belum terjamah sama sekali? Sedari tadi, para tentara dan tim medis sibuk di depan, tanpa menyadari masih ada manusia yang tertinggal di bagian belakang hutan yang terbakar? Sasuke tak dapat bergerak dari tempatnya, entah kenapa. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Seorang gadis kecil berambut cokelat pendek, tubuh kotor, pakaian yang koyak dan mulut berdarah, duduk di sana, di atas reruntuhan kayu dan batu yang hangus terbakar. Ia memeluk tubuh pucat penuh darah—sepertinya ibunya.

Lalu…

Siapa pria yang sedang menjambak gadis kecil itu, sekarang? Ia berdiri angkuh, di atas mereka, dengan wajah pucat dan mendesis-desis.

.

.

…mirip ular.

.

.

"Senang bertemu denganmu yang sudah dewasa, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Sang menteri menghirup teh yang disediakan Kakashi. Kakashi masih mengontrol pergerakan para pasukan dari alat komunikasi yang ada.

"Kaulah yang selama ini menyampaikan nasihat-nasihat itu. Sejak menjadi panglima kerajaan ini, dia sudah jarang mengunjungi kami. Sejak dulu dia memang tak pernah membuka hatinya. Karena memang, kami hanya orang tua angkatnya…" pria itu menarik napas, "mereka berdua bahkan tak mau menanggalkan marga Uchiha."

"Itulah kebanggaan terhadap klan," komentar Kakashi. "Itu bagus. Jangan dihilangkan. Tapi… karena dia tak bicara pada anda, bukan berarti dia masih tetap tak mau membuka hatinya. Dia sudah mulai berubah dan kita harus berterima kasih pada seseorang untuk itu."

Sang menteri terkekeh. "Sejauh mana kau menguntit anakku?" tanyanya.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik topengnya. "Ah, Toshizo-sama, anda mungkin akan melihat perubahan yang cukup signifikan dalam diri anak itu nanti… yang penting, semoga saja dia tak akan emosi kalau melihat pasukan pembebasan di utara," kata Kakashi sambil membolak-balik buku di tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Iruka baik-baik saja tidak, ya?"

Pria itu kembali terkekeh. "Ya…" kata pria tua itu. "Siapa yang sangka pemimpin dari semua ini adalah orang yang sama dengan pembantai klan Uchiha dulu…"

* * *

"Kau mengenalku?"

Bayangan berwarna hitam dan putih melesat-lesat, beterbangan di dalam kepalanya. Seakan-akan otaknya mengirimkan gelombang yang mengharuskannya membuka laci lemari yang sangat besar dan berat.

Lemari dari besi berwarna merah—dengan pegangan hitam.

Tidak, ia tak boleh membukanya.

_BUKA!_

Getaran tubuh Sasuke makin hebat. Keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun dari tempat itu. bergeraklah sedikit saja… dia harus menolong gadis kecil itu. jika tidak…

Siluet-siluet manusia terpetakan di kepalanya, membentuk sosok-sosok yang ia kenal—sepertinya. Karena ia meragukannya. Itu siapa?

.

.

"_Sasuke-kun, tetaplah bersemangat."_

"_Sepulang latihan, Ibu akan membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Ya?"_

"_Jangan khawatir, Ayah sebenarnya bangga padamu, Sasuke."_

.

.

_Jangan._

_JANGAN!_

Namun siluet itu terus berputar tanpa mengenal kompromi. Seakan-akan ingin mengorek semua yang ada di dalam dirinya. Ingin mengorek seluruh pintu hatinya yang lama tertutup. Menguak masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang sebenarnya sudah tak ingin dia buka lagi. masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakan, meskipun tak bisa. Namun setidaknya, ia tak ingin lagi mengingat-ingat kejadian pahit itu…

_Malam akan terus datang dan menghantuimu, Sasuke-kun. Ingatlah malam saat kau hanya tinggal sendiri…_

_Tak ada yang menolongmu. Semua ketakutan._

"_Ayah! Ibu!"_

"_Sasuke-kun… sayang sekali kau melihatnya."_

_Aku adalah takdirmu._

_._

_._

_Mereka sudah mati. Kau hanya sendirian._

_._

_._

_Dan tenggelam dalam lautan darah._

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Bayangan-bayangan mengerikan itu terus berputar. Tidak. Dia harus menolong gadis kecil itu. Nyawa gadis itu terancam. Dia bisa mati… tapi tidak, bayangan brengsek sialan itu terus menghampirinya. Siluet hitam dan putih yang terus menjadi semerah darah.

_Pikirkan hal yang menyenangkan! Pikirkan!_

_Memangnya ada yang menyenangkan, eh? Kau pikir ada yang menyenangkan?_

_Ada. Pasti ada…_

_MATI SAJA KAU!_

"AAAAAGH!" Sasuke berteriak sekuat tenaga. Tubuhnya terhuyung jatuh. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Sedari tadi siluet merah, putih dan hitam itu selalu mendesak kepalanya, meminta otaknya keluar. Kalau bisa, sedari tadi ia ingin menangis saja. Eh? Apa katamu? Mengapa laki-laki menangis? Memangnya ada larangan untuk itu? pria ini sudah melewati masa lalu yang tragis dan kejam, jadi tak apa kalau dia menangis karena ini.

Tangis memilukan yang tenggelam tanpa air mata dan suara.

Bayangan itu bergoyang-goyang cepat. Lautan darah. Lapangan kosong. Deretan Shinobi yang menjemputnya. Lalu membawanya. Wajah kaisar berbelas-belas tahun yang lalu. Lalu wajah gadis kecil yang menatapnya takut-takut. Gadis kecil yang pertama kali ia temui di malam yang gelap, sama seperti saat ini. Gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang ingin mengajaknya bicara namun tak berani.

_Siapa?_

_._

_._

"_Sakura…"_

* * *

Malam masih terus berlalu. Sepasang mata hijau yang cantik bercahaya dalam kegelapan. Sakura terjaga dari tidurnya, perlahan ia bangkit dan duduk di atas futonnya. Suara gemerisik di pohon samping beranda kamarnya mengagetkannya.

Perlahan ia bangkit dan membuka _shoji_. Alis gadis itu terangkat saat melihat seekor burung putih menyambutnya di sana.

"Shiro-chan?" gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh kepala hewan yang langsung merunduk itu. "apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Burung itu tak menjawab. Ia bersuara lemah dan langsung menghilang di balik langit malam.

"Shiro-chan!"

Sakura terpaku di balik pagar kayu. Hatinya was-was. Debar jantung tak normal menguasai dirinya. Terlebih saat melihat barisan prajurit yang berbaris teratur sepanjang pagar tembok istana yang terbentang kaku. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Langit berkabut tebal, menghalangi bintang-bintang untuk memamerkan keindahannya. Malam ini tak ada bulan yang terpantul di kolam itu.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

* * *

"Kau mengenalku, Sasuke-kun." Pria itu angkat suara, dengan desisan menakutkan yang akan membuat anak kecil manapun menangis saat mendengarnya. "Lama tak jumpa. Aku sudah lama menunggumu."

Sasuke menelan ludah. _Dan mengapa sekarang aku tak dapat bicara? Bicaralah, tolol…_

_Bicaralah!_

"Kau…" hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan. Padahal beberapa menit sudah berlalu. "Lepaskan anak itu."

Pria di hadapannya tertawa. Tawanya melengking tinggi, membuat Sasuke kembali tak bisa bicara. "Kau melakukan penawaran yang salah. Harus ada serah terima dan aku tak mau memberikan anak ini secara gratis."

"…Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke. Tak ada jawaban. "SIAPA KAU!" teriaknya, kehabisan kata-kata.

Pria itu menyeringai. Wajahnya tampak makin pucat. "Sudah kubilang, kau mengenalku. Tapi aku tak ingin menyebutkan siapa aku sampai kau sendiri yang dapat mengenaliku."

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA!" Sasuke menggeram. Diambilnya kunai dari seragamnya dan dilemparkannya ke arah pria itu. namun percuma, yang ada ia malah membahayakan nyawa gadis kecil yang masih menangis di tangan pria gila itu. "Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini, bukan?"

Pria itu terkekeh, membuat Sasuke naik pitam. Sekuat tenaga dikumpulkannya tenaga dan ia melompat, menerjang ke arah pria yang mirip ular itu. namun sekejap ia menghampirinya, secepat itu pula pria itu menghindar. Sungguh sial. Pria itu terus tertawa-tawa bagaikan setan, melemparkan jasad ibu sang gadis kecil ke tanah, membiarkan kepalanya menghantam batu. Gadis kecil itu menjerit dan akhirnya pingsan.

_Lelaki ini gila, _batin Sasuke—namun tetap tak dapat berkonsentrasi, _dan hal ini mengapa mengingatkanku pada…_

"Aku? Ya, aku yang menyebabkan semuanya!" pria itu tertawa. "Aku akan senang sekali kalau kau mau memberitahukan keberadaanku pada kaisar. Karena itu berarti keberadaanku diketahui, **Sa.su.ke.kun.**"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN PANGGILAN ITU!" teriak Sasuke emosi, melemparkan lima bom kertas. Percuma. Pria itu menghindar dengan mudah. Sepertinya gerakan Sasuke di matanya hanya seperti gerakan yang diperlambat. Pria itu mendesis lagi, tampak senang. Dilemparkannya kunai yang tadi dilemparkan Sasuke, yang langsung menusuk bagian perut lelaki itu.

"Ukh…"

"Aku berharap banyak dengan kemampuanmu, percuma kalau hanya begini saja."

"DIAAAAAAAAM!"

Pria itu tersenyum licik. _Bagus, teruslah serang aku. Dan aku akan mengarahkan seranganmu pada anak ini. Dan kau akan merasa bersalah bukan, Sasuke-kun?_

_._

_Dan saat itulah kau akan jatuh ke tanganku._

_._

Sasuke tak tahan lagi. Tangannya mulai bergerak cepat membentuk simbol-simbol tak terlihat. Cahaya mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya, membuat musuhnya berhenti menghindar dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan semua _chakra _yang tersisa. Dia mengakui bahwa dirinya kurang begitu pandai dalam pengelolaan _chakra_; dan sayangnya kini tenaganya hampir habis. Senjatanya tak ada yang berguna. Elemen apinya masih terlalu lemah. Tubuhnya lemas, ia tak peduli. Ia harus menjatuhkan pria gila itu. Susah payah dia mengumpulkan _chakra _di ujung tangannya, membentuk cahaya biru yang berbunyi.

Bagaimana dengan gadis kecil itu?

_Ah, sudahlah._

"CHIDORI!"

* * *

"Sudah ada pasukan lagi yang datang?" tanya Tsunade saat Shizune memberikan botol air kelima. Tugas Tsunade masih belum selesai. Yang ada korban malah berjajar makin banyak. Neji dan Naruto telah memerintahkan beberapa anak buahnya untuk membantu mengobati para korban—mereka yang memiliki keahlian medis. Meskipun hanya bisa mengobati korban yang lukanya tidak terlalu berat, Tsunade sudah merasa pekerjaannya sedikit ringan kali ini.

"Pasukan Sai baru saja tiba, dan mereka menyebar ke arah kantor gubernur. Gubernur berhasil diselamatkan dan sedang dievakuasi ke desa terdekat di arah barat laut dari desa ini," kata Shizune. "Ada bantuan darurat dari Suna—mereka akan segera tiba."

Tsunade mengejapkan matanya. "Pasukan bantuan dari Suna? Sejak kapan ada perintah begitu?" tanya Tsunade agak kasar—karena dia sudah stres dan lelah menghadapi korban yang terluka sedari tadi. Kurenai telah mendirikan tenda-tenda darurat seadanya untuk membuat tempat berteduh bagi mereka, namun jeritan rasa sakit mereka tentu saja tak dapat hilang begitu saja meskipun telah diletakkan di tenda darurat dan diobati dengan _jutsu _medis.

"Baru saja saya mendapatkan info itu," Shizune menggoyang-goyangkan gulungan di tangannya. Tsunade dapat segera tahu itu adalah gulungan rahasia yang harus dibuka segelnya dengan _jutsu _tertentu agar dapat dibaca. "Mereka adalah…"

"Aku," kata seseorang tiba-tiba, "dan beberapa orang lainnya." Kata orang itu. Tsunade terperanjat. Ia dan Shizune berdiri sigap dan berbalik. Namun napas lega segera muncul dari wanita itu saat tahu siapa yang ada di sana.

"Syukurlah," kata Tsunade lega. "Tapi aku tak menyangka kau bisa datang ke sini."

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. "Omong-omong, di mana Sasuke?"

Tsunade mengedikkan bahu sambil menunjuk deretan korban di sampingnya. "Aku tak tahu. Sedari tadi aku sibuk mengobati mereka. Siapa saja yang datang dari Suna? Hanya kalian bertiga?" tanya Tsunade saat melihat siapa yang datang itu. Itachi, Kiba, dan Shino. "Ini sih sama saja dengan pasukan bantuan dari Konoha. Kukira pihak Suna-lah yang akan memberikan bantuan," ucapnya setengah menyindir.

"Gaara, Kankurou, dan Temari sedari tadi juga berhubungan denganku," kata Itachi menjelaskan, "begitu juga sudah cukup. Kalau kita menerima begitu saja bantuan dari Suna dalam jumlah besar, kurasa harga diri kita juga akan rusak."

"Kau masih belum berubah," kata Tsunade, tersenyum menatap lelaki itu. "Tapi kuingatkan, harga diri berbeda dengan nyawa."

"Aku mengerti," kata Itachi. Ia melihat sekeliling dan melihat seorang pria erambut pirang berlari-lari mendekatinya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Tsunade. "Baiklah, lanjutkan saja pekerjaan anda, Tsunade-sama. Aku segera kembali."

"Itachi-niisan, kau datang?" teriak Naruto saat mendapati kakak Sasuke itu berdiri di dekat gerbang. Naruto mendekati pria itu. "Ngapain kau disini, eh, eh?"

"Jangan bodoh. Tentu saja aku datang untuk membantu kalian," kata Itachi. "Kau lihat Sasuke?"

"Teme? Tidak, aku tidak tahu," kata Naruto sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kulihat tadi ia berlari ke arah hutan sana, tapi…"

Tatapan mata Itachi berubah. "Apa?"

"Eh?" Naruto menatap Itachi, tak mengerti saat melihat perubahan di wajah lelaki itu. "Ada apa, Itachi-niisan?"

"Naruto, kau ikut denganku. Sekarang."

* * *

Sebuah gelombang cahaya besar melewati deretan pepohonan yang langsung runtuh dan hangus. Pria itu menyeringai. Inilah saat yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Gadis kecil yang sudah pingsan itu dia pakai untuk menutupi dirinya sendiri. Saat itulah Sasuke baru menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu. Tidak. Dia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti pria itu. Dia akan melakukan perbuatan keji. Dan hina.

_**Terkutuk!**_

_Tidak…_

Sekejap Sasuke memejamkan mata. Dan dalam waktu itu pula, jutaan partikel berwarna kekuningan menghalangi jalan _jutsu_-nya. Membentuk suatu dinding tebal antara Sasuke dan pria itu. Dinding padat yang besar dan berisi. Dinding dari…

.

.

…pasir.

"Sepertinya aku tidak terlambat," kata sosok yang berdiri di depannya. "Jaga emosimu atau kau akan membunuh anak itu."

Sasuke perlahan membuka mata. Ia melihat sekeliling. Lelaki gila itu menghilang. Hanya gema tawa melengkingnya yang tersisa. Gaara berdiri di hadapannya dengan dinding pasir aneh yang terhubung dengan tangannya. Satu tangannya lagi menggendong gadis kecil itu. Sasuke membelalakkan mata. Meskipun sebenarnya mungkin sekarang matanya telat tertutup rapat dari segala situasi yang sekarang terjadi dan kemungkinannya. Pria itu sudah menghilang. Tepat pada saat dia akan membunuhnya. Tepat saat dia mau membunuh pembunuh ORANGTUAnya!

_Pembunuh orangtuanya…_

"KAAAAAU!" teriak Sasuke marah, tenaganya mendadak kembali. Ia mengambil kunai dari balik pakaiannya, mengayun-ayunkannya secara sembarangan ke pria berambut merah yang serta-merta menghindar dengan tenang itu. Namun Sasuke terus menyerangnya dengan ganas. "JANGAN HALANGI AKU, BRENGSEK! JANGAN HALANGI AKU!"

"Sudah terlambat, dia sudah pergi," kata Gaara sambil mundur menghindar, meletakkan gadis kecil malang itu di bantalan yang ia buat dari pasirnya. "Kubilang, jangan emosi. Kau tak akan bisa membunuh lelaki itu, yang ada kau akan membunuh anak itu." ia menunjuk anak malang yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"KAU TAK TAHU APA YANG TELAH TERJADI!" Bentak Sasuke tak peduli, melayangkan bola-bola api ke arah Gaara. Gaara sama sekali tak berekspresi apapun. "KAU TAK TAHU APA YANG TELAH IA LAKUKAN!"

Gaara menatap Sasuke dalam diam. Tak ada jawaban, tak ada komentar. Justru itulah yang membuat emosi Sasuke makin meninggi. Entah kenapa, dia sendiri juga merasa tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya hari ini. Gaara dapat merasakan orang-orang yang mulai mendekat ke arah mereka. Sedari tadi ia hanya menghindar dan terus menghindar. Ia melihat langit. Fajar telah menjelang.

"Aku memang tidak tahu."

"KARENA ITU JANGAN HALANGI AKU, SIALAN!" teriak Sasuke lagi, melompat menyerang Gaara, namun yang disambutnya hanya udara ksoosng. Emosi tinggi membuatnya kesulitan berpikir; ia hanya berpikir untuk memukul dan memukul jatuh saja.

Gaara menarik napas. "Aku memang ingin membandingkan kekuatan kita, tapi caranya bukan begini. Saat ini kau terlalu labil dan lemah." Gaara mengulurkan tangannya yang dingin, membuat beberapa segel.

"AKU BUKAN ORANG LEMAH!" teriak Sasuke frustrasi. Ia menghela napas, bersiap menghembuskan sesuatu. "KATON, GOUGAKYUU—"

Sasuke terjatuh. Kesadarannya menghilang, pandangannya gelap. Gaara melihat rekannya itu dan gadis kecil yang tadi bergantian. Dinding pasir yang tadi menghalanginya runtuh, membentuk semacam tandu yang terbuat dari pasir. Ia menatap sayu dua tubuh itu, lalu membawa mereka keluar dari hutan.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura-hime kalau dia tahu kau bersikap seperti tadi… Sasuke?"

Ia berbisik tanpa mengharap jawaban.

* * *

Bersamaan dengan itu, beberapa orang menyeruak masuk hutan, Naruto ada di paling depan, dengan wajah yang khawatir. "Temeeee!" teriaknya sambil berlari mendekati mereka, "Hei, Gaara, kau apakan dia? Dia tak apa-apa?" tanyanya cepat begitu melihat Sasuke yang terkapar. Apalagi saat melihat bagian abdomen Sasuke yang basah kuyup oleh darah.

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik sekarang kita bawa dia ke para ninja medis."

Itachi yang berdiri di belakang Naruto memburu ke arah mereka. Gaara menatap pria itu. "Adikmu tak apa-apa," katanya pendek.

"Syukurlah," kata lelaki itu, "aku takut kalau-kalau terlambat saat tahu siapa yang menyerang ke utara. Terima kasih kau sudah mendahuluiku, Gaara. Kau tidak menghantamnya terlalu keras, 'kan?" tanya Itachi sambil membetulkan ikat kepalanya. Ada segurat rasa khawatir tersirat di wajahnya.

Gaara mengangguk. "Dia baik-baik saja."

Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dialog mereka termenung—tampak tak mengerti. "Heeeee, Gaara, Itachi-nii," ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "aku sama sekali tak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan kalian. Sebetulnya kalian ini membicarakan apa?" tanya Naruto. "Rasanya aku jadi agak tersingkir."

Itachi menyeringai melihat ekspresi Naruto. "Kalau kau ingin tahu, bisa saja," kata pria itu sambil berjalan keluar hutan, "akan kuceritakan saat si bodoh ini sudah diobati," katanya sembari mengedikkan bahu ke arah Sasuke yang pingsan. Ia menatap langit. Matahari hampir terbit dan keributan telah berakhir.

_Tapi, ini barulah awal… ya, kan? Orochimaru._

* * *

"Mengapa paman Toshizo dan Kakashi-sensei tidak memberitahukannya padaku?" kata Sakura kesal, "seharusnya kalian bangunkan saja aku! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu kalau ada penyerangan terhadap wilayah utara?"

Ino dan Hinata tak berani mendekati puteri mereka itu. tensi Sakura sedang terlalu tinggi untuk didekati. Kakashi dan Toshizo Yamanami—sang menteri—sedang mencoba memberikan pengertian pada gadis yang sedang marah itu.

"Kaisar pasti punya alasan untuk tidak memberitahukannya pada anda langsung, Sakura-hime," jelas Kakashi pelan-pelan, "permaisuri pun sama seperti anda, baru tahu pagi ini."

"Maksudmu, perempuan seperti aku dan ibu tidak punya hak untuk langsung tahu?" Sakura berhenti mondar-mandir di ruangan itu, "aku khawatir dengan keadaan para penduduk di sana dan juga punya hal lain yang harus aku khawatirkan... paling tidak, paman Toshizo memberitahu aku," keluh Sakura. Gadis itu terdiam, menundukkan kepala. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak tahu kalau Sasuke juga pergi ke wilayah utara? Seharusnya ia langsung bertanya saat ia melihat barisan tentara yang menjaga istana tadi malam. Dan sekarang, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?

Kakashi tersenyum di balik topengnya. "Siapa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Sakura menatap Kakashi. Wajahnya memerah, membuat Kakashi terkekeh. Lelaki tua yang ada di sampingnya pun begitu. Pria itu perlahan mendekati Sakura, menepuk bahunya pelan. "Sakura-hime, anda tak perlu mengkhawatirkan anakku."

"Mengapa tidak?" suara Sakura hanya terdengar sebagai bisikan.

"Karena dia anakku."

.

.

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum bijak, memperlihatkan urat-urat tua yang mulai termakan usia. Meski begitu, lelaki itu tetap berwibawa. Tak kalah dari kaisar. Karena itu pula ia menjadi salah satu penasihat Kaisar yang paling terpercaya. Dan Kaisar pun mempercayakan pengasuhan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Mari, kita pergi ke sana sekarang. Aku baru saja menerima kabar, keributan telah berakhir."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia menatap Ino dan Hinata, yang langsung mengangguk mengerti. Tak hanya Sakura yang merasa khawatir. Ada orang lain yang mereka khawatirkan. Hinata juga. Meskipun sedari tadi ia diam saja, namun ia terus berpikir tentang keselamatan Neji. Dan juga Naruto.

"Tenten-sama akan segera menyusul, setelah anda semua pergi," kata Kakashi. Ia menjentikkan jari dan sebarisan pengawal menghampiri mereka. "Pergilah dan beritahukan aku bagaimana keadaan di sana. Aku juga akan segera ke sana."

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei."

.

.

Guy muncul dari balik ruangan. "Sudah saatnya kita juga pergi. Mereka sudah menunggu. Anda juga ikut, Toshizo-sama?"

Toshizo tersenyum, "Ya."

Guy tersenyum melihat Sakura yang menjauh. Ia menatap gadis-gadis itu sambil berkacak pinggang. "Masa muda memang harus dipupuk dengan hal yang seperti ini. Diisi dengan tindakan heroik, yang akan membangkitkan semangat. Tapi kekuatan cinta pun akan terus ada. Inilah kekuatan masa muda! Ya, kan, Kakashi?"

Kakashi menghela napas panjang. "Ya, terserah kau."

"Hei, Kakashi! Tunggu dulu!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's answer for Aria-san (dan juga keterangan untuk pembaca lain)**

Teknologi _wireless_ digunakan juga di sini, meskipun setting istana dsb. adalah zaman dulu. Tapi ini juga ada di anime 'kan? Campuran antara dunia modern dan tradisional, seperti yang sudah saya terangkan di chapter-chapter awal… dan karena _wireless_ mahal, hanya dapat digunakan dalam kondisi-super darurat seperti sekarang. Jumlahnya juga terbatas, hanya diberikan pada petinggi-petinggi militer. Apakah fungsi burung pengantar pesan? Tentu saja untuk mengantarkan gulungan rahasia. _Wireless _di sini pengembangannya masih terbatas dan mudah disadap—bayangkan mungkin ini bertenaga uap seperti di anime _Sakura Taisen_, karena itu burung-burung digunakan untuk mengirim gulungan rahasia dengan cara ala ninja; harus dibuka dengan _jutsu _tertentu—tergantung dari mana tempat mereka berasal. Inilah yang membuat gulungan menjadi 'rahasia'. Tentu saja burung-burung itu juga sangat terlatih. Dan juga untuk menambah romantisme… _-disepak- _ehehe, terima kasih atas koreksinya… hal ini sudah saya pikirkan dengan _setengah_ matang, kok **:)**

**Cara posting fanfic… (Untuk H****yuuga Nala)**

Silakan register, terus verifikasi via _e-mail_. Untuk itulah kamu butuh _e-mail_ betulan. Untuk menulis, kamu bisa gunakan ms word, dan dokumen itu di-_upload _melalu web fanfiction ini. Untuk mem-_publish_, masuk ke bagian _stories_ dan _publish_ dokumen yang sudah di-_upload_ tadi, setelah sebelumnya diedit, melakukan _accept_ pada _guidelines _dan menentukan kategori apa yang akan di-_publish_. Itu cara singkatnya, kira-kira… kamu bisa _e-mail _saya atau senpai-senpai di ffn kalau ingin tahu lebih lanjut (bisa lihat keterangan di webnya langsung sih, Cuma kalau dari kita kan bisa pakai bahasa Indonesia **XD**) NejiTen kan udah kemaren, tunggu aja ya...

**Toshizo Yamanami**, ayah angkat Sasuke dan Itachi… namanya diambil dari para pemimpin _Shinsengumi_.

**Main Villain **standarrr… Orochimaruuu… bosen ahhh… wekekeke.

**ITACHI OOOOOOOC **_(out out out out out out of character)_ Abis saya pengen jadiin beliauw kakanya Sasuke siihh… maapin keegoisan saya.

**Mengapa Sakura** tetap memanggil Kakashi _Kakashi-sensei_? Itu karena… _-spoilerspoiler-_

Wew, penjelasan yang panjang. Oke, kesalahan saya karena tidak menerangkan dengan jelas di fic-nya… maaaaf, yaaaa. Oke. Sungguh adegan pertarungan yang aneh. Silakan review, kritik, saran… baik kalian sesama author maupun yang bukan. Yang kangen _fluff_… kita mulai lagi di _chapter _depan **:P**. Terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya, saya senaaaang sekali! Maju terus fanfic Indonesia **:) **dan semoga saya maju terus gga mundur-mundur **X)**

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**

* * *


	16. Chapter 15: Kenangan

_**AN **__HAIIIYYAHHH! Mari kita bertualang di dunia penuh cinta kembali! OC lain segera muncul... mudah-mudahan ngga terlalu banyak. Sejatinya –alah- chapter ini dibagi dua karena terlalu banyak yang ingin saya sampaikan... jadi dipecah saja ya._

_**Alert **__ITACHI DEFINITELY OOC! GOMEN.. biar ah. Dia kan sebenernya baik, iya nggaaa?_ _maaf deskripsinya kebanyakan... abisnya... –puppy eyes no jutsu- yang saya eksplor di sini... SASUNARU! __**XD**_

_**Currently listening **__You Make Me Smile-Dave Koz, dan sederetan jazz love song lainnya_

* * *

_**Last Chapter...**_

_Guy muncul dari balik ruangan. "Sudah saatnya kita juga pergi. Mereka sudah menunggu. Anda juga ikut, Toshizo-sama?"_

_Toshizo tersenyum, "Ya."_

_Guy tersenyum melihat Sakura yang menjauh. Ia menatap gadis-gadis itu sambil berkacak pinggang. "Masa muda memang harus dipupuk dengan hal yang seperti ini. Diisi dengan tindakan heroik, yang akan membangkitkan semangat. Tapi kekuatan cinta pun akan terus ada. Inilah kekuatan masa muda! Ya, kan, Kakashi?"_

_Kakashi menghela napas panjang. "Ya, terserah kau."_

"_Hei, Kakashi! Tunggu dulu!"_

* * *

**- Jejak Bulan Di Atas Air -**

_Chapter __**15**__ : Kenangan_

* * *

**By Blackpapillon**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Kereta kuda itu bergerak tergesa-gesa melintasi jalan hutan yang sedikit berantakan—terlihat baru saja ditebas. Tentu saja, karena baru beberapa jam yang lalu para pasukan kekaisaran menebas dan membuka hutan itu secara paksa untuk memudahkan jalan masuk mereka ke utara—dibanding dengan berputar ke barat dulu. Hari baru saja menjelang pagi, namun mereka sudah bergerak ke arah lokasi penyerangan. Gerimis mengiringi mereka sepanjang perjalanan. Gerimis, pertanda musim semi berakhir dan akan segera digantikan oleh musim panas. Sakura mengintip dari balik jendela. Tadi ayahnya berkata ia dan ibunya akan menyusul setelah agak siang. Karena itu di kereta ini hanya ada Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino.

Sakura melirik Hinata yang terkantuk-kantuk di sebelahnya. Sakura agak merasa bersalah karena mengajak mereka pergi di pagi buta begini—namun Sakura tahu, Hinata pun mengkhawatirkan keadaan Neji—dan Naruto. Tadi saat ia baru terbangun, Hinata muncul di depan kamarnya dengan tergesa dan panik—memberitahukan ia baru saja mendapatkan pesan dari Neji bahwa mereka pergi menuju utara karena ada sebuah desa yang diserang. Saat itu juga Sakura langsung berlari ke pendopo istana, mengagetkan Kakashi dan Toshizo-san yang sedang berdialog setelah kembali dari ruang bawah tanah.

Mata Sakura terpejam. Untunglah Hinata mendapatkan pesan dari Neji. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa ia terlambat tahu. Paling tidak, dengan tahu lebih awal ia juga bisa datang mengunjungi mereka dan meninjau. Karena itu dia membawa makanan dan obat-obatan juga di dalam keretanya. Semua pemimpin pasukan pergi, namun hanya dua puluh dari masing-masing pasukan yang ikut. Karena itulah Sakura begitu mengkhawatirkan mereka. Tentu saja ia tahu mereka sangat hebat; tetapi, tetap saja...

Sasuke-lah yang paling menyita pikirannya saat ini. Tadi malam mereka baru saja bertemu, namun sekarang keadaannya benar-benar sudah berbalik. Sakura bersyukur pasukan pembebasan itu tidak sampai menyerbu ke dalam istana—tapi sekarang ia mengkhawatirkan para prajurit yang pergi untuk menumpas mereka. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke? Bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Bagaimana dengan Gaara? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Sakura menghela napas panjang. Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun padanya tadi malam. Apa ia benar-benar tak tahu, ataukah tak ingin memberitahukannya? Begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya saat ini, sehingga ia tak sempat lagi memperhatikan pemandangan maupun teman-temannya.

"Sakura, semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Ino tiba-tiba. "Sasuke itu hebat."

"Aku tahu." Ia membetulkan mantel hijau yang dipakainya, merapat karena udara dingin berhembus ke dalam. "Tak hanya dia yang aku khawatirkan."

"Yang lain juga hebat. Mereka semua pasti selamat. Bagi mereka itu hanya hal kecil."

Sakura mendongakkan kepala. Dibalasnya ucapan Ino dengan senyum lemah. Mereka termenung lagi, masing-masing hanya memandang pemandangan apa saja yang terlihat di balik jendela—meskipun sebagian besar gelap karena mereka menembus hutan.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Ino juga sedang merasa khawatir luar biasa.

Ino menatap Hinata yang akhirnya tertidur dengan pandangan iri. Bisa-bisanya Hinata tidur saat keadaan seperti ini. Tapi memang bisa dimengerti, karena tadi malam, Hinata sama sekali tak tidur begitu mendapat kabar dari Neji. Mereka sedang beristirahat di kamar—kebetulan ia sekamar dengan Hinata—saat murai milik Neji menerobos masuk ke kamar dan memberikan Hinata sehelai surat. Dan setahu Ino, Hinata tak lagi tidur setelah itu. Ino sendiri tak mengira itu kabar buruk, namun saat menjelang fajar, Hinata memberitahukannya apa isi surat itu dan dengan terburu-buru pergi ke kamar Sakura untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

Anehnya—bahkan Ino sendiri heran—saat ini yang ia pikirkan keselamatannya bukanlah Shikamaru. Tentu saja dia khawatir; tapi ia bisa lega soal dia. Yang ia khawatirkan malah Sai. Entahlah, mungkin karena pembicaraan mereka yang belum selesai waktu itu. Atau mungkin...

_Atau mungkin..._

* * *

"ASTAGA!" Tsunade tergopoh mendekati rombongan kecil yang baru saja keluar dari hutan itu. "Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana bisa jadi begini? Turunkan, turunkan! Baringkan dia di tempat yang aman! Shizune, tolong cek tanda-tanda vitalnya!" kata Tsunade, segera memberi perintah. Shizune dengan sigap langsung melaksanakan permintaan Tsunade.

"Detak jantung meninggi. Tekanan darah tidak stabil... kelihatannya dia kehilangan banyak darah," kata Shizune cepat setelah memeriksa Sasuke.

Tsunade yang tadinya sedang menangani korban lain segera beralih ke arah Sasuke. "Tangani dia," perintahnya pada salah seorang anak buah Neji yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia memeriksa Sasuke dan luka tusuknya yang menganga di bagian perut lelaki itu. "Mengapa bisa jadi begini?" tanya Tsunade.

Gaara dan Itachi sama-sama mengedikkan bahu. Namun Itachi angkat bicara. "Sepertinya karena lelaki itu. Gaara hanya membuat _jutsu _sederhana untuk menghilangkan kesadaran Sasuke—dan saat itu tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah."

Tsunade mengertakkan gigi. "Lelaki itu?"

"Kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud," kata Itachi cepat, dengan suara yang mengecil—seakan-akan tak ingin terdengar oleh orang lain selain mereka berdua. Tsunade mengernyitkan kening, namun sebentar kemudian mengerti.

"Dasar kakek sial," komentar Tsunade, "melakukan hal semacam ini hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan atas Konoha. Benar-benar ekstrem, rendahan dan tidak ada kerjaan. Seharusnya dengan kekuatan sebesar itu, bila ia bekerja di lingkungan istana, ia bisa saja sudah menjadi panglima militer tertinggi," kata wanita itu cepat. Ia mengonsentrasikan diri, lalu mengalirkan _chakra _ke tubuh Sasuke yang mulai melemah. Aliran _chakra_-nya kebiru-biruan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

"Cukup gawat, tapi bisa kutangani. Kalian bisa tenang dan mengurusi yang lain," jelas Tsunade akhirnya setelah memeriksa tubuh Sasuke. "Bagaiman akalau sekarang kuperiksa keadaan kalian? Itachi, kulihat tanganmu terluka."

Itachi mundur selangkah. "Tidak, urus saja si bodoh itu. Aku bisa obati sendiri. Dan aku baru saja dapat info, rombongan kekaisaran sedang menuju ke sini."

"Howa? Kaisar? Pagi-pagi sekali!" celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba, "mengapa mereka datang pagi-pagi sekali? Apakah bersama jajaran menteri dan yang lainnya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Bukan," Itachi menggelengkan kepala, "Kereta yang akan datang membawa Sakura-Hime, Yamanaka Ino, dan Hyuuga Hinata. Mereka juga menginformasikan bahwa mereka membawa sedikit bahan makanan dan obat-obatan—berikutnya akan menyusul. Putri perdana menteri juga hampir tiba."

Naruto mengejapkan matanya yang berwarna biru cemerlang itu dengan tatapan hampir tak percaya. "Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, dan Hinata-chan!" serunya keras, membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya menoleh. "Waaaah, baik sekali mereka! Aku akan senang bertemu mereka pagi ini... ah, Hinata-chan akan memasak tidak, ya? Kuharap mereka akan di sini dalam waktu yang lama..." ujarnya.

Neji yang sedang membereskan kayu-kayu bekas rumah yang hangus terbakar mendelik. "Dan mengapa kau malah memikirkan itu?"

"Heeeeh!" Naruto terlonjak saat melihat Neji di sampingnya—tiba-tiba lelaki itu berkeringat dingin. "E-eeeeh, Neji! Oke, oke, aku tidak berpikir soal itu, kok! Hanya saja, memang katanya masakan Hinata-chan sangat enak, ya? Yaaaa? Makanya aku penasaran ingin mencobanya," jelasnya agak terbata.

"Silakan saja, aku tak pernah melarang orang lain kalau ingin melakukan hal itu," kata Neji. "Dan masakannya memang lezat." Neji merasakan ekspresi wajahnya berubah aneh saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

Naruto menyipitkan mata. "Lalu, mengapa kau tadi tampak marah?" tanyanya penasaran.

Wajah Neji berubah bengis lagi. "Karena justru _hal itu_ yang kau pikirkan, bodoh!" bentaknya keras, dan ia langsung kembali bekerja, membuat Naruto garuk-garuk kepala tak mengerti—dan mulai bekerja lagi, membereskan desa yang porak-poranda. Tsunade hanya tersenyum sendiri melihat kelakuan para jenderal muda itu, lalu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan penanganan Sasuke. Sai yang melihat Neji lalu mendekatinya, dan menepuk bahu pria itu.

"Kau sebetulnya tak marah kalau memang Naruto ingin mencicipi masakannya, ya, kan?" kata Sai setengah berbisik, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. "Kurasa kau tak rela kalau Naruto hanya memikirkan makannnya saja dan bukan orangnya—padahal kau sudah memberikan kesempatan pada Naruto-kun."

Neji tak menjawab apa-apa—dan bagi Sai, itu berarti ya.

"Sepertinya aku benar," kata Sai penuh kemenangan, "Tenang saja, Neji-san, Naruto hanya butuh waktu untuk segera menyadarinya. Meskipun kau tak tega juga membiarkan adikmu itu begitu terus, sih..." katanya agak menahan tawa. Neji tersenyum masam.

"Kau ini seakan-akan tahu segalanya, sedangkan kau sendiri tak dapat dimengerti oleh orang-orang," komentar Neji sambil kembali bekerja, "tapi kau memang benar."

.

Sai tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau orang kedua yang berkata begitu padaku."

.

* * *

"Dia sehat?"

Itachi menoleh dari tempat duduknya di dalam tenda darurat dan melihat sosok Naruto. "Sebentar lagi mungkin akan siuman. Lebih baik kau tenang saja dan kembalilah menangani desa ini," katanya pada lelaki itu, "desa ini benar-benar habis. Tak heran kalau Sasuke jadi naik pitam."

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih terbaring. Kesadarannya belum kembali. Namun sebagian besar perutnya telah dibebat oleh perban. Perban itu masih memperlihatkan noda-noda darah yang merembes. Menandakan lukanya amat dalam. Naruto agak berjengit saat membayangkan hal itu. Ia sama sekali tak mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya. Belum lagi Gaara yang hanya diam saja. Membuatnya jadi penasaran. Mengapa? Ya, karena dia ingin tahu! Memangnya harus ada alasan untuk itu?

"Itachi-niisan," kata Naruto sampai suaranya hampir terdengar sebagai bisikan, "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Ah," Itachi menatap Naruto dengan pandangan aneh, "sepertinya kau sangat mengkhawatirkan si bodoh ini. Bukankah kau senang kalau dia kalah dari Gaara—karena sifat sombongnya akhirnya runtuh juga? Yah, mungkin dia akan merasa harga dirinya tercoreng setelah dia siuman dan tahu dia dibawa ke sini oleh Gaara... " katanya agak terkekeh.

"Bukan itu, tahu," Naruto mendengus, "tentu saja aku senang akhirnya dia kalah oleh sesama prajurit... tapi aku kesal karena bukan aku yang melakukannya," kata Naruto, agak merengut. "Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sunyi sebentar.

"Aku juga kurang begitu tahu, karena aku tak ada saat kejadian itu."

Naruto memandang Itachi tak mengerti. "Apa? Maksudmu, saat kejadian tadi? Ya, memang tak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain Gaara, Sasuke, dan anak kecil itu, kan?" tanyanya, tiba-tiba teringat pada gadis kecil tadi. "Oh, ya, di mana anak itu?"

Itachi menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan kejadian tadi. Tapi mengenai kejadian belasan tahun lalu."

"Belasan tahun lalu?"

Lelaki berambut hitam legam itu menatap sosok adiknya yang tertidur. Napasnya yang tadi naik-turun mulai teratur. Ia menghela napas. Berat baginya untuk menceritakan kembali hari itu, membuka tabir masa lalu. Biarpun ia tak ada di situ, tapi dia merasakan akibatnya. Kedua orangtuanya—bahkan seluruh keluarganya direnggut secara tragis.

Ia waktu itu tak ada di sana, dan ia sangat menyesalinya karena setelah itu Sasuke mengalami trauma lama. Mungkin sampai sekarang, karena kelihatannya adiknya itu masih tertutup. Pribadi Itachi yang tumbuh di lingkungan Suna membuatnya harus luwes dan dapat bergaul dengan siapa saja—karena sejak awal dia memang dipersiapkan sebagai penghubung Suna dengan Konoha. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Anak itu hidup dalam impitan bayang-bayang dirinya, 'Itachi yang hebat' atau entahlah namanya itu. Meskipun begitu, Itachi tahu adiknya selalu berusaha dengan baik. Dan kehilangan seluruh keluarga merupakan pukulan hebat baginya.

Itachi menatap wajah Naruto yang masih mengharap jawaban. Ia tak pernah bisa berada di sisi Sasuke terus-menerus, dia tahu. Karena dia sendiri sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Namun ia selalu memastikan Sasuke baik-baik saja—setidaknya ia tahu Sasuke memiliki teman-teman yang mengkhawatirkannya bila terjadi sesuatu pada anak itu. Misalnya Naruto.

Lelaki itu menarik napas lagi. "Ah... aku tak akan mengatakannya padamu. Akan kubiarkan Sasuke mengatakannya sendiri," katanya berahasia, sambil meminum teh di gelas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi berharap jawaban lugas dari Itachi, merengut lagi.

"Apa kau bilang? Huh, dasar pelit!"

Itachi tersenyum tipis, "karena yang mengalaminya langsung adalah Sasuke, jadi tentu aku tak dapat menceritakannya dengan tepat," kata lelaki itu memberi pengertian, "lagipula, kalau Sasuke percaya padamu, dia pasti akan menceritakannya sendiri."

"Huh," bibir Naruto masih mengerut, "kurasa untuk soal ini, Sakura-chan akan tahu lebih dulu. Akhir-akhir ini mereka dekat, kami teman-temannya pun tidak dipedulikan lagi," gerutu Naruto agak kesal. Bukannya dia tak setuju, tentu saja dia senang-senang saja—tapi yah, rasanya dia agak merasa kehilangan.

"Sakura-chan? Maksudmu, Sakura-hime?" tanya Itachi, mencoba memastikan, alisnya terangkat. "Dekat bagaimana?"

"Yaaaa. Sayang sekali kau tidak ada di Konoha selama sebulan ini dan hanya datang sebentar saja waktu itu, Itachi-niisan, karena mereka berdua jadi dekat akhir-akhir ini, entah karena apa—" Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar, keningnya berkerut. "—yang jelas, dia jadi lebih sabaaaar!"

Hampir saja Itachi tertawa kalau saja tidak segera ditahannya. "Itu bagus, bukan? Syukurlah. Sakura-hime orangnya memang selalu memikirkan orang lain—mungkin dia tertular," jawabnya asal, "memangnya apa masalahnya denganmu?"

"Habis, kami jadi tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang paling hebat di antara kami, kan! Malah Gaara yang menerobos duluan!" protes Naruto lagi.

"Sudahlah, aku malas memikirkan perseteruan kalian yang sedari dulu tak ada habisnya," kata Itachi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya. "dan daripada kau terus berkata berputar-putar seperti itu, bilang saja kalau kau khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke. Mengapa harus mengatakan hal berbelit-belit untuk sesuatu yang sebenarnya mudah untuk dikatakan?" ujar lelaki itu, kembali menahan senyum.

"Untuk apa aku peduli dengan si teme ini, dia peduli padaku pun tidak pernah—"suara Naruto dihentikan oleh Itachi yang memberi isyarat telunjuk di atas bibirnya.

"Sssssh, nanti dia terbangun," kata Itachi cepat-cepat sebelum volume suara Naruto meninggi lagi, "kalau kau mau menunggui dia di sini, tunggulah. Sebentar lagi Sakura-hime dan yang lainnya akan ke sini, aku yakin Sakura-hime akan langsung ingin melihat keadaannya. Dan Naruto," Itachi menatap wajah Naruto yang masih merengut, "daripada mengusik gadis yang dekat dengan Sasuke saat ini, lebih baik kau juga melihat dirimu sendiri."

"JANGAN BERISIK, DEH!" teriak Naruto sambil melemparkan bantal entah dari mana—pokoknya, benda itulah yang terjangkau dengan tangannya. Dia lemparkan kuat-kuat dan Itachi juga dengan sigap mengelak sambil langsung kabur. Segaris tipis senyum terpahat di wajah Itachi, sementara ia pergi keluar tenda darurat dan berjalan ke arah gerbang desa itu.

"Ssssssshhhhtt!" kata Itachi sambil terus ngeloyor pergi, "dan sejak kapan aku jadi kakakmu, hah?"

Naruto tertawa lagi.

_Syukurlah kau memiliki teman-teman yang baik, Sasuke..._

Paling tidak, ia percaya adiknya akan baik-baik saja walaupun tak ada dia di situ. Oh, dan satu lagi; rasanya akhirnya dia menemukan gadis yang berhasil mencuri perhatian adiknya itu...

* * *

"Hei, teme. Ayo cepat bangun, jangan lemah begitu," Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya ke terpal tipis yang mengalasi tenda itu, berharap rivalnya itu akan bangun. Tapi yang terdengar dari Sasuke hanya dengkuran halus. "Cih." Ia kembali mendongak, dan melamun lagi.

Naruto menatap langit-langit tenda yang berupa terpal seadanya, membentang di atas kepalanya dengan jarak hanya sekitar beberapa inci saja. Ia harus merunduk untuk memasuki tenda itu. Ia beralih ke arah Sasuke yang masih tidur. Tarikan nafasnya teratur dan halus, pertanda kondisinya sudah membaik. Terus terang, dia cukup—kalau tidak bisa dibilang sangat—panik melihat keadaan Sasuke tadi. Benar-benar parah, darah berceceran dimana-mana. Untunglah sekarang dia baik-baik saja. Pikirannya mulai terbang, membayangkan wajah Sakura yang pasti lega saat tahu Sasuke selamat.

Tadi dia tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi toh dalam hati kecilnya ia mengakui perasaan lega yang menyusup ke dalam hatinya saat tahu rivalnya itu baik-baik saja. Mereka memang selalu bertengkar, bahkan sampai kepada hal-hal yang tidak penting—tapi hal itu jugalah yang menjadi sbeuah kebiasaan favoritnya. Di luar itu semua, Naruto menganggap keberadaan Sasuke sebagai sesuatu yang cukup mewarnai hari-harinya.

Sesuatu yang disebut... apa tadi? Oh, ya. _Sahabat._

Dia tak tahu apakah Sasuke juga menganggapnya sama seperti itu; namun bagi Naruto sendiri, empat teman-temannya sesama pemimpin pasukan sudah ia anggap sebagai satu keluarga bersamanya, karena ia sendiri tak punya keluarga. Ia dirawat oleh keluarga kekaisaran; dan dengan otomatis ia menjadi kawan bermain Sakura sejak kecil. Karena itu jugalah, ia memanggil yang lainnya dengan sebutan –_chan_—termasuk Sakura—dan juga ia memang tak menyukai adat protokoler kuno istana di mana ia harus memanggil dengan embel-embel jabatan. Kecuali dalam kesempatan-kesempatan tertentu pastinya.

"Cepatlah bangun, teme," desisnya pelan, "ada yang mengkhawatirkanmu di istana kaisar. Kau pasti sudah tahu siapa, kan?" ia tersenyum kecil.

Naruto kembali mencoba mengingat-ingat masa lalu. Masa kecil dilewatkannya dengan bermain bersama Sakura dan dayang-dayang pendampingnya yang waktu itu masih kecil. Mereka bermain di lapangan barat, mengikuti Kakashi-sensei yang waktu itu masih menjadi prajurit biasa, pergi patroli—tanpa sepengetahuan Kakashi, tentunya—dan berakhir dengan mereka diseret ke dalam istana oleh Kakashi. Jelas saja ketahuan. Yang pergi keluar seringkali hanya Sakura, dia dan Ino saja; karena Hinata adalah gadis kecil penurut yang selalu diam di dalam istana—meskipun dia tak memberitahukan kepergian mereka pada penjaga (tapi akhirnya toh ketahuan juga).

Lalu ia tumbuh besar, bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dalam lingkungan itu. Oh, dan pertengkaran mereka sudah dimulai semenjak pertemuan pertama. Dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang mengintip malu-malu di balik pintu kertas; dan ia langsung menyadari perasaan gadis itu. Dengan wajah polosnya, Naruto berhasil mendesak Sakura untuk menceritakan perasaannya pada Sasuke (di bagian ini ia tertawa lagi). Sekarang Sakura mungkin merasa bahwa lebih enak bercerita pada teman-teman wanitanya dibanding dia, jadi Naruto juga tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu; toh mereka masih cukup dekat sampai sekarang.

Menjadi seorang prajurit bersama Sasuke... diajari oleh Kakashi, yang menjadi pembimbing mereka selama awal mula mereka menjadi prajurit... (penuh siksaan konyol—_"derita seribu tahun!"_) melewati ujian-ujian sampai akhirnya bisa menjadi pemimpin pasukan... bertemu dengan Hyuuga Neji yang entah mengapa selalu melirik kejam padanya... Sai yang perhatian-tapi-misterius... dan Shikamaru, sang jenius yang sepertinya tak tersentuh olehnya.

Semua itu telah melupakan kesedihannya—yang kadang-kadang muncul—saat ia memikirkan keluarganya yang entah berada di mana. Sudah sejak lama ia mengklaim bahwa istana adalah keluarganya. Ia menyayangi mereka semua, sekesal apapun dia pada mereka. _Namun bagi Sasuke itu mungkin sulit,_ pikir Naruto lagi—mengingat-ingat hubungan Sasuke yang kurang akrab dengan ayah angkatnya.

Membayangkan Sakura yang pasti sekarang sedang panik saat mengetahui penyerangan tadi, ia jadi berpikir lagi; seperti kata Itachi, adakah gadis yang sekarang juga sedang mengkhawatirkannya?

Pikirannya kembali melayang ke masa kecil, saat ia akan menyelinap keluar mengikuti rombongan Kakashi—si tukang patroli, ada gadis kecil yang selalu bertanya dengan pelan dan hati-hati, bertanya apakah ia akan baik-baik saja, apakah ia tak takut dihukum, apakah ia akan pulang tepat waktu tanpa harus ketahuan oleh penjaga istana. Yang mengintip dari balik tembok tempat peristirahatan para dayang saat ia dihukum tak mendapat makan siang karena membawa Sakura menyusup keluar dari istana.

Ia melihat gadis kecil dalam bayangannya—yang memvisualisasikan gadis bermata kelabu, yang selalu tersenyum malu-malu.

"_N-naruto-kun, berhati-hatilah, aku akan menunggu di sini sampai matahari terbenam."_

"_Naruto-kun..., a-apakah kau tak takut dihukum lagi o-oleh Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_N-naruto-kun. Aku tak bisa ikut, aku akan berjaga di sini..."_

Semua bermuara pada sebuah nama, Hyuuga Hinata.

(Oh, dia jadi ingat kalau gadis itu pandai memasak)

Naruto tersenyum lagi, matanya nyaris terpejam—hampir saja ia terbawa dalam tidur kalau saja ia tak mendengar suara gemerisik selimut dari orang yang terbaring di sebelahnya. Dalam sekejap matanya terbuka lagi, lalu melihat siapa yang menimbulkan bunyi itu. Mata hitam milik rekannya terbuka perlahan, tatapan matanya lemah.

"...Teme...!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Chapter ini merupakan salah satu chapter yang saya suka. Saya menyukai saat saya menuliskan masa lalu Naruto _–yang hanya muncul sekilas—semoga akan muncul lebih banyak lagi- _dan hubungan penghuni istana sewaktu kecil. Oh, saya juga suka mengeksplorasi hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Saya menyukai hubungan persahabatan mereka. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. _Fluff SasuNaru!_ Tapi saya tak menutup mata dari deretan fic SasuNaru kok _–iya kan, saya aja baca Sasuke Is Gaara dan PHEROMONES! –membeladiri- __**;D**__-_. Wew apanya yang SasuNaru... ujung-ujungnya malah NaruHina **X) **

Silakan berikan pendapat, kritik, dan saran lewat **review**. Saya akan senang kalau kalian bersedia memberikan pendapat jujur kalian. Siapapun, baik author maupun bukan. Saya juga berterima kasih untuk semua yang sudah memberi review... kritik... saran... dan pujian tentunya **:D **Semua itu benar-benar penyuntik semangat untuk saya, serius. Tunggu chapter depan... lebih heboh, nih (semoga). Saya perpendek chapter ini dengan membaginya menjadi dua, bagaimana? Sepertinya yang kemarin kepanjangan...

Dan semoga apdet saya ngga telat... buat pembaca **Tarian Ilalang, **duh... kenapa saya susah bikin lanjutan ntu penpik?? Saya lagi konsentrasi sama yang ini, jadi gapapa yah rada mandek sedikit... ayo semua, kirimkan semangat pada saya dengan mengklik tombol ungu di pojok kiri bawah!

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**

* * *


	17. Chapter 16: Jarak

_**AN **__Lama tak jumpa. Mulai mandek..._

_**Alert **__OOCness. Mungkin lebih enak kalau dibaca dengan ukuran __**¾**__. _

_**Currently listening **__Kenny G dong._

* * *

_**Last Chapter...**_

"_Sudahlah, aku malas memikirkan perseteruan kalian yang sedari dulu tak ada habisnya," kata Itachi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya. "dan daripada kau terus berkata berputar-putar seperti itu, bilang saja kalau kau khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke. Mengapa harus mengatakan hal berbelit-belit untuk sesuatu yang sebenarnya mudah untuk dikatakan?" ujar lelaki itu, kembali menahan senyum._

"_Untuk apa aku peduli dengan si teme ini, dia peduli padaku pun tidak pernah—"suara Naruto dihentikan oleh Itachi yang memberi isyarat telunjuk di atas bibirnya._

"_Sssssh, nanti dia terbangun," kata Itachi cepat-cepat sebelum volume suara Naruto meninggi lagi, "kalau kau mau menunggui dia di sini, tunggulah. Sebentar lagi Sakura-hime dan yang lainnya akan ke sini, aku yakin Sakura-hime akan langsung ingin melihat keadaannya. Dan Naruto," Itachi menatap wajah Naruto yang masih merengut, "daripada mengusik gadis yang dekat dengan Sasuke saat ini, lebih baik kau juga melihat dirimu sendiri."_

"_JANGAN BERISIK, DEH!" teriak Naruto sambil melemparkan bantal entah dari mana—pokoknya, benda itulah yang terjangkau dengan tangannya. Dia lemparkan kuat-kuat dan Itachi juga dengan sigap mengelak sambil langsung kabur. Segaris tipis senyum terpahat di wajah Itachi, sementara ia pergi keluar tenda darurat dan berjalan ke arah gerbang desa itu._

"_Ssssssshhhhtt!" kata Itachi sambil terus ngeloyor pergi, "dan sejak kapan aku jadi kakakmu, hah?"_

* * *

**- Jejak Bulan Di Atas Air -**

_Chapter __**16**__ : Jarak_

* * *

**By Blackpapillon**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Sakura-hime. Kita sudah sampai." Sais kereta membukakan pintu, dan dengan hati-hati membangunkan Sakura yang sudah agak tertidur—karena perjalanan tadi cukup panjang dan melelahkan.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. "Oh, ya. Terima kasih. Ada di mana kita?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi-nyaris-seperti-orang-bego, membuat sang sais kereta menahan senyum.

"Kita sudah sampai. Desa ini bernama Niji, kalau anda ingin tahu namanya," sahut sais kereta itu. Sakura menganggukkan kepala. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ino dan Hinata yang terlelap—lalu turun dari kereta. Mereka kini berdiri di depan gerbang desa. Tubuh Sakura gemetar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan yang kacau-balau, disebut kapal pecah pun tak layak. Sesosok wanita yang sudah sangat Sakura kenal menyambut mereka di gerbang.

"Sakura!" teriak Tsunade, "akhirnya kau tiba juga. Ayo, segeralah masuk—kudengar kau membawa bahan makanan dan obat-obatan. Para korban amat membutuhkannya," kata Tsunade serius.

Sakura langsung menghambur ke pelukan Tsunade. "Tsunade-shisou!" Tsunade dapat merasakan getaran dari nada suaranya, "maaf aku terlambat datang ke sini... aku sama sekali tak tahu! Aku bahkan tak menyangka keadaannya separah ini..." ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri. "Bagaimana keadaan yang lain?"

Tsunade tersenyum. Ia mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut. "Kami terlambat untuk mengatasi semua ini, sayang sekali. Namun paling tidak banyak yang bisa kami selamatkan. Dan para prajurit baik-baik saja, kecuali..." Tsunade menahan napas—sepertinya ia berpikir untuk memberitahu Sakura atau tidak.

Jantung Sakura mencelos. Susah payah ia mengumpulkan tenaga untuk bertanya, karena rasa khawatir mulai menyusup makin kuat. "...kecuali apa, Tsunade-shisou?"

"Uchiha Sasuke luka parah," kata Tsunade akhirnya, "kau harus segera menengoknya. Baru saja ada kejadian yang benar-benar membuatnya _shock_—lebih baik kau segera ke sana. Dia ada di tenda unit gawat darurat." Tsunade menunjukkan sebuah tenda yang terbuat dari terpal cokelat dengan jemarinya.

Tsunade dapat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar?" kata sebuah suara. Mereka berdua berbalik dan melihat Itachi.

"Itachi," ucap Tsunade saat melihat pria itu, "bukankah kau tadi sedang menunggui Sasuke? Bagaimana dia?"

"Tadi aku minta Naruto menjaganya. Kalau Sakura-hime berniat menjenguknya, aku bisa mengantar sekalian melihat keadaannya," kata Itachi menjelaskan. "Mungkin sudah saatnya dia siuman sekarang. Ayo, Sakura-hime. Kau pasti khawatir tentang dia sejak mendengar kabar penyerangan ini." Pria itu melemparkan pandangan penuh arti kepada Sakura—membuat gadis itu salah tingkah.

"...baiklah... tolong antar aku ke sana, Itachi-san."

* * *

Hinata terpaku; tak berkata apa-apa. Ia melihat sekilas papan kayu di gerbang desa yang tak sampai hangus menjadi abu; ia dapat mengeja kanji _Nijigakure _di sana. Desa Pelangi. Namun sama sekali tak terlihat bila keadaannya seperti ini. Desa yang carut-marut dan mayoritas berwarna hitam. Puluhan korban dijajarkan begitu saja di atas tanah; beberapa tenda darurat yang terbuat dari terpal seadanya bertuliskan _unit gawat darurat_. Hinata menghela napas. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar suara tangisan bayi dan anak-anak.

"Hinata!" gadis itu berpaling dan melihat Tenten yang berlari-lari ke arahnya. "Kau sudah lama di sini? Aku baru saja sampai. Parah sekali," kata Tenten sambil menghampiri gadis itu. "Mana Sakura dan Ino?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak tahu Ino-chan pergi ke mana..." pandangan matanya mencari-cari ke sekeliling desa, "kalau Sakura-chan, dia sekarang sedang menuju tempat Sasuke-san dirawat," Hinata menjelaskan.

"Sasuke?" Tenten mengernyitkan dahi. "kenapa dia?"

"Ngg... aku kurang tahu," kata Hinata sambil memain-mainkan ujung jarinya, "katanya dia terluka parah..." ia kembali melihat-lihat sekeliling, seakan-akan mencari-cari sesuatu. Tenten dapat menangkap ekspresi gadis itu dan tak lama kemudian, Tenten tertawa kecil.

"Kau mencari Naruto, ya?" tanya Tenten.

"E-eh, tidak, tidak!" Hinata mundur selangkah demi selangkah, wajahnya merona merah—jika tidak boleh dibilang merah luar biasa. "A-aku memang ingin ta-tahu apakah Naruto-kun baik-baik saja... tapi aku tidak mencarinya!" protes gadis itu, yang jelas saja malah memperlihatkan isi hatinya. Sepertinya beberapa menit kemudian Hinata menyadari hal itu, dan dia langsung terkesiap, bersiap-siap lari.

Tenten tertawa. "Ah, menurutku tak apa-apa kalau kita mengkhawatirkan seseorang, Hinata... sampai kapan kau mau terus berbohong begitu?" katanya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia mundur lagi, sampai tak sengaja menabrak seseorang di belakangnya. "Aduh!"

Tawa Tenten terhenti. Hinata mendongakkan kepala dan melihat kakak sepupunya yang sedang membereskan puing-puing. "Hinata, berhati-hatilah. Kau datang ke sini bersama Sakura-hime?" tanya Neji, membersihkan pakaiannya dari arang yang menempel.

Hinata mengangguk. "Y-ya... hanya saja Sakura-chan sedang menengok Sasuke-san—" Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya saat kakak sepupunya itu menepuk-nepuk bagian rambutnya. "Eh... a-ada apa, Neji-nii-san?"

Neji tersenyum. "Rambutmu terkena arang dari kayu yang kupegang tadi," katanya. "Hampir semua bagian desa ini habis terbakar. Termasuk sebuah panti asuhan di dekat sini. Tapi anak-anak itu selamat, untunglah..." pria itu tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu, "oh. Kalau mau mencari Naruto, dia ada di sebelah sana—" Neji menunjuk sebuah tenda darurat, "tapi seperti yang sudah kita duga, dia baik-baik saja." Pria itu tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkannya sendiri.

Wajah Hinata semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sekejap, lalu berbalik pergi—ke arah lain, selain tenda darurat. Neji mengernyitkan kening. Di belakangnya terdengar tawa kecil Tenten. Lelaki itu menoleh.

"Hinata-chan memang tak suka terus terang," komentar gadis itu, "tapi aku senang kau sudah lebih terbuka." Tenten tersenyum manis.

Neji merasa wajahnya memanas. "...terbuka? terima kasih, kalau begitu," katanya sambil berdehem, "...anda datang bersama Hinata?" tanyanya.

Wanita di hadapannya kembali tersenyum, mengirimkan aliran listrik aneh ke sekujur tubuh pria itu. "Kumohon, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'anda'," katanya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar oleh Neji. "Aku jadi ingat kata-kataku kemarin dulu. Rasanya malu sekali."

"Eh?" Neji menatap gadis itu sebentar, tak bicara apa-apa, tampak berpikir, lalu ada sesuatu yang muncul di wajahnya, segaris senyum tipis. "Tak usah dipikirkan. Seperti yang anda—eh, kau tahu, aku juga salah waktu itu," ujar Neji, "dan sekarang mungkin aku bisa lebih tenang."

"Tenang?"

Pria itu menatap Tenten. "Tapi lihat saja nanti—kalau misalnya si bodoh itu tidak sadar-sadar juga... bisa kupastikan dia akan berakhir di RSU Konoha dengan penanganan khusus." Neji merendahkan suaranya saat mengatakan itu.

Tenten tertawa kecil. Mereka berdua kemudian saling tak bicara, membiarkan angin pagi berhembus melewati desa itu, menerbangkan serpihan-serpihan kecil arang dan serbuk kayu ke udara. Rambut mereka menari—nari tertiup angin. Tenten menatap sekeliling. Orang-orang masih sibuk bekerja, membereskan keadaan desa yang mulai terlihat agak kosong. Gerimis yang turun tadi saat dini hari telah reda. Gadis itu dapat mencium harum tanah basah bercampur bau hangus yang khas; bercampur bau darah yang agak menyengat.

"Banyak orang yang mati," kata Tenten, "aku tak mengerti apa maksud mereka melakukan hal itu."

"Mereka itu sekumpulan orang sakit jiwa," komentar Neji.

Tenten tersenyum. Diperhatikannya figur pria yang berdiri tegap di sampingnya itu. Neji tampak lelah. Meskipun udara pagi terhitung dingin, namun pelipisnya mengucurkan keringat. Ada beberapa luka gores di pakaian seragam kekaisarannya. Sebagian kecil bahkan masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau terluka?"

Neji menoleh. "Hah, tentu saja. Dalam keadaan seperti ini—dan dengan kondisi seperti ini—sulit menghindar dari luka. Kecuali kalau kau Sai. Cih, aneh sekali dia tak mengalami luka sedikit pun."

"Aku juga ingin ikut bersama kalian," kata Tenten tiba-tiba dengan suara tertahan. "Aku ingin menjadi seorang _kunoichi_."

Neji menoleh—sekali lagi, memastikan apakah kupingnya tidak salah dengar. _Apalagi kali ini? Kemarin minta maaf, sekarang apa? Kunoichi?_ Neji menghela napas berat dan dengan hati-hati meminta gadis itu untuk mengulang, "Maaf. Mungkin aku salah dengar. Kau sedang bercanda?"

Tenten malah tertawa. "Kau yang jangan bercanda, Neji-san. Aku serius. Menjadi seorang _kunoichi _sudah menjadi impianku sejak kecil, namun orang tuaku tidak pernah mengizinkannya."

"Tentu saja tidak, kau ini 'kan puteri perdana menteri!" Potong Neji cepat, dengan suara mengeras. Beberapa orang mulai menoleh ke arah mereka, tapi toh dia tak terlalu peduli. "Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang kalau begitu?"

"Neji-san, kau juga anak dari keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga. Tapi kau dapat menjadi seorang panglima," protes Tenten. "Mengapa aku tidak bisa? Mengapa aku hanya terkungkung di balik sederetan peraturan saja, sementara orang lain dapat menjadi seorang _kunoichi_?" gadis itu mulai mencecar Neji dengan banyak pertanyaan, kesemuanya segera memojokkan Neji.

Karena Neji tahu, satu jawaban 'karena kau puteri bangsawan' saja tidak cukup baginya. Karena itu, Neji tak menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap gadis itu dalam diam. Lalu ia berbalik dan kembali menyibukkan diri. Sekali lagi ia memerhatikan gadis itu lama, mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya yakin bahwa kata-kata Tenten tidak main-main.

_Ah._

Gadis itu berkata jujur.

* * *

"Sasuke baik-baik saja," ujar Itachi sementara mereka berjalan menyusuri desa, "dia hanya banyak kehilangan darah, tapi tak masalah."

"Tapi dia kehilangan banyak darah, kan?" tanggap Sakura cepat, "dan dia masih tidak sadarkan diri?"

Itachi menahan senyum melihat Sakura yang terlihat begitu cemas. "Tidak apa-apa. Dia memang belum siuman, tapi pingsannya sudah berubah jadi tidur."

"Oh."

Sunyi. Mereka berjalan terus ke belakang daerah desa. Tenda darurat itu terletak jauh di belakang, di dekat hutan. "Sasuke tadi bertemu dengan lawan yang sangat kuat," terang Itachi tiba-tiba, membuat perhatian Sakura tersita. "Dan itu ada hubungannya dengan masa kecilnya. Ia seharusnya bisa menahannya, namun karena itu berkaitan dengan masa lalunya ia jadi tidak bisa."

Sakura menatap mata hitam Itachi lama. "Mengapa anda mengatakan itu padaku?" tanyanya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, sekejap wajah pria itu mengingatkan Sakura pada wajah milik Sasuke. Ya, mereka memang benar-benar kakak-beradik. Masing-masing memiliki sifatnya sendiri, namun ada aura yang membuat mereka mirip. "Sakura-hime, aku yakin anda sekarang bisa membantu Sasuke," katanya lambat dan jelas. "Dia tak bisa dekat dengan orang tua angkatnya—hanya aku yang sering menjadi teman bicaranya. Terlebih," pria itu menarik napas lagi, "hal ini ada hubungannya dengan trauma masa kecilnya. Kuharap anda bisa membesarkan hatinya, memberikan kepercayaan pada anak itu..."

Gadis bermata hijau itu tak menjawab apa-apa. Seakan terkesima mendengar pernyataan Itachi, ia hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikan.

"Anda pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu pada si bodoh itu." Lelaki itu menyingkirkan beberapa ranting hangus dari jalan yang akan dilewati Sakura, karena sedari tadi ia melihat beberapa ranting kayu menggores kimono yang dikenakan tuan puterinya itu. "Aku tak pernah bisa bersamanya karena sibuk dengan pekerjaanku... karena itu aku membutuhkan bantuan orang lain agar dia bisa terbebas dari masa lalunya."

Mata bening Sakura menerawang menyusuri hutan. "Masa lalu... maksud anda saat kasus beberapa tahun lalu?" tanyanya. "Dan apa hubungannya kasus itu dengan kondisi Sasuke sekarang? Apakah itu... trauma?"

"Hampir benar," ujar Itachi, "tepatnya, lawan yang tadi dia hadapi adalah orang yang dulu membantai keluarga kami."

* * *

"Sepertinya kau tidak kurang sesuatu apapun."

Sai menoleh dan melihat Ino yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Pria itu sedang ada di pinggir sungai kecil untuk mengambil air; dan ia langsung berdiri setelah melihat gadis pirang itu. Sai tersenyum. "Lagakmu seperti baru bertemu lagi denganku setelah sekian tahun."

Ino merengut. "Dasar, kau ini memang gemar meledek," katanya sambil meninju pelan bahu Sai, "tapi kalau begitu, berarti kau baik-baik saja."

Pria berkulit pucat itu menyeringai. "Oh? Wah, aku senang nona cantik ini mau mengkhawatirkan aku." Ia tersenyum menggoda gadis pirang yang langsung memalingkan muka itu. "Kau mencari Shikamaru? Dia baru saja tiba."

"Tidak usah," kata Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lho, mengapa? Kukira kau akan senang melihatnya. Dia juga sama sekali tak terluka, meskipun bajunya banyak cipratan darah karena membunuh banyak orang—" pria itu tertawa kecil, membuat Ino berjengit tentang kemungkinan kelainan psikologis Sai karena ia _tertawa _saat membicarakan pembunuhan. Namun sepertinya Sai menyadarinya. "Oh. Maaf."

Giliran tawa Ino yang berderai-derai. Sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, begitu gadis itu dapat menghentikan tawanya—ia mencoba bicara di antara tawa yang masih tersisa. "Kau ini benar-benar suka bercanda. Mengherankan, padahal kau punya wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti itu..."

"Oh, ya?" Sai memalingkan kepala, membetulkan seragamnya yang agak koyak. "Aku cuma bicara biasa, kok."

Ino tersenyum manis, rambutnya yang pirang berkilap ditimpa sinar matahari pagi beterbangan tertiup angin. "Sudahlah, jangan menyangkal. Biarkan aku mengobrol hari ini—dan mungkin aku tak akan begitu sedih hari ini."

"Sedih?" Sai mengerutkan kening, "Karena?"

Ino hanya kembali tersenyum.

Tak sedikit pun ia berniat bercerita bahwa tadi ia baru saja melihat kedatangan Shikamaru di gerbang dan langsung pergi ke sini begitu melihat pria itu bersama dengan Temari. Entah, ada sesuatu yang mengatakan bahwa Sai pasti akan tahu itu.

Meskipun kau susah payah membuat prasangka bahwa mereka hanya rekan kerja, namun menerima kenyataan bahwa pria yang kau sukai terlihat begitu memerhatikan wanita lain—dan ia nyaris menganggapmu angin lalu—sungguh merupakan kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

"Ayolah, Sai! Buat aku tertawa lagi, dong!"

"Tertawa apanya? Aku bukan pelawak!"

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke telah sepenuhnya terjaga beberapa menit yang lalu. "...di mana ini?" katanya pelan, lalu berjengit melihat Naruto ada di sebelahnya, "dan ngapain _kau _di sini?"

"Hei, brengsek, sudah bangun? Lama sekali. Dan mengingat tadi itu kata-kata pertamamu, sungguh menyedihkan aku yang berbaik hati menungguimu dicela begitu. Kau sudah diobati oleh Tsunade-baachan, tadi Gaara yang membawamu, kau tahu tidak?" Naruto langsung memberondong Sasuke dengan banyak pertanyaan, membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bicara, kepalaku pusing. Dan sekarang: jelaskan. Pelan. Pelan." Sasuke menarik napas dan mengatakannya dengan intonasi lambat dan jelas. Naruto nyengir kuda.

"Hehehe, maaf," katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala, "aku senang kau sudah siuman. Tadi kau dibawa oleh Gaara. Kalau tidak dibawa, kau pasti sudah sekarat karena diapa-apakan oleh lawanmu di pertarungan. Oh, dan anak kecil itu baik-baik saja, ia ada bersama Gaara sekarang."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Ia mendengus pelan. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin? Ia diselamatkan oleh Gaara. Dan Gaara juga menyelamatkan nyawa anak kecil itu. Ia jadi merasa seperti orang bodoh. Ya, dasar orang bodoh! Padahal tadi ialah yang berniat menyelamatkan anak kecil itu. Bersikap sok ksatria. Dan malahan dia yang dipukul jatuh.

Pria itu berguling lagi, memikirkan apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan lagi. Napasnya terasa agak sesak, tangannya menelusuri bagian perutnya dan menemukan perban. Sakit. Ia bahkan tadi tak melakukan apa-apa. Gaara yang menolongnya.

_Menolongnya. _

Perlu diulang sekali lagi? Tidak, tidak perlu. Ia sudah cukup sakit hati. Ini lebih parah daripada diejek oleh Naruto. Mengingat kejadian sebelum ia pingsan membuatnya ingin ditelan bumi; saat ia melawan Gaara dan menyerangnya dengan kekuatan pas-pasan—tak berpikir panjang.

"...Lemah."

"Eh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke.

"Kubilang, aku lemah."

Naruto merasa mulutnya menganga. _LuarBiasaLuarBiasaLuarBiasa__**LUAR**__Biasa..._ Sasuke bilang apa tadi? Ia bilang bahwa _dia _lemah? Yeaaaay, ini berarti dia—Naruto-lah yang menang atas pertarungan tak jelas ini! Naruto hampir saja membuka mulut dan tertawa terbahak serta mengatakan ia akan mentraktir Sasuke makan di Ichiraku setelah ini kalau saja ia tak mendengar kalimat Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Aku bahkan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa tadi. Aku payah sekali," desis Sasuke. Ia semakin kesal saat memikirkan bahwa Gaara-lah yang tadi menyelamatkannya. Perlawanannya yang begitu bodoh pada Gaara... semua itu membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

"Seharusnya tadi aku mati saja." Sasuke bergumam, entah pada dirinya sendiri—entah pada Naruto yang mendengarnya. Naruto mengejapkan mata.

Lemah.

_Lemah._

_**Lemah!**_

"Oi, Teme?" sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara Naruto, memastikan dia masih mendengarkan. "Kau tampak gelisah, tenanglah... Sakura-chan sudah tiba, dia akan segera menengokmu." Pria bermata biru itu mencoba menghibur, namun yang terjadi malah kebalikannya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Lebih parah. Ia tak ingin dilihat oleh Sakura dalam keadaan begini. Ia tak mau bertemu gadis itu dalam keadaan terluka, setelah melakukan tindakan bodoh dan tak menghasilkan apa-apa. "Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya saat ini. Keluar dan biarkan aku sendiri."

"Hei, tunggu... Sasuke, kau kenapa? Jangan segalau itu, ayolah," bujuk Naruto, namun Sasuke sudah bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring dan melemparkan bantalnya ke arah Naruto. "Hei!" teriak Naruto sambil mengelak, "apa-apaan, sih!"

"KELUAR!" teriak Sasuke sekuat tenaga, "DAN AKU TAK INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN SAKURA, BODOH!" bagaimana mungkin si bodoh ini malah berpikir dia harus menemui Sakura? Tidak, itu malah akan membuatnya makin jatuh!

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu—" Naruto kembali menghindar dari lemparan gelas (yang langsung tewas tak berdaya di atas lantai terpal) "bukannya kau ingin bertemu Sakura-chan? Dia sangat khawatir padamu, pasti—dia akan lega kalau melihat bahwa kau baik-baik saja..." Naruto mencoba membujuk Sasuke sekali lagi.

_Apa, lega? Karena baik-baik saja? Ya, tapi dengan bantuan orang lain. Dan orang itu Gaara pula... memalukan!_

"AKU TAK INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN SAKURA SEKARANG!" suara Sasuke menggelegar, "KATAKAN ITU PADANYA!"

Naruto mundur selangkah. Bersamaan dengan dengan itu terpal yang menjadi pintu tenda terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan sosok gadis berambut merah jambu yang didampingi Itachi—tangan Itachi memegang dua buah bantal: satu yang dilempar Naruto tadi (diambil saat hendak masuk), satu yang dilempar Sasuke. Mereka berempat terdiam. Sunyi. Naruto memandang Sakura dan Itachi dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Sepertinya aku tak usah mengatakannya, dia sudah mendengarnya sendiri." Hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan Naruto, dan ia langsung berjingkat pergi.

Sakura menatap nanar, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya cepat-cepat. "Maaf mengganggu, sampai nanti."

Dan dengan kata-kata itu, Sakura tergesa keluar dari tempat itu. Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa. Ia berbalik dan tak menoleh lagi ke arah mereka. Sekalipun ia tadi melihat wajah Sakura sekilas. Dan ia tahu wajah Sakura saat itu benar-benar memucat.

Mata gadis itu sembab.

_Hei, sekarang kau merasa sedikit bersalah, tidak?_

_Sasuke?_

_Hei, Sasuke?_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Saya minta maaf karena saya tak bisa menuliskan chapter ini dengan baik... payahpayahpayahpayah!! _**TToTT**

Berikan komentar, kesan, pesan, kritik, saran, lewat review. Biarpun agak didramatisir begini nggak apa, ya. Saya akan senang kalau kalian, sebagai pembaca dapat meninggalkan sedikit komentar—semua itu benar-benar penyemangat saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Maaf kalau saya masih belum sempat me-review fic yang lain...

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**

* * *


	18. Side Story: Sehabis Hujan

_**AN **__Kalau ada side story, berarti saya lagi kena block. Selamat menikmati side story ga jelas ini._

_**Currently Listening **__Kenny G - Breathless, Special EFX, Latin Guitar 2_

* * *

**- Jejak Bulan Di Atas Air -**

_**Side Story **__: Sehabis Hujan_

* * *

**By Blackpapillon**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Sakura-chan, lihat, lihat! Ayo Kemari!"

Suara riang anak kecil membelah birunya langit luas, berpadu dengan harum tanah basah setelah semalaman tersiram hujan. Anak itu menanggalkan sepatunya dan dengan segera membiarkan kaki telanjangnya melompat-lompat di atas rumput lembab. Air yang seperti serpihan-serphan kristal beterbangan di sekitarnya, membuat wajah anak lelaki itu makin cerah. "Ayo!"

Ino yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan itu mulai mengomel. "Mana bisa, Naruto. Bisa-bisa Sakura-chan dimarahi yang mulia kalau ketahuan bermain-main di tanah becek seperti ini!" teriaknya dari jarak beberapa meter, melompat mundur saat percikan air mengenai _iromuji-_nya.

Sakura yang ada di sebelahnya cuma tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat bahu. Begitu pula Hinata.

Naruto nyengir. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berhenti melompat dan berdiri di hadapan tiga gadis cilik itu. Sakura di tengah; tampak kerepotan dengan _junihitoe _yang dipakainya. Ia diapit Ino yang masih berkacak pinggang, dan di sisi satunya ada Hinata dengan kepala yang agak menunduk.

"Aaaaaah, payah! Ternyata, seorang puteri juga tidak ada apa-apanya, ya, heeeeemmmm?" goda Naruto sambil mendekat ke arah Sakura. Sakura merengut kesal.

"Aku bisa!" terdengar nada protes dari Sakura, yang langsung membuka tiga lapis pertama dari kimononya, melepas _tabi _dan _geta_. Beberapa saat kemudian ia telah mengikuti Naruto—berlari ke lapangan rumput basah itu dengan bertelanjang kaki.

Hinata dan Ino tak bisa berkata apa-apa, mereka hanya membelalakkan mata sambil memberi tanda dengan menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya. Namun Sakura menggeleng.

"Tak apa-apa!" teriaknya saat Ino dan Hinata memintanya kembali. "Ini 'kan masih pagi."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau Ibu Dayang lewat? Ini 'kan jalur yang biasa dilewati kalau mereka mau menjemur pakaian...!" teriak Ino dari pinggir, masih berusaha mencegah, "nanti kami juga dimarahi! Hinata, lakukan sesuatu!" Ino menoleh cepat ke arah Hinata, namun sepertinya ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Dalam hati, ia tak setuju kalau Naruto harus menghentikan permainannya, namun ia juga tak mau dimarahi. Ia menyukai Naruto yang berlari lepas, melompat dengan bebas. Ia sama sekali tak takut dimarahi meskipun setahunya Naruto selalu tertangkap dan dimarahi para dayang. Sudah setahun sejak Naruto datang ke istana ini, dan rasanya sejak itu keadaan istana selalu ramai.

"Sudahlah, kalau dimarahi ya dimarahi saja!" teriak Naruto dari seberang, dan bersiap mengejar Sakura yang langsung lari kabur. Kaki-kaki telanjang bergerak cepat menginjak rumput basah yang licin. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai tangan mungil Naruto berhasil menggapai ujung kimono Sakura, yang biarpun sudah dibuka beberapa lapis masih membuat gadis itu kerepotan. Tarikan kecil dari Naruto segera menggoyahkan keseimbangan Sakura dan membuatnya—

"WAAAAAA!"

—_gedebuk, _tergelincir.

"Tuh, 'kan, apa kubilang!" keluh Ino dengan nada sok tua, lalu ikut melepas _geta _dan ikut bergabung bersama mereka. "Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan kejam, "kau ini apa-apaan, sih!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah lain, seolah-olah tak memerhatikan Ino yang sedang bicara. Bibirnya berkerut. "Kau tak bilang apa-apa, kok!" protesnya.

Mata Ino berkilat mendengar ucapan Naruto—pokoknya, dia tak mau kalah. "Sudah diam, lebih baik hentikan permainan konyol ini dan..."

BRUK! Sebelum Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sepasang tangan mungil menariknya hingga membentur tanah. "Aduh!" teriaknya kesakitan, dan matanya membelalak saat melihat Sakura, mata hijaunya bercahaya nakal.

"Ino-chan kena!"

Darah Ino mendidih sekaligus ingin tertawa di saat yang bersamaan. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Hinata yang sedang sekuat tenaga menahan tawa. Ino serta-merta bangkit dan mengejar Sakura dan Naruto yang sudah kabur sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Awas, kaliaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Detik berikutnya, ancaman pun terlupakan. Tiga anak kecil saling berkejaran di atas rumput lembab. Licin, terpeleset, jatuh, lalu bangkit lagi. Hanya Hinata yang berdiri di sisi, menatap mereka dengan harap-harap cemas, sesekali melihat ke area kerja para dayang yang tak jauh dari situ.

Mata kelabunya yang indah berpaling lagi ke arah teman-temannya. Lebih spesifik, ke arah satu-satunya bocah lelaki seusianya yang berlari riang sembari memamerkan gigi depannya yang tanggal satu—baru minggu kemarin. Namun tak masalah. Bibir Hinata mengulum senyum saat Naruto melompat tinggi dan segera terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Sakura- Ino, dan Naruto beberapa kali melambai mengajaknya ikut, namun ia menggeleng. Harus ada yang berjaga, katanya, dan gadis itu kembali berdiri saja mengamati.

Hinata sudah senang hanya melihat saja. Tapi ini rahasia, ya. Ada sosok yang diam-diam diperhatikannya lebih daripada kedua sahabatnya yang lain. Tentu tak perlu sulit untuk melihatnya, karena keberadaan Naruto sendiri sudah menonjol. Baru setahun tinggal di istana dan sudah membuat onar entah berapa ratus kali di istana.

Namun ia senang memerhatikan anak itu. Bahwa Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang tidak ia miliki. Naruto pemberani, setia kawan, dan terus terang. Hinata kagum padanya, menyukai cara Naruto mengelak dari hukuman dayang pengasuh dan keberaniannya—bahkan untuk mencuri ramen dari dapur istana. Sesuatu yang tak bisa ia lakukan.

_Ah, bahkan hanya untuk ikut bermain di sini..._

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, terkejut mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat Naruto—tersenyum lebar, dengan cengirannya yang biasa, beberapa inci di hadapannya. Wajah Hinata seketika memerah, menyadari sedari tadi anak itu telah ada di dekatnya.

"...Y-ya? Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya dengan suara terbata.

Naruto nyengir. "Jangan hanya diam saja di pinggir, dong," ajaknya sambil mengejapkan mata jenaka, "ayo, ikut main!"

Hinata diam, lalu menggeleng halus. "Tidak, tidak... biar aku saja yang berjaga di sini, Naruto-kun. Jadi aku bisa melihat kalau ada dayang senior yang datang..."

Ekspresi Naruto berubah masam. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum lagi. Naruto berjingkat, lalu mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dekat kakinya. Sebuah rumpun tanaman liar. Didekatkannya ke wajah Hinata.

"Lihat, Hinata. Lihat," katanya sambil menyentuh rumput liar itu. Hinata mengejapkan mata saat melihat rumput itu perlahan menutup. Ia mendongakkan kepala. Ditatapnya Naruto yang kembali tersenyum lebar. "lucu, 'kan? Tanaman ini namanya Puteri Malu," jelasnya.

Hinata menatap Naruto tak mengerti. "Pu-puteri Malu..."

"Mirip seperti Hinata-chan."

Hinata menunduk lagi. "Begitu...?"

"Ahahaha, tak apa-apa, Hinata-chan!" Naruto tertawa lebar saat melihat wajah Hinata yang berubah. "Setiap orang memiliki sifat sendiri-sendiri. Tak usah dipaksakan, bukan? Namun aku ingin hari ini kau juga ikut bermain bersama kami," jelasnya, "rasanya tak enak kalau membiarkanmu mengawasi saja. Ayo, Hinata-chan! Sekali ini saja, ikut, ya?" tanyanya merayu.

'Tidak, Naruto-kun. Aku..."

"A-yo!" Naruto merajuk lagi. "Tak apa-apa! Ayo main!" katanya sambil menarik tangan Hinata ke arah lapangan. Naruto mengedipkan mata. "Kalau ada yang memarahi, kita kabur kagi saja, yuk!"

Hinata tersenyum melihat ekspresi Naruto, lalu mengangguk gembira. Ia mengambil langkah, melepaskan _geta_-nya, dan berlari mengikuti teman-temannya. Kakinya bergerak cepat, terkena rumput yang seperti menggelitiki kakinya. Rasanya bebas sekali. Udara pagi begitu segar. Matahari bersinar cerah, menghangatkan pagi anak-anak itu.

.

.

_Sekali-sekali tidak apa, 'kan?_

* * *

**fin**

* * *

Maaf, lagi-lagi yang ada malah side story. Ga jelas lagi... yup, ini cerita pendek tentang masa kecil mereka. Sasuke belum datang. Naruto 'kan imutnya emang pas masih kecil. Saya sekarang lagi suka sama Naruto. Dan menceritakan masa kecilnya. Seenggaknya, di sini dia punya masa kecil yang bahagia. Sedikit NaruHina, cukuplah...

Yup, seperti biasa, saya tunggu kritik dan saran kalian dalam review. Chapter selanjutnya (semoga) segera datang. O ya, saya bermaksud mengumpulkan semua fic saya yang oneshot ke dalam satu fic saja. _–rekonstruksi dan rasionalisasi? __**X)**__-_ hanya info kok.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**


	19. Chapter 17: Meretas Jarak

_**Alert**__ SINETRONISASI untuk mendukung plot cerita yang berjalan. __Gaara __(OOC version)__ memang baik hati, hiks!_

* * *

_**Last Chapter...**_

"_AKU TAK INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN SAKURA!" suara Sasuke menggelegar, "KATAKAN ITU PADANYA!"_

_Naruto mundur selangkah. Bersamaan dengan dengan itu terpal yang menjadi pintu tenda terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan sosok gadis berambut merah jambu yang didampingi Itachi—tangan Itachi memegang dua buah bantal. Mereka berempat terdiam. Sunyi. Naruto memandang Sakura dan Itachi dengan perasaan bersalah._

"_Sepertinya aku tak usah mengatakannya, dia sudah mendengarnya sendiri." Hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan Naruto, dan ia langsung berjingkat pergi._

_Sakura menatap nanar, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya cepat-cepat. "Maaf mengganggu, sampai nanti."_

_Dan dengan kata-kata itu, Sakura tergesa keluar dari tempat itu. Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa. Ia berbalik dan tak menoleh sekalipun ke arah mereka. Sekalipun ia tadi melihat wajah Sakura sekilas. Dan ia tahu wajah Sakura saat itu benar-benar memucat._

_Mata gadis itu sembab._

* * *

**- Jejak Bulan Di Atas Air -**

_Chapter __**17**__ : Meretas Jarak_

* * *

**By Blackpapillon**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Wajah Itachi yang tadinya kalem berubah drastis dan sadis dalam waktu singkat.

"Dasar tolol, kau. Dia datang untuk menengokmu, bego. Dasar tidak sopan, mengusir orang itu begitu saja—bahkan dalam kapasitas seorang panglima pun kamu tak punya hak untuk membentaknya seperti itu!"

Itachi tersengal-sengal beberapa menit kemudian, setelah menumpahkan kemarahannya pada adiknya yang _ternyata _memang super bodoh itu. Aaaah, sudah lama sekali ia tidak marah-marah seperti ini. Dalam hatinya ia juga mungkin menganggap kemarahannya merupakan akumulasi stres.

Sasuke masih diam di pojok tenda. Tak berkata apa-apa, hanya diam terpekur. Mungkin baru sekarang ia memikirkan kata-kata yang tadi diucapkannya. Pada akhirnya otaknya tetap saja tak berfungsi. Sedikit menyesal juga dia sekarang.

Nahnahnah. Sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Aaaaah," Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke kembali dengan suara lambat, "kalau begitu, kau sama sekali tidak kelihatan ksatria, lho, Sasuke." Ia menoleh ke arah adiknya dan menyeringai dengan tatapan tajam yang langsung membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajah lagi. "Minta maaflah padanya. Bukan suatu tindakan sopan kalau kau membentaknya."

Sasuke masih saja diam.

"Kau selalu begitu. Tampak terlalu memikirkan tentang bermacam-macam hal. Sebetulnya ini hal yang biasa…" Itachi menatap Sasuke yang masih memunggunginya. "Kau khawatir dengan keberadaan Gaara. Betul, tidak?"

Masih tak ada jawaban dari sang Uchiha muda. Namun rahang pria itu mengeras.

Itachi menghela napas. "Silakan berpikir baik-baik," katanya sambil berdiri dari tempat itu, "pikirkanlah dengan kepala dingin. Tak perlu berpikir sulit sepanjang hari, mungkin kau akan menemukan ketenangan dengan mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang memerhatikanmu dengan tulus."

Pria itu beranjak keluar tenda, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Ayo, bodoh. Berpikirlah…

-

-

* * *

Sakura berjalan sendirian di antara rimbunan semak perdu. Ada sesuatu yang menusuk jauh. Bukan di tubuhnya. Namun perasaannya. Sakit sekali. Sedih sekali saat mendapatkan penolakan. Padahal Sakura ingin membantunya. Padahal Sakura ingin berkata bahwa dia sangat bersyukur mengetahui Sasuke baik-baik saja. Bahwa… ah, terlalu banyak untuk dikatakan.

Tangannya menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sakit. Sakit sekali, ngilu. Seperti ditusuk-tusuk dengan paku. Ia menelan air ludahnya berkali-kali, tubuhnya agak terhuyung. Matanya juga terasa sakit dan merah karena sejak tadi dia menahan sesuatu yang sepertinya ingin meloncat keluar dari situ.

Sakura berjalan mendekati sungai mungil yang ada di sana. Ia berjongkok, perlahan mengambil sedikit air dengan telapak tangannya, lalu dibasuhnya wajahnya. Ia melakukan hal itu berkali-kali, sampai akhirnya sedikit rambutnya yang menempel di keningnya terbasahi oleh air. Gadis itu menggigit bibir; sakit. Sakit sekali.

_Hei, bodoh… kenapa kau harus menangis hanya karena hal ini? Ayolah. Itu hanya hal kecil, hal kecil!_

Napas gadis itu tersengal, bulir-bulir air mata jatuh menuruni wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air. Matanya mulai terasa pedih.

Ia menggigit bibir lagi. Susah payah mencoba menahan air mata yang bukannya berhenti malah makin banyak turun. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke pangkuannya sendiri, suara isakan mulai muncul dari gadis itu.

Ketika ia mengangkat kepala, seseorang muncul dari balik bayangan pepohonan yang hangus. Ia mengenal orang itu…

-

-

"Gaara-san?"

* * *

Hari sudah agak siang, matahari makin meninggi. Tanpa perlu menunggu lagi mulai banyak kereta milik pemerintah yang muncul di depan gerbang desa, membawa bantuan makanan, pakaian dan obat-obatan. Sebuah kereta paling besar muncul membawa Kaisar dan pengawal-pengawal elitnya; jajaran menteri dan Kakashi serta Maito Guy yang mengawal mereka. Suasana makin ramai. Tsunade menyambut mereka di pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang. Seperti anda lihat, penanganan medis kami sudah hampir selesai. Mohon maaf apabila masih berantakan."

"Ya, ya." Kaisar bergerak capat mendekati para korban yang sudah ditangani, dan ia mendesah lega setelah melihatnya. "Terima kasih banyak, Tsunade. Kau melakukannya dengan baik," ujarnya.

Tsunade tersenyum bangga. "Ini semua berkat bantuan dari seluruh prajurit—meskipun banyak juga warga sipil yang tewas karena kami terlambat."

Kening Kaisar berkerut. "Mengapa?"

Kakashi segera menyela. "Musuh menghalangi gerak pasukan untuk masuk ke dalam sementara mereka membakar desa ini," jelasnya. "Pasukan keKaisaran terus dihalangi dalam perjalanan."

Wajah Kaisar tua itu agak murung. "Begitu… sayang sekali. Lalu bagaimana dengan korban anak-anak? Tentu banyak yang menjadi yatim piatu…"

"Begitulah," tanggap Tsunade, "tambahan lagi ada sebuah panti asuhan di sini. Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Kaisar? Membuat pengungsian di sini tentu saja akan membuat kita kerepotan mengawasi, tambahan lagi daerah ini masih terlalu riskan. Mereka juga pasti mengalami trauma. Kasihan mereka bila dibiarkan terus di sini," kata Tsunade, "namun menempatkan mereka di daerah lain juga sulit. Kita tak memiliki banyak ruang di wilayah lain."

Sang Kaisar tertawa geli. "Untuk apa susah-susah mencari tempat? Tsunade, istana cukup luas untuk menampung mereka semua."

Tsunade membelalakkan mata. "Anda bilang, ISTANA?"

"Betul. Kuharap kau tak salah dengar karena masih muda," ia tertawa terkekeh, menyusuri deretan korban dan mengelus kepala anak-anak terluka yang masih tidur itu penuh kasih. "Aku memberi perintah untuk membawa semua pengungsi ini ke istana. Ada paviliun tak terpakai di belakang, itu bisa dibersihkan. Letaknya dekat dengan mes para prajurit."

Tsunade melongo mendengar kata-kata Kaisar yang tanpa tanggung-tanggung langsung memerintah semudah itu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, memberi persetujuan dengan membungkuk hormat. Sungguh, rasa hormatnya tak berkurang pada pria ini, sekalipun rambutnya sudah banyak yang memutih dan menipis. Tindakan spontannya membuatnya merasa bahwa masih ada banyak orang baik di dunia ini.

"Baik. Akan segera saya koordinasikan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana putriku? Tadi dia datang ke sini duluan, 'kan?" ia menoleh pada Kakashi, "Kakashi. Kau tahu di mana dia?"

Kakashi yang baru saja mulai akan membaca buku lagi menoleh, "Ha? Tidak, tidak, Yang Mulia. Mungkin dia sedang berada bersama Uchiha Sasuke sekarang—_UPS—_maksudku, tadi dia bersama Hyuuga Hinata dan Yamanaka Ino."

"Oh." Kaisar tua itu mengangguk mengerti, lalu melanjutkan lagi peninjauannya tanpa memerhatikan bahwa di belakangnya sodokan Guy tepat mengenai rusuk Kakashi. _("Aduh!"—"Jangan ganggu keindahan masa muda mereka, bodoh!")_

* * *

"Anda sedang apa, Sakura-hime?" Gaara mendekati gadis itu dengan hati-hati. Ia berjongkok di sebelahnya, menatap mata hijau Sakura yang basah. "Jangan sendirian di tempat ini. Ini sudah masuk hutan."

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Aneh sekali. Mendadak nada suara Gaara terdengar akrab di telinganya. Ia menggosok matanya yang basah dengan tangan cepat-cepat. "Ya. Terima kasih, Gaara-san. Kau sendiri? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Gaara menunjuk sebuah tenda mungil dengan jemarinya yang putih. "aku diminta oleh Tsunade-san untuk merawat anak itu," jelasnya, "anak yang diselamatkan Sasuke."

Mata Sakura melebar. "Sasuke?"

Pria berambut merah di hadapannya tersenyum tipis, "Ya. Anda mau melihatnya? Dia baru saja siuman."

* * *

"Yo, Itachi, tak kusangka kau masih hidup." Kakashi melambaikan tangannya ke arah Itachi yang baru saja datang mendekati mereka. "Kau lihat Iruka?"

Wajah Itachi berubah ganjil saat mendengar omongan Kakashi. "Dasar kau. Iruka, Iruka terus," komentarnya cepat, "lebih dari itu, aku mau minta bantuanmu."

"Bantuaaaaaan?" Nada suara Kakashi terkesan dilambat-lambatkan dan terdengar menyebalkan, "Heeeee, seorang Uchiha meminta bantuan padaku, ini menarik. Ada apa?" tanyanya lebih lanjut, sembari menghindar dari tonjokan kesal Itachi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Itachi sudah menjelaskan duduk masalah yang sebenarnya. Kakashi manggut-manggut mengerti, diikuti dengan decakan Guy _("Gejolak masa muda!")_ dan beberapa tanggapan pendek. Kakashi tertawa kecil, mengangguk mengerti dan ia akan datang mengunjungi Sasuke setelah ini. Kakashi lalu memberi salam pada Kaisar dan meninggalkan kerumunan itu. Itachi baru saja akan berbalik pergi ketika sebuah suara berat menghentikannya.

"Itachi, apa yang terjadi?"

"…Ah." Itachi berdehem begitu melihat sosok tua itu. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam. "Ayah, lama tidak berjumpa."

Toshizo tersenyum penuh wibawa. "Kudengar, Sasuke luka parah. Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja," jelas Itachi, "hanya saja ada sedikit masalah."

"Masalah?"

* * *

"Gaara-niisan…" terdengar suara gadis kecil begitu Sakura memasuki tenda itu. Beberapa orang ada di dalam. Hanya ada tiga pasien di dalamnya, dan semua anak kecil. Sakura melihat anak yang tadi memanggil Gaara. Gaara sudah duduk di sebelah anak itu.

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat gadis kecil yang langsung tampak gugup itu. Ia segera bersembunyi di balik punggung tegap Gaara. Ia tampak gemetar. Tangannya yang terluka gores mencengkeram ujung pakaian Gaara erat-erat. Gaara yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengusap rambut kecokelatan anak itu lembut.

"Tak apa-apa, dia bukan orang jahat." Gaara menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tampak salah tingkah. "Ah, maaf."

Sakura menatap anak itu, yang berangsur-angsur mulai tampak tenang. Beberapa saat kemudian, cengkeramannya melonggar, lalu gadis itu pun tertidur. Gaara menatap anak itu dengan tatap lega. "Syukurlah, akhirnya dia tidur juga. Saat siuman tadi, dia benar-benar tampak trauma. Hanya saja dia belum bisa bicara banyak…"

"A-anu, siapa anak itu?" tanya Sakura. "Dia juga salah satu korban?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Namanya Asahina Fuyu," jelasnya pada Sakura, "Sasuke-lah yang menyelamatkannya."

Sakura termenung. Cukup lama ia diam. Mendengar nama Sasuke, membuatnya teringat kejadian tadi. "Ah," ia menatap anak itu lagi, yang sedang tertidur dengan damai. "Tapi kau-lah yang membawa mereka kemari, Gaara-san," katanya lirih, "terima kasih banyak."

"Eh… ya, begitulah," kata Gaara agak canggung, "namun tetap saja, yang menemukannya pertama kali adalah Sasuke. Kalau dia tak menemukannya, mungkin anak ini sudah mati. Ibunya dibunuh di depan matanya, dia pasti sangat terluka. Aku sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya keadaan yang membuatku dapat melakukan hal itu."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau ternyata gemar merendah," komentarnya geli. "Tak apa-apa, kok. Aku juga berterima kasih karena Sasuke selamat."

"Apa dia sudah siuman?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya," kata Sakura sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Tapi dia tak mau bertemu denganku."

Gaara menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan setengah-tak-percaya. "Apa?"

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Dia mengatakannya jelas-jelas tadi. Entahlah. Padahal sebelumnya Naruto dan Itachi-san ada di sana. Sepertinya dia hanya tak mau bertemu denganku saja…" katanya lesu. "Padahal, kau sangat khawatir mngenai keadaannya. Yah, syukurlah dia baik-baik saja… tapi…"

Gaara menatap gadis yang sekarang sedang tertunduk lesu itu, lalu mengambilkan air minum dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura menggumamkan terima kasih dan mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Gaara tak mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan, karena dia merasa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan—sepertinya Sakura hanya butuh sedikit ketenangan setelah tadi—_ehm_—diusir keluar oleh Sasuke.

Sedikitnya, Gaara cukup mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang. Terlebih karena Sasuke termasuk manusia yang harga dirinya tinggi sehingga membuatnya sedikit angkuh. Kejadian tadi tentu merupakan pukulan hebat baginya. Padahal itu sebenarnya wajar, bukan? Apalagi yang Sasuke temui tadi adalah lawan yang kuat dan orang yang sama dengan pembantai keluarga Uchiha dulu.

"Ano, Gaara-san… apa kau tahu tentang musuh yang dihadapi Sasuke tadi?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh, ya?"

"Lawan Sasuke." Sakura mengulang ucapannya.

Gaara menarik napas panjang sebelum mulai bicara. "Orochimaru, ya… saat aku datang ke sana, aku memang tidak melihatnya. Namun kondisi Sasuke memang sudah terlihat berbeda. Luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya pun sebetulnya dapat dihindarinya dengan mudah… dan kondisinya aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Dia bukannya tak ingin bertemu dengan anda. Malah mungkin yang terjadi adalah hal sebaliknya. Sakura-hime, anda harus segera menemuinya," kata Gaara cepat. "Saat ini dia membutuhkan orang yang dapat diajak bicara. Dan anda adalah salah satunya."

Sakura menatap Gaara tak mengerti. "Apa maksudnya? Jelas-jelas tadi dia mengusirku, Gaara-san…"

"Tidak," potong Gaara, "anda harus bicara padanya. Kalau tidak di sini, mungkin nanti saat sudah ada di istana. Percayalah padaku."

Mereka diam lagi. Sakura masih bingung dengan ucapan Gaara tadi. Bukannya ia tak ingin percaya. Malah, itulah yang ia inginkan. Namun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, 'kan? Ia takut. Takut kalau ditolak seperti tadi. Sakura memang tahu lawan yang tadi ditemui Sasuke adalah orang yang juga membantai keluarga Sasuke bertahun-tahun lalu, namun ia tak tahu apa-apa lagi selain itu. Hatinya dilanada rasa khawatir bahwa mungkin ia akan mengatakan hal yang salah dan hanya membuat Sasuke makin marah.

Tapi…

"Mengapa kau tahu?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepala, dan melihat wajah Gaara yang melunak. "Tenang saja."

* * *

Sasuke tak tidur lagi setelah itu. Beberapa pertugas kesehatan menawarinya makanan, namun ia menolak dan hanya meminta air minum. Di luar masih ramai. Sasuke ingin bangun untuk membantu, tetapi tubuhnya terasa sakit saat ia akan bangkit berdiri sehingga ia membatalkan niatnya. Ia hanya duduk di dalam tenda itu, setengah melamun.

Sakura menangis.

Sial. Apa dia terlalu payah sebagai pria sehingga perempuan pun dia buat menangis? Sepertinya, dalam hal ini, Naruto atau bahkan Sai jauh lebih baik. Sasuke tahu bahwa tadi Sakura datang karena khawatir. Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura...

Tapi mengapa dia melakukan hal seperti itu? Ah, baru sekarang ia menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Payah. Sungguh, ia payah sekali. Dan yang lebih parah, ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk meminta maaf. Kata maaf sama sekali tak ada di kamusnya sampai beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan sekarang gadis itu menghilang, sama sekali tak datang lagi ke sini. Ke mana dia?

Terdengar suara gemerisik dari bagian luar tenda. Sasuke terkesiap. Beberapa saat kemudian seseorang muncul dari balik pintu. Sasuke agak kecewa saat melihat siapa yang datang. Bukan orang yang ia harapkan ada di sini sekarang.

"Otou-sama..."

Pria tua itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke memberi salam canggung. Tampak terlalu formal untuk hubungan antara anak dan ayah. Tanpa diminta, Toshizo duduk di sisi Sasuke tanpa bicara apa-apa. Hanya senyum yang muncul dari wajahnya. Tampaknya dia tak berminat bicara sebelum Sasuke angkat bicara. Sedangkan Sasuke kebingungan mencari topik yang cocok untuk memulai perbincangan.

Antara orangtua dan anak yang jarang bertemu seharusnya banyak yang dapat diceritakan. Namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi Sasuke dan ayah angkatnya. Hubungan mereka formal, sesuai dengan jabatan yang masing-masing mereka pegang di Istana. Hubungan mereka terbatas pada lingkup pekerjaan saja. Bukannya Toshizo tak mau bersikap lebih lembut pada Sasuke. Tepatnya, dia selalu mencoba. Namun pintu Sasuke tampaknya amat sulit dibuka.

Dan kali ini, pria itu bermaksud untuk mencoba membuka pintunya sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Toshizo akhirnya. "Tsunade sepertinya sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk menanganimu."

"Cukup baik," Sasuke mencoba lagi duduk, namun rasa sakit kembali menyerang sekujur tubuhnya. Karena itu ia kembali berbaring. "...kapan Ayah datang?"

"Baru saja," jawab Toshizo sambil mmbetulkan posisi duduknya. "Beberapa saat setelah kereta kuda Sakura-hime sampai di sini." Toshizo melihat wajah Sasuke berubah saat mendengar nama itu. "Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Belum."

Toshizo tak berniat mengorek keadaan yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke. Karena itu ia membiarkan saja anaknya itu berbohong. Toshizo menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Semestinya Sakura-hime datang ke sini terlebih dahulu," katanya sambil tersenyum, "tadi pagi aku dimarahi oleh beliau."

_Dimarahi?_ Sepertinya cukup aneh karena sosok ayah angkatnya itu adalah salah satu sosok yang paling disegani oleh Sakura. Ya, dia tahu tu persis. Karena itu, kalau terjadi hal seperti itu, berarti itu hal luar biasa.

"Mengapa?"

"Dia bilang, dia seharusnya diberitahu lebih awal. Begitu tahu dia langsung pergi dengan membawa ransum makanan dan obat-obatan. Oh ya, dia sangat, sangat memerhatikanmu."

"..."

"Kalau dia menemuimu dan tahu kalau kau sudah siuman, dia pasti sangat senang. Oh, kau harus memperlakukan dia dengan baik, ya!"

_Sudah terlambat..._

Toshizo melihat Sasuke yang diam saja, lalu tersenyum tipis. Ah, dia jadi ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh putranya. Ekspresi Sasuke begitu sulit ditebak, namun kali ini Toshizo tahu Sasuke sedang berpikir keras. "Sasuke, kalau kau ingin melakukan sesuatu—" bibirnya terkatup lagi, tampak memilih kata-kata. Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, dan kini menatap ayahnya dengan perhatian penuh.

"Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan," Sasuke menarik napas. "Sudah terlambat kalau Ayah ingin menyarankan sesuatu."

Toshizo tersenyum mendengarnya. Ah, sepertinya anaknya itu sudah agak lebih dewasa.

"Kalau begitu, minta maaflah."

* * *

-

-

"Yo."

_Lagi-lagi._

Kakashi muncul dengan suara _PUF _kecil, dan menyeringai di balik topengnya melihat wajah Sasuke yang masam. "Sepertinya kau tidak senang aku ada di sini, eh? Memangnya siapa yang kau harapkan?" ledeknya.

"Diam kau."

"Ooooh, ganasnyaaaa," kata Kakashi lagi, membuat Sasuke berguling ke arah berlawanan. Kakashi terkekeh dan duduk di sebelahnya, namun Sasuke tak juga bergeming. "Sudah baikan?" tanyanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Sasuke melirik Kakashi dari sudut matanya, mengutuk dalam hati mengapa malahan Kakashi yang muncul di sini. Masih lebih baik kedatangan Naruto daripada Kakashi—setidaknya, begitulah anggapannya, karena kalau Kakashi yang datang, pasti pegawai elit kekaisaran itu akan memberondongnya dengan ejekan tanpa henti. Melihat wajah Kakashi yang menyeringai begitu masuk ke dalam sudah cukup menyebalkan baginya, jadi, _tolong _jangan menambah lagi kekesalannya.

_**Heh, kau tidak sedang kesal dengan Kakashi atau orang lain. Kau sedang kesal pada dirimu sendiri.**_

_Huh, mungkin kau benar._

_**Seratus untukku.**_

_Tentu saja kau benar, bodoh. Karena kau juga diriku sendiri._

"Aku sudah hafal dengan sifat burukmu. Kau gemar menumpahkan kemarahan pada orang yang sebetulnya tak bersalah." Kakashi merasakan tatapan kesal dari bawahannya itu dan dia tertawa lagi. "Jangan kesal begitu. Apa yang kukatakan itu benar, bukan?"

"Hmmm."

Kakashi terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Ia tak berniat memperpanjang obrolan. Dibiarkannya Sasuke berpikir, sementara ia mengeluarkan buku kumal berwarna jingga dari dalam sakunya dan mulai membaca. Sasuke sesaat tampak aneh, karena biasanya Kakashi senang memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan tak penting—namun kali ini, mantan gurunya itu memilih diam. Saat ayahnya tadi melakukannya, bagi Sasuke itu sudah biasa. Namun saat Kakashi yang melakukannya, dunia terasa terbalik. Ungkapan berlebihan.

"Aku bertemu Orochimaru," kata Sasuke akhirnya, lambat-lambat.

Kakashi tak terkejut mendengarnya. Ia sudah mendengarnya lebih dahulu dari Itachi tadi. "O, ya?" katanya, pura-pura tidak tahu. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau berhasil membuatnya terluka, paling tidak?"

"Tidak." Sasuke mengepalkan tinju di balik kepalan tangannya yang terbalut perban tipis. "Aku… tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan menyelamatkan gadis kecil itu… pada akhirnya, Gaara yang menyelamatkannya." pikirannya melayang kembali ke saat anak kecil itu melihat ibunya mati di depan matanya. Mengerikan. Bagi anak kecil, itu pasti sangat mengerikan. Karena dulu ia juga pernah mengalaminya.

"Kau menyelamatkannya pertama," kata Kakashi menghibur. "Kalau kau tidak menyadari kehadirannya, mungkin anak kecil itu juga sudah mati. Berbesar hatilah."

Sasuke menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan heran. "Mengapa kau seakan-akan menghiburku? Tak biasanya kau begini… Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh," Kakashi menyeringai di balik topengnya. "Sudah lama kau tak memanggilku dengan nama itu."

"Bukan itu yang aku tanyakan."

Wajah Kakashi yang tertutup topeng selalu tampak _poker face _setiap kali orang melihatnya. Betapapun kita mencoba menyelami wajahnya, sulit melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya karena kita hanya dapat melihat sebagian kecil daripada wajahnya. Begitu juga, sikapnya setiap saat selalu sulit ditebak. Sasuke tak pernah bisa menebak apakah dia sedang merasa sedih, senang, atau apa.

"Kau terlalu tertahan pada _hasil_, Sasuke," Kakashi menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke yang tak terluka, "dan karena itu, kau merasa khawatir akan tanggapan seseorang terhadapmu. Bodoh sekali."

Sasuke tampak agak kesal. "Apanya?"

"Ha, bahkan kau sendiri tak sadar!" katanya dengan lagak seakan-akan ia baru menemukan harta karun—membuat Sasuke semakin kesal sekaligus penasaran. "Sasuke, aku tahu seperti apa masa kecilmu dan aku tahu kau menyimpan dendam pada orang itu…" Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia berhenti sejenak, melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Tak ada protes.

Pandangan Kakashi melunak. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Sasuke, sementara ia melanjutkan bicaranya. "Tapi, bukan karena dendam kau membuat orang lain juga terluka. Apalagi kalau orang itu berarti bagimu."

"Berarti apa?"

"Jangan bodoh. Terserah kalau kau tak mau mengakuinya, kuserahkan jawabannya padamu sendiri." Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya yang berdebu. "Kurasa aku sudah cukup bicara padamu. Hanya saja... sesekali, kau harus berhenti memikirkan dendam atau kekuatanmu, atau membandingkan kekuatanmu sendiri dengan orang lain. Sesekali kau harus melepaskan itu semua dan melihat sekelilingmu."

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan sok bijak begitu. Kau seperti ayahku saja."

Kakashi terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak bodoh sebelum akhirnya keluar dari tempat itu. "Kau tahu sendiri."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

-

-

Dengan cerita yang sudah berjalan sampai 17 chapter, jadi hampir-hampir tak mungkin untuk mengedit satu per satu tiap bab. Huhuhu, capeeeek... tapi mesti lanjut terus, ya? Mungkin saya bakalan ngambil 'cuti sementara' khusus untuk fic ini, sementara saya beresin yang lain. Apa aja tuh? Iyalah. _Tarian Ilalang, Ino's Cafe, _dan yang paling baru itu... _Somekind Of Wonderful._

Ah, tapi kalo yang tiga itu mandek, pasti saya langsung kabur ke sini. Soalnya, cerita ini yang plotnya paling lengkap. Endingnya juga sudah ditentukan sejak awal, hehe.

Oke! Ditunggu reviewnya, ya... mau sesama author atau yang cuma baca doang juga boleh. Saya kan pengen tau, kritik, saran dan kesan kalian. Tinggal tekan tombol 'go' dengan pilihan 'submit review', kok!

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**

_Yang lagi mikir-mikir buat bikin fic dengan tema musikal ato ben-benan (cuma mikir... di-publish setahun lagi. Ahahaha)_


	20. Chapter 18: Masih Ada

_**AN **__Sudah sebulan cerita ini saya endapkan, dan akhirnya saya pun kangen lagi sama cerita ini. Bonus: LONGER CHAPTER dan (sedikit) scene romance di bagian akhir—karena itu, bacalah dengan teliti untuk mendapatkan atmosfer romantisnya. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Last chapter...**_

"_Ha, bahkan kau sendiri tak sadar!" katanya dengan lagak seakan-akan ia baru menemukan harta karun—membuat Sasuke semakin kesal sekaligus penasaran. "Sasuke, aku tahu seperti apa masa kecilmu dan aku tahu kau menyimpan dendam pada orang itu…" Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia berhenti sejenak, melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Tak ada protes._

_Pandangan Kakashi melunak. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Sasuke, sementara ia melanjutkan bicaranya. "Tapi, bukan karena dendam kau membuat orang lain juga terluka. Apalagi kalau orang itu berarti bagimu."_

"_Berarti apa?"_

"_Jangan bodoh. Terserah kalau kau tak mau mengakuinya, kuserahkan jawabannya padamu sendiri." Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya yang berdebu. "Kurasa aku sudah cukup bicara padamu. Hanya saja... sesekali, kau harus berhenti memikirkan dendam atau kekuatanmu, atau membandingkan kekuatanmu sendiri dengan orang lain. Sesekali kau harus melepaskan itu semua dan melihat sekelilingmu."_

"_Apa maksudmu? Jangan sok bijak begitu. Kau seperti ayahku saja."_

_Kakashi terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak bodoh sebelum akhirnya keluar dari tempat itu. "Kau tahu sendiri."_

* * *

**- Jejak Bulan Di Atas Air -**

_Chapter __**18**__ : Masih Ada…_

* * *

**By Blackpapillon**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Kau masih saja lesu begitu, Sakura? Ayolah, yang benar saja!" Ino berdiri dengan emosi memuncak—terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, dengan Hinata yang mengerling takut-takut di sebelahnya, ujung jemarinya meremas-remas kain kimononya.

Sakura tak berminat meladeni omongan Ino. Gadis itu menarik napas panjang, matanya menatap ikan-ikan koi yang berenang di kolam dari balkonnya. Tatapannya lesu.

Ino menatap sahabatnya itu, pasrah. "Ya sudahlah, kalau kau memang maunya begitu," katanya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kalian ini benar-benar mengherankan. Lebih baik kalian segera bicara, atau..."

Sakura masih duduk bersimpuh memunggungi Ino. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai, kepalanya bersandar ke balkon kayu. Matanya masih terpaku pada ikan koi yang berebutan makanan di dalam air, menimbulkan riak-riak kecil. Ino menarik napas panjang. "Sebaiknya kau jangan terus berdiam diri begitu. Kau bukan perempuan lemah, kan? Biasanya kau selalu semangat. Jangan jadi lesu hanya karena itu." Gadis pirang itu melembutkan nada suaranya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. "Aku akan membantu persiapan di luar. Berkunjunglah ke sana, bisa-bisa kau dicap sebagai puteri sombong kalau tidak datang berkunjung."

Terdengar derak pintu shoji yang ditutup. Hinata masih ada di dalam ruangan. Mata beningnya menilik keadaan ruangan itu. Rapi. Kelewat rapi, malah. Balkon yang biasanya menjadi tempta favorit Sakura untuk membaca dan meneropong, tampak kosong. Hanya ada Sakura yang sedang duduk di sudut. Padahal, biasanya, di lantai balkon itu bergeletakan buku-buku astronomi dan teleskop kesayangan Sakura.

Sudah lewat dua minggu sejak hari itu. Dan dua minggu sudah Sakura tidak pergi ke lapangan barat lagi, tempat kunjungannya setiap pagi. Pun, sudah dua minggu gadis itu tidak lagi bercengkerama dengan bintang-bintang. Teleskopnya terlipat rapi di pojok ruangan, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai benda itu terselimuti debu—karena jarang dipakai.

Hinata mendekati gadis yang masih separo melamun itu, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Mata lavendernya perlahan ikut mengamati ikan-ikan yang berenang di bawah. "Sakura-chan, bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut ke tempat renovasi bersama Ino-chan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"...Nanti saja."

Bibir Hinata hampir-hampir mengerucut. Namun segera ditahannya. Hanya saja, kesabaran pun pasti ada batasnya. Sudah dua minggu Sakura hanya berkegiatan di dalam istana, sesekali datang ke wilayah para dayang. Padahal biasanya ia begitu bersemangat berkegiatan di luar—biarpun kimononya yang dua belas lapis itu sangat berat.

Hinata menarik napas. "Sakura-chan tahu, a-aku juga bukan orang yang pemberani." Gadis itu memilin-milin ujung kimononya, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Aku... aku... se-selalu sulit bicara pada orang... terutama orang yang aku... aku... aku—" wajah gadis itu sudah sangat merah bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "...sukai?"

Hinata menelan ludah dan mengangguk cepat. "Ya... begitu." Ia bergumam sendiri, tidak jelas—lalu melemparkan sedikit makanan ikan yang bungkusannya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. "...Aku juga kadang menyesali ketidakmampuanku untuk menjawab, apalagi untuk memandang matanya."

Sakura diam. Hinata juga diam. Pandangannya menerawang jauh, tak lagi ke kolam. Tangannya tergantung bebas di balkon. "Tapi, Sakura-chan juga tahu, kan? Saat kita diperhatikan oleh orang yang kita sukai, itu... itu menyenangkan, meskipun cuma sebentar." Jemari lentik Hinata merayapi rambut pendeknya dan menyentuh perlahan hiasan rambutnya. Kulit wajahnya yang putih kembali bersemu merah saat otaknya mengingat kepingan kenangan yang tersimpan di hiasan rambut itu. Namun sesaat kemudian, di wajah cantiknya, terukir seulas senyum. "Sakura-chan, kau juga setuju, 'kan?"

"Eh... ya."

Hinata menoleh dan menatap Sakura lurus-lurus. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Mungkin, maksud Ino-chan agar kau tidak mudah menyerah, Sakura-chan." Gadis itu berkata pelan, namun dengan nada yang tegas. "Sakura-chan adalah orang yang kuat. Sakura-chan akan selalu terus berusaha. Karena itu, mengapa Sakura-chan terlihat putus asa begini?"

Sakura terpaku mendengar kata-kata-kata gadis itu. Sejurus kemudian, ia menarik napas. Sejujurnya, ia agak kaget juga mendengar kata-kata seperti itu meluncur dari seorang Hinata. "Aku tidak putus asa," kata Sakura, mencoba berkilah, "aku hanya malas."

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku... aku juga pernah merasakan apa yang juga Sakura-chan rasakan." Gadis itu berkata lirih. "Mungkin sekarang kau khawatir karena takut menerima penolakan. Karena itu kau tak mau bertemu dengan Sasuke-san, bukan?"

Tatapan Hinata kembali mengarah pada Sakura, yang sekarang tampak menggigit bibirnya, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Ini bodoh, Tapi... ya, aku khawatir." Sakura menggigit bibirnya lagi, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam pangkuan. "Meskipun aku juga berpikir, itu mungkin salah paham... tapi..." Sakura berbisik pelan, amat pelan, nada suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Ya, dia bukannya tak mau. Dia bukan malas. Tetapi dia takut. Dia tak ingin merasa sakit lagi. Dia tak ingin ditolak lagi. Terlebih, dia tak ingin diusir lagi oleh pria itu. Padahal mereka sudah cukup dekat. Padahal, Sakura mengira, dia sudah cukup mengetahui apa sisi lain dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Padahal, Sakura menyangka, pandangan Sasuke terhadapnya sudah berubah.

Tapi... ternyata tidak. Bahkan, kini gadis itu merasa, di antara mereka berdua, terdapat jurang pemisah yang amat, amat dalam.

"Nah, kau sudah bilang, itu mungkin salah paham," kata Hinata mencoba menyemangati, "sekarang, cobalah buktikan. Ah... iya. Untuk besok malam, kami para dayang juga sudah menyiapkan acara spesial. Para prajurit diundang. Ini acara khusus yang dibuat para dayang untuk meramaikan kedatangan para korban dari Nijigakure nanti."

Sakura kembali diam. Hinata tersenyum lembut, perlahan tangannya terulur dan menggenggam tangan sahabatnya. "Datang, ya?"

**...**

* * *

Selama dua minggu, para prajurit kekaisaran mengadakan proyek besar. Di sisi lain lapangan barat, terdapat bangunan besar memanjang yang sudah kotor dan lapuk. Dulu, bangunan itu digunakan saat keluarga kaisar mengadakan acara kesenian untuk lingkungan dalam istana, namun karena dinilai tidak efisien, praktis bangunan itu pun ditinggalkan. Sejak beberapa tahun lalu, pertunjukan kesenian diadakan di pendopo istana, dan pada hari-hari tertentu, dibuka untuk umum.

Penghancuran Nijigakure kemarin telah memberikan pukulan hebat bagi para warganya. Terlebih karena di sana banyak terdapat anak asuh. Oleh karena itu, kaisar memerintahkan agar bangunan itu direhabilitasi. Setiap hari, para prajurit terlihat bekerja keras membetulkan bangunan itu agar layak dipakai sebagai tempat penampungan para pengungsi, terutama anak-anak yang menjadi yatim piatu. Karena kerja sama yang baik, dalam waktu dua minggu saja bangunan itu sudah hampir selesai dibenarkan.

Sebetulnya, sudah seharusnya Sakura datang dan berkunjung untuk meninjau pekerjaan itu, namun gadis itu menolak dan memilih untuk berkegiatan di dalam istana saja. Terpaksa Kakashi dan Toshizo—ayah angkat Sasuke—yang menggantikan gadis itu meninjau. Ego anak muda, katanya sambil terkekeh.

"...dan dia itu benar-benar payah! Itu yang namanya perempuan lemah. Seharusnya laki-laki itu juga bertanggung jawab! Jangan seenaknya tahu-tahu berkata seperti itu, dong!"

Terdengar suara melengking dari lapangan barat. Siapa itu? Oh, tentu saja dia Ino. Siapa lagi yang akan bicara seberisik itu, kalau bukan dia? Dan sekarang, gadis pirang itu sedang duduk di atas bangku kayu, wajahnya emosi dan bicara dengan nada berapi-api.

Pria di sebelahnya—yang sedang sibuk menggergaji kayu—menoleh.

"Lalu, mengapa aku harus mendengarkan semua itu?"

Ino merengut. "Jangan buat mood-ku jadi tambah jelek, dong, Sai!" semburnya pada pria itu—yang dengan kalemnya kembali menggergaji kayu. "Bukannya menanggapi, malah berkata sinis begitu!"

Sai menatap Ino sinis, lalu sejurus kemudian ekspresi wajahnya kembali ke senyuman-tanpa-dosa yang selalu dipamerkannya. Membuat Ino tambah dongkol saja. "Memang, maksudku kau jangan sinis begitu... tapi, kalau ini 'kan, sama saja!" gadis itu kembali menggerundel.

Terdengar tawa kecil dari pria itu, membuatnya menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia tersenyum. "Ah... jadi, apa yang tuan puteri inginkan? Tanggapan pendek? Tanggapan panjang? Atau, konseling?" godanya.

Ino merengut lagi, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya—kali ini ditambahi siulan kecil. Ino hanya mencibir. Huh, rupanya salah ia bercerita pada Sai.

Eh, lagipula... mengapa ia harus bercerita pada Sai? Sebetulnya yang lain juga bisa. Dibandingkan dengan Sai, akan lebih mudah kalau ia bercerita pada Hinata. Ah, tapi Hinata sedang bicara dengan Sakura. Kalau Tenten? Mana mungkin, Tenten tidak berada di sini. Ia sedang berada di rumahnya.

Lalu... bagaimana dengan Naruto? Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia jauh lebih dekat dengan Naruto daripada Sai, 'kan? Tapi mengapa?

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Ini pasti hanya kekacauan pikiran saja. Eh... pasti ini karena... karena...

_Karena apa?_

Karena Sai-lah yang menyadari pertama kali, bahwa dia menyukai Shikamaru?

Ino terlonjak kaget saat menyadari mata hitam Sai yang sudah menatapnya sedari tadi. Keningnya berkerut. "Ada apa?"

Gadis itu segera menggeleng. Wajahnya panas. Ada sekilas rona merah di wajahnya, saat ia berusaha menjawab pertanyaan singkat pria itu. "Tidak... tidak apa-apa."

**...**

* * *

"Kukira kau pergi keluar, ternyata kau ada di sini."

Sakura terkesiap dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Saat ia melihat ke belakangnya, ia melihat seorang wanita dengan kimono merah yang menjuntai. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, pandangan mata hijaunya teduh. Meskipun semburat putih sudah tampak di rambutnya, kecantikannya tetaplah tidak memudar. Wajah yang sangat tidak asing—tapi suatu kejadian yang langka karena orang itu ada dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu—apalagi tanpa pengawalan dari para dayang.

"Ibu? Mengapa ada di sini?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanpa diminta, ia mengambil dua gelas dan teko berisi teh dari meja di dekat jendela, lalu membawanya ke balkon. Sakura tak memprotes apapun, hanya memerhatikan ibunya melakukan hal-hal seperti merapikan meja, meletakkan gelas dan teko di atasnya, lalu menuang teh panas—dan meletakkan sekotak kue di piring-piring kecil yang diambilnya dari lemari di atas meja tempat tadi diletakkan teh dan gelas-gelas.

Sakura mengernyitkan kening. "Dari mana kue itu?"

"Kiriman. Dari para dayang—untukmu," kata ibunya kalem, sambil menepuk-nepuk bantal duduk. "Tadi aku berkunjung ke sana, dan mereka memberikan ini sekaligus mendoakanmu supaya kau sehat-sehat saja. Sayang kalau tidak dimakan, bukan? Jadi, ayo kemarilah. Lagipula, sudah lama kita tidak bicara."

Sakura tak berkata apa-apa, tapi dia menurut. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya sedari tadi—lagipula, dia sudah agak kesemutan—dan duduk di atas bantal duduk yang sudah disediakan ibunya. Wanita di hadapannya mengangkat gelas dan memutarnya, lalu meminumnya dalam tiga kali teguk. Tetap dengan adat upacara minum teh.

"Hmmm, _daifuku_ yang mereka beli ini enak. Ini pasti dari Daikokuya-_shoutengai_. Mereka selalu tahu apa yang enak, ya?" Dia tertawa sendiri mendengar komentarnya. "Mengapa kau tidak pergi ke sana, Sakura? Mereka pasti merindukanmu."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, Ibu. Aku... sedang tidak enak badan."

"Tidak enak badan?" ibunya mengangkat alis, "kau cuma tampak lemas saja. Ini bukan masalah kau tidak enak badan, kan?" mata wanita itu menyipit curiga. "Apa ada masalah dengan teman-temanmu? Jangan coba-coba berbohong pada ibu. Walaupun kita jarang bertemu, tapi kau tampak berbeda."

Sakura menundukkan kepala. Ya, memang. Biarpun mereka jarang bertemu—karena masing-masing sibuk dengan kegiatannya—tapi, ternyata insting ibunya masih tajam. "Bukan masalah dengan teman-teman dayang, ibu. Tapi ya... memang ada sedikit masalah."

"Lalu?" ibunya menuang lagi teh ke dalam gelasnya, lalu menghirupnya lama-lama. "Mengapa kau tampak ragu-ragu begitu?"

Sakura menggigit bibir. "Bagaimana kalau ada teman ibu yang marah saat ibu bermaksud baik?"

"Hmmm?" sang permaisuri berhenti menggigit daifuku-nya yang kedua, "maksudmu, berselisih paham?"

"Tidak... aku tidak tahu," kata Sakura lesu. "Karena kelihatannya dia marah sekali waktu itu. Aku takut... dia tak mau menerimaku lagi."

Diam sekejap. Tak ada suara. Masing-masing tampak berpikir. Hanya ada angin yang berhembus masuk ke dalam ruangan, mengiringi sore yang mulai menjelang. Sisa-sisa kelopak Sakura yang masih ada di pohonnya, luruh terbawa angin. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak berwarna merah jambu di udara. Terdengar suara teh yang dihirup.

"Kalau memang kalian berteman baik, pastilah itu hanya sekedar berselisih paham." Ibunya meneguk habis tehnya dan mulai mengisi gelasnya lagi, "karena itu, apabila mencoba bicara sekali lagi, pasti kalian akan dapat saling mengerti. Harus ada salah satu yang mau mengalah."

Perlahan, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Mengapa Ibu bisa yakin seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau dia memang marah pada Ibu?"

Ibunya angkat bahu. "Kalau marah, minta maaf saja. Mudah, kan?" katanya ringan, sambil menggigit kuenya dan mengunyahnya dengan penuh kenikmatan. "Karena apabila kalian memang benar berteman, atau saling percaya—pasti kalian akan dpaat saling bicara kembali. Ah, tentu saja—jangan dengan kepala panas. Karena itu..." wanita itu menghela napas sebentar, lalu menatap gadisnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Berjalan-jalanlah dulu sebentar, lalu cobalah bicara kembali dengannya. Pasti semua akan baik-baik saja."

_Maaf. _Terdengar sederhana bagi gadis itu. Sakura tersenyum mendengar kata-kata ibunya. Padahal yang dikatakan teman-temannya nyaris sama dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Jangan menyerah begitu saja. Tapi, kata-kata ibunya-lah yang paling menggugahnya. "Mengerti, kan?" ibunya menatap anak gadisnya, memastikan anaknya itu mengerti.

_Ya. Masih bisa kalau ingin mencoba._

Sakura mengangguk, senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya. "Ya. Aku akan mencoba."

"Bagus!" Ibunya tersenyum senang, "ngomong-ngomong, lelaki mana yang membuatmu sampai sepusing ini?"

-

-

Sakura nyaris saja menyemburkan teh yang baru saja diminumnya.

-

-

**...**

* * *

Kalau dilihat dari depan, bangunan itu memang masih terlihat kotor. Namun, di belakangnya, para prajurit sudah hampir menyelesaikan tugasnya, merapikan bagian dalam bangunan. Tinggal dirapikan sedikit dan dibersihkan bagian luarnya, maka selesailah sudah. Menurut jadwal, besok adalah hari di mana para penduduk Nijigakure yang desanya dihancurkan akan dipindahkan ke tempat ini. Di dlaam bangunan itu sudah diberi sekat-sekat kayu dan beberapa kamar mandi.

"Aa, Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan!" teriak seseorang dari ujung ruangan. "Sebelah sini, sebelah sini!"

Yang dipanggil tergopoh-gipih membawa nampan berisi teh dan makanan kecil. Setelah membujuk Sakura, memang sudah giliran Hinata untuk membawakan makanan kecil untuk para prajurit yang sedang bekerja. Meskipun tadi Hinata sudah membujuk Sakura sedemikian rupa, tetap saja gadis itu berkeras untuk tetap diam di dalam kamarnya. Hinata memilih untuk tidak memaksa. Ia berjalan cepat-cepat, hampir saja jatuh karena tersandung tumpukan tatami yang belum dipasang—untung saja tidak (terima kasih, Neji-nii-san—"), dan akhirnya dia sampai di sumber suara.

"Hehe, maaf ya, memanggilmu—padahal kau mau mengantarkan itu," pria itu nyengir melihat gadis bermata lavender itu. Peluh mengalir di keningnya. Ikat kepalanya bergantung secara tidak wajar di telinganya, dan tiga kancing depan seragam keprajuritannya terbuka, mengekspos otot dadanya. Satu tangannya memegang serutan kayu—dan di sampingnya, bekas serutan tampak menggunung. "Tapi, aku boleh minta, ya?" tanyanya. Hinata mengangguk, dan tanpa perlu dikomando lagi, Naruto menenggak isinya sampai habis.

...Dan mungkin, adegan tadi tampak kelewat seksi bagi Hinata, karena wajah gadis manis itu langsung memerah bagaikan udang rebus. Sebetulnya, dalam hati ia memarahi dirinya sendiri. Betapa tidak. Tadi ia baru saja menyemangati Sakura, tapi untuk soal dirinya sendiri, dia langsung ciut. Karena itu, sekuat tenaga ia mencoba memulai pembicaraan. "...Ano... kelihatannya kau haus sekali, ya, Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Eh?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, dan kembali tersenyum lebar, "Jelas saja! Seharusnya aku protes, mengapa pemimpin pasukan seperti aku harus mengerjakan tugas tukang seperti—"

"Tentu saja." Naruto nyaris terlonjak mendengar suara dingin Neji—yang mendadak muncul di belakangnya. "Aku yang minta pada kaisar untuk membantu. Untuk soal ini, pangkat tak ada hubungannya, tahu!" Pria itu beralih ke arah Hinata. "Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata, kau sendirian saja?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk. "Mmmm.... Ino-chan ada di depan. Sedangkan Sakura-chan... tadi aku sudah membujuknya keluar, tapi aku tak tahu dia keluar atau tidak... eh... bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-san? Dia sehat?"

"Ah, dia masih ada di dalam rumah," celetuk Naruto, "enak sekali dia. Dia masih dalam masa pemulihan. Tapi sepertinya, sejak saat itu, dia memang jadi lebih sedikit bicara. Maksudku, memang dia irit bicara, sih... tapi akhir-akhir ini jadi tambah parah saja." Naruto mengehembuskan napas panjang. "Semoga saja mereka segera meluruskan masalah itu. Aku yakin, mereka berdua cuma salah paham. Yah, Sasuke 'kan memang kadang begitu... padahal sepertinya, diam-diam dia menyesal," ujarnya.

Neji mencibir. "Tak biasanya kamu bersikap bijaksana, Naruto?" dan detik berikutnya, dia menghindar dari tonjokan Naruto dengan mudah—ujung-ujungnya, Naruto yang mengomel-ngomel sendiri. Tak dipedulikannya omelan lelaki itu ("Dasar brengsek, picik, culas—"), dan pandangannya kembali pada Hinata. "Ehem—bagaimana... eh... kalau Tenten-sama, bagaimana? Maksudku, dia tidak kemari?"

Bola mata Hinata membulat. "Eh? Tidak, dia tidak kemari. Mungkin dia baru datang saat perayaan besok."

"Oh." Neji menghembuskan napas panjang, mengundang perhatian dari adik sepupunya. Sadar diperhatikan, Neji segera menjauh dari tempat itu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dalam hati. _Ah. Ternyata._

**...**

* * *

Pandangan Sakura sayu menatap lapangan barat dari kejauhan. Matahari sudah hampir kembali ke peraduannya. Meskipun tadi ia sudah berniat untuk mencoba lagi, namun ternyata tetap saja sulit. Rasanya malas untuk melangkahkan kaki ke sana. Dilihatnya sekilas, pembangunan rupanya hampir selesai. Kalau begitu, mungkin malam ini para dayang akan sangat sibuk mempersiapkan acara perayaan untuk menyambut para pengungsi itu. Acara ini sebetulnya diusulkan oleh para dayang. Dan mendengar kata "perayaan", siapapun pasti langsung setuju, karena itu berarti mereka bisa sejenak melupakan pekerjaan.

Para jenderal juga pasti akan datang. Para duta dari Suna juga....

"Selamat sore, Sakura-hime."

"Ah, selamat sore." Sakura menjawab tanpa sadar, karena sedari tadi ia sedang melihat burung-burung yang sedang asyik makan di lapangan. Ia menoleh dan melihat Gaara—dengan gadis kecil yang menempel di dekatnya, tangannya mencengkram ujung pakaian Gaara. "—Gaara-san... dan... Fuyu-chan?" tebaknya setelah mencoba mengingat-ingat, siapa nama gadis kecil itu. Ya, gadis yang kemarin dulu ditolong oleh Sasuke.

Fuyu, begitu nama gadis itu—langsung mundur selangkah. Bersembunyi di balik tubuh Gaara. Gaara menunduk dan mendorong gadis itu kembali ke depan. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya, kan? Tak apa-apa."

Fuyu menatap Sakura dengan mata besarnya yang cokelat. Lalu maju selangkah. Mundur lagi. Sakura tersenyum melihat polah gadis itu. "Tak apa-apa, kalau kau memang merasa aman bersama Gaara," ucap gadis itu lembut. Ia beralih pada Gaara. "Mengapa Fuyu-chan ada di sini, Gaara-san? Bukankah yang lain masih ada di desa? Apa kau membawanya lebih dulu?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Ya. Aku sudah meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada Kaisar. Karena kondisi anak ini paling buruk... dan dia tak mau lepas dariku."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Gaara dan anak kecil... kelihatannya kurang pas, ya?"

"Oh, ya?" Gaara menjawab sekenanya sembari memalingkan kepala, membuat Sakura kembali tersenyum geli. "Ah. Aku lupa. Apa anda sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke-san, Sakura-hime?" tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Ya? Apa?"

"Sasuke." Gaara menatap gadis itu. "Apa anda sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak... belum. Kupikir kau-lah yang mungkin sudah bertemu dengannya."

Gaara angkat bahu. "Tidak. Katanya dia masih belum boleh bekerja karena masih dalam masa pemulihan. Namun sepertinya di saat perayaan besok dia bisa datang. Aku ingin mempertemukan anak ini dengannya," ujar Gaara.

"Oh."

"...Mengapa kau tidak langsung menemuinya saja?"

Sunyi. Gelengan kepala lagi.

"Tadinya... aku keluar karena ingin menemuinya, tapi tidak usah. Nanti saja, saat perayaan."

"Sayang sekali," kata Gaara. "Kudengar dari Naruto dan yang lainnya... sepertinya dia juga sudah memikirkan banyak hal. Kalau kau memang memutuskan untuk seperti itu, Sakura-hime..." pandangannya lurus ke arah Sakura, "bicaralah padanya. Tak akan apa-apa."

Dan dengan kata-kata itu, Gaara pun pergi menjauh. Membuat Sakura tersadar dari pikirannya yang sedari tadi mengambang. Cepat dipanggilnya Gaara yang sudah berjalan menjauh. "Gaara-san!" panggilnya cepat.

Gaara menoleh. "Ya?"

"...mengapa... kau seakan-akan... membantuku?"

-

-

-

Pria berambut merah itu menyeringai. "Karena kalau dia terus begitu, aku tak akan bisa bertarung dengannya."

-

-

-

Mendengar jawaban itu, Sakura tersenyum.

**...**

* * *

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Dan hari ini, bangunan itu pun siap ditempati. Puluhan kereta kuda diberangkatkan untuk menjemput warga Nijigakure. Selama bangunan penampungan untuk mereka dibangun, pengawalan para korban diserahkan pada satuan pengamanan Lee-Kiba-dan Shino yang dipanggil kembali dari Suna, serta pasukan milik Iruka. Karena itu, acara ini juga sekaligus untuk menymbut mereka.

Awalnya kaisar sama sekali tak memiliki rencana khusus untuk mengadakan perayaan seperti ini. Tapi, rupanya ada beberapa dayang senior yang menyampaikan ide itu pada kaisar. Menurut para dayang itu, hal ini akan membantu memulihkan kondisi psikologis para korban. Kaisar pun menyetujuinya, dan persiapan sudah dilakukan sejak kemarin sore—terutama urusan makanan. Pintu dapur istana terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan dayang-dayang yang keluar-masuk membawa nampan-nampan besar berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Ngapain kau di situ, Naruto?"

Naruto terlonjak dari jendela. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya melihat persiapan perayaan tersebut dan menoleh. Ada Shikamaru. "Acara akan dimulai pukul delapan malam, sebaiknya kau segera bersiap-siap kalau tak mau kehabisan makanan."

"Ha? Oh, ya." Naruto bangkit dan membetulkan bajunya yang belum diganti. Diperhatikannya Shikamaru dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Aneh sekali. Kau sudah siap saat aku belum siap... biasanya kau yang paling malas mendatangi acara-acara seperti ini, ya kan, Shikamaru?" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan kembali menatap Shikamaru bagai melihat hewan yang kabur dari pasar malam. Shikamaru mendengus.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa... lebih baik bersiap-siap lebih awal."

"Heeee," hanya itu komentar Naruto, tapi jelas, kata-katanya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan bahwa dia percaya. Namun lelaki itu memilih tidak bertanya lagi dan segera berlari ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Dilihatnya pintu kamar Sasuke sedikit terbuka. Niat ganti pakaian pun terlupakan sudah—matanya mengintip ke dalam. Hanya ada Sasuke yang sedang duduk melihat jendela.

"Oi, Teme!" panggil Naruto. "Mengapa kau malah jadi seperti Shikamaru begitu? Kau mau ikut ke perayaan, bukan?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja bersenang-senang!" teriak Naruto dari balik pintu. Dengan sekali sentak ia membuka pintu kamar itu dan duduk seenaknya di kursi samping Sasuke, membuat Sasuke berjengit. Tapi ya sudahlah. "Kau sudah lama tidak keluar, lho. Seperti kakek-kakek saja. Kau juga sudah cukup sehat untuk keluar malam ini, 'kan?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan pohon Sakura yang sudah hampir meranggas. Namun mata biru Naruto terus mengikuti mata hitamnya, membuatnya agak jengah. "Minggir."

"Jangan bohong. Kau juga pasti mau pergi ke sana, kan?" bujuk Naruto sekali lagi. "Ayolah. Setelah tugas kemarin, ini saatnya kita kembali beristirahat. Oh, juga..."

"Juga apa?" tanya Sasuke, kesal mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang sedari tadi seakan-akan digantung dengan sengaja.

-

-

"...Karena kau yang salah, sebaiknya kau minta maaf."

**...**

* * *

"Lihat, Sakura. Kau cantik sekali!" Tenten memuji gadis itu tulus saat melihat sosok sahabatnya di depan cermin. "Kita keluar bersama-sama, ya?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang, ya, Tenten," katanya sembari memegangi rambutnya—yang baru saja dirapikan oleh Tenten. "Kalau tidak ada kau, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Hmmm?" Tenten tersenyum penuh arti. Diambilnya sbeuah hiasan rambut dari laci, dan dipasangkannya hiasan rambut itu ke rambut sahabatnya. Hiasan bunga Wisteria yang merah itu amat pantas bersanding dengan rambut Sakura yang warnanya pucat. Kimono merah mudanya juga cocok disandingkan dengan hiasan rambut itu. Pantas untuk dipakai di malam hari. "Kau pasti bisa membereskan semuanya, Sakura. Tenanglah. Jangan terlalu khawatir," katanya sembari menyisiri rambut Sakura yang sudah agak panjang itu, dan membentuknya menjadi sanggulan kecil.

"Apa benar begitu?"

Tenten kembali tersenyum lembut, menenangkan sahabatnya. "Ya, ya-ya-ya. Tak akan ada yang tahu kalau kita belum mencoba."

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan berdiri. Di luar, sudah terdengar keramaian dari orang-orang yang sudah ada di tempat perayaan. Bunyi kuda bersahut-sahutan dengan anak-anak yang bersorak riang menyambut acara itu. Terdengar menyenangkan. Mereka berdua keluar dan disambut oleh dayang-dayangnya.

"Mari," kata Hinata, "Paduka Kaisar sudah menunggu di depan. Setelah ada sedikit sambutan, acara akan dimulai."

Ino mendekati Sakura, dan menyikutnya. "Bagaimana? Otakmu sudah sehat?" ejeknya.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. "Ya, ya, aku sudah waras. Dan berhenti memanggilku sakit otak, Ino-babi."

Ino tertawa mengejek.

Di tengah lapangan barat, tempat di mana biasanya para prajurit itu berlatih, kini ada semacam tungku besar. Tapi tidak, tungku itu bukan untuk dibakar—melainkan diisi dengan kembang api saja. Ada ketakutan kalau dipasang api besar, mereka malah akan kembali mengingat bencana itu. Karena itu, di sana diletakkan kembang api, itu pun yang berwarna-warni—sehingga tidak mengingatkan mereka pada api.

Sebagai penerangan, lilin-lilin mungil diletakkan di mana-mana, berwarna merah dan ungu. Lilin-lilin itu diletakkan beralaskan mangkuk berisi air yang berbau harum. Cahayanya temaram sehingga tidak membahayakan. Ada juga lampion-lampion yang bergelantungan dengan warna-warna semarak. Kaisar berdiri di tangga batu, bersebelahan dengan permaisurinya. Setelah sedikit sambutan, acara itu pun dimulailah. Sepertinya tak terlihat lagi ekspresi kesusahan dalam benak anak-anak yang ada di sana. Mereka semua tertawa, bergembira, dan berlarian.

Sakura menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Temari—dengan tambahan Shikamaru yang entah kenapa bisa berada di situ. "Hai, kalian," sapanya, "kalian menikmati pesta ini?"

"Hei!" Temari menjawab riang. "Ya, begitulah. Senang juga, karena baru saja kemarin pesta, sekarang sudah ada perayaan lagi. Tidak semewah kemarin,sih—" dia tertawa. "Tapi tak apa-apa. Menyenangkan dan menghilangkan capek."

Sakura juga tertawa mendengarnya. "Yaaa, ini 'kan tidak direncanakan. Bersenang-senanglah." Ia mengangguk memberi salam, dan bermaksud berbalik pergi saat panggilan Shikamaru mengagetkannya.

"Oi. Sakura-hime."

"Ya?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Ada apa?"

Shikamaru memalingkan wajah. "Aku ada di sini karena dipaksa oleh dia, lho." Katanya seakan-akan mengklarifikasi sesuatu—dan langsung ditanggapi dengan pukulan keras di bahu oleh Temari. Sakura tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Rupanya mereka jadi dekat?" sejak kapan?" tanya Tenten yang muncul dari sisi lain lapangan, membawa gelas berisi minuman dan memberikan satu pada Sakura. Sakura angkat bahu.

"Entah. Kudengar saat pergi tugas kemarin, mereka ditempatkan dalam satu pasukan. Lagipula mereka kontras sekali, kan. Sepertinya Shikamaru tak bisa melawan Temari."

"Oh, ya?" Tenten mengernyitkan kening. "Waktu itu, pernah kulihat mereka berlatih tanding. Dan yang kalah tentu saja Temari. Mengapa kau bilang Shikamaru tak bisa melawan Temari?"

Sakura kembali tertawa. "Yaaah, ada hal lain yang tak bisa dilawan Shikamaru—mungkin." Pandangannya beralih ke sudut lain lapangan. "Ah! Naruto, halo!"

"HAAGUHA-CHYAAAAN!" terdengar teriakan tertahan dari Naruto—yang penuh dengan mitarashi dango. Detik berikutnya, Neji memukul kepala Naruto.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu."

"Uuugh! Nejiii, sialan kau," gerutu Naruto sambil menelan habis makanannya. "Hai, Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan! Kalian sudah makan?"

Sakura tertawa, begitu pula Tenten. "Sampai kapan pun kau memang selalu memikirkan makanan." Tenten tertawa geli. "Oh ya, kalian lihat Hinata dan Ino? Sepertinya mereka sibuk sekali, ya."

"Tidak. Kami tidak melihat mereka," jawab Neji—karena Naruto sedang sibuk makan. "Lagipula malam ini yang paling banyak bekerja pasti para dayang, bukan?"

"Oh, ya," Tenten menganggukkan kepala, "semoga saja mereka sempat untuk ikut dalam sesi dansa nanti. Pasti menyenangkan—meskipun akan banyak yang berpasang-pasangan. Ya, sendiri pun tak apalah."

Neji tertawa kecil. "Apa maksud kata 'meskipun' itu?"

"Eeeeh? A-apa? Tidak, aku tidak kesal karena sendirian, kok... ah!" Tenten menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, tiba-tiba merasa bodoh. Sepertinya dia mengulangi lagi keadian waktu itu. Uuuh, dia benar-benar bodoh! "Eng... apa Sasuke-san datang?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sakura kelihatannya mencarinya."

Mata Neji menyipit. "Tidak tahu. Sejak tadi dia diam saja di dalam kamar. Tadi Naruto sudah membujuknya, namun aku tidak tahu apakah dia akan keluar atau tidak,"ujarnya.

Tenten menatap langit dengan murung. Sekalipun itu bukan masalahnya, melainkan urusan Sakura, sahabatnya, namun tetap saja ia ikut memikirkannya. "Sayang sekali, ya. Padahal musiknya sudah dimulai. Sayang kalau dia tak ikut di dalam keramaian ini."

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Ya. Musiknya sudah dimulai. Mau ikut?"

Gadis di hadapannya menatap Neji tak mengerti. "Ikut? Ikut apa?"

"Ah." Seringai Neji makin lebar. "Tentu saja dansa."

**...**

* * *

Langit malam menampakkan bintang-bintang yang berkelip tanpa dikotori awan. Kembang api pun dinyalakan, mengundang decak kagum dari para penonton. Para pemain musik menabuh alat musiknya menimbulkan irama yang khas. Iramanya mulanya cepat, lalu berangsur-angsur melambat. Giliran dayang-dayang yang sudah capek bekerja, turun ke tengah lapangan bersama pasangan mereka yang kebanyakan adalah para prajurit—berdansa mengelilingi lilin-lilin yang dipasang di situ.

Sakura melihat sekelilingnya. Di sekelilingnya hanya ada pasangan-pasangan. Gadis itu tersenyum, menikmati pemandangan itu. Agak kaget juga ia melihat Tenten yang sedang bersama Neji. Tapi melihatnya saja sudah menyenangkan.

-

_((In the night sky, they twinkle_

_The far stars of gold_

_The same color as the small bird_

_that looked up in my dream last night))_

_- _

Pandangan gadis itu sendu.

"Sakura-hime." Sakura menoleh dan melihat Gaara. "Anda sendirian saja?"

Sakura menoleh. "Ah... Gaara-san. Begitulah."

Gaara berjalan mendekati gadis itu, sehingga mereka berdiri bersebelahan. Di sekeliling mereka, puluhan, ratusan—manusia bergerak mengikuti irama musik. Baik berpasangan maupun hanya sendirian. Iramanya lambat, namun anak-anak tidak memedulikan itu dan terus menari dengan setengah melompat-lompat. Sakura tertawa melihat pemandangan itu.

"Dia tidak datang?"

Sunyi.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Sayang sekali."

"Mungkin dia ingin beristirahat saja di kamarnya."

Sunyi.

Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu.

-

_((In the night sky, it sparkles_

_The distant moon of silver_

_The same color as the wild rose_

_that was blooming in my dream last night))_

_- _

Tangan putih yang tertutup kimono panjang menyambut uluran tangan lelaki berambut merah itu. Tidak, dia tak tahu. Bahkan Sakura tak menyadari, mengapa dia menerima uluran tangannya. Mereka bergerak perlahan, mengikuti irama musik. Tak ada yang memerhatikan mereka. Tak ada. Sampai akhirnya Gaara merasakan sentakan dari pakaiannya, dan ia melihat Fuyu.

"Ah, Fuyu-chan. Kau ingin bersama Gaara-nii-san, ya?" sapa Sakura pada gadis itu. Fuyu mengangguk dalam diam, kembali menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pakaian Gaara. Sakura tersenyum.

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Pria berambut merah itu menunduk dan berkata pada gadis kecil di dekatnya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kita pergi."

"Aku tak apa-apa, Gaara-san. Selamat bersenang-senang," katanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Gaara menganggukkan kepala, lalu melangkah pergi menjauhi Sakura. Sakura menarik napas panjang sebelum berkata lagi, "Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku sebentar."

Gaara hanya menyeringai sebelum pergi dari tempat itu. "Sama-sama." Ia melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain dan tersenyum tipis pada seseorang-entah-di mana. Lalu, dia memegangi tangan Fuyu dan mengajaknya menari mengikuti irama. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. Di matanya, Gaara sekarang terlihat sebagai orang baik. Sangat baik. Ia ingat, dulu, saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Gaara, ia merasa ketakutan. Namun sekarang, rasa takut itu sirna.

-

_((In the sleepless night,_

_I sing this song alone_

_Together with the blowing wind,_

_I fly riding on my thoughts))_

_-_

Sakura melihat sekelilingnya. Lalu kakinya bergerak mengikuti irama, sendirian. Ya. Malam ini ternyata dia memang harus sendirian saja. Matanya menyapu langit yang begitu bersih saat itu, penuh bintang. Ia mulai merasa sedikit menyesal karena sempat melupakan langit malam itu kemarin-kemarin. Baru kali ini dia kembali menyadari, betapa indahnya langit malam.

_Kukira... dalam acara seperti ini, dia akan datang._

_Tapi tidak._

Dia mencoba membantah. Tapi ya, itulah kenyataannya. Dia hanya sendirian, sendirian. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat semuanya bersama-sama. Tampak bahagia. Ya, dia senang berada bersama dengan orang-orang. Namun... semua itu agak terasa menyakitkan. Karena ada orang yang ingin ia temui, namun dia tidak ada.

Sakura memejamkan mata, menundukkan kepala. Padahal jarak mereka sebetulnya begitu dekat. Ia tak perlu pergi jauh untuk mencapai tempatnya. Tapi mengapa terasa jauh?

_Dia tidak akan datang, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak akan datang..._

Satu rengkuhan dari belakang, memeluknya begitu erat, hingga gadis itu dapat mendengar napas orang itu di telinganya.

-

-

..._dia datang._

-

-

"Kau datang."

Tak ada jawaban dari pria itu. Sakura menggigit bibir. Detak jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat. Tubuhnya gemetar. Sebentuk kristal mencair di sudut mata hijaunya, membentuk jejak-jejak aliran kecil. "Kukira kau tak akan datang." Sakura berkata lagi, terbata. "Sasuke—"

Pelukan itu makin erat, seakan ketakutan gadisnya akan lari kapan saja. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, bernapas dalam bahu gadis itu. "...aku yang salah." Terdengar suara tertahan dari bibir lelaki itu.

Perlahan tangan Sakura menyentuh lengan yang memeluknya. Gadis itu tersenyum dalam diam. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Ditatapnya wajah Sakura. Tak ada kemarahan. Pedih. Setelah apa yang telah dia katakan pada gadis itu kemarin. Itu salahnya.

"Maaf."

Sakura berputar mendengarnya, menatap pria di hadapannya itu lama.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suaramu."

-

_((In the gentle night,_

_I sing this song alone_

_Let me sing with you tomorrow_

_Riding the wings of dreams))_

_- _

Tangan mereka bertautan, saling menggenggam. Di atas mereka, langit malam melukis bulan dengan indahnya.

-

-

_Aku merindukanmu._

_Aku ingin menatapmu._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Aku mencintaimu—_____

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**AN **TERIMA KASIH TERIMA KASIH TERIMA KASIH untuk SEMUA yang telah mendukung dan menagih saya (terima kasih, **KusH1naHeRoine**) untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Ya, ini saya datang. Setelah sebulan tidak melanjutkan cerita ini. Ceritanya masih bersambung. Bagaimana? Get the point, minna? Senangkah dengan gombalan saya kali ini? Ini adalah bonus karena lama menunggu. Hehehe. Semoga adegan-adegannya tidak membuat kalian mual, ya. Maafkan, yang tidak suka SasuSaku.

Sampai kapan cerita ini akan berlanjut? Oh, masih panjang. Tapi, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah selesai. Berikutnya, tinggal 'membereskan' pairing yang lain dan memasukkan konflik terakhir. Sudah lama Orochimaru tak muncul. Jiraiya juga mungkin akan muncul. Silakan ditunggu, ya. Flame, saran, kritik, pesan, dan kesan, saya tunggu lewat review.

Potongan lagu di atas adalah terjemahan dari insert song Cardcaptor Sakura, **Yoru no Uta**. Sengaja tidak dipasang versi Jepangnya agar tidak kepanjangan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**


	21. Chapter 19: Jelang Musim Panas

_**AN **__tau ga, setelah sekian lama, saya baca lagi chapter-chapter sebelumnya, saya jadi malu sendiri… oh begitu abalnyakah saya?? Selamat datang di sesi baru ini, adakah yang bersedia membaca dan mereview?

* * *

_

_**Last Chapter...**_

"_Kau datang."_

_Tak ada jawaban dari pria itu. Sakura menggigit bibir. Detak jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat. Tubuhnya gemetar. Sebentuk kristal mencair di sudut mata hijaunya, membentuk jejak-jejak aliran kecil. "Kukira kau tak akan datang." Sakura berkata lagi, terbata. "Sasuke—"_

_Pelukan itu makin erat, seakan ketakutan gadisnya akan lari kapan saja. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, bernapas dalam bahu gadis itu. "...aku yang salah." Terdengar suara tertahan dari bibir lelaki itu._

_Perlahan tangan Sakura menyentuh lengan yang memeluknya. Gadis itu tersenyum dalam diam. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Ditatapnya wajah Sakura. Tak ada kemarahan. Pedih. Setelah apa yang telah dia katakan pada gadis itu kemarin. Itu salahnya._

"_Maaf."

* * *

_

**-**** Jejak Bulan di Atas Air -**

_Chapter __**19**__: Jelang Musim Panas

* * *

_

**b****lackpapillon**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**

SELAMAT datang di kekaisaran Konoha!

Di tempat ini kau akan menemukan kekaisaran kecil dengan pemandangan yang luar biasa indah. Kau akan disambut oleh burung-burung aneka warna, berkicau di setiap sudut hutan. Ada juga kawanan angsa di pinggir danau, dan juga para tupai serta kelinci hutan kecokelatan yang berubah menjadi seputih salju begitu masuk musim dingin.

Saat ini, kami sedang dalam suasana musim semi, dan angin sejuk akan selalu mengelilingimu. Sambutan hangat dari para penduduk juga akan kau dapatkan. Kami tak khawatir dengan ancaman keamanan, karena kelima panglima kekaisaran kami sungguhlah trampil dan kuat. Istana selalu terbuka lebar bagi siapapun termasuk para pendatang. Dan jangan lupakan puteri kaisar yang terkenal karena sifat ceria dan keramahannya…

Tunggu, tunggu.

Saat ini bukan musim semi, tapi musim panas!

-

**

* * *

**

-

"DAN—yaaaa, SAKURA! Hentikan malas-malasanmu itu! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur seperti itu, tahu! Ini musim panas! MUSIM PANAS! Ayo keluar, jangan bergelung saja di kasur—memangnya kamu tidak kepanasan, hah?!"

Bentakan keras terdengar dari istana utama bagian timur, membuat dengungan keras ke pojok-pojok lorong. Di sisi lain istana, rombongan dayang yang tengah mempersiapkan air mandi, hanya berhenti sejenak, saling berpandangan, lalu kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. Tak usah dicek lagi, karena sudah bisa dipastikan itu pasti suara Yamanaka Ino, dayang muda yang cerewet dan blak-blakan, termasuk kali ini. Tugasnya pagi ini adalah membangunkan Sakura, sang puteri yang tadi dipuji-puji karena keceriaan dan keramahannya. Dan seperti yang terjadi seperti biasanya, dayang berambut pirang ini tidak segan-segan berteriak agar Sakura bangun—bahkan menggulingkannya dari kasur, kalau perlu.

…ternyata masih tidur.

"Mmmmm… tunggu, tunggu, biarkan aku… lima menit lagi saja…" terdengar gumaman pelan, dan berikutnya, dengkur halus—lagi.

"Huh!" Ino berkacak pinggang, namun matanya sama sekali tak menyiratkan ekspresi pasrah. Sebaliknya, sepertinya dia malah makin semangat. "He, Sakuraaaaaaa," ia berbisik setengah meledek, "Tahu tidak? Meskipun musim panas, para tentara masih giat berlatih, dan… hari ini mereka akan melakukan latihan keliling istana. Tentu saja mereka akan lewat depan kamarmu—yang sudah kubuka jendelanya—dan tebak siapa yang akan lewat? Uchiha Sa—"

Belum selesai Ino membisikkan kata-kata itu, tiba-tiba saja selimut tipis yang tadi masih bergelung rapat itu terlempar ke udara, dan secepat itu juga seorang gadis berambut merah jambu pucat melompat dari dalamnya, langsung duduk di atas kasur dengan wajah yang merah padam. Mata hijaunya melihat sekeliling dengan waspada, seakan-akan tiba-tiba saja akan muncul orang aneh yang siap menangkapnya.

Ino nyengir. Sukses.

"Tentu saja, mereka latihan di lapangan barat. Dan tidak ada rencana latihan keliling hari ini."

Detik berikutnya, wajah merah padam itu seakan-akan siap meledak.

-

-

"IIIIIINOOOOOOO!!!"

-

**

* * *

**

-

"HABIS, kau tidak bangun-bangun juga, sih!" komentar Ino sewot sambil merapikan futon, sementara Sakura ada di pojok kamar menghadap cermin—seperti biasa, Hinata masuk untuk membantunya menata rambut. "Sudah kuduga, kalau tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang hebat lewat di depan kamar ini, mungkin kau akan bangun. Dasar anak kecil. Sampai kapan kau akan terus tidur sampai siang? Memalukan, tahu!"

"Uh," Sakura merasa wajahnya dihiasi semburat merah lagi, dan langsung berpura-pura sibuk merapikan bagian pinggiran rambutnya. "Bukan begitu… aku sebenarnya bisa saja bangun pagi, tapi…"

Hinata yang menyadari perubahan sikap itu tersenyum geli. Ia mengambil sebuah sisir berhiaskan jade hijau di laci, lalu kembali mengurus rambut Sakura. "Sakura-chan… kau tadi malam kembali melihat bintang lagi, kan? Kau sudah semangat lagi, ya? Baguslah," komentarnya sambil menyematkan sisir itu di rambut merah jambu Sakura. Terlihat kontras sekaligus serasi dengan mata hijaunya. "Kemarin-kemarin, teleskopmu yang ada di pojok sana sampai berdebu."

Wajah Sakura kembali tersipu. "Ah, iya, memang—" katanya cepat, sambil berdiri dan membetulkan kimononya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku kembali bersemangat untuk meneropong bintang lagi. Lagipula, ini langit musim panas, pasti lebih bersih daripada biasa, kan?" tambahnya dengan antusias. "Ada banyak yang bisa dilihat di musim panas, dan aku sangat menantikan itu!"

Ino mengerjapkan mata. "Oo, sepertinya kau sudah kembali semangat, Sakura?" ia melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata yang langsung membalasnya dengan senyum, lalu melirik Sakura. "Seandainya saja aku juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu sewaktu festival kemarin—hmmmm?" matanya mengerling usil, membuat yang dilirik segera memalingkan wajah.

"Ehh... er... maksudnya? Iya, festival kemarin dulu itu menyenangkan. Ehm—aku sangat bersyukur karena para pengungsi itu bisa kembali bergembira setelah desa mereka diserang."

Ino mengernyitkan kening mendengar jawaban Sakura. _Heh!_ Dan berikutnya yang mendarat di pipi gadis berambut merah jambu itu adalah cubitan ganas Ino—"HOI, dasar pelit! Begitu, yaaa... kau tidak mau bercerita pada kakak, heh? Kalau begitu, biar kupaksa saja! Apa yang kemarin terjadi, hm, hm?"

"Huwaaa! Sakiiit, Ino! Apa-apaan, sih!" Sakura berteriak mencoba menghindar, namun tangan Ino adalah tangan dewa untuk urusan cubit-mencubit, sayangnya—"Hinata! Tolong!"

—dan Hyuuga Hinata sayangnya bukan orang yang dapat melawan nona Yamanaka Ino untuk urusan paksa-memaksa. "Ehhh, tapi, tidak bisa begitu, Sakura-chan—" ia tersenyum manis dengan wajah tanpa dosa, "aku tidak bisa membantumu kali ini... bagaimana kalau kau bercerita saja? Aku juga ingin tahu, kok."

"Ehe," Ino nyengir penuh kemenangan. "Jadi, apa yang dia katakan, Sakura?" tanyanya sambil melebarkan pipi gadis itu, "Apakah dia bilang _'Sakura-channn... aku mencintaimu, sayaaang?'_ hmm?" tanyanya iseng, sambil memperagakan gaya yang benar-benar norak. Dan Hinata tak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali tertawa.

Sakura merengut meskipun urat-urat wajahnya sedang dikuasai Ino. _"Hfia hifak herfafa heferfhi ifhuuu!_" teriak Sakura kesal, kakinya menghentak-hentak. Ino tertawa dan akhirnya melepaskan cubitan mautnya. "Aduuuuh... Ino, sakit, kan! Harusnya kau hentikan kebiasaanmu itu—memaksa sambil mencubit..." Sakura mengelus-elus pipinya, yang kini jadi berwarna kemerahan.

"Eh? Jadi dia tidak bilang apa-apa?" gadis pirang itu melongok ke luar sambil berkacak pinggang, "cowok payah! Ternyata pangkatnya sebagai jenderal juga tidak berguna kalau harus berhadapan dengan wanita. Huh!"

"Euh—memangnya dia harus bilang apa, Ino-chan...?" Hinata menatap Ino ragu-ragu. "Menurutku... mereka bisa bicara secara biasa juga sudah cukup, kan?" komentar gadis itu. Ya, tentu saja menurutnya itu yang terbaik—melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang bisa mengobrol bebas sudah cukup membuatnya iri. Bagaimana tidak, setiap bicara dengan Naruto—tidak, kadang dengan yang lain juga—ia selalu terbata-bata. Huh, kadang ia kesal dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. _Meskipun teman-teman dan Neji-nii-san berkata itu tidak apa-apa, tapi kan..._

"Heh!" Ino mencibir ke arah Hinata. "Tentu saja kalau itu terjadi padamu, aku akan berkata 'WOW, BAGUS SEKALI! AKHIRNYA KAU BISA JUGA, HINATA! KYAAAA!'" Hinata langsung bergerak mundur melihat ekspresi dan lagak Ino yang berubah tiba-tiba—"Tapi untuk yang ini, tidak. Menurutku, si Sasuke-be-bodoh itu, dia seharusnya bisa melakukan sesuatu selain sekedar memeluk dan minta maaf saja!"

"Er... bukannya kalau lebih dari itu... terlalu cepat, ya?"

"Tentu tidak!" Semangat Ino rupanya sudah membakar sampai ubun-ubun kali ini. Ilusi Sakura dan Hinata memperlihatkannya memakai ikat kepala. "Sebagai remaja—eh, orang yang menjelang dewasa—USIA SEMBILAN BELAS DAN DUA PULUH TAHUN! Menurut kalian apa yang dapat dilakukan, eh? KALIAN HARUSNYA SUDAH MELAKUKAN _PIIIIP _DAN _PIIIIP_ DAN _PIIIIIIP—_"

Hinata dan Sakura nyaris pingsan mendengarnya.

-

**

* * *

**

-

MUSIM semi terasa berlalu begitu cepat dan istana sekarang diliputi cuaca panas. Kadang matahari begitu ramah, memberikan kesejukan dan kehangatan. Namun kali ini cuaca panas tak bosan-bosannya menerjang. Angin tak lagi membawa harum bunga dan semilir embun, namun menderu dengan membawa debu. Matahari bersinar terik mencoba mendidihkan darah dan memecahkan konsentrasi. Namun untunglah pagi yang sejuk masih ada meskipun terasa diburu hari.

Dan sepertinya sindrom akibat-musim-panas juga menyergap seluruh penghuni istana. Kalau diperhatikan, entah mengapa para dayang jadi lebih menyukai kegiatan mencuci. Tukang kebun melewatkan hari dengan menyiram tanaman perlahan-lahan. Di berbagai sudut istana, ada saja yang sedang bermain air. Menciptakan hujan dan pelangi berukuran mini. Anak-anak dayang senior mondar-mandir membawa gelembung sabun dan ember-ember berisi air—untuk bermain siram-siraman, tentu saja. dapur istana membuka pintu lebar-lebar untuk penyuplai bahan makanan yang membawa es batu. Karena begitu es datang, langsung diserbu dan bongkahan besar itu langsung berubah jadi es serut. Malang sekali nasib es di musim panas.

Musim panas rupanya tetap membawa keceriaan bagi mereka.

Lho, kalau begitu, ungkapan 'mendidihkan darah dan memecahkan konsentrasi' itu kurang tepat, kan?

Hah?

Tentu saja tepat kalau ungkapan itu diberikan kepada para tentara.

-

-

"SUDAH KUBILANG, JANGAN BEGITU! GERAKANNYA SALAH!!"

Teriakan menggelegar itu sempat membuat beberapa pasang kepala menoleh ke arah lapangan barat. Seorang pria berambut pirang yang biasanya selalu tersenyum ceria, kali ini tampaknya sedang kena masalah. Tongkat panjang yang sedang dipegangnya diketuk-ketukkan ke tanah lapangan yang langsung berkepul debu. Tentara-tentara berseragam jingga itu menoleh ke arah pemimpinnya dengan muka takut-takut.

"Bukan begitu...," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung, "sebisa mungkin jangan buang-buang waktu. Aku bilang 'kan kalian bisa memakai cara apapun, karena di dalam pertarungan pasti serangan apapun tidak bisa diperkirakan—tapi terlalu banyak gerakan tidak perlu. Ya sudah, lanjutkan! Biar aku melihat dulu!"

Kumpulan tentara itu langsung kembali menyebar dan melanjutkan latihannya, meskipun agak sedikit heran dengan komentar pemimpinnya tadi. Biasanya Naruto selalu menyuruh mereka 'bebas berekspresi' alias tidak ada pakem tertentu. Tapi, sepertinya Naruto kali ini lebih banyak mengoceh. Kalau kemarin-kemarin? Tentu saja lebih banyak porsi otot dibanding otak—Naruto dengan kagebunshin-nya melawan mereka satu per satu. Sekaligus menjaga stamina, katanya. Namun kali ini, latihan yang mereka lewati terasa agak berbeda. Tepatnya, atasan mereka lebih banyak omong.

Sai yang juga sedang mengawasi pasukannya berlatih cuma tersenyum kecil. "Tumben kau mementingkan teknik, Naruto?" komentarnya sambil lalu. "Ada apa?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng. Ia melompat dan duduk di bangku kayu itu, bersebelahan dengan Sai. Sai kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah gerombolan tentara berseragam kelabu yang dipimpinnya. "Aku hanya kurang puas dengan hasil kerja kemarin."

Sai mengangkat alis. "Maksudmu, waktu kita pergi ke Nijigakure?"

Kepala Naruto tertengadah ke arah langit, yang hari itu bersih tanpa awan—sebiru warna matanya yang sekarang menatap sayu. "Aku hanya berpikir... mengapa waktu itu kita tak dapat datang lebih cepat..." ia menghela napas panjang, "jadi desa itu tidak usah hancur seperti itu."

Sai maklum mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Mungkin karena nasib mereka juga sebenarnya sama seperti anak-anak kecil penghuni desa yang sekarang menjadi yatim piatu. Dari lima orang jenderal yang ada saat ini—tiga adalah yatim piatu. Sai, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Beruntung dahulu keluarga mereka merupakan orang-orang yang termasuk dekat dengan kaisar, sehingga Kaisar mengambil mereka. Dan untuk membalasnya, mereka menunjukkan kemampuan terbaik mereka—sehingga mereka bisa naik menjadi deretan orang-orang kelas top di militer kekaisaran.

_Terlebih untuk kasus pembantaian klan Uchiha_, pikir Sai, yang sampai sekarang—ternyata sisa-sisanya masih berlanjut. Yang bisa ia harapkan adalah semoga Sasuke tidak lepas kendali lagi seperti kemarin.

"Tak usah terlalu menyalahkan diri. Kita semua tahu kan, banyak musuh yang menghalangi kita kemarin." Kata Sai pendek, separo menghibur, separo ragu.

"Hmmm." Naruto menengadahkan kepala. "Belum ada perintah lebih lanjut lagi dari Kaisar, ya?"

"Belum. Kemarin Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-sensei mengadakan investigasi singkat dan kabarnya belum ada tanda-tanda lagi dari pasukan pemberontak itu. Namun tentu saja, kita tak bisa terus bersantai-santai saja."

"Semoga saja kita bisa menekan mereka sebelum mereka maju sampai ke wilayah istana ini," gumam Naruto. "Aku tak dapat membayangkan kalau tempatku dibesarkan dihancurkan oleh mereka. Yah, tak hanya itu—negara ini juga... aku tak akan membiarkan kelompok separatis konyol seperti mereka mengambil alih negara ini. Kaisar harus tetap memerintah, bukan begitu?"

"Hoooo... sudah berapa tahun sejak waktu itu, ternyata kau sudah tumbuh, Naruto?" sebuah suara berat membuat Sai dan Naruto nyaris terlonjak. Mereka berdua langsung berbalik dan melihat seseorang yang sudah sangat mereka kenal—terlebih Naruto...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

-

* * *

-

SUASANA dojo tampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang berlatih. Tim Sai dan Naruto sedang berlatih di luar, karena itu prajurit yang lain diberi waktu libur. Dan sebagian besar prajurit kelihatannya tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan libur ini; ada yang pergi keluar, pulang ke rumah orang tua, atau hanya bersantai-santai saja di barak, atau malah: mampir ke tempat peristirahatan dayang. Mencari keberuntungan kalau-kalau dayang incaran mereka sedang tidak ada pekerjaan.

Namun kata 'libur' tidak berlaku bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Baginya, sekarang adalah saatnya pemulihan. Berhari-hari, tidak, berminggu-minggu dia tidak dapat berlatih, bahkan hanya bisa beristirahat di dalam kamar. Dan setiap hari Naruto datang hanya untuk meledeknya 'Tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang hebat sekarang hanya bisa terbaring di kasur'. Setelah masa pemulihannya selesai, akhirnya dia dapat berlatih kembali—ternyata kembali membiasakan diri dengan latihan agak sulit. Hanya melakukan latihan dasar saja tubuhnya sudah pegal-pegal.

Sasuke menghentikan latihannya. Napasnya terasa berkejaran. Membuatnya dongkol sendiri. Dia lalu duduk di atas lantai kayu dojo yang dingin, dan melonggarkan hakamanya, Lalu terdiam lama. Matanya menatap sekilas deretan senjata yang sedari tadi dipakainya—hanya katana saja yang sedari tadi disarungkannya.

_Ngomong-ngomong,_ batinnya, pikirannya mulai melayang entah kemana. _Dia juga jarang terlihat akhir-akhir ini... mungkin musim panas membuat para wanita jadi takut kena serangan panas dan dehidrasi?_

Kemarin-kemarin juga, karena alasan pemulihannya Sasuke tak dapat keluar rumah kecuali di saat yang diperlukan—termasuk malam hari. Praktis kegiatannya akhir-akhir ini hanya berkisar rumah-ruang rapat bawah tanah istana-rumah-ruang rapat bawah tanah istana. Dan kalau malam hari dia tidak bisa keluar, berarti dia tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan favoritnya; jalan-jalan malam. Dan kalau dia tidak jalan-jalan, berarti dia tidak bisa menemui gadis yang tiap malam menatap langit itu. _Padahal setelah beberapa kali, itu jadi kebiasaan—_

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan menggaruk rambutnya kesal. Kelihatannya selain terjadi kesalahan pada tubuhnya, mungkin kepalanya juga sakit...

"Er... hai?"

Hampir saja Sasuke terjatuh melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Buru-buru dia membereskan peralatannya, namun suara itu mencegah. "Eh—tidak usah. Silakan lanjutkan saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu."

"Bukan begitu. Aku juga baru akan selesai." Sasuke menyahut cepat. "—Hanya beristirahat sebentar."

Ia bangkit dan membetulkan hakama seragamnya—hakama berwarna putih yang merupakan bagian dari seragam resmi kekaisaran. Tak ada siapapun di sekitar situ. Liburan rupanya membuat para prajurit memanfaatkan waktu dengan sebaik-baiknya, apalagi karena Kaisar sekarang menatapkan sistem _shift_. Sekarang tak ada libur bersama, tiap pasukan diberi giliran libur, dan itu membuat mereka agak kerepotan.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. "Begitu? Bukankah kalian sedang mendapat libur sekarang?" ia duduk di beranda dojo, membiarkan bagian bawah kimono hijaunya tersaput debu. "Sepertinya kau tidak berminat mengambil libur. Apalagi kau juga baru sembuh. Bahkan seorang Hyuuga Neji pun memilih pulang ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga," katanya, terkikik geli mengingat Neji yang kelihatannya heboh sekali saat menjemput Hinata pagi tadi.

"Terlihat begitu?" Sasuke mengambil handuk, melap keringat yang membuat rambutnya lengket, lalu berjalan ke dekat beranda. "Kegiatan liburan bisa apa saja, kan? Dan di atas banyak pilihan itu, aku memilih berlatih." Pria itu berujar sambil berjongkok di sebelah gadis itu—sudah lebih rileks sekarang. "Kemarin aku terlalu banyak libur."

Sakura tertawa. "Itu 'pemulihan', bukan 'libur', kan? Seharusnya liburan itu diisi dengan kegiatan bersenang-senang..." Sakura berpikir sebentar, "kalau aku, mungkin sudah pergi entah kemana. Ini musim panas, mungkin aku akan mencari hutan di dekat sini yang sejuk dan ada danau... sayang sekali di Konoha tidak ada laut."

Lelaki di sebelahnya tersenyum tipis, membuat Sakura merasa wajahnya panas. "Ah. Betul juga. Tapi masih lebih baik daripada Suna yang dikelilingi angin panas dan padang pasir..." tangannya mengambil katana yang dari tadi menganggur saja. "Tapi bagiku sekarang ada yang lebih harus diutamakan. Begitu juga dengan anda—bukan begitu?"

Sakura hanya tersipu mendengar kalimat bernada formal dari Sasuke—pertanda penekanan. "Tentu saja. Aku hanya bercanda, kok. Silakan berlatih sesuai yang anda mau, tuan Jenderal," balasnya pada Sasuke, membuat pria itu meringis. Pandangan Sakura tertumbuk pada benda yang ada di sana. Deretan senjata—kunai, shuriken, panah, dan sesuatu yang berbeda—terbungkus kulit tebal hitam.

"Apa itu?" ia bertanya antara penasaran dan ragu. "...senjata...?"

"Apa? Maksudmu ini?" Sasuke mengambil katana bersarung hitam itu dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya katana milik Ayah." Perlahan ia membukanya, menimbulkan suara logam yang berdecit.

Pedang itu seukuran pedang panjang biasa. Lambang keluarga Uchiha terukir di gagangnya dengan gagah, berwarna dasar baja yang hitam dengan warna merah yang anggun dari tembaga. Mata pedangnya tampak berkilap meskipun jelas umur benda itu bukan setahun-dua tahun. Terlihat tajam dan siap dipakai menebas siapa saja. Bukan benda yang aneh, tetapi juga tidak biasa.

Sakura mengangkat wajah. "Milik ayahmu?" jemarinya yang halus menyusuri lekukan-lekukan baja pedang itu. Tak berdebu sama sekali. "Benda ini tentu sangat berharga bagimu."

Tatapan Sasuke melembut mendengarnya. Dan Sakura menyadarinya—karena wajahnya tiba-tiba saja jadi panas. Pandangan lelaki itu menerawang. "Hanya ini yang tersisa. Selain aku, kakakku, dan nama keluarga kami." Sasuke menghela napas. "Ayahku—dia selalu bilang suatu saat Itachi yang akan memilikinya. Karena dialah yang paling pantas..."

Sakura diam. Ia sedikit tahu apa maksud Sasuke. Saat Sakura pergi ke Nijigakure, Itachi-lah yang mengawalnya. Dan Itachi banyak bercerita tentang masa kecil mereka. Termasuk keadaan Itachi yang lebih banyak berada di luar karena pelatihannya dan tuntutan ayah mereka.

"...tetapi dia mempercayakan benda ini padaku. Ada banyak alasan, sih—tapi suatu saat aku pasti akan menentukan dengan caraku sendiri siapa yang lebih pantas membawa pedang ini. Aku tak mau memegangnya hanya karena Kakak kasihan padaku," Sasuke menandaskan.

Sakura tertawa mendengar ungkapan yang sedikit terdengar kekanakan itu. Wajah Sasuke merengut dengan ekspresi bertanya 'mengapa-tertawa'. Menyadari hal itu, Sakura mencoba menghentikan tawanya.

"Kalian berdua akur sekali," kata Sakura di antara tawanya, "mungkin begitu ya rasanya punya saudara. Kadang aku ingin merasakannya walau hanya sebentar saja."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum masam. "Ah—sudahlah. Yang pasti aku harus memakainya dengan hati-hati..." ia mengikatkan tali kulit katana yang tadi terbuka, "tak bisa memakainya sembarangan karena ini bukan senjata yang sekali pakai lalu dibuang."

"Lalu?" Sakura menanggapinya dengan senyum, "pada saat seperti apa kau akan menggunakannya?"

Katana Uchiha itu—nyaris saja kemarin dia memakainya. Padahal dulu, dulu sekali—ayahnya sudah berkata agar tidak memakai katana itu sembarangan. Beruntung kemarin dia memutuskan untuk tidak membawanya. Kalau saja dia pergi membawanya, bisa-bisa sekarang dia hanya bisa bersembunyi karena malu. Malu karena pada akhirnya dia harus kehilangan kendali dan mungkin, mungkin—berakhir menyedihkan di tangan Orochimaru.

Eh, tidak. Sebenarnya kemarin saja hal itu sudah cukup membuatnya malu.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin—saat aku melindungi sesuatu yang penting—bagiku."

Mereka berdua berpandangan. Sesuatu yang penting...

Seperti apa?

-

-

"Orang yang penting—seperti..."

-

-

"OI, SASUKE!"

Mereka berdua sontak memalingkan wajah ke arah lain—ke arah suara itu berasal. Seorang pria usia pertengahan dua puluhan melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka, lalu setengah berlari, pergi ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura duduk. Wajahnya sudah tidak asing.

"Ah, Itachi-san!" Sakura membalas lambaian tangannya, "kau datang lagi rupanya?"

Yang dipanggil tersenyum tipis. Lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam. "Saya kembali, Sakura-hime," jawabnya tenang. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang wajahnya sama sekali tidak senang. Sementara Sakura tampaknya tak menyadari hal itu.

Sakura bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk kimononya yang terkena debu, lalu pamit. "Kalau begitu, mungkin kalian ada pembicaraan penting? Aku akan pulang ke Istana timur. Selamat berbincang-bincang, ya?" Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pada Itachi.

Itachi balas mengangguk. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menopangkan dagu ke tangannya. "Sasuke—aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti."

Tak lama, sosok gadis itu pun mejauh. Hanya tinggal warna kimononya yang terlihat cerah di antara gersangnya lapangan barat.

_Orang yang paling penting._

_Yang akan kulindungi dengan katana ini..._

**

* * *

**

"KUKIRA kau sedang beristirahat. Memangnya kau sudah pulih benar?"

Sasuke melirik pria itu tajam. "Bukannya kau sudah kembali ke Suna? Mengapa tahu-tahu kau muncul di sini?"

"Ah—kau marah karena kuganggu rupanya. Maaf, maaf." Itachi terkekeh melihat Sasuke yang langsung memalingkan wajah. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh menjenguk adikku tersayang, eh?" ia menepuk bahu Sasuke keras-keras, membuat Sasuke berjengit. "Tuh, kan. Kau belum pulih benar. Kemarin juga bahumu terluka, tuh."

Sasuke merengut. "Aku tahu," ujarnya sambil menurunkan tongkat yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Tapi tak ada salahnya 'kan, berjaga-jaga. Jangan sampai aku malah merepotkan yang lain—atau lebih parah, malah diselamatkan yang lain. Bukannya menyelamatkan orang lain."

"Oh, adikku yang bodoh." Mendengar kalimat itu, Sasuke langsung menatap Itachi tajam. Itachi hanya terkekeh. "Maksudku, bodoh, latihan memang perlu, tapi pemulihan juga tak kalah penting." Ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih terbalut perban di balik hakama seragamnya. "Ah. Tapi tak apa-apa juga, sih. Gerakanmu sudah cukup stabil, meskipun masih terluka. Kemampuanmu boleh juga. Tapi memangnya apa sih yang membuatmu terburu-buru?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak terburu-buru. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang bisa aku lakukan."

Itachi menyeringai, mendekati Sasuke, dan menjentikkan jarinya di kening Sasuke—membuat Sasuke mengernyit lagi mendapat perlakuan saat masih kecil itu. Melihat reaksi Sasuke, Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kau terlihat tak ingin keduluan." Ucapnya. Sebelum Sasuke membantah, dia sudah melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau tak ingin kalah dari anak berambut merah itu, ya?"

Sasuke terdiam, tak bisa melawan kata-kata kakaknya. Separuhnya memang benar. Sampai hari ini dia masih tak dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri soal kemarin. Kesalahannya benar-benar berlipat ganda. Mulai dari lepas kendali, ditahan oleh Gaara—malah pria itu yang membawanya kembali ke desa, lalu berkata kasar pada Sakura, dan lagi-lagi Gaara—kalau bisa dibilang, secara tidak langsung—yang bisa membuat mereka kembali bicara. Euh—tapi tetap saja masih canggung.

Benar-benar pengecut.

"Yah, semangat boleh, sih, tapi kalau begini... tidak baik juga untuk kesehatanmu, kan? Lebih baik tunggu sampai tubuhmu pulih dulu, baru berlatih." Itachi melirik Sasuke, "meskipun mungkin bagimu itu neraka, sih."

Sasuke mendengus, membuat Itachi nyengir. "Memang neraka," gerutunya, "ada di kasur sepanjang hari dan hanya bisa membaca buku... dan dihantui si bego itu sekali sehari. Siapa saja bisa kena trauma otak akut."

Itachi terkekeh mendengar komentar Sasuke. "Maksudmu, Naruto? Waduh, dia yang paling mengkhawatirkanmu lho, kemarin—" melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang langsung bergidik, ia buru-buru melanjutkan. "Di samping Sakura-hime, tentu saja."

"Euhm." Sasuke segera membalikkan tubuh, mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Itachi akan meledeknya lagi, karena tiba-tiba saja wajahnya jadi terasa panas. Uh, mengingat kejadian kemarin malah membuatnya malu sendiri. "Ya sudah. Ngapain lagi kau ke sini? Jangan bilang kau datang untuk liburan."

Itachi tahu adiknya itu berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, namun membiarkannya saja. Lagipula, mana sudi dia dibilang datang ke sini hanya untuk liburan. Kalau begitu, lebih baik dia tetap di Suna bersama gadis-gadis cantik itu—_ups._

"Bisa dibilang ini mengenai kelanjutan kemarin." Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi jendela, sambil memperhatikan adiknya itu kembali berlatih. "Sepertinya Kaisar memutuskan kalian butuh latihan tambahan. Maksudku, bukan berarti kemampuan kalian kurang—yah, kau tahu, meskipun pangkat kalian sudah tinggi, toh kalian masih muda, sehingga butuh orang lain yang khusus."

Sasuke berhenti. "Pelatihan khusus? Biasanya juga Kakashi-sensei sesekali datang dan melakukan banyak hal."

"Bukan, bukan oleh Kakashi-sensei. Sebenarnya, misi Kakashi, Shizune, dan Iruka kemarin juga bukan hanya untuk investigasi. Mereka juga memanggil orang itu. Keberadaannya sangat khusus karena ini juga berkaitan dengan orang-orang top di kekaisaran, lho."

"Siapa? Jangan-jangan—"

"Betul," Itachi menganggukkan kepala. "Si mesum itu."

-

**

* * *

**

-

LAPANGAN barat yang tadi masih penuh dengan dentingan senjata atau teriakan para prajurit kini terhenti. Yang ada hanya mata-mata yang saling berpandangan kaget atau memandang ke arah bangku itu sambil setengah menggosok-gosok mata. Seorang lelaki tua, dengan rambut yang panjang dan putih, di tubuhnya menggantung botol-botol arak yang sebagian kosong, sebagian berisi. Pakaiannya benar-benar tidak mencerminkan penampilan kakek-kakek bijak. Namun yang paling mengerikan adalah: wajahnya yang mengandung kemesuman tingkat tinggi.

Sai, seperti biasa, tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa—lalu menundukkan kepalanya memberi salam. "Selamat datang, Jiraiya-sama. Sudah lama tidak melihat wajah anda di lingkungan istana—apa yang membuat anda kembali?"

"Ha, Sai, kau juga, seperti biasa selalu memasang wajah sok suci itu, ya—_hik!_" Dia menggoyang-goyangkan botol-botol arak yang dipegangnya, tampak tidak seimbang. Sai mengernyitkan kening mendengar komentarnya, namun tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Lelaki itu menoleh. "Dan Naruto—sedih sekali kau malah menyambutku seperti itu."

Wajah Naruto sama sekali tidak senang.

"SANNIN MESUM!" Naruto langsung melompat mundur melihat sosok kakek-kakek bergaya sok muda yang hanya berjarak dua langkah itu. "NGAPAIN KAU DI SINI, HAH? PULANG SANA KE GUA KATAK!"

"Mengapa harus 'Sannin mesum', sih?" Jiraiya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku 'kan datang ke sini untuk tujuan penting, tahu. Kalau tidak, ngapain aku repot-repot datang ke sini dan meninggalkan haremku yang indah di daerah selatan?"

Sai mengernyitkan kening (lagi) mendengar kata 'harem' yang dilontarkan kakek tua tak tahu malu itu, sementara mulut Naruto sudah menggantung di bawah dagu. Sai tersenyum lagi dengan ekspresi super sinis kali ini. "Maksud anda kedai-kedai minum yang menjadi wilayah kekuasaan anda itu, kan, Jiraiya-sama?" tukasnya cepat.

Tawa Jiraiya kembali membahana. "Yah, begitulah! Kau tahu kan Kaisar memberiku wilayah bagus di sana—dan kulakukan tugasku dengan baik! Ngomong-ngomong... aku belum menjelaskan tujuanku datang ke sini ya, sepertinya?" pria tua itu duduk seenaknya di bangku, lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah para prajurit untuk berlatih lagi, karena tadi sepertinya sempat terhenti.

"Memang," Naruto mendengus, "karena kau terlalu sibuk membanggakan harem-mu!" Ia berkata sebal, namun jelas-jelas wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi iri.

"Hahahahaa! Nanti kau juga akan merasakan, Naruto—kalau kau sudah dewasa," tukas Jiraiya. "Aku harus segera pergi menghadap Kaisar setelah ini. Namun kubocorkan pada kalian saja dulu, ya... aku datang ke sini untuk..."

Hening lagi,

Lagi,

Lagi,

Dan lagi...

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA???!"

"_Memberi para panglima pasukan kekaisaran latihan khusus__—ya, kalian maksudku!"

* * *

_

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**Author's notes**

Er... maaf?

_-dilemparin tomat busuk-_

Saking lamanya cerita ini hiatus (hampir 6 bulan), saya sampai bingung harus ngomong apa. Ada yang mau baca? Ada yang mau review? Atau ada yang melihat sekilas dan penasaran? Ya sudah, baca saja dari chapter 1-18.... _–ditendang- _Oh iya, celotehan saya soal fanfiction bisa dilihat di **addictwriter . blogspot . com**. Cek ke sana untuk review reply juga, ya. :) Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang selama ini rajin membaca dan memberi review. Untuk yang tidak mereview juga, saya haturkan terima kasih. Semangat dari teman-teman yang membuat saya dapat kembali melanjutkan yang satu ini. Saya harus melanjutkan ini sampai selesai, ya kan?

Tanpa saya sadari review yang masuk sudah mencapai tiga digit. Benar-benar terima kasih. Saya sampai malu sendiri waktu mengecek lagi review page. Dan senyum sendiri. Dan sekaligus terharu. Saya banyak, banyak, banyak, banyaaaak berhutang sama kalian... ini fic pertama saya sampai sekarang, yang sudah satu tahun umurnya, yang masih akan berlanjut, yang menjadi indikator perkembangan cara menulis saya (silakan bandingkan chapter 1 sampai terakhir. SUMPAH MALU-MALUIN).

maaf kalau ada nama yang tak tersebut... karena manusia tak bisa lepas dari lupa. Tapi sungguh, saya benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian semua. Saya juga kangen sama teman-teman yang dulu aktif menulis di sini. Ayo, nulis lagi yuk.... _–melirik orang-orang dalam daftar- _Meskipun masih sering ngobrol di luar, saya kangen juga sama fanfic kalian-kalian, lhooo :D

_**.hoshi. Na-chan**_

_**...**_

_**Akina Takahashi**_

_**Ambudaff**_

_**Aria-themosquitorepellent**_

_**Cattleya Queen**_

_**Deeandra Hihara, Philip-William-Wammy, dan Darbi Arks XIII**_

_**Dhien Archuleta**_

_**Dilia Shiraishi**_

_**Emi Yoshikuni**_

_**Evey Charen**_

_**Eye-of-blue**_

_**Faika Araifa**_

_**Hayate-Yuuya**_

_**Hazelleen**_

_**Hyuuga Nala**_

_**Juraquilejana**_

_**Kakkoii-chan**_

_**Karupin.69**_

_**Kobayakawa Zerou**_

_**Kosuke 'Gege' Maeda**_

_**Kristi Tamagochi**_

_**Lawra-chan**_

_**M4yura**_

_**Maa-chan-tik**_

_**Mel-chan Toyama**_

_**Miyu201**_

_**Mizuhashi Azumi**_

_**Moo-chan the Authoress**_

_**Myuuga Arai**_

_**nyXb3La**_

_**Pink to Blue**_

_**Pink-Violin**_

_**Rhea-Rhea**_

_**Rie-s4n**_

_**Rin Kajuji**_

_**Sabaku no gHee (15205060)**_

_**Sabaku no rAy**_

_**Sahara ZhafachieQa**_

_**Sakura_momo**_

_**SheilaLuv**_

_**Tazzu Aldehid**_

_**TensaIsBaka**_

_**TheIceBlossom**_

_**Toya-chan_LuvHinagiku**_

_**Uzumaki Khai**_

_**Vita Way **__(terima kasih untuk e-mail penyemangatnya!)_

_**and others**_

Ngomong-ngomong, chapter depan mungkin akan ada sedikit aksi lagi. Yah, tahu kan, siapa 'si mesum' itu. Dan dia datang untuk... menjamah dada Tsunade? BUKAN!

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon™**


	22. Chapter 20: Reprologue

**Disclaimer** Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto. Baca fic ini bikin saya senang, sedih, sekaligus malu di saat yang bersamaan. Fic ini bener-bener nunjukin perkembangan menulis saya. :)

* * *

**Jejak Bulan di Atas Air**

_blackpapillon

* * *

_

**20. ****Re-prologue**

.

.

Oke! selamat datang kembali di kisah ini. Saya tahu mungkin kalian sudah bosan karena sepertinya kisah ini tak ada habisnya. Tapi—hei, itulah yang disebut 'kisah'! Mungkin kisah ini memang tidak seindah kisah seribu satu malam, tapi paling tidak panjangnya bisa saja bikin anda pusing seribu satu kali.

Sejujurnya, saya juga sudah capek menjadi narator. Pun, itu sebabnya kisah ini saya biarkan tertidur, tertidur, tertidur di dasar. Hingga saya hampir lupa bahwa saya masih berhutang kepada kalian untuk kembali menjadi sang pencerita. Bukan hanya kalian—para pembaca—saja, sebetulnya; karena saya menyadari, mungkin mereka yang saya ceritakan juga sudah capek diam saja. Bahwa mereka juga punya keinginan untuk menyelesaikan kisah mereka, menentukan nasib dan akhir kisah mereka. Karena itu, sudah saatnya saya, si pencerita, muncul lagi.

Namun—ah! sudah berapa lama sejak kisah ini mulai didongengkan? Oh, dua tahun rupanya. Bukan waktu yang bisa dibilang pendek. Bagi seorang anak, dua tahun adalah masa-masa ingin tahu dan kelakuan yang tidak terduga. Begitu pula dengan kisah ini, kisah ini baru saja menginjak babak baru. Dimana berikutnya akan terjadi perubahan lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Ah tunggu, sampai mana memang?

Hmmm. Kalau begitu mari kita ulang lagi dari awal. Tunggu, saya harus membuka lagi bukunya. Terlalu lama ditutup hingga halamannya pun jadi berdebu—uhuk, uhuk!

Baiklah. Kisah ini dimulai di saat bunga-bunga tengah mekar penuh, di bulan Mei, saat udara hangat dan menyenangkan. Ini negara antah-berantah bernama Kekaisaran Konoha; terletak di benua Hi, sebagai salah satu negara yang besar, dan dikenal memiliki tentara yang kuat. Satu yang unik, adalah para panglimanya yang masih muda, sehingga makin mengukuhkan negara itu sebagai negara yang tangguh. Meskipun zaman sudah semakin maju, Negara ini tetap menggunakan sistem kekaisaran sebagai sistem pemerintahannya, dan tetap menjaga budaya tradisionalnya. Hal ini semata-mata disebabkan karena rakyat begitu mencintai Kaisarnya, sehingga tidak ada perubahan sistem pemerintahan meskipun lambat laun hal tradisional mulai digantikan elektronika.

Sebetulnya kejutan ini baru saja dimulai beberapa belas tahun ke belakang, saat Kaisar yang sekarang baru naik tahta. Karena usianya saat naik tahta relatif muda, maka tak heran kalau ia juga memilih rekan kerja yang juga masih muda. Termasuk saat ia memilih para panglimanya, yang secara kebetulan, dua dari mereka berada dalam pengasuhan lingkungan istana sejak kecil. Para panglima itu, rata-rata seusia dengan puteri tunggal Kaisar.

Nah, dari sinilah cerita itu bergulir. Kisahnya sederhana saja, karena kebahagiaan lebih menyenangkan untuk diceritakan, begitu. Tidak mengambil banyak tempat, karena saya juga malas pergi kemana-mana. Sang puteri, yang masih remaja, para panglimanya, yang juga masih muda, dan tak lupa beberapa dayangnya, yang juga seusia. Begitulah. Kalian tentu sudah bisa menebak jalan ceritanya seperti apa, bukan? Yang perlu saya lakukan hanya kembali mengingatkan kalian, siapa saja yang terlibat di dalamnya...

Ada **Haruno Sakura**, puteri tunggal dari kaisar yang sedang berkuasa. Parasnya biasa-biasa saja, namun rambutnya yang berwarna unik membuatnya tampak menarik (meskipun kata Naruto kilauan merah jambu dari rambut sepanjang punggung itu bisa menarik gagak untuk hinggap). Sebagai puteri, dia diharuskan bersikap lemah lembut dan sopan, namun bila bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, dia bisa berubah menjadi cerewet dan berisik. Biarpun begitu, puteri yang satu ini memiliki otak yang cerdas. Selain mempelajari ilmu pemerintahan yang memang menjadi kewajibannya, ia memiliki minat pada dunia pengobatan dan juga astronomi. Itulah sebabnya, ia mempelajari pengobatan pada ahli medis istana, **Tsunade; **dan sebuah teleskop bertengger rapi di teras kamarnya, yang ia gunakan hampir setiap malam.

Lalu, ada **Uchiha Sasuke. **Eh? Mengapa dia diletakkan setelah Sakura, katamu? Jangan cerewet, deh! Oke, memang lelaki yang satu ini bukan betul-betul tokoh utama, tapi dia adalah orang yang disukai Sakura sejak kecil. Mengalami trauma karena pembunuhan massal keluarganya saat masa-masa pemberontakan, Uchiha kecil menjalani masa kecilnya di istana sebagai anak angkat perdana menteri istana. Ia memiliki seorang kakak yang sekarang sedang menjalani tugasnya sebagai utusan diplomatik antara Konoha dan Suna. Berasal dari klan Uchiha yang tangguh membuat pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun ini cerdas dan cepat menyerap ilmu, sehingga wajar ia dapat menjadi salah satu panglima pasukan yang disegani. Ia tidak tinggal bersama orang tua angkatnya, melainkan di asrama panglima, yang terdapat di sebelah barat istana.

Ngomong-ngomong, biarpun status cowok ini adalah 'cowok yang disukai Sakura', bukan berarti mereka sering berbincang-bincang. Karena Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mudah diajak bicara. Meskipun masa kecil mereka lewatkan bersama, keduanya jarang bertegur sapa. Namun, siapa sangka kalau masing-masing sebenarnya saling memperhatikan apa yang masing-masing lakukan. Sebuah insiden kecil membuat mereka bisa mengobrol lebih banyak lebih biasa, dan akhirnya membuat hubungan mereka jadi cukup dekat. 'Cukup', lho!

Kakak Sasuke, **Uchiha Itachi**, memiliki kepribadian yang lebih santai dibanding adiknya. Mungkin karena dibesarkan di tempat yang berbeda, dan tugasnya banayak mengharuskan ia bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Sering saling menyindir, namun Itachi juga menjadi salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke. Kalau ada kesempatan pulang ke Konoha, mereka sering mengobrol panjang sampai malam. Oh iya, kelihatannya Itachi juga menyadari perubahan Sasuke, dan sering menggodanya.

**Yamanaka Ino**, adalah salah satu sahabat terdekat Sakura. Biarpun ia hanya dayang biasa, ia diizinkan mengurus keperluan pribadi Sakura. Dan dayang bermulut tajam ini tidak segan-segan menyiram Sakura di wajahnya agar ia bisa bangun. Biarpun kadang sembrono dan seenaknya, gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun ini adalah pendengar yang baik. Yah, meski memang kalau memberi nasihat, kejamnya minta ampun.

Tandem 'perang'nya setiap hari, selain Sakura, adalah salah satu panglima pasukan yang lain, si jenius ahli strategi, **Nara Shikamaru. **Kebanyakan hanya satu pihak sih, karena Shikamaru adalah tipe orang yang lebih baik tidur daripada mendengar ocehan gadis yang satu ini. Tetapi, kelihatannya mereka nyaman-nyaman saja tentang hal ini. Ino adalah orang yang paling sinis soal Sasuke, meskipun ia mengakui kalau cowok itu cukup bertanggung jawab dan bisa diandalkan. Namun ia sangat mendukung Sakura dan membantunya bila dibutuhkan. Akhir-akhir ini, Ino tampak lesu dan kurang bersemangat seperti biasa. Kira-kira karena apa, ya?

**Hanabishi Tenten, **sahabat Sakura yang lain. Gadis bercepol dua ini bukan dayang. Ia adalah anak tunggal dari perdana menteri istana. Karena itu, ia memiliki akses masuk istana dengan bebas. Sebagai yang lebih tua, ia bersikap seperti kakak yang selalu menjadi tempat Sakura berkeluh kesah. Parasnya yang cantik membuat banyak pria terpesona, tapi jangan kira ia adalah puteri yang lemah gemulai. Tidak! Gadis ini berbakat dalam hal bela diri dan menggunakan senjata, bahkan ia menguasai ilmu dasar kunoichi. Impiannya adalah ikut serta melindungi Negara di medan perang, namun sayang ia tidak dapat turut serta. Sikapnya berubah lebih lembut akhir-akhir ini, meskipun masih mengeluh mengapa ia tidak bisa menjadi seorang kunoichi. Hmmmm…

Masih ada satu orang lagi sahabat Sakura, yaitu **Hyuuga Hinata**. Dia juga seorang dayang, namun sejak awal ia memang ditempatkan sebagai dayang berpangkat tinggi. Ia juga melewatkan masa kecilnya di istana, dididik untuk menjadi pendamping puteri. Keluarganya adalah keluarga terhormat yang cukup tua, keluarga Hyuuga. Keluarga Hyuuga sudah turun-temurun memasukkan anak perempuannya untuk bekerja di istana. Sebelum mencapai posisi penasehat rumah tangga puteri, mereka harus bekerja sebagai dayang pribadi puteri terlebih dahulu. Dan inilah jalan yang sedang ditapaki Hinata. Meski berasal dari keluarga terhormat, gadis ini rendah hati—kalau tidak bisa dibilang pemalu (Ino sering menyinggung soal ini). Selain itu, ia pandai memasak, lembut, dan penyabar. Mungkin karena sifat pemalu itu juga, hatinya berlabuh pada seorang pria yang ceria, bersemangat, dan selalu meledak-ledak; salah satu panglima pasukan, **Uzumaki Naruto**. Hal ini kadang membuatnya sedikit bersitegang dengan kakak sepupunya, yang juga bekerja di dalam istana sebagai panglima, **Hyuuga Neji**.

**Hyuuga Neji**, adalalah salah satu dari jenderal kekaisaran juga. Sikapnya tenang, kalem, dan paling dewasa—selain karena usianya yang relatif lebih tua dari teman-temannya. Ia dikenal sebagai ahli pertarungan jarak dekat maupun jarak jauh. Tapi, kelihatannya dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan wanita—kecuali ya adik perempuannya, Hinata. Dia sangat protektif terhadap adik sepupunya yang satu ini, membuat tak ada lelaki yang berani mendekat. Sepertinya dia punya impian memilihkan calon suami bagi Hinata—atau malahan, menikahi Hinata sekalian. Memang sih jadinya tak ada pemuda yang berani mendekatinya, tapi bagaimana kalau justru Hinata lebih dulu yang terlihat menyukai seseorang? Nah lho. Makanya Neji bingung bukan kepalang ketika ia tahu adik perempuannya itu menyukai Naruto.

Memangnya, seperti apa sih **Uzumaki Naruto**? Ia seusia dengan Sasuke, dan menjalani masa kecilnya bersama Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, dan yang lainnya. Anak ini adalah anak angkat salah satu pejabat tinggi istana. Masa lalunya sama sekali tidak diketahui. Yang diketahui orang adalah, penggemar berat ramen ini sangat ceria, bersemangat, agak bodoh (ehm), dan sedikit ceroboh. Tetapi kalau soal insting dalam bertarung, jangan ditanya. Sifatnya yang seperti ini tidak menghalanginya untuk menjadi sahabat dekat Sasuke, biarpun sebetulnya mereka lebih sering bertengkar daripada berteman. Tapi, dia setia kawan. Ia agak lambat dalam urusan cinta, sedangkan Hinata lebih suka menyimpan perasaannya, sehingga Ino kesal pada dua orang itu setengah mati karena tidak pernah maju-maju. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, Hyuuga Neji mulai menyadari gelagat-gelagat lain, sehingga memutuskan untuk menaruh perhatian lebih pada Naruto dalam rangka memastikan adiknya itu menyukai orang yang benar.

Masih ada lagi seorang jenderal kekaisaran—yaitu **Sai**. Di antara semuanya, orang inilah yanag paling tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Ia juga sama seperti Naruto dan Sasuke, menjadi yatim piatu dan dirawat di lingkungan istana sejak kecil, namun lebih lambat dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Orang ini juga sulit ditebak; dia senang menagamati dan mengomentari apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya dengan cara sinis, sehingga Naruto suka naik darah bila sedang dengan orang ini. Akhir-akhir ini, Sai sepertinya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik tentang Yamanaka Ino, sehingga sering mengomentari dayang berambut pirang, yang biasanya berujung dengan adu argumen panjang.

Yang bertanggung jawab atas pendidikan para jenderal muda ini, adalah **Hatake Kakashi. **Ia termasuk dalam jajaran dewan penting kekaisaran. Pria satu ini gemar membaca buku porno dan menggoda rekan-rekan sejawatnya, misalnya **Umino Iruka, **guru Naruto dan kawan-kawan selama pendidikan dasar, dan **Shizune**, asisten Tsunade yang juga bertugas di divisi yang sama dengan mereka. Selain itu, ia juga memperhatikan perkembangan anak-anak didiknya.

Salah satu teman mengobrol Kakashi, baik dalam pemerintahan maupun hal-hal lain, adalah **Toshizo Yamanami, **penasihat kekaisaran. Selain itu, pria setengah baya ini adalah ayah angkat Sasuke. Meskipun statusnya ayah angkat, Sasuke jarang bercerita kepadanya. Karena itu, ia banyak mengobrol dengan Kakashi untuk mengetahui perkembangan puteranya. Di luar itu,Toshizo dan istrinya adalah orang tua yang baik—mereka sabar dan menunggu sampai nantinya Sasuke akan bicara berterus terang pada mereka.

Akhir-akhir ini, karena ada tanda-tanda pemberontakan lama yang dulu sempat diredam muncul kembali, dan mengancam beberapa negara di benua Hi, Konoha memutuskan untuk kembali menegaskan hubungan diplomatiknya dengan negara tetangga mereka, Suna. Pemberontakan itu dicetuskan oleh **Orochimaru, **yang dulunya adalah salah satu orang top kekaisaran. Hal ini membuat Sasuke kembali mengingat masa lalunya—karena pembantaian massal keluarga Uchiha dilakukan oleh orang itu. Hubungan diplomatik antara Konohan dan Suna membawa tiga orang utusan Suna ke Konoha; tiga kakak beradik, yaitu **Temari, Kankurou, **dan **Gaara**. Tiga orang ini ikut berlatih dan bekerja bersama-sama para jenderal Konoha.

Selain ikut berlatih, mereka juga ikut serta dalam berbagai hal, termasuk kegiatan sosial. Keberadaan Gaara langsung menarik perhatian Sasuke, sementara itu Shikamaru yang biasanya tidak tertarik dengan apapun (kecuali igo dan shogi) kelihatannya agak penasaran dengan keberadaan Temari. Kedatangan tiga orang baru ini pun, menimbulkan hubungan orang-orang di istana jadi naik-turun.

Bergeraknya kembali kelompok pemberontakan ditandai secara resmi saat sebuah desa kecil di daerah utara, Nijigakure, diserang. Nijigakure adalah sebuah desa yang memiliki panti asuhan terbesar di Konoha. Ratusan anak yatim piatu terlantar karena orang-orang dewasa dibunuh, sedangkan Desa dibakar habis. Di tengah kekacauan, Sasuke yang masuk untuk mengevakuasi warga bertemu dengan Orochimaru dan kehilangan kendali. Sebelum hal itu berlanjut, Gaara datang tepat pada waktunya dan membawa Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengetahui ia kehilangan kendali dan diselamatkan oleh Gaara, harga dirinya terluka. Karena rasa kesalnya, ia membentak Sakura—yang sebetulnya datang karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Sakura jadi serba salah dan merasa takut—saat itu, dia bertemu dengan Gaara dan **Asahina Fuyu**, anak yang diselamatkan Gaara dari tangan Orochimaru. Di lain tempat, Itachi yang juga datang, menjadi teman bicara Sasuke. Penduduk Nijigakure yang tersisa, yang kebanyakan anak-anak, dipindahkan ke sebuah paviliun di daerah istana. Para dayang memprakarsai sebuah pesta kecil untuk menghibur anak-anak yang emosinya terguncang.

Sasuke, setelah banyak dimarahi dan dinasihati oleh kakak dan kawan-kawannya—dan berpikir lama, serta Sakura, yang bicara dengan Ibu, sahabatnya, juga Gaara, bersama Fuyu yang masih mengalami shock emosional sehingga menyebabkan ia tak bisa bicara. Momen pesta kecil itu juga menjadi momen bagi mereka berdua untuk kembali saling bicara. Sasuke, biarpun kesal—diam-diam juga mengakui, Gaara ikut ambil bagian dalam membuat dirinya dan Sakura berbicara kembali. Namun, karena banyak hal yang terjadi itu, hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura jadi agak canggung… meski bukan canggung karena belum saling mengenal; melainkan canggung karena menyadari hal lain. Sementara, Konoha mulai menyambut datangnya musim panas.

Hanya itu yang terjadi? Tentu saja tidak. Masalah tidak hanya bergulir di antara mereka berdua. Ada Tenten yang membuka mata Neji bahwa Hinata sudah dewasa, sehingga ia sudah pantas untuk memilih siapa yang terbaik bagi dirinya. Lalu Neji yang kelimpungan dan jadi sering mengomel pada Naruto—yang polos sehingga tidak mengerti apa-apa. Shikamaru, yang jadi penasaran dengan keberadaan Temari meskipun mereka jadi sering adu debat; Ino yang merasa jengah dengan kehadiran Temari dan hal itu menarik perhatian Sai.

Lain anak muda, lain pula untuk kalangan tua. Sang permaisuri, Ibu Sakura, kelihatannya menyadari ada lelaki yang diperhatikan anak gadisnya. Sementara Kaisar, memutuskan memanggil kembali salah seorang orang kepercayaannya—yang juga seorang ninja terkenal, dan mantan rekan kerja Orochimaru—seorang ninja (mesum) bernama **Jiraiya**. Jiraiya yang sangat dikagumi Kakashi ini datang untuk memberikan latihan khusus pada para jenderal, terkait dengan gerakan pemberontakan yang muncul kembali.

Itukah yang kemarin saya sampaikan pada kalian? Ah, sepertinya memang begitu. Memang, cerita ini masih belum berakhir. Musim panas baru saja dimulai, dan bagi para jenderal muda ini, bagian awal baru saja dimulai. Lalu, bagaimana kelanjutannya? Tenang saja, karena saat ini, saya menceritakan ini semua dari awal, agar kalian bisa mengingatnya lagi. Karena sekarang, saya akan menceritakan kelanjutannya kepadamu…

* * *

**The second part starts here.

* * *

**

**AN **Oke jadi chapter ini sebetulnya bukan benar-benar chapter. Hanya mengulang dan merangkum chapter-chapter yang kemarin, dan sebagai pengingat bagi saya. Hayo, kalian yang membaca juga pasti udah lupa dan malas baca lagi, kan? 8D Ada yang masih benar-benar ingat ceritanya? Chapter berikutnya, cerita baru dimulai, insyaAllah akan diupload Selasa atau Rabu depan. Udah jadi sih. :P

Apa kabar setelah satu tahun berlalu? Fic ini benar-benar sekaligus menandai mulainya saya menulis di fanfiction net Indonesia. Menerima review, private message, dan e-mail yang menanyakan kapan kiranya cerita ini akan dilanjutkan; yeah, akhirnya, saya datang lagi. Butuh cukup banyak waktu untuk kembali menyatukan plot dalam pikiran, men-drafting ulang, mengisi plot hole, dan melakukan riset lagi supaya tidak se'mentah' dulu, seperti saat waktu cerita ini baru dimulai. Terima kasih untuk semua yang mendukung saya agar menulis cerita ini lagi. Untuk yang baru mulai membaca, well, kalian bisa baca dari awal kalau mau, tapi baca chapter ini saja sudah cukup menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Lanjutkan atau tidak, atau spekulasi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Dan kapan baiknya chapter berikutnya dipost? Well, tell me on your review. (apaan sih ini, tapi ya biarlah ya, sekali-sekali :p)

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon**


	23. Chapter 21: The Cycle of Life

**Disclaimer** Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto. Now playing FF X-2 Piano OST: Eternity by Hiroko Kokubu. Terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya!

* * *

**Jejak Bulan di Atas Air**

_blackpapillon

* * *

_

**21. ****The Cycle of Life**

.

.

SEKALI lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya di bulan ini, ruang rapat bawah tanah istana penuh dengan orang. Ruangan yang hanya digunakan untuk urusan penting itu akhir-akhir ini memang selalu dipakai. Apa itu berarti sekarang negara sedang menghadapi sesuatu yang penting? Yah, bisa dibilang begitu.

Lorong istana yang lain sudah gelap—seperti biasa mereka memilih jam yang lazimnya dipakai orang untuk bersantai atau tidur, mereka gunakan untuk mengadakan pertemuan. Meja lonjong yang ada di tengah ruangan terisi orang-orang di setiap sisinya. Air muka mereka setengah tegang, setengah lagi lega. Bagian ujung terisi oleh yang mulia Kaisar, ujung satunya Toshizo Yamanami, penasihat kekaisaran. Para menteri, dewan keamanan, dan panglima jenderal duduk di sisi-sisinya.

Dan lagi-lagi, Naruto menguap lebar tanpa berniat menutup mulutnya, membuat Neji sang maniak tata krama berjengit. "Hehe, sori, Neji, tapi aku tak tahan lagi… porsi latihan tadi agak lebih banyak dari biasa dan sekarang aku ngantuk," kata lelaki berambut pirang itu, nyengir saat melihat ekspresi Neji.

Neji hanya mendengus kesal. Mungkin mengomel dalam hati mengapa adik perempuan—oke, adik sepupu—nya yang cantik dan baik hati itu harus suka pada orang yang pecicilan seperti Naruto.

"Kau harus segera terbiasa," Sasuke berkata dari ujung meja satunya, "sepertinya mulai sekarang kita akan jadi lebih sibuk. Kita tak tahu kapan pihak pemberontak melakukan pergerakan, dan kemampuan investigasi kita terbatas." Jenderal muda itu berkata tanpa mengangkat kepala dari kertas bertuliskan agenda rapat di tangannya.

Kali ini Naruto mencibirkan mulutnya ke arah Sasuke. "Huh, tak usah dibilang pun aku mengerti, Teme. Jangan sombong kau, mentang-mentang baru sembuh dari lukamu, kau langsung saja cerewet begitu!"

Sasuke mendelik dan memberikan tatapan mautnya yang paling kejam. Dan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan gerakan tari hula-hula. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, seakan-akan kutukan bisa disalurkan lewat pandangan mata. Shikamaru anteng saja meminum kopinya, sementara Sai hanya menghela napas. Stres, mungkin.

"Hohohoho!" terdengar suara lelaki tua terkekeh dari ujung meja, sehingga Naruto dan Sasuke segera menghentikan acara tatap mata versus tarian hula-hula-nya. Wajah mereka memerah saat melihat Kaisar tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. "Senang rasanya, setelah rapat-rapat serius yang sepi ini, melihat kalian berdua bertengkar lagi. Ini berarti Sasuke sudah sehat. Bukan begitu, Toshizo?" Kaisar menoleh ke arah sang penasihat setia yang duduk di sebelahnya, Toshizo Yamanami.

Ayah angkat Sasuke itu balas terkekeh. "Ya, Yang Mulia," jawabnya, "rasanya lega melihat anakku sudah sehat."

"Memang, Yang Mulia," timpal Kakashi dengan lirikan jahilnya yang khas. "Kurasa indikator kesehatan Sasuke bisa dilihat hanya dengan reaksinya saat menghadapi Naruto."

Para petinggi istana itu tertawa. "Bagus sekali kalau begitu. Aku senang melihat para panglima muda kita masih segar," ujar Kaisar pada seluruh peserta rapat, "keadaan sepertinya akan jauh lebih gawat. Aku berharap kalian bisa menjaga kesehatan dan stamina, juga kesehatan anak buah kalian. Kita tak tahu kapan pasukan akan kembali menghadapi kejadian seperti kemarin. Oleh karena itu aku memanggilmu, Jiraiya." Kaisar menoleh ke arah pria yang duduk beberapa kursi di sebelahnya, air mukanya serius.

Jiraiya mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tenggelam di dalam buku kumal jingganya—buku yang sama dengan yang suka dibaca Kakashi (Kakashi menatap ke arah Jiraiya dengan tatapan kagum). Sementara itu, Tsunade yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa menatapnya jengkel. Sadar dipanggil, buru-buru lelaki setengah baya itu menutup bukunya. "Eeee.. iya, Yang Mulia—_Ehem—_baiklah… saya akan menjelaskan maksud dipanggilnya saya kemari."

Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto kini mengalihkan fokusnya ke arah Jiraiya. Benar-benar, mungkin begitu batin mereka, sebenarnya apa maksud Jiraiya dipanggil kembali ke Istana? Dan mengapa Jiraiya menurut? Meskipun dikenal sebagai satu dari Sannin hebat di Konoha, Jiraiya tidak semudah itu dipanggil pulang dari wilayah administratifnya di selatan dan datang kemari. Tadi Jiraiya hanya menjelaskan sekilas, dan setelah itu, melatih mereka dengan porsi sparta.

"Mungkin tadi saya sudah menjelaskan sedikit pada para jenderal muda di sana itu," Jiraiya nyengir, pura-pura tidak mendengar celetukan Naruto (_"Apaan, dia kan langsung main sok jadi pelatih saja! Porsinya gila-gilaan, lagi!")_. "Saya dipanggil secara khusus oleh yang mulia Kaisar, untuk memberikan pendidikan khusus pada orang-orang yang sudah dipilih—dan sebagian pesertanya adalah kalian berlima," tatapannya mengarah ke lima orang panglima muda itu.

Naruto sudah siap-siap protes, menangis kalau perlu, mendengar 'latihan khusus' itu. Jiraiya tidak peduli dan melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Latihan ini rencananya akan dilaksanakan selama satu bulan, dan tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini. meskipun tidak bisa dibilang dekat juga—tepatnya di Hutan Hitam. Selama itu, penanganan pasukan kalian akan diurus oleh Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, Gai, dan Kurenai. Nah, bagaimana pendapat kalian?" tanyanya, mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Seperti sudah diduga, Neji langsung mengacungkan tangan. "Apa tidak apa-apa berlatih di tempat yang jauh begitu? Bukankah Yang Mulia Kaisar sendiri yang mengatakan, keadaan istana sedang terancam dan butuh pengawalan lebih? Bagaimana kalau terjadi serangan mendadak?"

Kakashi menyeringai dari balik topengnya. "Bukankah karena itu kalian butuh latihan lebih? Kami semua tahu kalian memang tangguh, namun kalian butuh latihan lagi. Dan mengenai keamanan istana, apa kalian tidak percaya pada kemampuan kami yang tua-tua ini?" Ia balik bertanya, setengah menyindir Neji yang seakan meremehkan kemampuan mereka. Neji menyadarinya, dan ia langsung berhenti bertanya.

"Tapi menurut saya Neji benar," Sasuke angkat bicara membela. "Tentu saja kami tidak bermaksud mendiskreditkan sensei, namun pengamanan lebih tentu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali."

Toshizo meminum tehnya sampai habis sebelum ikut dalam percakapan. "Kau benar. Tapi tenang saja, pihak istana pun tidak sekedar menyuruh kalian pergi tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan itu," ia tersenyum ke arah pria yang sedari tadi diam saja di sudut meja, "iya kan, Sai?"

Sai menghentikan lamunannya, lalu menganggukkan kepala. Teman-temannya saling berpandangan, bingung. Lelaki berkulit putih itu mengeluarkan senyumannya yang biasa. "Ya, Yang Mulia. Beberapa regu investigasi telah diturunkan kemarin-kemarin, dan sekarang mereka sedang melakukan pencarian kira-kira di mana tempat persembunyian gerakan pemberontakan itu." Ia berdiri dari kursinya, "selain itu, melihat pola kemunculan serangan, kelihatannya mereka tidak akan muncul lagi. Malah saya merasa, mereka menunggu kita yang maju lebih dulu."

"Ah," Kaisar menghela napas. "Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan melibatkan warga sipil apabila pasukan kita yang lebih dulu maju. Tapi mungkin hal itu tidak bisa dihindari. Tsunade, bagaimana kabar warga yang telah dievakuasi?" ia menoleh ke arah Tsunade.

Tsunade menganggukkan kepala dan menyerahkan dua buah gulungan pada atasannya itu. "Sementara ini cukup baik. Yang harus sekarang diintensifkan adalah pemulihan kondisi psikologis anak-anak itu. Mayoritas korban yang tersisa adalah anak-anak. Sementara yang dewasa sudah disebarkan ke beberapa desa di sekitar sini," jelasnya. "Kembali ke desa yang sudah terbakar habis bukan tempat yang baik untuk melanjutkan hidup mereka."

"Baik, terima kasih, Tsunade," Kaisar menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Ngomong-ngomong, setelah ini, tolong juga persiapkan tim medis untuk para prajurit. Mereka harus bersiap-siap. Dan optimalisasikan rumah sakit-rumah sakit yang berada di daerah rawan. Kita harus bersegera," ia memberikan instruksi. "Nah, kembali ke soal pelatihan… Jiraiya, kau tadi bilang para panglima ini adalah _sebagian _dari yang akan mengikuti latihan. Ada lagi yang akan mengikuti program training ini?"

"Betul, Yang Mulia. Saya bermaksud mengajak satu orang dari Suna untuk ikut dalam training ini." Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, Naruto, dan yang lainnya. "Aku tahu ada tiga perwakilan Suna yang ikut dalam latihan kemiliteran kalian. Tapi aku hanya ingin satu orang saja. Dan," ia menjentik-jentikkan jarinya, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto penasaran, "aku ingin kalian yang merekomendasikannya. Selama latihan bersama mereka, kalian tentu bisa menilai bagaimana kemampuan mereka, dan kiranya kalian bisa merekomendasikan." Mata pria tua itu berkilat penuh arti.

Naruto angkat bahu, Shikamaru menguap, sementara Neji dan Sai saling berpandangan.

"Gaara," kata Sasuke angkat bicara, "Sabaku no Gaara."

* * *

RUANGAN itu lebih hening daripada sebelumnya. Kertas-kertas telah dibereskan. Hanya tinggal Kaisar, Toshizo, Jiraiya dan Kakashi—satu orang yang agak ganjil berada di antara kalangan tua. Namun memang begitulah Kakashi.

"Tadi itu pilihan yang menarik." Jiraiya menghirup tehnya puas, "Aku juga sebenarnya cukup memperhatikan anak bernama Gaara itu sejak pertama kali mendengar keberadaannya di Suna. Kudengar dia melewati sebuah ritual khusus sehingga memiliki kekuatan yang ganjil itu."

"Pasir itu, maksud anda?" Kakashi memastikan, yang dibalas dengan anggukan Jiraiya. "Saya tak mengerti. Apa maksud anda dengan ritual khusus?"

"Heh, Kakashi, makanya kubilang, kau harus lebih sering memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarmu," kata Jiraiya setengah menyindir. "Aku datang ke Suna bersamaan dengan kelahiran anak itu, kira-kira delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Ia memang dipersiapkan untuk menjadi ninja besar di sana. Kau tahu pasir yang selalu ada di sekitarnya itu?" Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, mencoba menjelaskan debu pasir yang selalu mengelilingi Gaara.

Toshizo menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Pasir itu adalah pelindungnya sejak kecil, bukan? Untuk menghindari dia dari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan, karena daripada mempercayai manusia, benda mati lebih bisa diprogram dan terpercaya."

"Ah, soal itu aku juga pernah mendengarnya," Kakashi menanggapi. "Ia juga bisa mengendalikan pasir dengan chakra-nya. Kemampuan itu menarik, menjadi pelindung sekaligus penyerang. Aku penasaran mencoba kekuatannya secara langsung. Bagaimana menurut anda, Kaisar?" lelaki berambut perak itu meminta pendapat Kaisar yang sedari tadi diam saja, memandang malam musim panas yang lembap dan tak berangin.

"Aku?" Kaisar tersenyum penuh arti. "Daripada pelindung pasir itu, aku lebih tertarik tentang reaksi Sasuke-kun. Kurasa pendapatnya yang paling kuat tentang mengajak Gaara-kun dalam training. Kurasa ini akibat pertemuan mereka waktu penyerangan Nijigakure kemarin itu. Apa kau juga berpikir begitu, Toshizo?" Kaisar mengedikkan kepanya ke arah Toshizo, yang hanya dibalas senyum.

"Mungkin, Yang Mulia," Toshizo tersenyum penuh arti. "Anda tahu bukan beberapa kejadian semenjak perwakilan Suna itu datang ke sini? Kurasa ini waktunya bagi Sasuke—dan juga Gaara—untuk menguji kemampuan mereka. Aku mohon bantuanmu, Jiraiya." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya membusungkan dadanya. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan pastikan kemampuan mereka akan bertambah—dan tetap hidup, tentu saja. Ha ha ha ha!" tawanya membahana mengisi ruangan. "Dan Kakashi. Aku minta kau datang untuk mengecek pada saat training seminggu sekali. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, saya mengerti." Pandangan Kakashi menerawang ke luar jendela. "Latihan khusus ini akhirnya datang lagi. Tak kusangka kita menghadapi situasi seperti ini lagi, dengan musuh yang sama."

Jiraiya terdiam. Pikirannya menerawang ke masa lalu. Belasan tahun lalu, saat ia melatih beberapa prajurit penting Konoha untuk persiapan perang. Sama seperti sekarang. "Minato tentu bangga melihat anaknya turut menjadi yang terdepan dalam membela negara," ujarnya perlahan. "Begitu juga dengan Fugaku. Kita akan selalu mengingat mereka, bukan begitu?"

Kakashi tersenyum sendu di balik topengnya, sekilas pikirannya memperlihatkan sesosok pria gagah berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang dulu menjadi gurunya saat berlatih.

"Saya yakin mereka semua akan memberikan yang terbaik." Kakashi tersenyum tipis saat mengatakannya. Matanya melirik jam sekilas. "Ah, sudah larut, Yang Mulia. Lebih baik anda segera beristirahat. Bagaimana kalau kita sudahi perbincangan ini?"

"Betul juga," Kaisar terkekeh, "badanku sudah agak tua dan banyaknya masalah akhir-akhir ini membuat tubuhku melemah. Yah, resiko menangani negara." Lelaki tua itu kembali tertawa renyah. "Nah, aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Toshizo, Jiraiya, dan Kakashi, kalian juga beristirahatlah. Seperti yang tadi sudah dikatakan, kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Suasana terlihat biasa saja namun juga genting. Bersiaplah untuk kemungkinan terburuk—perang lagi."

Orang-orang kepercayaan Kaisar itu mengangguk. Segera setelah Kaisar berlalu, Jiraiya dan Toshizo pun pamit pulang. "Aku tinggal di sini sebentar, Toshizo-sama," kata Kakashi cepat.

Toshizo mengerutkan kening. "Lho, mengapa? Tidak jalan bersama?"

Kakashi tersenyum. "Ada beberapa yang harus dibereskan dulu di ruangan ini. Silakan pulang lebih dulu."

"Baiklah," Jiraiya keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menepuk bahu Kakashi. Sampaikan pada para peserta training itu, besok sore mereka akan berangkat."

Kakashi mengangguk sebelum akhirnya ruangan itu pun sunyi.

* * *

SEPERTINYA rapat penting itu baru saja berakhir," gumam Ino, saat melihat bayangan orang-orang yang bubar di ujung koridor istana. Lampu-lampu terlihat hendak dimatikan. Ia melipat sprei, lalu menyiapkan tempat tidur Sakura. "Akhir-akhir ini rapat itu makin sering saja. Aku jadi khawatir."

Hinata menghentikan pekerjaannya, lalu melongok sebentar ke luar jendela. "Tadi… tadi aku sempat bertemu Neji-niisan saat mengambil teh ke dapur tenggara. Katanya akan ada latihan khusus untuk para panglima kerajaan."

Tatapan Ino menerawang. "Dulu sewaktu kita kecil juga sempat ada cerita seperti ini, kan? Ingat tidak Sakura, Hinata?" Ia menoleh ke arah teman-temannya. "Waktu pemberontakan yang pertama, Kakek Jiraiya juga datang untuk melatih Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Gai-sensei… dulu mereka masih panglima kerajaan."

"Ya," Sakura menutup bukunya, lalu membereskan tumpukan buku yang berserakan di sekitarnya. "Sebelumnya juga—Cuma saat itu kita masih bayi. Aku bahkan belum lahir. Panglima waktu itu adalah ayah Naruto… Sasuke… generasi yang sebelumnya. Paman Minato, Fugaku, Hiashi, dan lainnya."

Sakura menatap ujung koridor istana yang sekarang sudah gelap. Langit bermandikan cahaya bulan sabit malam ini, membentuk refleksi di kolam depan kamarnya. "Memikirkan hal itu membuatku takut. Dulu perang melawan Suna, lalu pemberontakan yang pertama, dan sekarang gerakan pemberontakan itu ada lagi… semoga setelah ini benar-benar berakhir. Aku tak mau ada lagi orang yang mati…"

Wajah Hinata tampak sedih. Sakura setengah berbisik saat mengatakannya. Sewaktu kecil ia belum terlalu memikirkan masalah seperti ini. Selain karena ia masih kecil, juga karena ia tidak berminat dan lebih suka bermain di kamar. Namun seiring dengan bertambahnya usianya, ia juga makin mengerti dengan banyak hal. Terlebih tragedi yang langsung ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, membuat ia bertekad—saat tiba saatnya nanti ia ikut serta dalam pemerintahan, ia tidak akan membiarkan terjadi kekerasan lagi. "Semoga saja."

"Daripada itu, Sakura," Ino mengingatkan. "Sepertinya para panglima tidak akan berlatih di istana, jadi mereka tidak akan melindungi istana selama beberapa hari. Kira-kira berapa lama, ya? Bukankah akan berbahaya jika Kaisar tidak dijaga secara maksimal?"

"Mengenai hal itu juga masih belum jelas, kan," Sakura menanggapi, "mungkin baru akan diinformasikan besok. Selain itu, kalaupun mereka tidak ada, pasti ada yang menggantikan. Kakashi-sensei dan yang lainnya juga hebat."

Ino menatap Sakura seakan-akan ada yang terlupa, membuat Sakura heran. Sejurus kemudian ia nyengir lebar, kali ini merasa puas seperti baru mendapatkan bahan buruan. "Ne, Sakura, kau lupa satu hal."

Sakura, kelihatannya masih belum mengerti, mengerutkan kening. "Apa?"

"Kalau latihan khusus dimulai, berarti pacarmu itu pergi juga, dong? Apa tidak akan kangen?" tanya Ino dengan gaya sok polos. Di sudut kamar, Hinata yang mendengarnya menjatuhkan sprei yang baru saja akan ia masukkan ke lemari, dan menahan tawanya sampai terbungkuk.

Sakura melotot mengerikan—meskipun wajahnya merah padam. "Kau ngomong apa, Ino!" Gadis itu tersengal-sengal mengumpulkan kata-katanya, kesulitan memilih kata apa yang hendak diucapkan. Entah karena marah atau juga karena malu. "Aku tidak punya pacar, mengerti?"

"Ah, iya, yaaaaa~" Ino, masih dengan gaya menyebalkannya—melirik ke arah paviliun para panglima jenderal, yang dari situ hanya terlihat lampunya saja—lirikannya sinis. "Kan, cowok _banci _itu masih juga belum mengatakannya secara tegas kepadamu. Ah, dasar cowok bodoh… nanti Sakura diambil orang, tahu rasa. Huh!" Ia menjulurkan lidahnya sebal, meskipun ia tahu yang jadi objek ejekannya tidak akan melihatnya.

Hinata, kali ini sudah berhasil menahan tawanya, hanya tersenyum geli. "Em…menurutku mungkin Sasuke-san juga melihat keadaan, Ino-chan," katanya menimpali. "Lagipula, sekarang 'kan keadaannya sedang tidak mendukung untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti…," Hinata tak melanjutkan perkataannya, "seperti…" telunjuknya berputar-putar, ragu. Dan ujung-ujungnya wajah gadis itu juga jadi sama merahnya dengan Hinata.

Ino mencibir dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata, "Aah, kau juga sama saja sih, Hinata. Dasar! Maksudku… yah, memang sih, sekarang situasinya sedang sedikit tegang, tapi kelihatannya hubungan kalian mereka kembali lagi seperti kemarin dulu. Padahal aku sudah senang kemarin ada kemajuan yang cukup berarti!" ia berkacak pinggang, menoleh ke arah Sakura, yang wajahnya masih merah padam.

"Uh… habisnya, mungkin karena kami jarang bertemu juga, rasanya aneh… lagipula, mungkin benar juga katamu, Ino," gadis itu membetulkan rambutnya canggung. "Mungkin karena saat ini hubungan kami bisa dibilang… tidak jelas…"

Yah, setelah kejadian kemarin—siapapun yang melihat, atau mendengar—atau bahkan mungkin hampir seluruh prajurit tahu di antara Sakura dan panglima jenderal yang kaku itu tidak hanya sekedar saling mengenal saja. Sakura sebenarnya sudah memikirkan yang macam-macam saat Sasuke bersamanya di Dojo tadi siang, namun ia juga tidak berani berharap. _Lagipula, benar kata Hinata, _pikirnya, _saat ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Urusan kenegaraan jauh lebih penting._

"Dan… Sakura-chan, kurasa kau tak perlu cemas," suara Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya. Gadis bermata lavender itu tersenyum, lalu menyentuh punggung Sakura lembut. "Sasuke-san memang bukan orang yang selalu mengungkapkan jujur apa yang ada di hatinya. Tapi kau dapat merasakannya, kan?"

Wajah Sakura memerah lagi. Sementara Ino masih mengomel di belakangnya _("meskipun bisa dirasakan, tapi lelaki itu harus berani! Iya, kan!")_. Yah, dia memang sudah tahu kalau Sasuke begitu. Sulit untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakan. Namun ia juga tahu, Sasuke melakukannya dengan caranya sendiri. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa terlalu banyak menuntut—serta berharap.

Tak apa-apa, bukan? Untuk sekarang, setidaknya itu sudah cukup.

"Sepertinya sedang terjadi obrolan antar gadis di sini, ya?" tiba-tiba terdengar sura pintu bergeser. Ketiga gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arah darimana suara itu berasal. Dan mengetahui siapa yang datang, membuat wajah ketiganya makin kaget lagi.

"Yang mulia Permaisuri!"

* * *

KAKASHI menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ruangan itu kosong sekarang, hanya ada dia sendirian. Ia membuka satu-satunya jendela yang ada di sana. Udara malam berhembus memasuki ruangan. Hari-hari di musim panas memang aneh; siang hari terasa begitu terik, sementara di malam hari cuaca langsung jatuh dan membuat orang kedinginan, namun tetap lembap dan lengket. Kakashi melirik meja yang tadi digunakan tempat rapat. Masih ada teh dan beberapa penganan yang tersisa. Ia menarik sebuah kursi, lalu duduk sambil memandang langit yang berhiaskan bulan sabit. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana.

Di antara potongan-potongan pikirannya, ada ingatan tentang masa lalu. Saat yang menerima latihan khusus ini bukan Sasuke dan teman-temannya, melainkan dia. Kakashi dan rakan-rekan sejawatnya, semua menerima latihan khusus yang juga diberikan Jiraiya—dalam rangka pecahnya pemberontakan yang pertama.

Lalu perang itu meletus. Memang tidak terjadi di seluruh negara, hanya di daerah barat. Pihak pemberontak berusaha mengorek rahasia keluarga Kaisar—menyebabkan Keluarga Uchiha, salah satu keluarga yang dipercayai untuk hal-hal rahasia kekaisaran, dibantai habis. Termasuk rekan sejawatnya.

Sahabatnya.

Kakashi menarik napas lagi. Saat ini keadaan pun hampir sama seperti waktu itu, batinnya, membuat ia mengira-ngira, apalagi yang akan terjadi. Apakah mungkin, perang akan kembali pecah di Konoha—seperti dulu?

_Tidak. Jangan sampai. _Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Terlalu banyak nyawa yang harus dikorbankan hanya demi kekuasaan. Yang pasti ia tak akan membiarkan pencetus gerakan pemberontakan yang hanya haus kekuasaan dan kekuatan merebut tampuk pemerintahan Konoha. Kehidupan harus terus berlanjut. Dan pergantian generasi itu akan menimbulkan korban, pasti—tapi tidak harus dengan perang, bukan?

_Kami semua-lah yang akan melindungi negara, seperti yang dulu sering kau katakan padaku dengan gembira dan bangga… _

Mataya sekilas menangkap plakat peringatan bagi para prajurit pemberontakan pertama yang diletakkan tengah ruangan itu.

_Ya kan, Obito?

* * *

_

"AH, menyenangkan sekali jadi anak muda,"

Permaisuri tersenyum penuh arti, memperhatikan ekspresi anak tunggalnya yang salah tingkah. Wajah Sakura merona merah, tidak tahu harus membantah apa. Sepertinya Ibunya memang mendengar sebagian percakapannya tadi. Ino dan Hinata sudah kembali ke paviliun mereka, setelah menyiapkan kue dan teh untuk Ibu Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Ibu… jangan memandangku terus seperti itu!" Sakura merengut, tampak tak nyaman dengan cara Ibunya memandangnya.

Permaisuri tertawa lagi melihat reaksi anaknya. "Aku juga jadi ingat waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan ayahmu di istana… rasanya berdebar-debar, tapi lima menit kemudian suasana berubah jadi menyebalkan karena dia ketus sekali!" wanita setengah baya berambut merah muda itu mengibaskan rambutnya kesal mengingat masa itu.

Giliran Sakura yang tertawa. "Ibu juga mengalami masa-masa seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, mengapa tidak?" Ibunya berkacak pinggang, separo-bangga. "Waktu itu memang masa perang saudara Konoha yang kedua, dan pemerintahan tidak begitu bagus. Tapi tak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi wanita untuk mendapatkan cinta!" ia berkata dengan semangat sambil setengah menggebrak meja, membuat Sakura mundur selangkah karena kaget.

"Tapi ceritanya agak berbeda, sih. Karena zaman kacau waktu itu, ayahmu yang putera mahkota diminta segera menikah dan punya anak untuk mengamankan keturunan kekaisaran. Dan aku adalah anak gadis yang dipilih oleh mereka. Kami dijodohkan—tidak seperti kau yang sekarang kami bebaskan."

Sakura memang sudah banyak diceritakan soal ini, namun setiap kali mendengarnya, selalu ada detail yang belum diceritakan, sehingga ia masih saja tertarik. "Ibu bilang berdebar, padahal kenyataannya Ibu kan dijodohkan. Kalau aku sih, sama sekali tidak terpikirkan untuk mendapatkan suami dengan cara seperti itu…" komentarnya sambil meminum tehnya.

"Orang selalu bilang begitu, bahwa dijodohkan itu tidak baik, melanggar hak wanita, dan sebagainya. Begitu pula yang aku pikirkan dulu," jelas Ibunya, pikirannya menerawang. Mungkin memikirkan lagi seperti apa kehidupannya sewaktu masih muda dulu. "Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, itu bagus juga. Awalnya kami tidak cocok, sih—" wanita itu tertawa lepas. "Tapi coba lihat sekarang. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura balas tertawa. "Iya, sih. Kalian tampak baik-baik saja—meskipun kalian jarang punya waktu untuk bersama anak, sih." Ia nyengir, membuat permaisuri berjengit mendengar sindiran Sakura _("ah, jangan berkata kejam begitu, dong!")_

"Ayo kemari, Sakura," Permaisuri tersenyum, menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke pangkuannya. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menyentuh rambutmu. Ayo, sini."

Sakura tertegun. "Ada apa, Ibu? Tidak biasanya… lagipula itu dulu saat aku masih kecil, kan?" tanyanya heran.

"Memangnya kalau sudah besar tidak boleh, ya?" Permaisuri mengerucutkan bibirnya, memasang wajah sedih. "Jadi, kau sudah tidak sayang lagi pada Ibu, ya… memang, aku ini Ibu yang sibuk, tidak bisa mendidik anak…"

Ekspresi Ibunya itu berbalas tawa kecil. "Tentu saja aku mau!" Sakura tersenyum lebar dan merebahkan diri di pangkuan Ibunya. "Aku juga kangen masa-masa seperti ini."

Ibu Sakura tersenyum lembut. Jemarinya menyisiri rambut Sakura penuh sayang. Sakura merasa matanya ingin terpejam. Memang, waktunya bertemu dengan orang tua sangatlah sedikit—ia memaklumi itu, bahkan sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak bertemu Kaisar, ayahnya sendiri. Pun baru malam ini ia berbicara panjang lagi dengan ibunya. Namun ia juga bahagia, karena biarpun mereka jarang bertemu, orang tuanya selalu berusaha memanfaatkan waktu itu dengan baik.

Sakura terkantuk-kantuk. Nyaman sekali disisiri oleh Ibunya, biarpun hanya dengan jari, tidak seperti yang dayang-dayang lakukan setiap hari. Namun rasanya lebih nyaman. "Yang penting dalam berhubungan dengan seseorang adalah saling mengerti, bukan? Seperti yang aku katakan kemarin." Permaisuri berkata pelan-pelan, sementara Sakura perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya Ibu bisa hidup dengan orang yang bahkan baru Ibu kenal sedikit saja waktu itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Rasanya kesal, tapi juga berdebar-debar. Usiaku baru saja enam belas tahun waktu itu, bahkan lebih muda daripada kamu sekarang." Permaisuri tertawa kecil. "Hidup bersama orang lain berarti juga berbagi. Kau mengetahui bagaimana kebiasaan baik dan buruknya, tabiat, dan bagaimana cara menghadapinya. Memang pasti awalnya terjadi banyak masalah, namun bila kita memutuskan untuk berbagi… maka semua akan terasa mudah. Termasuk soal ini," kata Permaisuri sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ibu." Mata Sakura perlahan terbuka, pandangannya samar-samar. Dari jendela hanya terlihat bayangan pohon yang hitam. "Apa cinta itu bisa dibuat?"

"Kurasa bisa." Ibu Sakura tersenyum. "Hidup bersama, akan membuat kita mau tak mau terus memperhatikan, mengalami segalanya bersama. Dan memang, kala sudah setua ini, seperti aku—" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "bukan cinta namanya. Tapi rasa sayang. Rasa lengkap bila sudah bersama suami atau istri, dan anakmu. Karena kau sudah terbiasa berbagi hidup dengan mereka."

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi. "Aku harap aku juga nanti bisa hidup bersama dengan orang yang seperti itu, Ibu."

"Dengan Sasuke, maksudmu?" sambar Ibunya langsung. Sakura, begitu mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Ibunya, langsung sibuk terbatuk, mengundang tawa kecil dari permaisuri.

"Uh… Ibu, mengapa langsung nama itu yang disebut, sih?" kata Sakura sewot, wajahnya merah padam. Duh! Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Ibunya tahu yang ia tanyakan bukan soal teman, tapi soal orang yang dia sukai. Dan sekarang lebih parah, Ibunya bisa menebak dengan tepat. Uuuh…

Ibu Sakura tertawa lagi. "Ah, jadi benar, ya? Memang sudah kuduga, lho," kata Ibunya penuh kemenangan, "lagipula, memangnya kenapa kau tak mau mengatakan tentang dia pada Ibu? Kau saja bercerita pada teman-temanmu, kan?" komentar Ibunya sambil mengejapkan mata, pura-pura tak percaya.

"Habis… aku kan malu," gumam Sakura pelan, "lagipula… yah, hubungan kami… tidak jelas… begitulah. Kadang jadi khawatir juga, kan, Bu?"

Permaisuri hanya tersenyum. "Ibu 'kan sering bertemu Sasuke juga, Sakura. Terlebih dalam acara-acara protokoler istana. Tapi… menurut Ibu sih, tenang saja," ujarnya. "Kau mungkin memang tidak mendengarnya, namun kau merasakannya, bukan?"

_Ah, kata-kata Ibu sama seperti Hinata__. _Senyum manis terbentuk di bibir Sakura kali ini.

"Lagipula," lanjut Ibunya, "anak itu kan pendiam dan tidak macam-macam… jadi kurasa dia tidak punya kecenderungan selingkuh. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"IBU!"

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, kepalanya terkulai di pangkuan Ibunya, lambat laun merasa makin mengantuk. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh perut Ibunya. Ia merasakan ada yang berbeda di sana. Operasi telah membuat bekas luka seperti parut di sana.

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat melahirkan Sakura, penanganan medis istana terlambat karena Konoha baru saja pulih dari perang dengan Suna. Rahim permaisuri harus diangkat, menyebabkan ia tiak bisa melahirkan anak lagi. Untunglah, konstitusi Konoha tidak semata-mata hanya memperbolehkan lelaki untuk menjadi Kaisar. Wanita juga bisa menjadi kepala negara di Konoha.

"Ibu," bisiknya pelan, "ini… apakah sakit?"

"_Pernah _sakit." Permaisuri tersenyum, membelai lembut kepala anaknya. "Sekarang sudah tak sakit lagi."

Satu kalimat terakhir sebelum Sakura tertidur. "Maaf ya, Bu…" ia bergumam pelan, pelan sekali. "Karena melahirkan aku, Ibu jadi tidak bisa punya anak lagi…"

Beberapa saat kemudian, bunyi nafas halus terdengar dari Sakura, menandakan ia telah tertidur. Permaisuri terdiam sesaat, tangannya masih mengusap rambut Sakura. Wanita itu menunduk, diciumnya kening Sakura penuh sayang. "Aku tak pernah menyesal, Sakura," katanya lembut, "karena aku sempat melahirkan dan membesarkanmu."

Malam beranjak larut. Istana tampak damai dan sunyi. Satu hari lagi di musim panas akan terlewati. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara jangkrik dan burung malam. Di setiap sudut istana, terjadi perubahan. Lampu kamar Sakura telah dimatikan, gadis itu tertidur pulas di pangkuan Ibunya. Kakashi belum keluar dari ruang rapat biarpun rapat sudah lama berakhir. Kaisar telah kembali ke peraduannya, namun sepertinya tidak berniat untuk tidur. Hinata dan Ino kembali ke paviliun para dayang. Para panglima kembali ke paviliun mereka. Semua membawa pikiran dan pendapat masing-masing. Suasana belum tentu akan sedamai ini nantinya. Tak ada yang tahu kapan pihak musuh akan menyerang. Namun, paling tidak, sampai saat ini semua masih ada dan baik-baik saja.

* * *

**to be continued

* * *

**

**AN **this chapter is slightly reminded me of my dearest mom. Beliau juga harus mengalami operasi pengangkatan indung telur—dan selanjutnya masih banyak operasi-operasi lain yang menunggu beliau. Kata-kata Ibu Sakura adalah kata-kata yang sering beliau katakan pada saya menjelang akhir. (ngga, dia ngga dijodohin.) It's great to have a mom like her. :)

Your reviews! Aaaaaaa, your reviews are (one of) my greatest gift! Kalian ngasih saya semangat lagi, sumpah. Senang rasanya melihat review dari cerita ini mampir di inbox saya. Saya baca semuanya, sungguh! Thanks for **Uchiha Cesa, popoChi-moChi , Angelove, Michi-chuu, Risle-coe, Dilia Shiraishi, Je-jess, .chiichii-chaan., Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn , Kuroneko Hime-un , Micon, Kichan, Hyuuga Nala, Pluie, Karupin . 69, Smiley, Miyu201, widiii nateriver walker**, dan semua yang telah membaca cerita ini, much thanks!

Chapter ini adalah jembatan menuju arc latihan khusus menyiksa yang bikin nelangsa. Habis latihan khusus, ada apa? Hmmm, tunggu saja. Bisa dibilang, menjelang bagian berikutnya, cowok-cowok akan lebih berperan daripada cewek-cewek. Saya lega drafting cerita ini sudah lengkap dan rampung, semoga saya bisa dengan lancar menuliskan semuanya sehingga tidak harus terhambat lagi. Laju tiap chapter memang sedikit, tapi percayalah, pasti maju kok. Salahkan deskripsi saya yang seperti biasa amit-amit, lol. Semoga kalian tetap setia membaca dan mereview, ne?

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon**


	24. Chapter 22: Persiapan

_**Last Chapter…**_

"_Betul, Yang Mulia. Saya bermaksud mengajak satu orang dari Suna untuk ikut dalam training ini."_

"_Sabaku no Gaara."_

"_Anda tahu bukan beberapa kejadian semenjak perwakilan Suna itu datang ke sini? Kurasa ini waktunya bagi Sasuke—dan juga Gaara—untuk menguji kemampuan mereka. Aku mohon bantuanmu, Jiraiya."_

"_Uh… habisnya, mungkin karena kami jarang bertemu juga, rasanya aneh… Mungkin karena saat ini hubungan kami bisa dibilang… tidak jelas…"_

"_Sasuke-san memang bukan orang yang selalu mengungkapkan jujur apa yang ada di hatinya. Tapi kau dapat merasakannya, kan?"_

"_Aku tak pernah menyesal, Sakura, karena aku sempat melahirkan dan membesarkanmu."

* * *

_

**Jejak Bulan di Atas Air**

_blackpapillon

* * *

_

**2****2. Persiapan**

.

.

NARUTO membuka matanya dengan perasaan enggan. Rasanya ia baru tidur sebentar, namun apa boleh buat, seekor burung yang sedari tadi mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamarnya akhirnya membuat dia bangun juga. Ia menggeliat di kasurnya seperti siput, dengan malas membuka gorden dan melihat seekor elang berwarna cokelat hinggap di kusen jendelanya.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu segera mengenali hewan itu. "Hai, Naruto Junior, selamat pagi!" Sapanya riang, sambil mengenakan sarung tangannya yang terbuat dari kulit. Sejurus kemudian, burung elang itu langsung hinggap di tangannya. Di kaki hewan itu terikat sebuah gulungan kecil.

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Oh, ada surat untukku rupanya. Pantas, tumben sekali kau datang kemari pagi-pagi," dengan sigap, Naruto melepaskan gulungan itu dari kaitannya. Lalu membacanya. Gulungan itu disegel dengan segel khusus istana, berarti pasti ini soal latihan itu, Naruto bergumam. Ia berjalan ke luar kamarnya, membuka pintu depan, menghirup udara segar dan mulai membaca.

Gulungan di tangannya tidak tebal-tebal. Pun isinya pendek saja, mengenai peserta dan petunjuk teknis latihan nanti. Sore ini, mereka akan berangkat. Di sana juga tercantum siapa-siapa saja pihak dari kerajaan yang akan ikut. Naruto mengangkat alis membaca pesertanya.

Naruto baru saja akan berteriak membangunkan seisi rumah saat bunyi _cklek _terdengar dari kamar di paling ujung. Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, masih dengan wajah mengantuk. Melihat Naruto di pintu depan, ia mengernyitkan dahi. Wajar, karena tidak biasanya rekan sejawatnya itu sudah bangun pukul segini—yah, biasanya, si rambut pirang itu memang selalu bangun paling akhir. Seringnya ia baru bisa bangun setelah disiram dengan air seember—tanpa belas kasihan—oleh Neji.

"Ngapain kau, pagi-pagi begini?"

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah bangun, teme," Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan gulungan yang ada di tangannya, membuat pusat perhatian Sasuke beralih ke gulungan itu. "Aku bangun karena ini. Petunjuk teknis latihan khusus sudah keluar, dan kita akan berangkat sore ini."

"Kita 'kan tidak usah bawa apa-apa," Sasuke berkomentar sembari mengambil gulungan itu dari tangan Naruto. "Kepastiannya siapa saja yang ikut?"

Wajah Naruto berubah senang saat Sasuke menanyakan hal itu. "Kau pasti senang, deh, permintaanmu rupanya dikabulkan."

"Apa?"

Naruto cuma nyengir kuda melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang makin kebingungan. "Yang ikut dari Konoha. Selain kita, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Kakashi-sensei…" lelaki berambut pirang itu berdehem seakan yang dia katakan adalah hal super penting, "Gaara rupanya ikut juga dalam sesi latihan ini."

Sasuke hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Naruto menyeringai melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. "Coba kutebak. Kau pasti senang karena akhirnya ada kesempatan untuk mengadu kekuatanmu dengannya, kan?"

"Hn."

"Kau akan mencari kesempatan untuk bertarung dengannya untuk membayar hutang kau diselamatkan waktu itu, kan?"

"Hn."

"Kau akan melakukannya biarpun si Sennin mesum atau Kakashi-sensei melarangmu, kan?"

"Hn."

"Dan kau akan bisa membuktikan bahwa kau lebih pantas untuk Sakura-chan dibandingkan dia, kan?"

"Hn—OI!"

Naruto hanya tertawa keras sambil melenggang ke dapur, sementara Sasuke, rambutnya berantakan, masih memakai pakaian tidur, di ruang depan, mengutuknya dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

.

* * *

SAKURA duduk tempatnya, menatap Ayahnya, yang duduk beberapa meter di sebelah kanannya. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke Ibunya, yang meminum tehnya dengan tenang. Pagi ini terasa aneh. Sebenarnya keadaan cuaca sih biasa-biasa saja, kecuali setelah sekian hari, mereka bertiga bisa duduk di meja makan yang sama.

Bukannya biasanya ia sarapan bersama orang tuanya setiap pagi, sih. Sakura lebih sering melewatkan sarapannya di kamar, ditemani oleh Hinata dan Ino. Sebetulnya ia ingin sekali sarapan bersama dayang-dayang lainnya di paviliun, namun apa boleh buat; para dayang sudah selesai sarapan sebelum waktu mereka bekerja sejak sebelum fajar. Hinata dan Ino pun hanya sekedar menemani saja.

"Sudah lama kita tidak sarapan bersama begini," ujar Kaisar di sela suapannya, "waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan aku sedikit menyesal mengutamakan pekerjaanku. Mungkin saja aku tak akan punya waktu untuk sarapan bersama kalian lagi."

"Jangan bicara begitu, Ayah. Paling tidak kita masih diberi kesempatan untuk sarapan bersama hari ini. Iya, kan, Bu?" Sakura tersenyum. "Lagipula Ayah 'kan mengurus negara sehingga membuat Ayah harus meninggalkan kami sebentar."

Kaisar menghela napas. "Aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu," gumamnya. "Maka dari itulah aku memanggil Jiraiya, karena merasa khawatir dengan perkembangan yang terjadi di Konoha akhir-akhir ini. Posisi pemerintah sedang melemah karena serangan yang terjadi kemarin. Kondisi rakyat secara psikologis sedang terancam."

Makanan Sakura terasa tertahan. Dampak lain dari serangan pemberontakan itu mulai terasa. Di beberapa daerah muncul demo yang menyatakan keinginan negara untuk segera menghentikan gerakan itu. Terlebih pelopor pemberontakan ini memiliki pelaku yang sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Memang, pemberantasan dan rehabilitasi korban yang cepat sedikit mengembalikan prestise negara. Namun, kenyataan bahwa satu desa telah berhasil diberangus, tak urung membuat keberadaan pemerintah di hadapan rakyat melemah.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan kesehatanmu, Yang Mulia," Permaisuri berkata setengah menegur. "Pertemuan yang sering sepertinya membuat anda sedikit kurang segar."

"Benar, Ayah. Aku tahu Ayah mengkhawatirkan keberadaan negara, tapi Ayah juga harus menjaga kesehatan, bukan?" tambah Sakura.

Menanggapi ocehan keluarganya, Kaisar terkekeh. "Benar. Lagipula, selain negara, aku juga punya kalian untuk aku lindungi, ya. Karena kita tak tahu kapan bahaya akan datang." Ia berkata ringan, memasukkan suapan makanannya yang terakhir.

Sakura berhenti menyuapkan makanannya. "Apa keadaannya memang sudah segawat itu?"

"Antara ya dan tidak," jawab Kaisar, "lihat, kita masih bisa tenang makan pagi di suasana yang seperti ini, bukan? Namun kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam. Kalau mau terus terang, ya, mungkin perang bisa meletus sewaktu-waktu. Dulu pencetus pemberontakan itu menghilang begitu saja. Dan sekarang kita sudah tahu sifatnya; daripada merebut kekuasaan, aku lebih suka mengatakan bahwa dia haus darah dan senang memainkan nyawa manusia."

Sakura bergidik. Mereka, penghuni istana, memang masih bisa tenang-tenang saja. Menikmati makan pagi dengan tenang dan dilayani. Pun hingga saat ini, belum ada tanda-tanda lagi kapan pihak 'mereka' akan kembali menyerang. Sementara, keberadaan mereka masih misterius. Terlebih sepertinya selain ingin mendapatkan kekuasaan atas Konoha, mereka senang bermain-main.

"Sakura, kalau begitu jangan lupa memberi salam pada mereka, ya?" suara Permaisuri memecah keheningan. Melihat ekspresi heran di wajah Sakura, ibunya tersenyum lebar. "Sore ini, mereka akan berangkat. Kau mungkin tak akan melihat mereka selama satu bulan ini, jadi siap-siap saja." Wanita setengah baya itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat mengatakan hal itu.

Kaisar mengangkat alis. "Ha? Siapa memangnya? Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah sore ini adalah hari keberangkatan tim yang akan berangkat ke Hutan Hitam untuk latihan khusus?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi, masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan istrinya.

Permaisuri hanya tersenyum kecil. "Anda memang kurang peka, Yang Mulia. Padahal Sakura sudah berusia sembilan belas tahun sekarang. Dan anak gadismu ini ternyata sudah bisa jatuh cin…"

"IBU, SUDAH KUKATAKAN—"

.

.

* * *

"JADI, kau juga ikut dalam latihan khusus itu?" Sakura mengejapkan matanya. Pertanyaan itu berbalas anggukan kecil Gaara. "Mengapa? Kukira hanya para jenderal Konoha saja yang ikut."

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kupikir ini kesempatan yang menguntungkan, karena mendapat kesempatan untuk berlatih secara khusus… dengan shinobi terkenal Konoha, pula. Meskipun sayang hanya aku yang mendapatkan kesempatan itu."

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi. "Lalu… Fuyu-chan akan kesepian. Iya, Fuyu-chan?" pandangan gadis itu beralih ke arah seorang gadis kecil berkimono merah, yang langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh Gaara. Melihat hal itu, Sakura berubah sungkan. "—Aduh! Maaf, aku mengatakan hal seperti itu… tidak, tidak apa-apa, Fuyu-chan."

Seperti biasanya, Sakura berjalan-jalan keliling istana untuk mengecek keadaan—sesuatu yang menjadi rutinitasnya setiap pagi, menggantikan kedua orang tuanya yang memiliki banyak kegiatan di luar. Hari ini, ia memilih untuk pergi sendirian, setelah meyakinkan Ino dan Hinata serta orang tuanya tak akan ada yang mencelakakan dirinya selama ia masih berada di dalam istana sehingga ia tak perlu ditemani.

Selama ini, istan dikontrol oleh Sakura, sementara Kaisar menangani soal pemerintahan, dan Permaisuri ikut andil dalam berbagai kegiatan kewanitaan, dengan skala nasional. Dan seperti biasanya pula, ia mampir ke paviliun di mana Gaara, Kankurou, dan Temari tinggal. Seperti kemarin-kemarin, saat ia tiba, Gaara sedang bersama Fuyu di depan paviliunnya. Pada awalnya Tsunade berniat membawa gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun itu ke tempat pemulihan psikologis anak-anak seperti yang lainnya, namun karena Fuyu tidak mau lepas dari Gaara, akhirnya tabib utama istana itu mengizinkan Fuyu berada dalam pengawasan Gaara, dengan syarat setiap minggu harus memberikan laporan khusus. Dan Gaara sepertinya tampak tak keberatan dengan soal itu.

Gaara menatap lembut gadis kecil berambut pendek itu, mengusap rambutnya perlahan. "Aku sudah bilang, aku akan baik-baik saja," ia berkata pelan dan jelas. "Kau akan berada dalam pengawasan kak Temari dan kak Kankurou. Ya, kan?"

Fuyu nampak termangu. Namun tangannya tak mau melepas genggaman tangan Gaara. Gaara menghela napas panjang, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sakura. "Dia masih belum mau bicara."

Sakura mengangkat alis. "Begitukah? Kukira kalau denganmu, ia mau bicara."

"Tidak. Padahal sudah sebulan berlalu. Tsunade-san sudah mencoba mengadakan terapi wicara, namun tidak berhasil. Ia berkata penyebab Fuyu tidak mau bicara adalah masalah psikis dan sama sekali tidak terkait pada fisisnya… jadi kita hanya bisa bersabar." Gaara menjelaskan, mata hijaunya menatap gadis kecil berambut cokelat itu. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Anda sendiri, bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

Lelaki berambut merah itu tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi gelinya kali ini. "Uchiha-san akan berangkat hari ini, apa Anda sudah menemuinya? Malah aneh Anda menemui saya lebih dulu."

Wajah Sakura merah padam. "Bahkan kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dikatakan teman-temanku? Aduuuuh!" keluhnya memukul pelan bahu Gaara, dalam usaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya, "…memangnya, apa salahnya kalau aku menemuimu lebih dulu? Tidak ada skala prioritas dalam soal teman-temanku."

Gaara menyeringai. "Kalau soal teman, anda benar," sahutnya melanjutkan godaannya, "tapi yang ini, bukan 'teman'… jadi…"

"Sudah cukup, Gaara-san!" potong Sakura cepat, "—tidak terjadi apa-apa, kok—"

Seringai cowok itu makin lebar. "Sakura-san," Sakura terkesiap mendengar Gaara memanggilnya dengan nama, "Kau tahu, ekspresimu selalu tergambar jelas di wajahmu."

Wajah Sakura merengut mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir pria yang ada di sebelahnya, wajahnya masih terasa panas. "Aku tahu." Sakura akhirnya mengakui kekalahannya, "tapi… dia belum mengatakan apa-apa. Aku jadi merasa canggung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" pertanyaan itu memancing Sakura.

"Um, aku…" Sakura menunda kalimatnya sejenak, menggigit bibirnya, tampak ragu. Lalu ia merasakan wajahnya bersemu merah lagi. "Aku… aku menyukainya. Kau tahu, kan," ia melemparkan ekspresi 'kenapa-kau-tanyakan-lagi-soal-itu' ke arah Gaara. "Sebetulnya… aku tahu, aku tidak berhak bertanya padanya sekarang, 'kami' seperti apa… sedangkan keadaan negara sedang tidak jelas begini. Dan sekarang aku sedang kesal pada diriku sendiri karena berpikir seperti anak kecil begitu."

Gaara diam saja, melihat tangannya dimain-mainkan oleh Fuyu. Tangannya dibuat terkatup, lalu terbuka, terkatup, lalu terbuka lagi; jemari kecil anak itu bertautan dengannya, lalu terlepas, lalu bertaut lagi. Gaara tak menanggapi Sakura, hanya membiarkan gadis itu mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"…aku tidak pantas menanyakan hal itu di saat seperti ini, kan? Lagipula, maksudku, aku tidak begitu yakin… apakah dia bersikap seperti itu karena aku ini adalah orang yang harus dia lindungi secara pekerjaan, ataukah… Ah, aku tidak tahu." Sakura memain-mainkan ujung kimononya resah. Ya, tidak pantas bila ia bertanya seperti itu, kan? Lagipula teman-teman, bahkan Ibunya, sudah berkata supaya yakin pada perasaannya sendiri. Dan kini, ia merasa menjadi begitu menuntut, karena keresahan itu tidak juga hilang dari kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, pastikan saja sendiri," kata Gaara sambil menarik Fuyu ke pangkuannya, membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh—apa maksudmu—"

Bibir Gaara membentuk satu senyuman tipis. "Wanita sering pusing gara-gara pikirannya sendiri, sedangkan pria lebih senang langsung bertindak daripada bingung. Tapi kurasa… Uchiha terlalu perhitungan." Pria itu menahan tawa kecil yang tiba-tiba saja ingin keluar. "Daripada susah-susah, lebih baik pastikan saja sendiri. Iya, kan?"

"Tapi…" Sakura masih memain-mainkan ujung kimononya ragu, "tapi…"

Gaara berpikir sebentar. "Kami—eh, dia—akan pergi sore ini, lho. Kau sudah mendengarnya, kan. Aku baru saja mendapatkan infonya dari burung kurir istana. Akan ada prosesi protokoler kecil sebelum pergi ke sana di lapangan depan istana, dan setelah itu kami akan pergi selama satu bulan. Karena keadaan sedang tidak stabil, belum tentu keadaan nanti akan setenang sekarang. Kau yakin?"

Sakura menunduk, kedua kakinya yang terbungkus _tabi _dan _geta _menggesek-gesek tanah. _Tak ada yang yakin keadaan nanti akan setenang sekarang. _Itu benar. Dan kalau kesempatan itu lewat…

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura sangsi.

Gaara menghela napas. Tangannya terulur, menepuk pelan kepala Sakura—membuat Sakura merengut, merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Melihat ekspresi seperti itu, Gaara hanya menyeringai. "Kau juga mirip seperti Uchiha, Sakura-san. Coba katakan saja dan kau akan merasa lega, kau mengerti?" ia menyeringai lagi melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tampak lucu. Ia menoleh ke salah satu sudut lapangan barat yang ada di hadapan mereka. "Lihat, latihan rutin para prajurit akan dimulai. Aku juga harus segera bersiap-siap."

"Oh, baiklah, baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga harus segera ke sana." Sakura mengeluh saat tahu percakapan singkatnya dengan Gaara harus berakhir. "Euh, dan… Gaara-san," ia menoleh ke arah Gaara untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. "Sebentar saja kau sudah agak berubah, apa ini akibat Fuyu ada di sisimu?"

Sekali lagi, Gaara hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman tipis.

.

.

* * *

SUASANA lapangan barat lebih ramai hari ini. Sepertinya para panglima jenderal ingin memanfaatkan waktunya dengan baik sebelum pergi untuk training selama sebulan itu. Lapangan penuh dengan para prajurit shinobi berseragam Konoha, dengan tanda khas yang menandakan di pasukan mana mereka berada. Koor tentara yang meneriakkan jurusnya dan bunyi denting senjata terdengar dimana-mana. Semuanya sibuk berlatih, dan sesekali menghentikan kegiatannya, memberi salam pada Sakura yang lewat di sekitar mereka.

Sakura berjalan melewati kumpulan itu sambil sesekali menutup telinga, karena keadaannya benar-benar ribut dari biasa. Hampir seluruh anggota pasukan ada di sana hari itu—kecuali pasukan yang dipimpin Neji, karena pasukan Neji sedang mendapat giliran patroli keliling ibukota hari ini.

"Hinata! Ino!" Sakura berteriak kaget saat melihat kedua dayang itu berdiri di halaman dojo. "Kukira kalian tidak akan datang karena aku tidak minta ditemani, tapi ternyata kalian juga datang… ah!" mata hijau gadis itu membulat saat menyadari sesuatu. "Kalian ada perlukah?"

Ino dan Hinata berpandangan. Tampak salah tingkah, bahkan Hinata buru-buru pamit dari sana. "Ah—kami hanya menunggumu, Sakura. Kau bilang 'kan kau mau pergi sendirian, sedangkan ini juga sudah jadi jadwal kami setiap hari, jadi kami menyusul saja ke sini…" Ino menjelaskan dengan agak terburu-buru. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau baru dari mana, sih? Kok terlambat?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku tadi ke tempat Gaara-san, sekalian mengecek keadaan Fuyu-chan. Tahunya agak sedikit kelamaan, ya? Maaf. Lagipula aku tak menyangka kalian akan menyusul ke sini," ujarnya. Ia melongok ke dalam dojo, dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sai.

"Rupanya kita bertemu lebih pagi dari jadwal, ya, Sakura-hime," Sai menyapanya saat keluar dari dojo. "Kukira anda tak akan datang karena nanti sore kita akan bertemu dalam acara protokoler."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum manis menanggapi. "Tentu saja tidak, Sai. Memangnya tidak boleh aku datang ke sini? Ini 'kan sama saja menemui teman. Nanti sore memang kita semua akan bertemu lagi, tapi pasti situasinya akan kaku dan menyebalkan."

Sai tertawa kecil. "Memang, sih… eh, apa anda kemari untuk mencari Sasuke-san?" mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sakura merasa wajahnya merona. Sai tidak menunggu gadis itu menjawab dan menyambung, "pagi ini Sasuke-san belum datang… dia sedang ada keperluan di kantor. Mungkin agak siang nanti."

"A-aaa… aku tidak mencarinya, kok! Kalau begitu, aku mau ke tempat Naruto dulu, ya! Sampai nanti!"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil berlalu dari tempat itu. Sementara Ino melirik Sai yang hanya senyum-senyum saja melihat tuan puteri mereka tergopoh-gopoh pergi.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Cowok berkulit putih itu menoleh dengan gaya tak tahu apa-apa. "Tidak, kok. Aku bilang kalau mereka harus saling berpamitan di acara resmi kekaisaran saja, kasihan, 'kan…" ia menoleh lagi, lalu kembali melakukan kegiatannya pagi itu, membersihkan senjata-senjatanya.

"Seperti biasa, kau memang cepat memperhatikan orang lain." Ino menghela napas, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sai. "Mudah-mudahan Hinata juga dapat memberikan salamnya dengan benar hari ini, mumpung Neji sedang tidak ada untuk patroli. Iya, kan?" gadis berambut pirang itu terkikik geli membayangkan Hinata yang setengah mati cemas tadi malam. Neji pasti sedih kalau tahu yang dicemaskan Hinata bukan dia, tapi Naruto.

"Ahahaha… betul, semoga saja begitu, ya?" Sai tertawa kecil, membuat matanya menyipit. Tanpa sadar, bibir Ino menyunggingkan senyum tipis melihatnya. "Tenang saja. Tampaknya Neji-san juga memanfaatkan kesempatan patrolinya dengan baik."

"Maksudmu?" Ino mengernyitkan kening, tak mengerti.

Pertanyaan itu hanya berbalaskan senyum tipis, membuat Ino kesal namun juga membuat pipinya merona merah muda. Sungguh, Ino tak tahan kalau Sai mulai bersikap seperti ini. Lelaki itu memang menyebalkan. Agak sedikit lebih menyebalkan daripada Shikamaru, malah. Kalau reaksi Shikamaru masih bisa ditebak—sehingga ia bisa memperkirakan kapan ia harus memukulnya—reaksi Sai benar-benar tak bisa diperkirakan. Seringnya, lelaki itu hanya tersenyum, tersenyum, dan tersenyum saja.

Namun senyuman itu, Ino tahu—jarang sekali yang benar-benar "senyum". Tak pernah Ino memperhatikan seorang Sai sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan gadis itu kini dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa lelaki itu jarang sekali tersenyum dari dalam hatinya.

Sai, menyadari diperhatikan seperti itu, menghentikan kegiatannya. Balas menatap mata pirus wanita di sampingnya. "Ada apa?"

Ino tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak… tidak, kok. Aku hanya kesal, kau suka menggantungkan kalimatmu begitu!" cetusnya cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sai tertawa geli. Tangannya menepuk pelan rambut Ino yang panjang dan berwarna pirang. "Kau juga, mengapa masih di sini? Kau belum menemui Shikamaru-san, bukan? Mengobrol saja barang sebentar. Kalian 'kan tidak akan bertemu sampai sebulan nanti?"

Tubuh Ino terasa kaku. Kebingungan menguasai tubuhnya. Ia mencari-cari sosok yang tadi disebutkan—Shikamaru—di sekeliling lapangan. Sudah beberapa minggu ini sesi latihan Shikamaru bertambah. Tepatnya sih, karena Temari selalu penasaran mengajaknya latih tanding (dan rekor saat ini, Temari masih selalu jadi pemenangnya, sehingga Temari tidak puas apakah Shikamaru memang kalah atau sengaja mengalah).

Memang, kan? Sampai saat ini, mungkin hanya Sai yang tahu siapa yang sebenarnya ia sukai. Ia mati-matian menyembunyikannya. Bahkan Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten pun tidak mengetahuinya. Bukannya ia tidak ingin memberitahukannya. Hanya saja…

"Nanti saja, ah!" Ino memasang wajah ketusnya yang biasa, "aku lebih kasihan padamu, yang tidak punya orang yang akan melepasmu nanti sore!"

Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum simpatik. "Oh? Jadi? Kau datang ke sini untuk melepas kepergianku? Oh, senangnya aku…" tangannya kembali menepuk kepala Ino seakan-akan yang ia ajak bicara adalah anak kecil saja. "Nah, terima kasih, Nona; aku akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir. Oke?"

"…bodoh! Siapa yang mengkhawatirkan kamu!"

"Lho? Jadi apa, dong?"

.

.

* * *

"HAI, Sakura-chaaan!"

Sakura bergegas menghampiri asal suara itu. Naruto tampak cerah pagi ini. Senyumnya terkembang lebar sampai sepertinya ingin menyaingi mentari pagi. Para anggota pasukannya sedang berlatih fisik—terbagi menjadi beberapa kelompok, mereka berlari keliling lapangan yang memang sangat besar itu.

"Ini hari terakhir, 'kan?" Sakura menepuk bahu lelaki itu, "sehabis ini kalian akan pergi selama sebulan, sih. Hm, pasti kami semua juga kesepian. Soalnya, lapangan barat tidak akan seberisik biasanya."

"Hahaha! Kalau berisik senjata sih tetap, toh penghuni lapangan hanya akan berkurang enam orang saja. Selama kami pergi, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Asuma-sensei, dan yang lainnya akan menggantikan kami mengawasi latihan rutin para prajurit—eh! Sakura-chan, kau sih memang suka begitu. Bilang saja kau akan kesepian karena Sasuke teme akan pergi selama satu bulan, iya kaaaaan?" Naruto melirik jahil Sakura, yang langsung merengut.

"Uh, entah sudah berapa orang yang mengatakan itu padaku hari ini!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil merutuk kesal, "padahal aku juga kan datang untuk bertemu teman-teman dan melakukan tugasku setiap pagi. Memangnya kalian tidak suka kalau aku kunjungi, ya? Huh!" gadis itu memasang wajah lucu, membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Heee, Sakura-chan. Jangan kira aku tidak mengenalmu, dong. Kalau kau bilang begitu, justru kau sedang menghindar untuk ditanya hal yang lain, betul 'kan?" Naruto menggoda gadis itu, dan kalimat itu mampu membuat Sakura mengaku kalah.

"Ya maksudku, aku 'kan ingin bertemu kalian juga…" Sakura merengut lagi, namun gagal menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "Eh, tapi tadi Sai bilang, dia sedang ada keperluan di kantor istana, ya?"

"Iya, makanya dia tidak hadir di sini sekarang. Setelah ini kami juga ada briefing lagi, jadi mungkin kalian baru benar-benar bertemu nanti sore saat prosesi." Naruto nyengir melihat raut kecewa gadis itu. "O ya, aku titip ucapan terima kasihku untuk Hinata-chan, boleh tidak? Aku takut dia tidak datang ke acara sore nanti."

Sakura mengejapkan mata. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Errr, sebenarnya…" Naruto merogoh kantung baju dan mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kain kecil sebesar telapak tangan. Sekali lihat saja Sakura tahu itu kantung sulaman tangan, dan agak gembung. Ada aroma khas yang menyeruak begitu kantung itu dikeluarkan; aroma bunga-bunga yang dikeringkan. "Tadi dia datang kemari dan memberiku ini. Aku belum sempat bilang terima kasih, tapi dia sudah buru-buru pergi."

Rasa penasaran Sakura pudar, digantikan senyuman lebar. "Ooooh, jadi tadi Hinata kemari untuk memberimu ini!" Ia melirik Naruto, yang ekspresinya terlihat aneh sekaligus lucu. "Itu bunga kering, ya? Jimat keberuntungan? Kau beruntung, Naruto!"

"Aa, tadi juga dia berkata begitu," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "aku tidak begitu mengerti barang-barang kesukaan anak perempuan, tapi mendapatkan hadiah itu menyenangkan! Rasanya ada yang selalu mendoakan aku nanti," cowok itu nyengir lebar, sambil melempar-lempar benda itu ke udara. "Tadi Hinata-chan pergi begitu saja, makanya aku ingin berterima kasih."

"Nanti aku tanyakan dulu saja apakah dia datang, kalau memang tidak datang, nanti aku akan sampaikan. Lebih baik kau sampaikan sendiri saja kalau bisa, oke?" kata Sakura akhirnya. Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju.

Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah riang Naruto. Naruto memang selalu ceria; kapan saja dan dimana saja. Apapun yang terjadi, bahkan mungkin perang sekalipun—ia selalu bisa menemukan cara untuk semangat dan ceria. _Sayangnya, gara-gara itu juga mungkin dia jadi kurang peka, _ Sakura menatap Naruto yang masih melempar-lemparkan benda itu ke udara. Iya, kan? Kalau Hinata, mana bisa melakukan hal seperti itu dianggap biasa saja?

"Hei, Naruto! Itu kan pemberian, jangan dilempar asal begitu, dong!"

.

.

* * *

SIANG ini panas terik. Latihan sudah berakhir, asrama para panglima jenderal itu tampak lengang. Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru ada keperluan. Hanya Naruto yang ada di ruangan itu sambil memakan cup ramen kesukaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara pagar dibuka, dan Naruto melihat Sasuke yang datang.

"Kau baru kembali, teme?" Naruto menyapa cowok itu, "Dari mana kau? Akhirnya kau sama sekali tidak mengawasi pasukanmu latihan, ya. Untung tadi Sai menggantikanmu, berterima kasihlah padanya."

"Aa," Sasuke tergesa melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam. "Setelah menyelesaikan urusan di kantor aku mampir sebentar ke rumah orang tuaku." Ia duduk di kursi ruang depan, diam agak lama—sepertinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun ditahannya.

"Euh, Naruto…" kata-katanya kembali tertahan, "apa tadi pihak istana melakukan kunjungan seperti biasanya?"

Mata Naruto melebar, lalu ekspresinya berganti menjadi cengiran. "Eeeeh, teme, dasar kalian sama saja, sulit mengatakan langsung. Kau tanya saja apa Sakura-chan tadi datang, begitu. Repot amat sih kalian, aku sampai bingung mau menjawab apa saat kau bilang 'pihak istana'… cih." Ia nyengir lagi melihat raut wajah Sasuke.

"Jangan banyak bicara, katakan saja."

"Hahaha! Oke, baiklah. Tadi dia datang seperti biasa, kok. Katanya, ia ingin mengobrol dengan kita, daripada nanti harus bicara dengan gaya protokoler, lebih baik mengobrol seperti ini. Tapi, sayangnya kau tidak ada." Naruto berkacak pinggang seakan-akan Sasuke sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan. "Tadi kelihatannya dia ingin bicara denganmu."

Sasuke melirik jam yang bertengger di dinding. Pukul satu siang. "Prosesi mulai pukul tiga sore, bukan?" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mendapat respon itu, Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, memakai lagi sepatu yang baru saja dilepasnya, dan kembali keluar. "Hei, hei, mau kemana kau, teme? Kau 'kan baru saja duduk!"

"Aku keluar sebentar," ujar Sasuke sambil menutup pintu, "hanya tiga puluh menit."

Dan dalam sekejap ruangan itu pun kembali sepi. Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

* * *

"BAIKLAH, Yang Mulia Puteri, kami permisi dulu. Mohon memberitahu bila akan pergi ke pendopo," empat orang dayang membungkukkan tubuhnya pamit, lalu menutup pintu geser kamar Sakura.

Tak ada siapapun kecuali Sakura di ruangan itu. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, perlahan mengambil serbet kain, _fukusa _dan _chakin_—dengan lembut melap cawan-cawan keramik dan memanaskan air. Kadang, bila ia harus menunggu sesuatu tanpa mengerjakan apapun, ia sering membuat teh sendiri di kamarnya. Teh selalu baik di hari panas maupun dingin. _Usucha _tentu akan melegakan tenggorokan, dan proses pembuatan teh itu sendiri bisa membuatnya tenang. Beberapa penganan menemani acara minum tehnya hari ini.

Ia mengenakan dua lapis pakaian hari ini—sebuah siksaan baginya karena siang ini cukup panas. Apa boleh buat, ada acara resmi yang harus ia hadiri nanti sore, dan ia tak bisa mengenakan kimono tipis yang biasanya ia kenakan untuk hari-hari musim panas.

Masabodohlah dengan hari panas! Sekarang yang Sakura pikirkan adalah Hinata. Hinata memang pendiam, tapi gadis itu teliti dan telaten. Dan Sakura harus mengakui, ia agak iri dengan Hinata. Gadis itu pendiam, tapi bisa mengeluarkan keberanian seperti itu—yang paling penting, gadis itu bahkan sempat membuatkan sesuatu untuk Naruto (meskipun sepertinya Naruto belum menganggap itu sebagai pemberian yang super-berarti).

Rasa iri itu berganti menjadi rasa kasihan terhadap diri sendiri. _Sedangkan aku, apa? Uuuuhhh… _

Tapi, dia ingin bertemu, sih…

Jemarinya mengangkat _natsume _dengan lembut, menuang teh. Mungkin tidak ya, ada waktu untuk mengobrol, sebentaaaar saja? Tadi pagi Sasuke tidak ada, lalu siang ini kemungkinan dia masih ada urusan, dan Sakura tahu acara nanti sore tidak akan menyempatkan dia untuk mengobrol dengan bebas. Selain acaranya resmi, er… ada orang tuanya. Dan rasanya tidak mengenakkan saja.

Rasanya bodoh. Apa hanya ia saja yang berpikir begini? Apa Sasuke juga pernah berpikir seperti itu? Ah, lelaki itu terlalu sulit ditebak—

"Sepertinya kau kepanasan."

Sakura terlonjak saking kagetnya—lamunannya buyar seketika. Dan rasa kagetnya belum selesai sampai di situ. Pintu menuju balkon kamarnya ia buka lebar-lebar, dan tebakan suaranya benar. Sasuke berdiri di seberang kamarnya, dengan seringainya yang biasa.

"A—Sasuke! Bukankah kau ada urusan?" Sakura bertanya langsung, masih kaget dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Sasuke. "Kata Naruto, urusanmu belum tentu selesai sampai nanti sore!"

"Aa. Tadinya begitu, tapi ternyata aku hanya diminta menandatangani beberapa berkas. Bahkan aku masih sempat berkunjung ke rumah orangtua angkatku. Aku mampir saja ke sini sebentar—uh… karena…" nada suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Namun Sakura belum berkomentar, tahu pria itu masih belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "…tadi pagi kita belum sempat bertemu."

Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya. Wajahnya kali ini lebih merah dibanding sewaktu teman-temannya bertanya tadi. Namun kemudian gadis itu tertawa. "Aku senang kau berkata begitu."

"Jangan minta aku berkata dua kali."

Sakura tertawa lagi.

"Berhati-hatilah. Aku tahu ini belum medan pertarungan yang sebenarnya, tapi… yah, kuharap kalian semua bisa pulang dengan selamat," kata gadis itu, "aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu, sebetulnya… uh, dan aku sama sekali tidak punya apapun untuk diberikan padamu, uh," ucap Sakura, separo mengeluh. Sejenak gadis itu beralih ke mejanya, menuangkan teh ke cawan lain. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau _Usucha?_"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng. "Memangnya kau harus memberikan apa? Aku tidak minta apa-apa, kan?"

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ah, tadinya aku ingin membuatkanmu ikat kepala, atau jimat keberuntungan, atau apalah… tapi ternyata bahkan teh pun kau tidak mau. Yah, tapi kamu juga tidak mau apa-apa, sih. Ya sudah!"

Sasuke susah payah menahan ekspresinya agar tidak tersenyum geli melihat wajah gadis di hadapannya. Serius atau tidak, ia harus mengakui, ekspresi Sakura selalu membuatnya ingin tersenyum. Masalahnya, kalau teman-temannya tahu soal itu, ia pasti diejek habis-habisan. Apalagi oleh Naruto.

Namun tak urung senyum tipis muncul juga dari wajahnya. "Jadi, aku boleh minta sesuatu?"

"…" Sakura terdiam sejenak, melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan sangsi. "Memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan di saat waktunya sudah mepet begini?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke melepaskan sepatunya, kaki telanjangnya menyentuh air kolam yang dingin—membuat Sakura mundur selangkah—pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang ke peristiwa seperti ini, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan juga, ini siang hari—bukan malam. Gadis itu celingak-celinguk. "Tunggu, Sasuke—apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau ada penjaga lewat…"

"Apanya? Mereka sedang tidak ada di sekitar sini. Lagipula, aku melakukan hal ini bukan karena ingin menculik anak orang, jadi tenang saja." Sasuke berkata ringan. Ia melompat, dan akhirnya duduk di cabang pohon terdekat yang mencapai beranda. Namun ia tidak turun ke beranda, hanya duduk di sana saja.

"Tapi, Sasuke—"

Pria itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, sehingga pandangan mereka sejajar. Jemarinya terulur mencapai Sakura—gadis itu tidak mundur kali ini.

"Yang sepantasnya memikirkan keselamatanmu dan juga penghuni istana lainnya adalah kami yang pergi." Sakura terdiam, merasakan Sasuke mengusap lembut rambut panjangnya. "Aku tahu ribuan prajurit masih akan berjaga di sini, dan orang-orang hebat seperti Kakashi-sensei dan yang lainnya masih ada di sini, tapi…"

"Karena itu, pulanglah tepat waktu, oke?" Sakura tertawa kecil, "jangan buat aku—dan kami semua—menunggu."

Mendengar kalimat pendek itu, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum—benar-benar senyum kali ini, bukan hanya garis tipis yang sering saja Sakura akan berkomentar, lelaki itu mendekat, mencium keningnya.

Sakura nyaris lupa berkedip.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, melompat turun, sekejap kembali lagi ke seberang beranda. Ia menyeringai melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

"…Aku pergi dulu."

.

.

Siang ini udaranya memang panas sekali.

* * *

**To be continued

* * *

**

**Disclaimer **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**AN **Kyaaa, sudah lama sekali saya nggak nulis adegan seperti yang di atas. Key point cerita ini salah satunya memang 'beranda, bulan, dan kolam', jadi jangan heran kenapa jadinya begitu. Saat Naruto dan Sakura mengobrol adalah bagian yang paling sulit saya tulis. Tadinya sih saya pengen masukin adegan Hinata ngasihin jimatnya, tapi kesannya jadi bertele-tele…

Saya minta maaf kalau saya suka lupa balas review, suka lambat balasnya… dan terima kasih saya untuk yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin: **Kichan, Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn, .chiichii-chaan., Risle-coe, aya-na rifa'i, Fusae LeeBumYeHyun Deguchi, Angelove, popoChi-moChi, evey charen, Micon, Je-jess, Karupin.69, Mugiwara piratez, kakkoii-chan, Uchiha Cesa, Hyuuga Nala, **dan **mitoia-tan gery toya toya**. /digebuk

Nah, waktunya balas pertanyaan yang bermunculan di review. Sekaligus aja ya.

Banyak yang komentar tentang penggambaran Ibu Sakura di chapter kemarin. Ya, sebenarnya saya juga baru dapat ilham 'riwayat hidup' Permaisuri, yaa baru pas bongkar ulang plot. Jadi punten, agak 'ekspres' nyeritanya. Tapi saya seneng banyak yang suka, kyaa :) makanya, yang diperantauan, cepatlah mudik, mamamu merindukanmu /shot.

Terima kasih untuk yang mengomentari mengenai deskripsi. Jujur, saya sebenernya udah kayak nyerita pakai mulut kalau nulis cerita ini. Saya kan cerewet, makanya panjang-panjang, haha.. dan meningkatkan resiko typo juga. Saya akhir-akhir ini selalu berusaha mengedit dulu, tetap saja ada typo yang kelewatan, maaf ya :) Untung, biarpun panjang masih ada yang baca :lol: Then, tentang karakterisasi… ya memang begitulah. Saya menulis fanfic ini dengan setting super AU, kolosal, dan berbelit-belit. Butuh semacam pengingat supaya pembaca tetap merasakan mereka sedang membaca fanfic Naruto. Jadi… ya, maklum kalau ada Naruto yang nari hula-hula 8D

Neji memang belum dieksplor lebih jauh lagi, ya. Padahal Neji/Tenten adalah pair favorit saya setelah Sasuke/Sakura, hehehe. Jadi yang nagih hint pair lain, sabar aja yua. Chapter kemaren juga diisi dengan ke-galauan Kakashi. Nah, di sini masa lalunya juga sedikit diceritakan. Sumpah ya, saya jadi stres sendiri, dulu bikin fic ini keknya gampang, rupanya banyak banget yang harus diceritakan (iye, siapa suruh bikin setting kolosal. Repot repot luh!).

Seperti yang saya bilang kemaren, chapter depan akan lebih muchos machos alias cowok melulu. Masih pusing bikin arc 'latihan khusus'nya, nih. Saya suka sekali menggambarkan bonds antar lelaki, misalnya persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke, juga hubungan Sasuke dan Gaara yang sedikit berbau rivalry. Cuma tetep aja, tiap mau bikin adegan pertarungan, mati kutu, hehehe.

Semoga saya bisa tetap menyeimbangkan plot konflik dengan plot romance. Mereka saling melengkapi, bukan. Karena konflik, muncullah romance. Latihan khusus ini mungkin juga arc-nya tidak akan terlalu lama. Masih banyak konflik, bow… ketebak lah ya, nantinya pasti ada perang. Kapan mulai muncul, itu belum pasti. Scene Sakura yang diselamatkan Sasuke? Hmmm, heroik sekali, ya… tapi saya ga berani ngasih spoiler dulu deh ^^

Sayang sekali gengsinya Sasuke dan Sakura masih gede, beraninya kalo duaan aja! Haha, sabar, semua butuh proses, kan? Kalo tiba-tiba saya nulis Sasuke membawakan mawar merah, itu namanya saya sakit jiwa. Doakan saja semoga saya tetap menulis dengan lancar sampai fic ini tamat, juga proyek yang lain tamat, ya. Silakan sampaikan komentar, kritik, dan sarannya di review :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon**


	25. Side Story: Yang Tidak Biasa

**Jejak Bulan di Atas Air**

_blackpapillon

* * *

_

**Yang Tidak Biasa**

.

.

AKU tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada diriku.

Setahuku hari ini aku hanya menjalani patroli keamanan seperti biasa, itu saja. Di dalam bayanganku, aku akan menjalankan tugasku seperti biasa, menyusuri sekitar istana bersama lima puluh orang shinobi yang bertugas mendampingiku hari itu, lalu meluas ke daerah sekitar ibu kota pemerintahan. Memeriksa apa semua baik-baik saja. Apa semua normal-normal saja. Dan tentu saja, memeriksa kompleks perumahan para pejabat tinggi istana adalah tugasku setiap melakukan patroli.

Bahkan hari ini pun, semua masih berjalan seperti biasa. Semua orang tahu aku adalah orang yang paling patuh pada peraturan—bahkan untuk soal kedisiplinan saja, aku lebih baik dari Uchiha. Aku hadir di acara latihan rutin, aku hadir dalam rapat-rapat penting pejabat istana, aku juga datang dalam acara-acara protokoler istana yang membosankan—aku juga masih menghadiri pesta-pesta resmi biarpun hanya sebentar. Semua tahu itu.

Hari ini aku menemui Hinata di dekat paviliun para dayang; hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku bertemu dia, sebelum pergi untuk latihan dan kembali ke istana satu bulan lagi. Khawatir? Tentu saja. Tapi mungkin Hinata tidak sebegitunya mengkhawatirkan aku—saat aku menemuinya, wajahnya tampak berseri-seri, bersemu merah karena malu tapi juga terlihat bahagia. Dan ia bilang ia akan memberikan sesuatu untuk Naruto—agar si bodoh itu selalu selamat dalam perjalanan.

Cemburu?

Tidak, aku tidak cemburu. Aku akhir-akhir ini belajar terbiasa dengan semua itu. Karena bila aku masih bersikap seperti kemarin, Hinata tak akan berani bercerita padaku. Dan itu akan lebih buruk lagi (ngomong-ngomong, aku juga dapat jimat keberuntungan itu, tapi aku sadar ukurannya lebih kecil. Ya, sudahlah).

Tapi yang aneh adalah—aku berpikir untuk menemui orang lain. Selain Hinata. Selain Hanabi. Selain orang tua dan keluargaku.

Padahal rasanya kemarin masih biasa-biasa saja. Saat kami bertemu di pesta. Saat dia berkomentar, saat aku menemaninya berkeliling istana, bahkan saat berdansa di festival—aku tidak pernah berpikir aneh-aneh tentang gadis itu.

Aku hanya berpikir… dia gadis yang berbeda dibandingkan yang lain. Dan hal itu menarik perhatianku. Sedikit saja.

Tapi…

"Neji-san," aku terkesiap mendengar suara itu. "maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"A-aa." Tunggu. Seorang Hyuuga harus tetap tenang, kapan pun dan dimanapun (sayangnya sepertinya hari ini itu sulit dilakukan. Padahal ini masih pagi) "tidak apa-apa, Tenten-sama. Maaf mengganggu jadwal anda."

Ia menggeleng. "Neji-san, kau selalu lupa untuk tidak memanggilku dengan –sama." Ia tertawa geli.

Aku mencoba menyembunyikan rasa maluku. "Ah—ya. Maaf. Lagi-lagi aku lupa. Dan…. Anak-anak buahku menunggu di depan pagar sana, jadi…"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresiku yang (pasti) terlihat salah tingkah. "Aku senang kita bertemu lagi, Neji-san." Kalimat pendek gadis bermata cokelat itu lagi-lagi membuatku sulit berkonsentrasi. "Ada perlu apakah? Apakah ada berita yang harus disampaikan padaku?"

Sejenak lidahku kaku lagi. Betul, tentu gadis itu akan bertanya. Dan aku sekarang bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Bahkan aku juga masih belum begitu yakin mengapa aku sekarang ada di sini, tiba-tiba saja membelokkan arah jalanku sejenak…

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti pada diriku sendiri.

Dan gadis itu hanya tersenyum manis; tidak memaksaku menjawab. "Kalian akan pergi sore ini, 'kan? Semoga sukses. Dan semoga saat pulang nanti kemampuan kalian juga akan bertambah baik. Meskipun begitu…" raut wajahnya mendadak berubah agak kesal. "Aku iri."

Aku menahan senyum mendengar kata-katanya. "Ah, sudah kuduga kau akan berkata begitu," kataku, "tapi bukankah itu berbanding dengan tanggung jawab? Kami mendapat latihan ini karena kami bertanggung jawab lebih banyak atas keselamatan rakyat Konoha—juga dirimu."

Tunggu. Aku tak sadar mengeluarkan kata itu dari mulutku. Dan kini aku melihat wajah gadis itu bersemu merah namun juga tampak bahagia.

"Kau benar," ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan matanya yang cokelat. "Lalu, Neji-san. Apakah kau datang ke sini… memang ada keperluan resmi, atau hanya ingin bertemu denganku? Katakanlah."

Mendadak aku diam. Kali ini pertanyaan gadis itu balik membuatku tak kuasa menyembunyikan rasa panas di wajahku.

"…Aku," aku terbatuk, serasa merasakan ada yang menghalangi di tenggorokan. "Aku datang… karena ingin menemuimu."

.

.

Kali ini, wajah gadis itu begitu merona. Senyuman muncul lagi dari wajahnya, membuat jantungku lagi-lagi berdegup kencang.

Tuhan…

Kau sedang memberiku banyak hal aneh, ya?

* * *

**Fin

* * *

**

Sudah lama nggak nulis side story. Inilah kisah Neji yang pergi patroli di chapter kemarin… hahaha. Sehabis ini (mungkin) masih ada side story lagi. Saya masih memikirkan arc latihan khusus, sih. Supaya pikiran nggak buntu ya nulis cerita tambahan aja, ya. Maaf saya belum sempat balas review-reviewnya... kehilangan koneksi internet di rumah benar-benar membuat saya kerepotan... tapi, terima kasih banyak untuk dukungan dan pesannya. Saya menulis ini pun masih belum cukup untuk membalasnya.

Anyone mind If I make an adult-rated SasuSaku fic? ;P

terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon**


End file.
